New Force
by Noble Endeavor
Summary: Main character from SRW x ( Multiple ) Rewrite of "Gravity Demon." The journey of Shu Shirakawa in the world of magic. There are many secrets and obstacles along the way which will decide his destiny... or will he create his own...? Don't like, Don't read. Constructive Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Second try of the story, constructive reviews are welcome.**

**[ ] = Device Talks**

**Chapter 1: **

Uminari City… This place can be considered as borderlines between nature and human residence. Buildings, offices, and department stores are all over the places yet the city is surrounded by the mountains on its left and the ocean on its right. It is currently daytime, morning to be exact. Many people hastily walk pass each other focusing on their morning agenda, but there are two people; an adult and a child to be exact, they are taking their time while walking towards Seishou School.

The child is a 7 years old boy with a deep purple medium-long hair which the length is at his shoulders. His irises are royal purple with a faint tinge of blue. He is wearing a normal school clothes with a small black backpack attached to his back.

This other person is somehow different from the boy. She has a long jet black hair which is the same as her irises. She has an average height along with beautiful smile on her face. She looks really young despite the fact that she is in her late twenties. The boy's name is "Shu Shirakawa, and he is currently living with his mother Minori Shirakawa. His mother is the only family he has or knows, because his mother refuses to tell him anything. She promised that she will tell him everything once he is more mature mentally and physically.

The two reached the Seishou School which consists of both Elementary and Junior-High School level of education. The woman gave the boy a hug and watched him walk towards the schoolyard.

"Take care, Shu-chan." She smiled and waved.

"I will, mother." Shu smiled as he waved to his mother while walking into the school yard.

The boy walked to his class, and set his backpack down next to his desk.

He is currently learning on Year 4, Elementary (According to Japanese Level of Education) that is usually for 9-years old. He did take the elementary entrance exams, which left the teachers gobsmacked. Thanks to his mother and her pre-school teachings, the school needed to place him on higher educational levels. In summary, he is the youngest student in the class at the moment.

At first, he had some problems with a group of students who thought that he doesn't belong here due to his younger age, but it is solved due to the replies that somehow left the group with nothing but shame.

_-Flashback Begins- _

"_Hey! You! New kid!" The tallest of the bunch called._

"_Sempai, what is it that you need?" Shu replied politely._

"_This class is not for a kid like you!" The chubby one said. _

"_Oh? And why is that?" Shu asked in neutral tone_

"_Because, you are a 7 years old midget, so go back to Year 2 you shrimp!" Now most of the class looks at the new kid with pity. They really want to help but they don't want to take a chance against these so called "Class-Bullies." _

"_So, all of you are 2 years my seniors then?" _

"_Of course you wimp!" The leader one replied with a smug tone. _

"_Then, why don't all of you start acting like one?" Shu replied with a neutral tone. Many of his classmates have their eyes widened. Does the new kid have a dead wish?!_

"_What did you just say!?" The chubby one said._

"_Sempais, do you feel like y'all are accomplishing something?" Shu asked in all honesty. _

_The group becomes silent. Of course they can't answer this kind of question. _

"_Sempais, are you proud? Are you proud of forcing the person who is 2 years younger than you to leave the class?" _

"_That's-"_

"_Do you feel the satisfaction by picking on the weak?" _

"_We-"_

"_Do you really think that everyone will respect you for what you've done?" Now that hit the nail on the head real hard._

"…" _The group is silent. They don't know what to say, since the new kid's words strike brutally on their ego and pride. _

"_Do whatever you wish Sempais, but know this. Things that all of you are doing, will never get any respect from anyone." Shu said clearly tired of dealing with the problem. _

_-Flashback End-_

His classmates start to arrive, and he greets them with a short gesture as usual. The so-called class bully group has stopped their activities, but they still dislike the idea of Shu attending to their class. Shu doesn't mind that though, why would he be concern about people who doesn't like him?

The teacher walks into the class, and the lessons begin. Shu helplessly hope that the class will end as fast as it started, so he could go to the School's Chess Club.

He was introduced to this addictive strategic game by his mother, and it is so addicting that he wants to learn more about it rather than learning about educational topics in class. He is still not good at it, but he is making a very astounding progress considering that he is only 7.

"Alright class, remember to do your homework!" The teacher packed up his materials and left the class.

"_Finally, time to go."_ Shu packed up his things and move with unbelievable speed towards the clubroom. He hastily ran through the corridors and doesn't even realize that he ran through a group of girls.

"Hey! Watch it!" The girl with dark blond hair exclaimed. Unfortunately, her object of irritation doesn't even notice her retort.

"Arisa-chan, calm down." Suzuka convinced her friend.

"Calm down!? That guy just rudely-"

"Arisa-chan, just let it go. I'm sure that he doesn't mean it." Nanoha said but she did saw something strange leaking from the boy.

"_Fate-chan, did you sense it?" _Nanoha asked telepathically.

"_Yes Nanoha, I felt some strong magic from him."_ Fate answered warily.

"_He doesn't seem to notice that his mana is leaking. I'm guessing that it is from his emotions." _Nanoha speculated.

"_Hopefully, he won't run into "them." _Fate said with a pity.

"_Un.." _Nanoha agreed. They are currently talking about encounter with the Wolkenritter. Many TSAB mages have their linker core stolen by this group. Nanoha and Fate fought against them for some time now, but the conflict is yet to be resolved. Also, there are two masked-men who constantly interfere with their operations, but right now there is nothing they can do about it.

"Nanoha! Fate! Are you girls listening to me?!" Arisa said loudly.

"A-Ah! Sorry Arisa-chan, I'm thinking about something." Nanoha stuttered.

"Mou! I'm inviting you guys to a Phone Shop! Didn't Fate wanted to have a phone that is similar to ours?" Arisa said.

"Ah! Yes! Let's go!" Nanoha smiled brightly.

Shu arrived at the chess club and greeted his sempai as usual. The Club President is in Junior High 3rd Year along with his girlfriend which is the Vice-president of the club. He stayed there for some time to learn on famous tactics such as Stonewall attacks, Kings Indian attack, or Modern defence.

"You are improving a lot Shirakawa-kun! Just like sponges, you absorb and adapt the tactics in such a short time." The Club President said.

"Thank you Sempai, I am quite interested in strategies and tactics. Although, I feel that this is only my first step, more is yet to follow." Shu smiled.

"Indeed my student! You have yet to beat me or my girlfriend in chess matches, but you do improve a lot!" The President said with a goofy smile.

"Oi! I told you many times to not involve me in this matter! Excuse my boyfriend's antics Shirakawa-kun." The girl pulled the President's ear while having a tick mark on her head.

"Oww~ It Hwuurts~" The President said while little tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"It is not a problem, Miss Vice-president." Shu said trying to muffle his laugh. Most of the members have already left because it is quite late. Shu is done packing up his item and ready to return home.

"I need to return home now, or my mother would scold me. Have a good day Sempais." Shu bowed as he left the room. The two Sempais smiled and waved at him as he closed the door.

"A nice kid isn't he?" President asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, his way of thinking and intelligence is clearly not like normal 7-years old. Scratch that, he is even smarter than some people in his class." Vice-president sighed.

"He will go really far in the future. By the way, want to go to karaoke after this?"

"Hmph, do I have a choice in this matter?" Vice-president smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.

"_I wonder what Mother cooks today… Maybe curry?" _Shu wondered while heading home.

As he is getting closer to his house, the dark force-field like thing covered the entire area.

"_What? What is happening?" _Shu thought.

Shu turned around and saw nothing. _"Where is everyone?! A second ago people walked passed me and now they are gone?!"_

"This should be easy. I don't feel any device or refined magic from this guy." The feminine voice

"_What?!"_ Shu's vision follows the voice and he saw a girl in a red dress. She is holding a strange hammer thing, but the point is… She is floating?! What is this, Humans can't fly?!

"I'm sorry about this, but it looks like your linker core contains a lot amount of mana. It will be very beneficial for us, so stay still!" The girl in a red dress rushes towards him, her posture signifies that she will not hesitate to swing her hammer on him.

"_Move! Move you fool!"_ Shu thought as he rolled away from the hammer swing. The swing completely pulverized the road surface, as a large spider crack can be seen.

"_Are you serious?! I would've died if that hits!" _Shu got up and ran away as fast as his legs can take him.

"Tch! You think you can run away!?" The mysterious girl flew after him.

"_This is bad! My legs are close to giving up. I need to either run away or use the surrounding to my advantage!" _Shu tried to conjure a solid plan.

Shu ran to the closest convenient store as the crazy girl caught up to him.

"Come here! It will only hurt at first, and you fill feel nothing after that!"

"Oi! Doesn't that mean you'll just kill me if I didn't move?!" Shu shouted back.

"Shut up! I'll just knock you out real hard, and then I'll take your Linker Core!" The girl swung down the hammer.

Shu sidestepped to the left as the hammer hits the convenient store's front window hard.

"Ugh!" The broken pieces of windows flew back to her due to high impact from the hammer. Small cuts are present on her cheeks as the broken window pieces flew passed her.

"_This is my chance!" _Shu thought as he ran away.

He ran and ran but finally he collapsed. His legs are shaking, he is panting for air to fill his lungs.

"_I can't… I can't go on…"_ Shu is clearly exhausted. The cold weather didn't help him at all, he is on his knees panting and praying that the crazy girl would give up on following him.

"You… You got some guts I'll give you that." Shu froze and looked up. The girl is standing in front of him as she pointed the sharp tip, which is on the top of the hammer at his face.

"_She's not like normal people, and what is that Linker Core thing… I need to come up with a plan real fast." _Shu thought with a hard expression.

"Before I take your Linker Core, I want to know your name. I am Vita, the Iron Hammer Knight, with the Iron Mallet Graf Eisen." The girl that called herself Vita said.

"… My name is Shu Shirakawa." Shu replied with a cold expression.

"Even without a device or proper magic training, I see that you are not giving up. I will remember you, but now your linker core is-"Before Vita can even finish her speech, many blue bolts of magic headed her way. She jumped back to a safe distance and look at the direction of the person who fires the spell at her.

"Get away from my son!"

"Mother?!" Shu turned around and see his mother holding a strange staff in her hand.

"Tch! Another one!?" Vita gritted her teeth as she look at the interferer.

Minori ran to her son and help him up to his feet.

"Mother, what are you doing here?! And what's that in your hand?!" Shu looked warily at the staff.

"Shu-chan, I'll explain later… now we have to get to safety." Minori said.

"Mother… I can't anymore.. My legs are shaking.. I-I can't-"

"Don't worry Shu-chan, I've called for some help." Minori smiled.

"E-Eh?" Shu questioned.

The ground in front of them glowed and a strange magical circle appeared. Three figures appeared out of the magical circle.

"Dammit! The Administration Bureau Mages..!" Vita cursed.

"Halt! This is TSAB Agent Chrono Harlaown, surrender peacefully or we will make you do it by force!" Chrono said as he pointed the staff at Vita. Other two agents are strange looking women with cat-like ears and tails.

"You are lucky Shu Shirakawa! Next time I'll get you for sure! Eisen!" Vita said as she conjured a red energy in her hands.

"**Eisengeheul! (Iron Howl)" **The mallet glowed.

Vita throws the red energy in the air and smacked it with her mallet. Spinning red wins surrounded the area and causes bright flash and noise in the area. As the light dies down, Vita is no longer there.

"She ran away again… no matter, we are not here to capture her anyway." Chrono sighed.

"Officer Chrono, Aria, Lotte, thank you for your help." Minori said.

"It is not a problem Minori-san, you are Father's friend after all." Aria said while smiling.

"Mother, what is going on? And how did you know that I'm in trouble?" Shu asked.

"I was waiting for you to return home, but I felt the Temporal Force Field on the area around the house… so I called for help." Minori said, but she is hiding something else from Shu.

"Mother, I want to know everything… I have the right to know…" Shu muttered.

Minori is having a troubled expression right now. She doesn't want her son to enter the world of constant battles and magic. But this is bound to happen considering her son's conditions. "Alright Shu-chan… We'll talk about this at the safer place. Officer Chrono, if you please."

"Roger, teleportation: Arthra." Chrono muttered. The bright light consumes all of them as they are disappeared from the current location.

**Location: Earth Orbit, Arthra**

"…" Shu doesn't say anything but his mind is running around the world for the tenth times.

"Please, don't be nervous." Chrono said as he led the group to a private room.

"Easy for you to say…" Shu muttered as he steps inside. The three people followed.

The room looks modern consisting of three couches which are facing towards the center in a U-shape, and there is an old-looking guy sitting on the couch that is facing the door.

"Ah, long time no see, both Shirakawas." The elder-looking guy said.

"Pardon my rudeness sir, but I don't think we've met." Shu said apologetically.

"Shu-chan, this is Gil Graham. He is my friend and co-workers back in the day. The two girls with cat ears are Aria and Lotte Liese, they are his familiars." Minori explained.

"Your mother was one of the commanding officers under my command. She is talented in those branches, but unfortunately she doesn't have much magical talents." Graham said while laughing lightly.

"With respect sir, I still don't even know what is going on here…" Shu said.

"Your mother probably wanted you to have normal life, but looks like it is too late for that now… We'll explain the situation and everything as much as you want to know." Graham sighed.

Graham explained the whole situation regarding existence of magic, familiars, device, and everything all the way to the current situation on Earth. It took some time, but with the help from Minori, Chrono, and his familiars the explanation is going quite well. Shu is absorbing all the information like a sponge. But there is one important question that Shu wanted to ask his mother for a long time.

"Mother, with all the information I got. It is not possible that I gain this largely abnormal linker core from you… Who is my father?" Shu asked.

"… I know that this day would come… Looks like you won't let this go until I explain everything… Everyone can you give us a minute?" Minori asked with a sad tone.

Graham nodded in understanding, he clearly knows what Minori is going to say. Lotte and Aria followed him as Chrono gave Shu a close-to-pity look before exiting the room.

"Shu-chan… Can you promise me that you will not do something rash?" Minori pleaded.

"Mother, all this time I have never once done something like that. But if you insist, then I promise I will not do something like that." Shu smiled.

"Thank you, Shu-chan." Minori took a deep breath.

"Shu-chan, I don't know who or where your Father is." Minori said sadly.

"Why is that?"

"Shu-chan… I adopted you as my son since the day we found you in the investigation operation." Minori voice trembled.

"…" Shu didn't say anything, but he stands up and looks at the space.

"Shu-chan I-"

"There are no need of any more words, mother." Shu muttered.

Minori have tears coming out of her eyes. She is scared that her son will leave her, but if that is his wish then she won't force him to stay with her. But she doesn't know that she will ever recover from the heart-breaking event, because she loves Shu like her own flesh and blood.

"I am angry and upset that you didn't tell me… but I can understand that why you didn't." Shu turned around.

"It is kind of within my expectations, because I don't have any traits that are similar to you, mother." Shu said. Minori is about to cry while her son is having a sad smile on his face.

"But… despite everything, you take care of me… You treated me with kindness and love that originally I may never have… Mother, I don't care that I'm not your real-blood son… You will always be my mother regardless of anything." Shu smiled brightly.

Minori's eyes widened for a second as tears flow freely.

"I love you, okaa-san. Shu smiled brightly. Minori rushed forward and hugged her son tightly as she sobbed freely over his shoulders. Shu is also crying a little as he embraced his mother.

"I love you too, Shu-chan." Minori cried on her son's shoulders.

They hugged for about another 5 minutes and Minori gave her colleagues a sign to enter the room.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Shirakawa-kun." Graham apologized.

"Don't be Admiral Graham, if it is the fact then I am willing to accept it. In fact, it makes me love my mother even more." Shu smiled brightly. Minori can feel happiness in her heart grows exponentially.

"I'm happy to hear that, oh by the way… This might belongs to you." Graham gave Shu a purple gem-like stone. It is in a perfect circular shape along with little bit of golden color streaks.

"What is this?"

"From our analysis, it is a device. When we found you in an illegal research facility, this device is in the protection glass next to you." Graham explained.

"No offense or anything sir, but why is it not used by other officers yet?" Shu asked.

"The device is not responding to anyone… We tried to analyze the device, but it kinds of restricted its own use to every candidates." Graham said.

"Then why do you think I can use it Admiral?"

"Because the data shows that this device required a mage with excessive mana regeneration abilities along with a large linker core mana reserves. Didn't you notice? That strange knight sensed you, because you are leaking a lot of mana which means your linker core's reserves are very large despite its development stage." Graham brought up the picture on Shu's linker core.

"_I don't understand, if I'm always leaking mana, then why didn't the knights like that attack me sooner than this?" _Shu thought.

"You might be wondering why the knights didn't attack you sooner am I right? It's because your Linker Core just expanded recently, in the past your mana leakage isn't enough to cause any notice from them." Graham explained clearly.

"The most important question is what will you do? Shirakawa-kun?" Graham asked with a serious expression.

"… _I already know about the existence of magic, running is not an option at this point. Well, there is only one choice left."_ Shu mentally sighed.

"I want to train, to become better… so I can protect people who are precious to me." Shu said as he smiled at his mother. Minori cannot describe how happy she is, you can say this is one of her happiest moment. But despite her happiness, there is a feeling of fear in her heart that something might happen to her son.

"With that attitude, you will go really far Shirakawa-kun. Lotte, Aria, and Chrono will be your teacher." Graham looked at the three said individuals.

Shu bowed lightly at them as the three of them approaches him.

"We haven't been properly introduced to each other have we?" Chrono smiled as he shook Shu's hand.

"I'm Chrono Harlaown, Time-Space Administration Bureau officer." Chrono smiled.

"Shu Shirakawa." Shu smiled back. The two cat girls approach him, the long haired one pet his head lightly.

"Hi there, I'm Aria Liese and that's my sister Lotte Liese." Aria pointed at her twin that has a shorter hair.

"Nyan~ He looks so cute! Can I keep him Minori?" Lotte dashed forward and squeeze the air out of the poor boy.

"Oi Lotte, don't traumatized my son…" Minori facepalmed.

"Mouuu~ you are no fun." Lotte let go of the boy.

"_Ack! What is wrong with her…?" _Shu thought as he is taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to that soon enough." Chrono whispered as he has a terrified look on his face.

"Well, it is kind of late right now. Tomorrow, we'll arrange you to meet all of our officers then your training will begins. For now, take a good night rest and we'll see you tomorrow." Graham said.

Everyone agreed to the plan. Chrono contacted his mother about the situation and she allowed the two Shirakawas to stay for the night in Arthra's cabins.

Graham is still in the meeting room looking through some information. He looked up at the door as his familiars enter the room.

"Father, is the plan still a go?" Lotte asked.

"… Yes. The boy will not be a hindrance to the plan. We will successfully seal the Book of Darkness this time." Graham said as he close the data terminal.

"Of course, Father." Aria said as both of them return to their quarters.

"_I'm sorry everyone. But this has to be done."_ Graham thought grimly.

_-Next Day-_

The two Shirakawas woke up, and prepare to go back to Earth. The Liese twins and Chrono also followed the two back to their house. They have arranged the meetings of everyone who is involved in this incident, all of them will arrive at Shirakawa's resident shortly.

"Shu-chan, are you sure about becoming a mage?" Minori asked with a worry expression.

"Mother, I will be perfectly honest. I'm quite bored of normal life, everything other than playing chess and listening to your lectures is kind of… bland." Shu explained sheeply.

"This is not a joking matter you know Shu-chan…" Minori sighed.

"In all seriousness, mother this might be the chance that I can use my talent to the max. My large mana reserves along with my love for strategies and tactics." Shu explained.

"I won't stop you from what you want to do Shu-chan, you are a smart boy… but please be careful." Minori hugged her son. She loves her son dearly.

"I promise, mother." Shu returns the hug.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh! That must be them. Please open the door for them Shu-chan." Minori asked Shu as she went in the kitchen to get some tea.

Shu opened the door, and he saw Chrono standing in front of the door. Other people are standing behind him. Shu noticed Lotte, Aria, and Graham, but other than that he has no clue.

"Officer Chrono, everyone, please come in." Shu invited them inside.

Shirakawa's resident is not big, but it has a decent space. The living room is enough for 10-15 guests, which will be perfect for today's meeting.

"I hope you have a good rest Shu, because today we will begin your training. But before that I want you to meet all of our operatives." Chrono sat down on the couch.

"Ah! You are the one who ran past us at school yesterday!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Eh? I'm sorry sempai, but I couldn't remember that I did such thing." Shu apologized.

"S-Sempai?! But aren't you older than I am?" Nanoha said. Currently Shu is a little bit taller than Nanoha and Fate, which is why she is asking the question.

"I am currently 7 years old, but usually I call people as sempai and it has become a habit, so I apologize." Shu explained.

"Eh?! 7 Years old?! Mouuu~ this is unfair!" Nanoha cried comically while rolling on the floor. Everyone is currently sweatdropping, a 9 years old girl that can use bombardment spells are having a height issue.

"Ehehe… Well, boys tended to kind of grow faster so don't think about it sempai." Shu explained sheepishly.

After Nanoha stopped rolling on the floor, they began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Takamachi Nanoha, it is nice to meet you." Nanoha smiled brightly.

"Fate Testarossa, it is nice to meet you too." Fate smiled faintly.

"I'm Arf, Fate's familiar. Nice to meet you kid." Arf ruffled Shu's head.

"I'm Yuuno Scrya, an archaeologist working under the TSAB. Please to meet you." Yuuno shook hands with Shu.

"I'm Amy! I'll be helping you with your device tuning and communication gatherer, nice to meet you!" Amy gives Shu thumbs up.

"Hello there, I'm Chrono's mother Lindy Harlaown. Your mother and I know each other for some time now so I'm please to meet my friend's son." Lindy shook Shu's hand.

"It is nice to meet my mother's friend too, Admiral Lindy." Shu saluted jokingly. Lindy laughs brightly from the boy's antics.

Shu stood up from the couch as everyone finished their introduction.

"I'm Shu Shirakawa, I will be in your care from now on. Please take care of me." Shu bowed lightly. The group also replied in kind while Minori took out a tray full of tea cups and set it down on the table.

"Tea is here~ help yourself everyone~" Minori said in a singing tone.

"Huuu Minori, are you being too hard on your son lately? He seems too polite y'know." Lindy teased.

"Shu-chan is always like this. It is his nature I guess…" Minori sighed happily while sipping her own tea.

"Mother… Please don't embarrass me like this." Shu deadpanned.

"Ahaha Shu-chan~ there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Minori smiled.

Everybody is laughing at the mother-son antics, but it is time to get on to business.

"Ahem, sorry but I think it is time to get on to business." Chrono said as he pulled out the mysterious device from his pocket.

"Shu, I need you to pour your mana into the device so we can know that you are compatible with it or not." Shu nodded as he took the device from Chrono.

"Amy, please monitor the entire situation." Chrono asked.

"OK! Ready to analyze data." Amy is looking at her data screen.

"Erm, how can I actually pour mana into this?" Shu sweatdropped.

"Focus… concentrate… find you linker core, it should be in your chest. When you found it, then everything should work just fine." Chrono explained as he conjures a blue orb in his hand.

Shu closed his eyes and concentrate on his chest area. He can feel it, the rush, and the energy inside. His body started to gain a deep purple outline signifying that he is trying to access his mana reserves.

"O-Oi Amy, is he alright? The amount of mana he is conjuring right now is quite massive." Chrono asked.

"His body is fine, it's because of his abnormal large linker core reserves." Amy is constantly typing on the virtual keyboard.

"Everyone, I think you should stay away from him a bit. His magic is getting much denser." Amy advised. Everyone hastily stood up and watch Shu from a safe distance.

"Shu, redirect your mana to your device. If the device accepts you as its master, then it will proceeds to the next step!" Chrono said loudly.

Shu grabbed on the device tightly as his magical aura is getting more overwhelming near his palm. Despite that they are indoors, there is some kind of wind surrounding the boy and it is getting fiercer.

"Hey! Should this be happening?!" Arf said warily.

"His body can take this just fine! The amount of magic energy is just more than expected!" Amy said.

Suddenly, a bluish purple light engulf the boy's hand. A large triangle magic circle appeared under the boy's feet. A lone voice is heard clearly.

[Recognized. Get Set]

"Device. Set up." Shu muttered. He doesn't even know why he said that, he just did.

The light engulfed the entire room. Lotte and Aria hastily put up a barrier just in case something went wrong.

The light dies down and Shu is currently levitating with a thick purple magical aura. He is wearing a semi-high collar black military-like coat which is unbuttoned. Under the coat is a deep purple T-shirt along with black jeans. Black claw gloves are on both of his hands, the device core is on the back of his right hand.

Shu slowly levitate down to the floor. "Somehow, I'm feeling energetic?" Shu looked at his own clothes.

"You should be feeling a lot better, originally you cannot control the leakage of mana, but when you used the device the leaked mana is being redirected to the device itself." Graham said.

[Brainwaves linkage complete. Wielder registration complete.] The device blinked.

Shu looked at Graham clearly demanding an explanation. "This device is very unique… We analyzed it and the High Command considered it as Lost Logia device…" Everyone's eyes widened. It's not like many people can or even have a chance to use a Lost Logia device.

"This device has the most Advanced Standalone Artificial Intelligence Program that we've ever seen so far. We have conducted some analysis, but we failed to get further information on the device because we cannot access the restricted data." Graham put up an informational data regarding the device. Shu looked at the data and saw one very interesting fact.

"So, my device can provide informations and even strategies per request?" Shu asked while feeling bewildered.

[Yes sir. I am capable of doing those things. If you require any additional information, please feel free to ask.] The device blinked.

"Shu, you might want to demand general information about your device so we can train you properly." Chrono suggested.

Shu nodded. "Can you please provide the information about yourself?"

[Yes sir. Information will be on display immediately.] A large information screen appeared.

**General Device Information**

Master: Shu Shirakawa

Device name: Granzon

System: Belkan

Device Handling: Wearable-Type

Device Classification: Advanced-Intelligent Device

Specialized Area: Mid-Range Shooting, Mid-Extreme Range Bombardment, Area of Effect Bombardment.

Special Abilities: Gravity Control and Manipulation, Wormhole Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Auto-guard Warp Field Generation Program.

System Control: Voice Recognition, Telepathy via Brainwaves.

Notable Features: Real-Time Enemy Position Firing Lock via Brainwaves, Combat Analysis Program.

"Impressive… So this is the power of a device that is considered as Lost Logia." Lindy muttered.

"I believe that this is just a tip of an iceberg. With total masteries over Granzon, I think he may even reach SSS Rank class…" Graham said grimly. Everyone is looking at Graham with shocking expressions. Even Lotte and Aria have a look of disbelief. Since the New Calendar has been adopted there are not even a single mage that passed SS Rank category. The only recorded person with SSS Rank is undoubtedly the Saint King himself.

"Sir… isn't that a bit too much?" Shu laughed nervously.

"Not at all, if a device has such an advanced artificial intelligence for combat, that should means some abilities are so dangerous that it needs such an AI to help control it." Graham nurtured his head.

"Don't get on your high horse though, the more powerful your device is, the more you have to train to master it. Remember that Shirakawa-kun." Graham said as he sipped his tea.

"Yes Admiral!" Shu replied excitedly.

"Well, you are a shooter-type mage just like Nanoha." Chrono said as Nanoha smiled.

"Aria will train you in combat magic training, while Lotte will help you on close combat posture and close range defense mechanism." Chrono pointed at the two cat girls.

"Well~ we can't train you every day because we have works to do. If we are not available then you can ask Nanoha or Fate to teach you in our place ok nyan?~" Lotte said.

"Yes, I will train you how to use cool magic! Like Divine Buster or maybe even Starlight Breaker!" Nanoha exclaimed with excitement.

"Um, Nanoha… I think that is kind of…" Fate smiled while sweatdropped.

"I'm going to stick with basics for now. I don't think it's a good idea to learn advanced spells right off the bat." Shu laughed nervously.

"Oh…. Alright! I'll give you advices on controls then!" Nanoha pouted a bit.

"Be careful when you train, we will keep an eye out because you might attract those knights again." Chrono warned.

Shu nodded and stands up ready to go out and train.

"Let's head to the park at the back of the house, we'll begin training there nyan~" Lotte slowly dragged Shu by his hands along with Aria.

"Admiral Lindy, Chrono, Amy, and I will return to Arthra to be on standby in case anything happens." Graham mentioned. The said people nodded as Chrono prepared the teleportation circle.

"I'll also go to the Infinity Library to find out more about the Book of Darkness. Perhaps there are some information that we can use there here." Yuuno said as he prepares his own teleportation circle.

"Nanoha, Fate, you got the day-off today, but tomorrow you need to go to school okay?" Lindy smiled.

"Hai! Admiral Lindy." Fate smiled. Lindy and everyone inside the teleportation circle disappeared. Yuuno waved a goodbye and disappeared.

"Fate-chan, let's text to Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan so they won't be worried." Nanoha suggested.

"Un, okay Nanoha." Fate flipped her phone and start texting. Nanoha and Fate slowly follows Aria to the park.

The park is quite big, there is a fountain in the middle, but other than that is a grassy field. Benches and sidewalks can be seen throughout the park.

Lotte deployed a temporal force field on the area, and Shu is warming up.

"Shu-nyan, I will teach you on close range defense first because our current enemy uses close range combat, okay?~" Lotte said.

"Hai, Lotte-sensei." Shu said.

"Oh? Nanoha, Fate, can I talk to you about something?" Aria called the duo.

"Hai? Aria-san?" Nanoha and Fate tilted their head slightly.

In the background, Lotte is teaching Shu on his defensive stance, she uses her claw and slashes wildly at Shu. He uses his own claw glove and tries to parry as many strikes as he can.

"Lotte and I have a lot of things to do, so most of the time we will be counting on you guys to teach him about combats. I might ask a little too much, but can you do that for us?" Aria pleaded.

"No problem at all Aria-san!" Nanoha smiled with excitement.

"It'll be good for us too, to re-learn and train the basics." Fate agrees as all of them are looking at the spar.

"Oi! Shu-nyan, you have to keep up or you'll be scratch you know?!" Lotte smirked as her claws slashed on Shu's claw gloves.

"Gah! How can I keep up when Oof! You are moving so fast Ow!" Shu is dodging some strikes and got scratched a bit, but he is able to parry most of the strikes nonetheless.

"Shall we take it up a notch?" Lotte smirked as she is casting a bind on her left hand.

[Warp Field Guard] Granzon blinked.

The circle magic binding close in hastily on Shu, but some of them completely dissipates when they are about to lock Shu's arm. 3 binding circles successfully binded both Shu's arms to his side.

"Huuh?! What is that?" Lotte is completely lost. She is very efficient on binding spells yet most of her bindings just disappeared completely.

"Guuuuh.. Hah!" Shu broke off the binds and panted a bit.

"_What in the world did I just do?" _Shu thought.

_[Master, that is the auto guard "Warp Field" program] _Granzon telepathically answered.

"_Warp Field?"_

_[Yes. The program utilizes your mana power and converts it into energy particle that will automatically shield you from harm. You can say that it is some kind of gravitational force field Master.] _Granzon explained expertly.

"Hey! Shu-nyan, what was that?!" Lotte asked.

"It is some kind of auto-guard program. Granzon says that it is a force field." Shu explained.

"Hooo~ well that's good! Now I'll teach you the defensive spells!" Lotte casts different kinds of barriers and shields around her.

"Better learn quickly! Or you won't be allowed to have lunch~" Lotte smiled evilly.

Shu sighed mentally but eagerly listen to Lotte's lectures.

Nanoha and Fate look at each other and sweatdropped.

"When Lotte is done with him, I'll teach him the basic concepts of shooter-type mage and shooting spells. Other than that, I'm counting on you two." Aria smiled cattishly.

"Hai Aria-san." The two girls replied.

Fate and Nanoha deployed their barrier jacket and proceed to train on their own. Fate is practicing her swing and Nanoha is controlling her axel shooter to hit the can targets. Lotte is enjoying hitting the purple-haired boy but it is done so the boy knows what shield to use in what situations. She also taught him how to enchant his claw gloves so it would be more durable and deal more damage when he needs to counter the hits from his enemies. The spar continues until lunch time, luckily Shu has successfully learn all the defensive shield types, but didn't fully mastered them yet.

"Okay that's enough Shu-nyan! Remember that different types of shields are suited for different situations. Although your auto-guard abilities are quite cheating to most mages." Lotte pouted.

"Despite that abilities, I'm still spent here you know sensei." Shu panted. He still have some problems of casting spells with right amount of mana, not too much and not too less.

"After lunch, Aria will teach you some shooting spells, you will learn how to control your mana flow properly nyan~" Lotte sat down on the grass.

Shu collapsed on the grass, he is feeling quite exhausted although it is because he lacked stamina.

"Lotte-sensei, why do I feel like, I have more stamina than usual?" It is a good question, because yesterday he couldn't survive very long against Vita's chasing.

"You are using magical energy nyan~, mostly your mana will be consumed instead of your physical stamina when you fight nyan~." Lotte explained.

"Don't you find it strange? That knights or mages can fight for a long time without feeling physically exhausted. It's because mana provides some kind of energy for them nyan~" Lotte said while wagging her tail.

"But don't slack off on your physical training though, you will also need them for every combats." Aria approaches the two.

"Hai, Aria-sensei." Shu sighed.

"Shu-chan!" Shu and the Liese sisters turned right and saw Minori approaching them with a lot of cloth bags.

"Mother, what is it?" Shu stood up and walk to his mother. There are delicious scents coming from the bags.

"I made a lot of food for you. All of you can join too if you want?" Minori smiled as she laid down the picnic mat.

"Nyaaa~ I smell fish!" Lotte drooled.

"Why can't you get a hold of your appetite?" Aria facepalmed.

"Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan! Want to join us?" Minori shouted at the two main protagonists.

"Haaaai!" Both of them shouted as they transform their devices back into standby mode and approach the group.

"Here, enjoy yourself everyone!" Minori opened all the bento which includes variety of foods such as fried shrimp, omelets, rice, miso soups, salads, curry, etc.

"Oo-waaaah!? These look so good!" Nanoha look at the foods hungrily.

"Go on then, don't be shy." Minori smiled happily as Nanoha and Fate dig in, which Lotte already did since the bento was opened.

"Oi, Lotte! Have some self control will you?!" Aria nagged as she pulled her sister's cheeks.

"Oh! I completely forgot about school!" Shu said while in the background, Aria is shaking Lotte back and forth.

"Don't worry Shu-chan, I've already told the teacher at school that you'll be absent for quite some time. You have a lot of training to do after all." Minori smiled as she sipped her tea.

"_Ku ku ku, thank you very much Vita, you free me from the prison called school."_ Shu smirked silently.

**Location: Unknown**

"Ah-choo!" Vita sneezed.

"Vita, are you alright?" The Blue Wolf asks her.

"Haa, I'm alright Zafira." Vita picked up Graf Eisen and continues to search for a target with large linker cores."

**Back to the original location: Park**

"But after your training today, you will go back to school, is that clear young man?" Minori smiled sweetly, too sweetly…

"Y-Yes mother." Shu stuttered a bit as he sipped the miso soup.

Everyone is enjoying the meal, especially Lotte. Minori is having a chat with Aria and Lotte about how Graham is doing since she quitted from being a TSAB officer. Shu, Nanoha, and Fate are talking about class at school, clubs, and activities.

Half an hour passed and it is time to finish the magic combat lectures. Minori packed up everything and waved them a good bye before returning to the house.

"I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about magic combat. You'll do exactly as I say understand?" Aria said.

"Yes, Aria-sensei." Shu deployed his device.

"Word of advice, Shu-nyan." Lotte whispered. Shu looked at her with confusion.

"If you think my lectures are tiring, you better prepare yourself for this one." Lotte smiled nervously.

"Come! We'll begin by having you fire off basic shooting spells at all of these targets." Aria conjured many of magical orbs and control them to fly around randomly.

Fate and Nanoha sweatdropped as they are looking at over fifty of the orbs flying around in the air.

"_Yep…. Should I start regretting my choice?"_ Shu deadpanned.

"What are you waiting for! Start working!" Aria scolded.

Fate and Nanoha walk up to Lotte.

"Um, do you think he'll be fine?" Fate asked warily. Nanoha also has a certain look of concern on her face.

"Maa~ Maa~ he'll be fine, but just more exhausted than usual." Lotte smiled faintly.

"Just use your mana to conjure your own magical bolts! Then direct them at all the targets, now!" Aria ordered.

"Hai… Aria-sensei." Shu mentally sighed. Do you think using shooting spells for the first time is easy? Hell no!

Nanoha and Fate sweatdropped even more, but decided to say nothing.

"Lotte-san, want to have a spar?" Nanoha suggested.

"That's a good idea! I'll fight both of you at once, bring it on!" Lotte smirked confidently.

Nanoha and Fate deployed their devices and rush at Lotte. "Alright, here we come!"

**Location: Uminari University Hospital**

"Doctor Ishida, is Hayate alright?" A tall girl with pink ponytail asked.

"For now she is fine, but the paralysis is still consuming her body. If this continues, she might not be able to-"" Before Doctor Ishida finishes her explanation, the pink-haired girl slams her hand on the wall.

"Signum…" Another girl with blonde hair muttered.

"I am trying my best to cure her, but I just can't determine the cause of her paralysis." Doctor Ishida sighed as she return inside the said patient room.

"Shamal…." Signum said.

"I'm going to hunt down some monster's Linker Cores…" Signum muttered.

"… I will prepare everything for you right away." Shamal replied.

"For now, let's stay with Master. Vita will be back soon, and then we can start the hunt." Signum said. Shamal nodded and followed Signum into the room.

"Hayate-chan, you can stay home today, but if something happens you must come here right away okay?" Doctor Ishida said.

"Hai! I promise!" Hayate smiled.

"You two, if something happens, you must come here right away understand?" Doctor Ishida turn around to Shamal and Signum.

"Hai, we will." Signum answered. Doctor Ishida then left the room with her clipboard.

"Signum! Shamal!" Hayate smiled as the said duo helped her to get on her wheelchair.

"Vita should be at home now, should be go now?" Signum asked.

"Yes! What do you guys want to eat today?" Hayate asked.

"Hayate-chan, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. We can just order something to eat." Shamal suggested with a concern.

"It's alright Shamal! I think I'll cook the usual favorite for you!" Hayate smiled as she is thinking of Sukiyaki.

"Haaaa… at least let us help you okay? Hayate-chan?" Shamal sighed.

"Okay!" Hayate replied.

**Location: Park**

"Alright! That's it for today!" Aria said as she dismissed her magic. "Little advice, you can create your own version of shooting spells, for example: Fate's Plasma Lancer or Nanoha's Axel Shooter."

Shu collapsed on the ground panting. He can feel his control is getting better, but it comes with a price of intense fatigue.

"Nanoha, Fate, I'm counting on you to take him home. Sister and I have some business to do." Aria casts a teleport spell.

"Okay, see you later Aria-san, Lotte-san." Nanoha said as she is walking towards the exhausted boy.

"Take care ne~~" Lotte waved as she disappeared along with her sister. The temporal force field dissipates slowly, and Fate approaches the exhausted boy.

"Um, Fate-chan. Should I try and poke him with a stick?" Nanoha said with a worry expression. Currently, Shu is not moving, he just laid there face first on the grass.

"Uh, I don't think that will help him in anything Nanoha." Fate sweatdropped.

"Ugh, I'm fine Sempais. I just need a little rest.. My legs are all cramped up." Shu explained while panting.

"Well… at least your control got a lot better though." Fate giggled sheepishly.

"Yes, and I don't even want to imagine the next training sessions." Shu muttered as his head fell asleep on the grass.

"C'mon Fate-chan, let's take him home." Nanoha said as she holds Shu's left side. Fate nodded and took his right, slowly they dragged his rag doll-like body back to his home.

**Location: TSAB HQ Graham's Office**

Graham is checking his usual information regarding the Book of Darkness. Suddenly, Lotte and Aria enter his office.

"Aria, Lotte, what's the matter?" Graham asked tiredly.

"Father, we have some concern about Shu." Lotte spoke with a serious tone.

"He is getting stronger really fast. His abilities show that he might become a great obstacle to our operation." Aria explained as she shows the picture of Shu during his training on the data terminal.

"… If all of you say that, then do not train him any further. His only choice will be sparring with Takamachi-kun and Testarossa-kun." Graham said as he sighed loudly.

"Alright Father. In due time, your plan will succeed." Aria smiled.

"Aria… Lotte… I'm sorry that I dragged both of you into this." Graham closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about Father?" Lotte said.

"We are your familiars, your wish is our wish. We will do everything to make your wish comes true." Aria smiled at her father.

"Thank you… Aria, Lotte." Graham said as both of them nodded and left the room.

"…_. I'm sorry, Shirakawa-kun."_ Graham thought with ashamed expression.

**That's it for Chapter 1 folks. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm too lazy to recheck them. If I happens to found some of them when I re-read it tomorrow, then I'll fix it right away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ ] = Device Talking**

**Italic = Telepathy, Thoughts**

**Bold = Spells**

**I intentionally make Shu 7 years old because it will help the later plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Be- Smack!

"Ugh.." Shu moaned as he smacks his alarm clock.

[Master, good morning.] Granzon blinked.

"Un, good morning." Shu slowly climbed out of the bed.

Shu picked up his device which is in its standby form and place on his desk near the bathroom.

[Master, you will feel a little sore from yesterday's training. It should get better during the day because of the healing spell.] Granzon explained.

"Healing? Who?" Shu asked while sleepily brushing his teeth.

[Minori Shirakawa] Granzon replied.

"… Can you give me a short analysis of my mother's abilities?" Shu asked curiously.

Granzon put up the data terminal screen on Shu's mirror.

**Requested Information**

Name: Minori Shirakawa

Device: None

Magic System: Midchildan

Linker Core: C

Notable Spells: Basic Shooting, Basic Healing

**End of Analysis**

"So she can use a little bit of healing spell huh?" Shu mumbled.

[Since her Linker Core's reserves are low, her control is remarkable.] Granzon said.

"Haah~ I see" Shu walked out of the bathroom and prepares his school uniform.

Downstairs Minori is making a bento for her son. She's humming in her usual tune as she wrapped the bento with a purple cloth.

"Good morning, mother." Shu said as he limped downstairs.

"Good morning, Shu-chan. Here, take your bento." Minori handed over the bento with a smile.

Shu nodded drowsily and put the bento in his backpack.

"Take care Shu-chan, I have some business with TSAB officials today." Minori sighed as she took off her apron.

"Don't worry mother, I will be fine. Ittekimasu! (I'm off) " Shu said as he slowly limping towards the front door.

"Itterasshai! (Have a safe trip!)" Minori waved.

Shu is slowly walking to school, in his pocket is Granzon in a form of a deep blue card with purple gem in the middle.

"_I really need to get strong fast… but how.." _Shu thought.

_[Sparring with experienced people will increase your experience exponentially.] _Granzon mentally suggested.

"_Sure, but I still lack some controls and varieties of spells." _Shu responded.

_[Training on specialized spells can be done in a short time Master. As you fight or train the combat analysis program will give you some sort of reflexes and controls suggestion in real-time by brainwaves if you desire. You can always use it as guidelines until you get used to combat or that specific spells.] _Granzon explained expertly.

"_So, it's like fighting with special instincts?" _Shu questioned.

_[Yes, one of the original purpose of my creation is to train and make my master stronger as fast as possible. In the time of combat, usually master will fight using instincts and strategies, my part is to reinforce those instincts and strategies.] _

"… _I don't really like the idea of using you as just tools or training coach you know…" _

_[Pardon my ignorance master, I do not understand.] _Granzon replied.

"_I hate it when someone is using me or controlling me, so the idea of using you as a tool or expendable objects is disgusting to me." _Shu thought in disgust.

_[What do you propose master?] _

"_Let's become partners. I promise that I will take care of you like one." _Shu replied excitedly.

_[…] _

"_No can't do huh?" Shu thought sadly. _

_[… I'll think about it master.] _

"_Eh? Alright." Shu's face lightens up a bit._

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

"That's the last one." Signum sheathes her sword.

"We must be careful from now on, I can sense that the Administration Bureau is scouting us." Shamal said as she is healing Signum.

"We will have to deal with it. Besides, we all sense that they are busy training that new trainee no?" Signum said as she collected the Linker Core from a dead monster.

"Yes, the boy that Vita encountered." Shamal said.

"_Next time I see him, I will have my rematch. He will go down for sure!" _Vita cut in telepathically.

"_Don't underestimate the boy Vita, from the surveillance we got yesterday, he is getting strong fast." _Signum warned her friend.

"_Bleh, it won't be a problem. He has no battle experience and he just can't get too strong in such a short time." _Vita dismissed Signum with a snort.

"…_. Do whatever you want, but I warned you." _Signum sighed loudly.

"_Yeah whatever, let's go back for now. How many pages we got today?" _Vita asked.

"_24 Pages, right now we are missing just 65 pages or so." _Signum said as she closes the so-called Book of Darkness.

"_We are getting closer, we can save Hayate." _Vita said as she prepares to dimensional jump back to Hayate's house.

"_Ha.." _Signum retort in agreement as Shamal teleported both of them back.

**Location: Hayate's House**

Hayate is currently cooking breakfast for her family. When she woke up she doesn't know why Vita, Signum, and Shamal are gone, well they always said that they have some business with mage officials or something so she doesn't say anything about it. Zafira is keeping his eye on Hayate in case something happen to her.

Clunk. Click!

"We're back." Signum opened the door and enter the house along with other 2 knights.

"Ah! Signum, Shamal, Vita, welcome back!" Hayate greeted the three.

"Hayate! Want to get some fresh air?" Vita suggested as she pushes Hayate's wheelchair.

"Let's eat some breakfast first, and then we can go take a walk in the park." Hayate said as she positioned herself at the table.

Shamal sets down the plates that are full of food on the table. They all offered their prayers and dig in. Most of them are very hungry because of the non-stop fighting for the linker cores.

"You all woke up very early, what have you all been doing?" Hayate asked curiously.

"It is nothing, we just have some appointments with the officials." Signum lied with a polite tone.

The three other knights are looking at Signum, but they understand that this has to be done. Even they have to defile their own honor as a knight to save their master, then so be it.

"You all look so tired, did all of you stay up late yesterday?" Hayate asked.

"Ah, yes. We kind of have to finish some report." Shamal lied. The truth is that they haven't even sleep yesterday. Shamal and Signum went on hunting monsters all night long, Vita joined in at the half of the hunt so she isn't that tired compared to Signum and Shamal.

"That's not good you know? When you finish breakfast, you should take a rest." Hayate lightly scolded them.

"Hai." The two knights replied with a smile.

"I'm not that tired, so let's still go to the park!" Vita said excitedly.

"Ahahaha, all right!" Hayate smiled.

"_We will do everything to protect that smile. We promised." _All of them thought.

* * *

**Location: Earth's orbit, Arthra**

"We can't just let them do what they pleased anymore." Chrono sighed loudly as he looks at the replay of Signum's battle.

"They are getting really close to completing all the 666 pages of the book." Amy said.

"If it is completed, the master will die and it will surely go on a rampage like the last time." Lindy joined in while thinking of alternatives.

"If they decided to make a move, then we'll intercept them. We have no choice, if things goes really bad then we might have to call in the boy as well." Chrono said with a serious expression.

"You mean Shu-kun? Do we really need to resort to that? I don't think he is ready for the real combat…" Lindy said with a worry expression.

"Don't underestimate him mother. I watched his training yesterday, and his skills are incredible for a boy his age." Chrono said as he brings up the Shu's video surveillance.

"He moves naturally against Lotte, and he successfully cast a shooting spells for the first time without any problems. Even though he does not successfully complete Aria's training, this is still very impressive." Chrono analyzed.

"It's like he has a natural instinct for combat, maybe it's his natural talent." Amy said.

"Or his device." Chrono ended the statement.

"Well, if we really are in need of reinforcements, then we will call him. But Minori will not be happy about this." Lindy sighed as she remembered today's meetings.

Some High-Ranking TSAB officers heard about the Lost Logia device, and they demanded that the boy will be recruited into their division for "inspection and training." Minori knew that they will more than likely, use her son as one of the test subjects for their own benefits. It took Chrono's and Lindy's to hold her back from completely disintegrate those officers with a pure bombardment spell despite the lack of a device despite her low mana capacity. Looks of fear and terror crept upon their faces so quickly that they almost wet their pants. The quote "hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath" becomes real this morning.

"She will not be happy, but she will understand that we needed reinforcements now more than ever." Chrono sighed.

"Especially when TSAB refuses to send anymore help because they consider this a "minor issue." Amy nurtured her forehead.

"I will talk to Minori about this." Lindy said as she gets ready to visit Minori.

"_Lotte and Aria is not available too, they have orders to teach new trainees for the Ground Forces HQ." _Chrono thought about what Graham told him.

"_Things will get much worse, I can feel it."_ Chrono sighed.

* * *

**Location: Seishou Elementary School**

"_Granzon." _Shu called.

_[Master?] _

"_You said that it is possible to manipulate wormholes and dimensions right?" _

_[Affirmative Master. Your mana will be converted into energy particles that will allow time-space manipulation. Even generate black holes but it requires extreme precision.] _Granzon explained expertly.

"_Is it possible to master wormholes manipulation in a day or two?" _Shu asked with all seriousness.

_[… It is possible, but extreme mana control and instinctive focus are required.] _

"_Can you help me with it?" _Shu asked. He really need to get stronger as soon as possible, even it is by a tiny amount.

_[I am able to aid you on your instincts and concentrations, but for mana controls it is up to your training Master.] _Granzon answered.

"Shu Shirakawa! Come up on the board and write the answer to the question." The teacher said as he pointed at a math question.

"_I am really tempted to just send you to a dimension full of monsters that will tear you to pieces right now." _Shu thought as he walked up to the board.

_[The action is not recommended master. Doing that might cause certain disturbance with space and time because you have yet to fully control the dimensional manipulation.] _Granzon scolded with a monotone.

"_Granzon… that is a joke.." _Shu deadpanned.

_[Oh, I see] _Granzon replied.

"_This'll be a long day… Hopefully I'll run into Takamachi-sempai and Testarossa-sempai. I really want to have some mock battles." _Shu thought as he wrote down the answer.

* * *

Hours and hours passed by, to Shu the classes seem endless. Luckily, he can talk to Granzon whenever he wants or he might just die because of boredom. He answers every question correctly whenever the teacher call him out, so right now he's laying face first on the desk because the teacher won't even bother calling him out anymore. The good thing from this is that he could practice mana control while sitting in the class. Granzon gives some mana control exercises such as converting mana into particles that are undetectable by normal eyes, or manipulate gravity in a very small amount which is not detectable by normal humans. It is almost noon, that means the bells are about to ring right about-

Ring Ring!

"_Thank god for the bells." _Shu said as he hastily packed up everything.

After the purple haired boy finished packing up, he disappears from the classroom like a ghost. His classmates can only wonder how the hell can he left the class with such speed.

"_I am very tempted to skip the afternoon class so I can train." _Shu thought.

_[Ms. Minori will not be please about it master.] _Granzon warned.

"_Well, she will not… but we can say that the situation forces us to do such thing." _Shu said while trying to think of an excuse.

_[Is this what humans called as lying master?]_

"_No, I would never lie to her. It's called an excuse." _Shu answered in all honesty.

_[Understood master] _Granzon replied as Shu is approaching the school's rooftop.

Clank! Clunk!

Shu arrived at the rooftop and immediately sit down and lean his back towards the metal railing. He took out the bento, chopsticks, and his stainless water bottle which is filled with tea.

"Mhhhm~ mother's cooking is so good." Shu actually blushes a little as he put the fried shrimps in his mouth.

Shu spends the next 10 minutes slowly savoring his lunch until..

[Master, Takamachi Nanoha and Testarossa Fate is approaching your location.] Granzon blinked.

The door to the rooftop opened. Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, and Suzuka is holding their own bento as they arrived.

"Y-You!" Arisa pointed at Shu.

"Uh, me?" Shu said confusedly

"You are the one who rudely run passed us 2 days ago!" Arisa said furiously as she's stomping her way to the boy.

"Eh? What?" Shu is now legitimately confused right now. What in the world that this girl is talking about?

"Don't what me! You know what you had done!" Arisa said as Suzuka is holding her waist to prevent her from hurting the poor boy.

"Ehehe… Arisa-chan, calm down." Suzuka said while sweatdropping hard. Nanoha and Fate also look at their furious friend with a deadpanned look.

"I can't believe you are holding your grudges on such a small thing Arisa-chan." Nanoha sighed deeply.

"Arisa, you need to let things go sometimes you know." Fate facepalmed.

"G-Geez! I'm just a little mad okay?" Arisa pouted with a blush.

"Uh, sempai.. I did not remember that I had done such thing, but if you really insist then I'm sorry." Shu bowed down a little.

"Ugh.. Just stop, it's also my bad too." Arisa said to get her friends to stop teasing her.

"So, what are you doing up here Shu?" Fate asked.

Shu pointed down at the floor. All the eyes are focusing on his bento which is lying on the floor with its cover slightly open.

"Ah! So Minori-san made it?" Nanoha asked as she took out her own bento.

Shu nodded lightly as he continues to savor his meal happily.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Suzuka asked politely.

"Please do sempai." Shu muttered lightly.

The four girls sat down next to the boy and take out their bento, well except for Nanoha who already took it out. They are eating and chatting lightly to each other, which Shu doesn't really mind. He's not really that close with them yet, so he doesn't really want to cut into their conversation.

"So, Shu-san, how did you get into year 4?" Suzuka asked politely.

"… Oh, I beg your pardon sempai?" Shu said. He doesn't expect the conversation to involve him.

"Um, how did you get into year 4?" Suzuka repeated her question. The other three also turned their head to the said boy, clearly wanted to know more about him.

"I took the elementary entrance test and the headmaster decided to place me here." Shu explained.

"So, you are some kind of a genius?" Arisa asked with raised eyebrows.

"I wouldn't go that far sempai. Without any teachings from my mother, then I wouldn't be here." Shu mentioned his mother.

"There is no need to be humble you know? You also have to take credits sometimes." Nanoha scolded softly.

"If you say so sempai." Shu smiled faintly.

"Why are you up here alone though? Don't you and your friends hang out?" Fate asked.

"Unfortunately, I am considered as a Pariah." Shu said sadly.

The four look at him with some-what surprise expressions.

"I am the youngest student in my level, so people tended to avoid me. Most of them are respectful to me, but they seem to think of me as some kind of a freak." Shu sighed.

"That's horrible…" Fate muttered sadly.

"I got used to it for some time now sempai so it is fine." Shu smiled, even though Arisa and Suzuka does not notice anything behind the smile, but Fate and especially Nanoha can see it.

Nanoha can almost see her own replica, the forced smile that she always uses when she doesn't want to worry other people.

"Shu-kun, do you want to be our friend?" Nanoha asked with a smile.

"Are you really okay with that?" Shu asked.

"Absolutely! What do you think? Fate-chan, Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan?" Nanoha smiled brightly as she asks her friends.

"I would love to be your friend." Fate said.

"Yes, I will be your friend." Suzuka joined in.

"Nanoha's friend is my friend." Arisa said while looking away, but they can see a faint smile on her face.

"Thank you sempais….. this means so much to me…" Shu said smiling, a real smile.

"Nanoha…" Nanoha muttered.

"Hm? Pardon?" Shu said.

"Call me Nanoha, we are friends now. There is no need for honorifics is it?" Nanoha smiled back.

"That goes for us as well y'know!" Arisa said with a smirk. Fate and Suzuka also nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou… Nanoha, Fate, Suzuka, Arisa." The boy has one of his brightest smile on his face.

The conversations continued for about half an hour until…

Ding Ding!

"Haah.. why recesses has to be so short?" Arisa complained.

"They say if you are having fun, time sure flies quickly." Suzuka answered as she gets ready to go back to class.

"Ahaha~ well we can always hang out after school." Nanoha said.

"Not today… My family says that I have to be home for some "business" stuff." Arisa said tiredly.

"I have to meet my friend today too, she's currently in the hospital so…sorry Nanoha." Suzuka said sadly.

"Don't worry about it! Maybe next time we can visit your friend too Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha suggested.

"That's a very good idea! Perhaps on Christmas Eve, because I'm planning to surprise her with Christmas presents!" Suzuka giggled.

The girls walked to the door, but then realize that their new friend isn't moving from his spot. Instead, he is staring at the sky with a blank expression.

"Shu-san, what's wrong? You are going to be late for your class." Suzuka warned softly.

"It's nothing Sem- Suzuka… You guys go on ahead, I'll return to my class soon." Shu said.

The group is a little bit concern about him, but they accept his words nonetheless.

"_Nanoha… Fate…" _Shu telepathically contacted the two.

"_Hm?" "What's wrong?" _The two asked simultaneously.

"_If you have some free time after school, I would like to have some mock battles against you guys." _Shu said.

"_Sure! I'll be at the park!" "Me too, I'll see you there." _The two answered.

"_Thank you, I'll see you guys later."_ Shu cut off the telepathy.

The girls are walking back to their classroom.

"_Do you think he is pushing himself too hard?" _Fate asked Nanoha.

"_Maybe… Chrono-kun and Yuuno-kun said that he unconsciously got traumatized by that event." _Nanoha replied with a slight pity tone.

"_When Vita attacked him?"_ Fate asked.

"_Yeah, it gave him the experience of helplessness. That's why he is doing the things he's doing I think." _Nanoha explained.

"_I hope he'll be okay…"_ Fate said with a concern.

"_We'll look out for him, so he'll be fine."_ Nanoha convinced her friend.

"_Yeah…"_ Fate smiled.

* * *

**Location: Park**

Shu decided to stick to his plan and skipped the class. He arrived at the park early to train on Granzon's abilities.

"Let's start with the wormhole manipulation first, how's that sounds?" Shu deployed his device.

[Yes sir.] Granzon blinked.

[Before we start the training, I will explain. Wormhole manipulation is the same as short-range teleportation but indefinitely more useful. It acts like a portable portal that can transport anything in that specific dimension.] Granzon explained.

"So, it is possible to incorporate attacks with the wormhole." Shu speculated.

[Correct, it is possible to fire attacks or spells through the wormhole then deploy it close to the enemy regardless of their position to take advantage of their blind spots. It is also possible to stack multiple wormholes in front of each other to empower certain attacks.]

"I wonder if you have a PhD in physics." Shu deadpanned.

[I have no idea what you are talking about master.] Granzon replied innocently.

Shu's eyes twitched but he decided not to say anything.

"Let's start the training." Shu said as he is conjuring mana in his hand.

[Temporal Force Field. Deploy.] The grayish-dark force-field engulfed the entire area.

[Master, let's start with…]

* * *

**Location: Hayate's House**

"!" Shamal suddenly felt something. Zafira also perked his ears up.

"What is it, Shamal?" Signum asked with a concern expression.

"Signum, concentrate! Do you feel that?!" Shamal said with panic.

"Hm… Strong magical presence." Signum said as she closed her eyes.

"That's his presence!" Vita suddenly barge into the living room.

"You mean the boy you fought?" Signum raised her eyebrows.

"Yea! I can remember it clearly! I think it's time for some payback." Vita cracked her knuckles.

"His linker core will easily fill all the leftover pages… but fighting the Bureau's mages aren't easy." Signum is comparing pros and cons.

"It will save us the trouble, and the faster we collect all the pages the better it is for Hayate!" Vita argued.

"Fine… We'll go and observe, if the situation is right we'll grab his linker core." Signum said as she readies to go out.

"Hayate-chan will be with her friend today, so it will be fine." Shamal said while grabbing the cartridges.

"I'll write down a note for Hayate that we'll be out." Vita said as she grabbed a pen and a paper.

The paper says: Hayate, we'll be out for some business! We'll return as fast as we can, have fun with your friend!

Vita put the paper on the table and grabbed Graf Eisen in its standby form.

"Let's move out." Signum said.

"Alright!" "Yes!" "Roger!" Zafira, Shamal, and Vita said simultaneously.

* * *

**Location: Park**

4 hours passed, Shu is taking a break from the training. His controls are awful and that causes him to use too much unnecessary mana, but he successfully mastered the wormhole manipulation nonetheless. It can still be even more refined and perfected, but Granzon said it is stable enough for real combat.

"I wonder who my real parents are… Who can possibly have this much mana reserves." Shu complained.

[I'll be frank master, it is better to have enormous mana reserves and terrible controls than little mana reserves with excellent controls.] Granzon reminded its master.

"Yes, you are right about that." The boy answered as he wipes his sweat off his forehead.

Shu waved up his data terminal to look at the time. It is 3:35 pm right now, so it'll be a while before Nanoha and Fate arrives.

"Granzon, let's do the shooting practice again." Shu said as he stands up and prepares his new unique shooting spell.

[Understood. Targets deployed.] Granzon deployed several fast moving orbs. The objective is to destroy every orbs, the catch is that every orbs are unpredictable and very fast.

"**Graviton Smasher."** Two dozens of gravity-compressed magic bolts appeared in the air. The bolts are basically magic energy which is manipulated by gravitational forces to make it sturdier and much more effective than normal shooting spells. Unlike other spells, it has a lot of weight because of the compressed mass and mana energy inside it.

"**Fire!" **The bolts scurried off to chase down every targets.

Four graviton bolts successfully surrounded the two targets and destroy it.

"_Six left, two north, one southwest, one east, two northeast." _Shu concentrated to locate all the orbs.

"_Control… is the key…" _Shu control his magical bolts to form a strategic pattern.

"_If something is unpredictable… then make it predictable!" _The graviton bolts surrounded the area and hastily chase around the orbs and force all of them to head towards each other.

Six orbs head towards the center and tried to escape by heading up or down.

"_It's over now!" _The bolts suddenly appeared and trapped all the orbs from every direction. Huge explosions go off along with some considerable size mushroom clouds.

"Cough Cough, I got to lessen the mana compression during training." Shu waved his hands in front of his face to get rid of the smoke.

[It is normal for the compressed matter to cause such explosions when struck against each other with that speed master.]

"I see… but I have to find a way to lessen the smoke somehow. It's only training after all." Shu coughed a bit.

Suddenly, Granzon blinked rapidly as it discovered that someone or something entered Shu's temporal force-field.

[Master, there are 4 unknown magical signatures inbound. Be on your guard.] Granzon warned.

"Hm…" Shu calm himself down and begin to form strategies.

"So, we meet again… Shu Shirakawa." The same feminine voice echoed in the area.

"Vita…" Shu muttered.

"Glad that you remember my name, time to settle the score!" Vita swing Graf Eisen over her shoulder.

"… May I have the name of your colleagues?" Shu asked.

"Ho? So you can sense us… very well." A pink haired girl jumped into the view along with a blond hair girl in green clothes along with a muscular guy with… dog ears what?

"…" Shu didn't say anything as he glared lightly at every single one of them.

"I am the sword knight, Signum. This is my fiery demonic sword "Laevatein." Laevatiein's core which is near its hilt shine slightly.

"I am Shamal, the knight of the lake. This is the ring of breezes, "Klarwind." Shamal said while frowning lightly.

"I am the Guardian Beast, Zafira." Zafira said softly but with power.

"May I ask why all of you are doing this?" Shu asked without any expression.

Signum stepped forward slightly. "We will complete the Book of Darkness for our master."

"What will your master gain when the book is completed? Power? Is that why your master ordered all of you to do these things?"

"Don't you dare accuse our master like that!" Vita gritted her teeth and glare at the boy.

"I did no such thing, I just wanted to know the true reason why all of you committed such things. Every actions have the reason behind it." Shu explained.

"It is none of your business! Why would a Bureau member like you even care?!" Vita shouted as she prepares to strike him with her iron mallet.

"Technically, I am not a member of the TSAB yet. If your cause is just, then I might be able to help you." Shu tried to reason with the Wolkenritter.

"There is nothing left to talk about. We will do anything for our current master, even we have to die for it." Signum said as she unsheathes Laevatein.

"So, it has come to this. Well, it is within my expectations." Shu closed his eyes, he doesn't want to fight, but he has no choice.

"Signum, Zafira, leave this to me." Vita said.

"… Do as you wish." Signum sighed softly.

Vita dashed upward and deploys her signature shooting spell.

"Let's go Eisen!"

[Jawohl!] (Yes sir!) Vita conjured six metallic balls in the air, it glows bright red when it is fully formed.

**[Schwalbefliegen!] (Flying Swallow!) **The balls glow even redder and rush towards the boy.

**[Protection. Warp Field System Activated]** Granzon blinked.

Three of the Vita's Flying Swallow vanished instantly when come into contact with an invisible wall, the other three are successfully blocked by protection.

"What!?"

"Vita, there is some kind of force field surrounding him! Be careful!" Shamal shouted.

"_She must be utility mage, how troublesome."_ Shu thought as he prepares his own counterattack.

"**Graviton Smasher… Fire!" **Dozens of Shu's magical bolts headed towards Vita.

"Tch! YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vita smacked some of the bolts away with Eisen.

"Uof!" One of the bolts hit Vita on her blind spot.

"_Ugh, it hits harder than that Takamachi-something girl shooting spell…" _Vita mentally groaned.

"Eisen!" Vita shouted.

**[Panzerhindernis!] (Tank Barrier!) **Red barrier-like armor surrounded Vita.

"Impressive, a complete defense… but against me, it might not be enough." Shu said as he directed all the leftover bolts at Vita.

Vita's barrier is holding on, but the impact from the pure weight and magic energy from the bolts are slowly eating away at her defenses.

Crack!

"You…" Vita growled as her barriers are cracking, slowly but surely. The impacts are getting stronger, small size explosions can be seen when the bolts impacted with her shield.

"TAEE-YAHHH!" Vita quickly disengages her barrier and rushes towards Shu with her mallet raised up above her head.

"**TODLICHSCHALG!" (Deadly Blow!) **Vita swung Eisen down as hard as she could.

**[Shadow Claw] **Shu's claw gloves glowed darkish purple as the magic is successfully enchanted on his claw.

Clank!

Shu blocked Vita's attack with his two of his claw gloves. The two weapons gritted against one another and created some sparks. Luckily, the warp field blocked some initial force from the swing.

"Grrrr!"

"Hnnn…"

The two glared at each other while trying to overpower one another with pure force.

"_Her strength is impressive, a direct fight like this is not a good idea. I need to break off." _Shu thought

"Haaah!" Shu broke off and try to gain distance between them.

"You are strong… Looks like I have no choice." Shu pumped out a lot of mana energy.

"W-What?!" Vita is looking at the boy with a large aura engulfing his own body.

"_I-I can't move!" _Vita panicked as the magical pressure is rooting her in place.

"Vita! Move!" Signum shouted as she prepares to intercept.

"_This will be the first time that I'll cast a bombardment spell. Granzon, help me out."_

_[Affirmative, Giga Blaster standing by.] _

Sparks are flying randomly as a huge sphere of energy is manifested in front of Shu. The nearby areas are turning dark from the aura of the boy and the energy. The sphere is growing larger and larger while getting more and more unstable.

"_I won't be able to intercept Shirakawa in time!"_ Signum panicked.

"Zafira! Shamal!" Signum shouted. The three nodded and rushed towards Vita.

"**PANZERSCHILD!" (Tank Shield!) **The three shouted simultaneously as a giant Belkan shield manifested in front while Vita is standing behind them.

"**Giga…." **The huge mana sphere expanded twice in size as the energy becomes very unstable.

"**BLASTERRRRRRRRRRR!" **

A large pillar of purple beam fired towards the Wolkenritter. The nearby trees, and everything underneath the beam got blown away by its sheer force.

Boom BWOOM

The explosions are so powerful that the park is almost annihilated.

Shu collapsed on the ground. He spent almost everything he had on that attack. It consumes most of his mana, because it is very unstable and he still hasn't even practice it yet.

"_Ughh…" _Shu is on his knees panting.

The smoke cleared and the area is seen to have some kind of vapor rising from it. There stands the Wolkenritter, their clothes shredded. Their injuries are not fatal, but they clearly receive some good damage from the attack.

"How… can a boy… be this strong…" Signum panted as smoke rises from her friends and herself.

"Ugh… his attack is pretty good." Zafira winced at the pain his body receives.

"Kuuh.. It's been a long time since I got hurt like this." Shamal has to close one of her eyes in pain

Vita just stands there leaning on Eisen, she is more than ready to be unconscious.

"_Shu Shirakawa… You… Damn You…." _Vita thought.

"Huff Huff, You guys are tough." Shu panted.

"That should be our word…" Zafira muttered.

"I can't even imagine that a boy like you will be this strong." Signum said as she straightens up.

"But, you are too young and too inexperience. Shamal!" Signum shouted.

"Hai! Klarwind!" Shamal raised both of her arms up.

[Yes.] Klarwind blinked

"Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing!" The greenish aura engulfs the Wolkenritter. Seconds later, they walked out of the healing aura and all their injuries are healed.

"_This is bad… I don't have any much mana left…" _Shu panic a little.

"You have done well… More impressive than any foes we've fought." Signum said as they slowly approach the boy.

"But you cannot win against four of us. I'm sorry, but this must be done." Signum signaled Shamal to prepare the extraction of the boy's linker core.

But before Shamal has the chance to-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A feminine warcry can be heard. The Wolkenritter hastily back off from the boy as a black scythe almost got their heads.

"Testarossa…" Signum muttered.

Fate is holding Shu with her left arm, she is currently pointing Bardiche which is in his Haken Form at the Wolkenritter.

"You will not harm him…" Fate said.

"We need his linker core Testarossa, and I will go through you to get it if need be." Signum took her usual sword stance.

"Then, you have to go through me as well." The new voice appears.

"You! Takamachi-something!" Vita pointed.

"W-Wha!? It's NANOHA! NA-NO-HA! Mouuuu~" Nanoha shouted.

"Can't we just talk this out? I just want to help you." Nanoha said as she helps Fate set down Shu on the ground.

"There is nothing left to talk!" Vita said as she readies Eisen.

"Haaa… If you don't listen.. then I'll make you!" Nanoha pointed Raising Heart at Vita.

[Divine Buster] Raising Heart blinked as a sphere of pink energy is forming at the tip.

[Haken Saber] Bardiche blinked as Fate is preparing to swing mana blade at the Wolkenritter.

"Let's go Nanoha."

"Yes, Fate-chan!"

"Divine…"

"Haken…."

"BUSTERRRRRRRRRR!" "SABERRRRRRR!"

Fate's energy blade spins forward along with Nanoha's Divine Buster. The two attacks incorporated into one and went straight to the Wolkenritter. A direct hit…. Or so they thought.

The smoke settled down slowly, there is a person protecting the Wolkenritter from the previous attack.

The Masked Man.

"Y-You again?!" Vita said warily.

"What do you-" Before Signum can ask her question, the masked man cut her off.

"Go…. All of you cannot fight right now don't you?" He said in a low voice.

"_Tch, he knows that even though Shamal healed us, the mana that we used will not be rejuvenated…"_ Signum thought.

"_Everyone, we're pulling out for now. Let's go!" _Signum told her friends telepathically.

"_Pff, Roger." "Yes" "Alright" _The three responded. Underneath the Wolkenritter is a Belkan magic circle, which is Shamal's who is casting a teleportation spell.

"I will not let you escape!" Nanoha shouted as she prepares to fire another one.

"Haaaaaaah!" Fate is collecting mana and transforms it into lightning energy.

"Futile…" Masked man muttered.

[Master!]

[Sir!]

"Ugh! Bind?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Grkkk…" Fate tried to struggle out of the bind, but failed miserably.

For what it seems like forever, finally the Wolkenritter teleported out of the scene.

"Hmph, looks like my job is done." The masked man said and disappeared.

"Guah!" Nanoha successfully shrug off the binds.

"Hah!" Fate used the tip of her energy blade to cut the binds.

Both of them tried to look for the Wolkenritter or the masked man, but they are all gone.

"They got away…" Nanoha sighed as she revert Raising Heart into the standby mode.

"Let's get Shu to his house. He needs a lot of rest." Fate said as she lifted Shu's right arm with her left.

"Okay, Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she lifted Shu's left and both of them slowly walk towards the boy's house.

**Done Chapter 2. **


	3. Chapter 3

**[ ] = Device Talking**

**Italic = Telepathy, Thoughts**

**Bold = Spells**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea **

"He will be fine, but it will not be good if he continues to use the bombardment spells." The doctor nurtured his forehead.

"Is he really okay? I tried to heal him, but he doesn't seem to get better that's why I took him here…" Minori asked with a concern.

"Well, he pretty much used all the mana reserves he had at that time. It forcefully expanded the link between his body and the linker core. He will be fine, but the strains he received from the fight… well… is too much for a 7 years old." The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"I recommend that he waits until he is older, like 9 years old to start using bombardment spells. Since his linker core is so large he won't be able to control the amount of mana effectively, so a bombardment spell will forcefully put more strains to his body that even his device cannot help him. His body needs to get use to the amount of mana input and output." Doctor explained.

"I see, thank you doctor." Minori said.

"No problem, if something happens please call us right away." The doctor exited the room.

"Shu-chan, you have to stop worrying me…" Minori said as she is caressing her son's cheeks.

"Don't be mad at him Minori-san… He has no choice. It's our fault that we arrived late at the scene." Nanoha said with a shame expression.

The two girls are feeling very depressed right now. Fate and Nanoha just promised each other that they will protect their friend before this happens, and look at him now…

"I'm not mad at him or you Nanoha-chan, and I'm not mad at you either Fate-chan." Minori looked at the two.

The two said girls raised their heads and look at Midori.

"I'm very proud of my boy… He grows up so fast." Minori cried a little.

Nanoha and Fate forced themselves to hold their tears in.

"He's no longer a little boy that always has to depend on his mother…" Minori's tears leaked out as she pat her son's head gently.

"Nanoha-chan… Fate-chan…" Minori looked at the two girls with teary eyes, but with a smile.

"H-Hai?" They choked out a response, afraid that the anymore talking might cause them to cry.

"I will always be here for him, but I cannot protect him with my own power... It might be selfish of me, but please… take care of him for me." Minori cried as she hugged the two.

"Yes, we will… without fail this time…" The two return the hug as droplets of tears fell from their eyes.

Little that they know, that the boy they are talking about is awake the whole time.

"_Mother, I will be stronger so you don't need to worry about me anymore… I will be in your care for now.. Nanoha.. Fate. But I promise, when I am strong enough, I will protect you." _Shu thought before his consciousness slipped away.

**Location: Arthra **

"This is bad, we have to be able to act faster than this." Chrono looked at the screen.

"It is impressive though, that Shu is able to push back four of them by himself." Amy opened the picture of Shu's fight.

"I don't know that is it his strategy or his luck that he is able to pull that bombardment off." Chrono sighed loudly.

"It looks like he planned it though, break away from that red knight girl and forced huge amount of mana out to create magical pressure to root her in place." Arf looked at the screen.

"Lotte and Aria is busy with their work, I'll train him personally." Chrono said with a serious tone.

"_But it is strange… whenever they disappeared, this guy appears. They also have almost the same combat proficiency."_ Chrono focused on the picture of the masked man.

"Amy, change the magic radar system frequency." Chrono ordered.

"We already change it once… you are planning to catch the masked man don't you?" Amy frowned lightly while changing the radar again.

"I have my speculation. They seem to know how to hide their presence or fool our radar system. Let's try to change it again." Chrono said.

"Roger." Amy typed in the data furiously.

* * *

_-Next Day-_ (20th December)

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

"…" Shu slowly opened his eyes.

"I really hate to sleep and wake up like this." Shu complained. It is his 2nd time that he wakes up after losing consciousness.

[It is inevitable master, you are incapable to fully control the bombardment spells at the moment.]

"Hm? Where are you?" Shu looked around trying to find Granzon.

[I am right next to your pillow master.]

Shu turned his head to the right slightly and found Granzon in its standby (card) form next to his pillow. Shu used his magic to levitate his device up and it is currently floating near his hand.

"I am sorry Granzon, even with all the trainings… I still-" Shu was about to finish his sentence.

[The initial objectives are completed despite the consequences. You are able to buy some time until reinforcements arrived. Mission Successful.] Granzon cut off its master.

[You chose the right decision. Prolonging that fight will be very dangerous due to disadvantage of your numbers. It was a good plan to fully commit to an attack that may be able to decide the outcome.] Granzon analyzed.

"…"

[You need to have more faith in yourself master.] Granzon lightly scolded.

"I understand…" Shu closed his eyes.

[Officer Chrono Harlaown left you a message. Do you want to hear it now?]

"Yes, please." Shu answered with a slight frown.

[Playing message]

"Shu, this is Chrono. I hope that you are up, I will be the one who will train you from now on." The video shows Chrono talking in a business-like manner.

"Hm, strange… even though Lotte-sensei and Aria-sensei are busy…" Shu narrowed his eyes down in curiosity. He mentally records his speculation, but he will keep it to himself for now.

"You have the time until tomorrow before training begins. If you feel better earlier than I speculated, then just contact me so we can start the training right away." The video auto-close after Chrono finishes his sentence.  
_"I'm feeling pretty good, so let's go train."_ Shu thought as he changes his clothes into his usual one. He grabbed Granzon and put it in his shirt's pocket.

He is walking towards the door but the door opens before he reaches it.

"Shu-kun! What are you doing!?" Nanoha asked with a concern.

"Nanoha, I'm feeling a lot better so I'm going to train with Officer Harlaown." Shu answered.

"Are you sure?" Nanoha seems unconvinced.

"Hahaha, I got high mana regeneration so do not worry." Shu smiled.

"Then, I'll go with you. Fate-chan should be training with Chrono-kun after she finishes her visit with Admiral Lindy." Nanoha said as she follows Shu out of the room.

"Nanoha…"

"Yeah?" Nanoha tilted her head a little.

"Thank you for saving me." Shu smiled faintly.

"A-Ah! It's fine! Fate-chan helped you too y'know." Nanoha blushed and waved nervously.

"I will thank her later, but right now I'll promise one thing." Shu turns serious.

"Eh?"

"When I am strong enough, I will protect all of you." Shu stopped walking for a bit and look out the window at the dimensional sea.

Nanoha's face heated up and her face turns into a tomato.

"_E-Eh?! W-What are you saying?!" _Nanoha thought and quickly step ahead of Shu to hide her burning face.

"Hm? Nanoha what's wrong?" Shu asked as Nanoha quickly walk passed him.

"N-Nothing! Let's hurry up!" Nanoha stuttered as she successfully hides her face from the boy.

"Alright…?" Shu tilted his head a little. A second ago she just wants to take things slow, and now she's suddenly speed things up? Oh well…

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea, Chrono's Office**

"Do you have any more information regarding the Book of Darkness Yuuno?" Chrono asked Yuuno via real-time transmission.

"I looked through many books but there is nothing other than what I told you." Yuuno is currently browsing through many books by using his magic.

"Yuuno, I know this might be too much of a request, but I need you on standby." Chrono requested.

"You want me to be ready for combat at all times? Why?" Yuuno asked. It's not like he doesn't want to help, but his ability will not be able to do much in combat.

"You are an utility mage, with your help it is possible that we can catch the Wolkenritter and maybe that masked man." Chrono explained.

"Why don't you ask Lotte or Aria for this? They are clearly superior in the terms of captures and stuff you know?" Yuuno asked while scratching his head.

"They are busy because of the orders from the TSAB Higher ups, so I will count on you instead." Chrono said as he waved dismissively.

"Alright, alright… I'll be on standby." Yuuno sighed as he return to his information gathering.

"Thanks Ferret boy." Chrono smirked.

"Hey! I'm not a-" Yuuno haven't had the chance to finish before Chrono ended the transmission.

"Haaaa… Tome of the Night Sky huh?" Chrono sighed loudly.

Knock Knock!

"Please enter!" Chrono shouted.

Nanoha and Shu walked into the room.

"Ah, Nanoha, Shu, are you here for the training?" Chrono stood up and grab his device.

"Yes, but don't you have some official work to do or something?" Shu questioned.

"I postponed everything. This situation is getting a lot riskier, and I will teach you everything I know so you don't go unconscious every time you fight." Chrono teased with a neutral expression.

"…" Shu's eyes twitched but decided not to say anything.

"Let's head for the training ground." Chrono walk towards the door.

The door opened but someone is standing in front of it.

"Oh Fate, you arrived in a good time. We are going to the training ground right now." Chrono said.

"I see… Oh, hi there Shu, Nanoha." Fate waved at the two with her gentle smile.

"Fate-chan, want to go train together?" Nanoha smiled back.

"Yes, usually Chrono is my sparring partner, but now I'm glad that it is getting livelier." Fate said as she walks out of the room along with the other three.

"Let's pick up the pace, we don't have all day." Chrono said. Everyone nodded as they walk a bit faster.

"_Fate…" _Shu contacted the said girl telepathically.

"_Hm? What's wrong?"_ Fate asked while walking behind Shu.

"_Thank you for saving me yesterday…" _

"_You don't need to, I didn't even arrive in ti-" _

"_Without your help, I would lose my linker core… so thank you… Fate."_

"_Haa… if you insist, then you are welcome." _Fate smiled even though Shu can't see it.

"_Fate, I promise you. When I am strong, when you need my help. I will be there for you, I swear." _Shu said with all seriousness.

Fate can feel that blushes are creeping up her cheeks. _"U-Um! I'll hold you to that then!"_

"_Heh, roger that." _Shu answered before cutting off the telepathic communication.

"_I never feel like this… why is it beating so fast?" _Fate gently rest her hand on her own chest.

**Location: Training Grounds **

"The place is quite big, so we'll have no problem of simulating aerial battles or many scenarios." Chrono said as he deployed his device, S2U.

"So, who's fighting who?" An unknown voice makes its appearance.

"Arf?" Fate turned around and sees her familiar.

"Yep! Chrono requested me to be a referee for the fight. I'll also analyze and record your fights so we can look at it later." Arf waved as she gets to the center of the field.

"I will be fighting against Shu. Nanoha, Fate, you can spar against each other or train whatever you want." Chrono took his combat stance.

"You seem eager to fight me Officer Harlaown." Shu smirked.

"I will not go easy on you Shirakawa-san, come at me with everything or prepare to be stomp." Chrono smirked faintly but said with all seriousness.

"I am so watching this…" Nanoha muttered. Fate unconsciously nodded at Nanoha's statement.

"Alright! Take your positions!" Arf barked.

Shu took his stance, the tension between the two rises.

"Ready….." Both their legs twitched.

"GO!" Multiple wormholes are surrounding Chrono.

"_Crap…"_ Chrono sweatdropped as Shu has the evilest smirk on his face.

**Location: Hayate's House**

"I told you to not underestimate him…" Signum sighed.

"Tch.. Fine, it's my fault…" Vita said with a little distaste tone. She looks tired in every aspects, because she just woke up from her unconscious slumber.

"Stop arguing everyone… let's rest up for today and tomorrow we'll go hunt for monsters for linker cores." Shamal suggested.

"Yes, we cannot wait any longer. We need to complete the Book of Darkness to save Hayate." Signum said with an absolute authority.

"Oh, talking about Hayate. It's nice to hear that she got a very good friend visiting her at the hospital." Shamal smiled brightly.

"Really? What's her friend's name?" Signum raised her eyebrows. She's happy that her master finally got some friends.

"Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan." Shamal handed the picture in her phone at Signum.

"It's great that Hayate finally have some friends! She's been lonely for a while." Vita said as she looks at the picture of two girls with purple and blonde hair.

"We'll make sure that she stays happy…" Signum muttered as she rests on the sofa.

"Alright." All of them said simultaneously.

* * *

"I'm tired…" The purple haired boy finally reaches his house.

Shu closed the door and see his mother is talking with Admiral Lindy.

"Shu-chan! Welcome back!" Minori hugged her son.

"Yes, mother. Good evening Admiral Lindy." Shu saluted jokingly.

"Hahaha, good evening! You look tired, did Chrono train you too hard?" Lindy saluted back.

"Heh… about that…" Shu snickered as he sat down on the sofa.

_-Flashback- _

_There are smokes everywhere… Nanoha, Fate, and Arf need to shield their eyes from intense dust and smokes. They see two figures in the center, both have tattered clothes and some cuts here and there but it is not fatal in the slightest. _

"_You are quite good. But your mana control is horrendous." Chrono said as he_ _dismissed S2U. _

"_Hey, it's not like I have a choice." Shu's eyes twitched. _

"_I suggest that you put on a certain limiter, so you'll be able to use bombardment spells without self-recoil." Chrono walked up to Shu and extended his hand. _

"_Maybe… I'll think about it." Shu took Chrono's hand then proceed to stand. _

"_Your wormhole and warp-field abilities are very useful. I will train you on mana controls and binds since you are lacking skills in these fields." Chrono sighed softly. _

"_Oi, are you guys done…" Arf deadpanned. _

"_You guys took it way too long, I even finish training with Fate-chan and you guys are still fighting…" Nanoha sighed loudly as she shook her heads in a disapproving manner. _

"_Let's get both of you to the medical wing…" Fate suggested. _

_The doctor scolded both of them lightly, because of their recklessness. Chrono kind of admitted that he kind of got carried away by the mock battles. It's been quite some time that he had a fight as fun as this one. _

"_Doctor, is it possible for me to have a limiter?" Shu asked. _

"_It is possible, but I would not recommend it because it might alter the growth of your linker core since you are still in development stage."The doctor looked at the boy curiously. _

_[It is possible if you sync me in during the operation. I will provide the necessary informations and instructions to make it 100% safe.] Granzon blinked. _

"… _If your device confirms it then I have no problem. Do you want to kid?" Doctor turned his head to Shu. _

"…" _Shu is looking at Nanoha, Fate, Chrono and Arf. All of them nodded that he should give this a try. _

"_Alright, I'll do it." Shu sighed. _

"_We'll prepare the team. Don't worry about the operations, we just need to put some magic seal on you and its done" The doctor left the room. _

_The operation is a success. Shu is able to control his mana flow much easier and much more effective. The seal is to remove any excessive mana leaks. Imagine building a dam to hold the water, instead of ferocious large streams of water, it is now a controllable flow of water. _

"_So, I will be able to control the spells much more effectively?" _

"_Yes, as your device said. You will be able to use everything like normal, just with much better stability." The doctor took off his glasses. _

"_I wonder, will I be able to control it without limiter in the future." Shu muttered. _

_[When you reach a certain age, your linker core will stop expanding master. At that time, you will be able to control everything like normal.] Granzon explained. _

"_Yes, you are too young to be able to control all your mana at the moment. I'll be honest, my team and I am quite shocked from your mana reserves." The doctor nurtured his forehead. _

"_What rank am I in the terms of mana reserves?" Shu asked curiously. _

_The group also is curious. They know that the boy has abnormal large linker core, but they don't know the exact amount of it. _

"_Without the limiter… you are currently at S+ rank…" The doctor sighed heavily. _

_Everyone's eyes widened except the said boy. S+ Rank at 7 years old?! What the hell?! _

"… _I kind of expected this so… but it is still overwhelming nonetheless." Shu closed his eyes in annoyance. _

"_With the limiter, you are now A+ something rank. If it is needed then you can undo the seal to gain more mana, but it will cause you some fatigue from instant mana flow release." The doctor sent Shu an instruction manual via data terminal. _

"_Understood." Shu stood up. _

"_Oh, and if you release your limiter, your device can re-deploy it if you wanted to. Just ask him for redeployment of the limiter." The doctor waved as he left the room. _

"_I see, thank you doctor." Shu said while the doctor nodded as the door closed. _

"_I guess you will have to work even harder from now on." Chrono smirked. _

"_Heh, we'll see." Shu smiled. _

_Outside the room, there is one mystery figure standing there watching every single thing. Not even the doctor or anyone inside the room notices that this person is standing here. _

"… _The boy is improving. Everything is according to the plan." The mystery figure said. _

"_Good… The stronger he becomes the better… Ku ku ku ku ku…" The voice answered from the mystery person's earpiece. _

_-Flashback end- _

"Well, that's all…" Shu said tiredly.

"Well Shu-chan, go up to your room and take a rest okay? Don't worry about school, I already told the headmaster that you'll be absent for some time." Minori said.

"_YES!" _Shu thought, he is stoic and calm outside but inside he is literally dancing around.

"That doesn't mean you won't go to school after all of this young man…" Minori deadpanned.

"Ah… Yes mother. Good night then, Admiral Lindy, Mother." Shu bowed as he returns to his room.

"Despite his age, he does grow up a lot doesn't he?" Lindy said.

"Yes… and I am really proud of him…" Minori smiled.

* * *

_-Next Day- (21__st__ December) _

**Location: Infinity Library **

"Thanks for coming by Shu-san. I'm really in need of help right now." Yuuno is currently floating upside down looking for informations.

"It's not a problem, I heard that Lotte and Aria are busy and they cannot help you with the research so I'm glad to help. In the mean time, maybe I'll find some valuable information for myself too." Shu answered as he browses through stacks of books.

"I never thought you are the type who likes books and that kind of stuff." Yuuno said.

"You've never seen my room then, strategies are my favorite subject you know?" Shu smirked.

"Ho ho! Nice! You might be the only one who plan first, not just blasting their way out of the situations." Yuuno sighed a little.

"Eh?" Shu muttered with confusion.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Do you ever see anyone here likes to strategize plans?" Yuuno asked.

"Uh, no."

"You've seen Nanoha's Divine Buster and Fate's Zanber mode right?"

"Um… Yeah?"

"… Think carefully from what you've seen…." Yuuno kind of deadpanned.

"… Oh…. I see…" Shu sweatdropped as he remembers yesterday when he seen both of them having mock battles. Flying Lasers Everywhere… Literally.

"Anyway, let us continue to look for the information." Yuuno levitated one stack of the book away.

"Yeah, of course."

**Location: Takamachi Household **

Nanoha is having lunch with her family. She invited everyone but only Fate is not busy at the moment. Shu is helping Yuuno with information gathering, Chrono and Amy are busy trying to come up with a plan to catch the masked man. Admiral Lindy has to go and meet with her colleagues, although she did order the special "Takamachi Family" cake. Fate wants to meet Nanoha's family for some time now, so today is a great day to do it.

"So, Fate-san, you are in Nanoha's class right?" Nanoha's father, Takamachi Shiro asked.

"Yes, I just got transferred here so she helps me a lot." Fate smiled.

"I hope you'll continue being Nanoha's friend even after graduation." Nanoha's mother, Takamachi Momoko smiled.

"Yes! She is one of my best friends and always will be." Fate smiled at Nanoha.

"Un!" Nanoha smiled while nodded.

"Hahahaha! That's good to hear!" Shiro laughed loudly as the rest of Takamachi family is smiling.

"It's too bad that only Fate-chan can come though… Everyone else is kind of busy." Nanoha pouted.

"Don't worry Nanoha! Just remember to invite them next time! Maybe for this new year's celebration." Miyuki said.

"Hai! Onee-chan!" Nanoha smiled brightly.

* * *

It is kind of late in the afternoon, Fate and Nanoha decided to take a walk around the city.

Ring Ring!

Beep!

"Hello?" Nanoha accepted the call from Admiral Lindy.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, would you like to have dinner at my place?" Lindy asked.

"Eh? It is nice but what's the occasion Lindy-san?" Nanoha and Fate tilted their heads slightly.

"I think all of you deserve some break. I already invited everyone except Shu and Yuuno which I will call next. So, do you two want to come? Amy will be helping me prepare the food today too y'know?" Lindy said.

"Sure Admiral Lindy, we'll be there." Fate said softly.

"Alright! See you!" Lindy ended the call.

Nanoha and Fate then headed towards Lindy's house.

**Location: Infinity Library**

"Hoo~ Ancient Belkan history is quite interesting, too bad some informations have been deleted…" Shu is browsing through the Belkan section.

"You found additional information on the Tome of the Night Sky yet?" Yuuno asked while preparing his own tea despite being upside down.

"Not yet, but there are many interesting stuff you know? The most dangerous puppet Mariage, Saint Kaiser the ruler of ancient Belka, whoa, that looks like a chemical weapons or something." Shu pointed at the picture in the book.

"Shu… don't get carried away. We need more information on the Tome…" Yuuno sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I'm very interested in this type of stuff." Shu closed the book and resume his findings.

[Master, Admiral Lindy is on the line.] Granzon blinked as the screen of accepting or declining the call comes up.

"Put her through." Shu said with a surprise tone.

"Hi there, Shu-kun, Yuuno-kun!" Lindy said.

"Good afternoon, Admiral Lindy" Shu said.

"Lindy-san, what is it?" Yuuno take a break from book findings and float closer to the screen.

"We will be having dinner tonight at my house! Everyone will be here, you guys want to come?" Lindy raised her index finger in a lecture-like manner.

"We will, but we might be a little late. We still can't find the exact information yet." Shu sighed a little.

"But we'll be there for sure!" Yuuno added.

"Alright, I'll see you boys there!" Lindy terminated the call.

"So, how long will we continue doing this Yuuno?" Shu asked as he returns to read more books.

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe until 5.30 we can stop for today." Yuuno sighed.

"Alright then…"

**Location: Lindy's House**

"Amy-san, you know how to cook?" Fate asked while helping Amy carrying ingredients to the kitchen.

"Don't underestimate my abilities y'know!" Amy puffed up her chest.

"Amy is quite good at cooking, but please don't over-roast the pumpkin again Amy-san." Nanoha teased.

"Mouu~ why you still remember that Nanoha-chan.." Amy pouted.

"Who'll ever forget about that Amy… We ate outside that day, because you burned the kitchen." Chrono sighed as he dodges a flying potato.

"Chrono-kun, BAKA!" Amy throws bunch of potatoes at Chrono.

Everyone is laughing at Chrono's misfortune as Amy is now chasing Chrono with a rolling pin. Arf is in her animal form, enjoying her beef.

"Ano.. do you think it is okay?" Nanoha asked with a concern.

"What are you talking about? Nanoha-chan?" Minori asked.

"Well, we're in the somewhat complicated situation. The Wolkenritter might attack us or others at any moment." Nanoha said.

"Nah, it's alright! I already installed the Emergency Scanner! If something happens then we'll know right away!" Amy said cheerfully.

"And today is going really well! There's nothing we should be-"

ALERT WARNING ALERT WARNING ALERT WARNING

Red light flashes as multiple warning screens appear in the house.

"Amy… I think you just jinxed us…" Chrono sighed as he gets ready to cast teleportation spell.

"Ahh come on! A normal day, that's all I'm asking for!" Amy cried comical tears.

"Minori and I will monitor the situation from here, everyone please aboard the Arthra and standby." Lindy said.

"Roger!" Everyone shouted as they got teleported away.

"I'll contact Shu and Yuuno…" Lindy said.

**Location: Arthra**

"They are separated into two groups. The sword knight is currently fighting monsters in the desert, world uninhabited by humans. The hammer knight is at the entire different location, the forest of another uninhabited world." Amy brings up the screens showing Signum and Vita battling the monsters.

"I'll go after Signum…" Fate said as she leaves the command room.

"I'll back her up…" Arf hastily follows Fate.

"I'll confront Vita-chan." Nanoha follows Fate out of the room.

"I'll find Lotte and Aria, we might need their help." Chrono said as he prepares to go to TSAB HQ.

"_Good luck, everyone" _Amy thought as she continues to monitor the situation.

* * *

**Location: Desert **

"Laevatein!" Signum shouted.

**[Schlangeform!] (Snake Form!) **Signum whips Laevatein up to circle three giant worms.

The two worms got their heads chopped off cleanly by Laevatein, but one escapes.

"Tch! Where's the last one?!"

Suddenly, tentacles grabbed Signum by the throat, the last worm opens its mouth and shows series of horrible sets of teeth.

"_Crap!" _Signum is losing her grip on Laevatein.

**[Plasma Lancer] **

"**Fire!" **Yellow bolts of lightning magic hit the worm's body. All the bolts penetrated the body and explode inside the worm's abdomen.

"Testarossa…." Signum muttered as she confronted the blonde girl.

"Signum…" Fate glared lightly at the sword knight.

"I will not say thank you…" Signum reload the cartridges in Laevatein.

"Was I… in the way?" Fate asked softly.

"You took down the targets whose linker core I was going to collect." Signum returns Laevatein into its sword form.

"Then again, I guess getting in the way of the bad guys is my job so…" Fate replied with neutral expression.

"Is that so? I'm a bad guy to you people huh?" Signum took her usual sword stance.

"…" Fate says nothing as she took her usual stance.

"I would like to finish our fight later… but you are faster than me. So I have no choice but to fight." Signum said as she prepares to rush in.

"Indeed, I've come today with that in mind…" Fate said as she rushes in towards Signum with lightning speed.

CLANK!

The two grinded their device on one another. Sparks can be seen flying as they struggle to gain dominance.

"Tch!" Signum breaks off and tried to stab the blonde girl in her face.

"It won't be that easy!" Fate shouted as she slashes towards the knight's torso. Both of them have their area guard up so both sides still have no injuries.

"HAAAAH!" Signum pushed Fate away with her superior strength. Fate slides for a few meters before successfully regain her balance.

Laevatein glows brightly as it begins to change… **[Schlangeform!] **

Signum raise her hands high above her head, as Laevatein's long length spins around her like a tornado.

The long whip-like sword successfully trapped Fate inside its horrifying prison.

[Load Cartridge. **Haken Form.**] Bardiche glows as he changes into a scythe.

"**HAKEN SABER!" **Fate hastily swings Bardiche around to release the energy blade towards Signum.

"Take this!" Signum spins around rapidly to tightened Laevatein around Fate in order to crush her.

**[Blitz Rush!] **Fate glows bright yellow before explosions goes off and cause the sands to erupt everywhere.

"Hn!" Signum jumped upwards to dodge the Haken Saber and re-adjust Laevatein's length.

"?!" Signum senses something upward and looks up.

"YAAAAH!" Fate raises Bardiche above her head.

**[Haken Slash] **Bardiche's energy blade grows even longer as Fate is about to strike Signum.

"Don't underestimate me!" Signum conjured her magic around her scabbard.

CLANK!

Signum successfully blocked Fate's strike by reinforcing her scabbard with magic.

"Y-Your scabbard?!" Fate's eyes widened.

"Dodge this!" Signum reinforced her legs with magic and kicks Fate hard in the stomach.

Luckily, Fate deploys her shield just in time but the Signum's kick pushes her away for some distance.

**[Plasma Lancer] **Bardiche auto-fires the plasma lancer at Signum.

"_Impossible!" _Signum's eyes widened.

BOOM

Explosions engulfed Signum as Fate does the aerial-flipped and lower her altitude down to the ground.

**[Assault Form.] **Bardiche closes his energy blade and return to default form.

Fate looks at the direction of where Signum is and sees her crashing into the sand, but uninjured.

"Hmph…" Signum muttered.

**[Schwertform!] (Sword Form!) **Laevatein transformed back.

Both of them loaded their cartridges simultaneously as they prepared to strike each other again.

"Hn!" Fate raises her right arm and conjures lighting sphere in her hand.

Signum raised her sword upward with two hands as pinkish aura surrounded her. The wind builds up around her body.

"**PLASMA SMASHER!"** Fate fires a large pillar of lighting beam directly at Signum.

"**HIRYU ISSEN!" (Flying Dragon Flash!) **Signum slashes Laevatein forward as it automatically changes into Schlangeform and rushes towards Fate.

Pink energy and Yellow energy crashes against one another and causes a massive explosion that engulfs the entire area.

Signum jumped upwards as Fate follows her with superior speed.

"HAAAAAH!"

"YAAAAAAH!"

Both of them loaded another cartridge and slashes at each other. Bright light consumes the entire area as they struggle to overpower one another.

* * *

**Location: Approximately 5 miles from Signum's and Fate's location. **

Arf pushes back Zafira with her fist. Both of them are panting lightly, showing that they've fight against each other for quite some time now.

"If you're also a familiar or a guardian beast… are you sure that you shouldn't try to amend your master's mistakes?!" Arf shouted.

"The collection for the Book of Darkness is something each of us decided to do on our own… Our master knows nothing about it!" Zafira shouted back.

"What did you just say?!" Arf said. Zafira balled up his fist tightly.

"If it's for the sake of my master, I will fulfill my duty regardless of right or wrong! You're the same type of beast as me… Can you say that you're any different?!" Zafira shouted as he rushes towards Arf with his fist cocked back.

"No, but….. but!" Arf responded as she punched back against Zafira fist.

* * *

**Location: Forest, Uninhabited world**

"_Signum and Zafira?"_ Vita asked Shamal telepathically.

"_Yes, they are fighting against Testarossa-chan and her Guardian Beast in the desert…" _Shamal said with a concern.

"_Should I go there to help them? Uh!?" _Vita stopped her flying speed because there is one lone figure standing in front of her.

"_Vita-chan?" _Shamal questioned.

"_Damn it… another one is over here… The girl in white clothes." _Vita replied as she cut off communication with Shamal.

"Takamachi Something-or-Other!" Vita shouted.

"UH!? It's NANOHA! NA-NO-HA! Mouuuu!" Nanoha almost cried comically as she pouted.

"… Vita-chan, are you sure we can't finish this by you telling me your story?" Nanoha said softly.

"This is just a possibility but, maybe I can help you out?" Nanoha suggested while smiling.

"Huh?" Vita suddenly sees Hayate's face as she is looking at her enemy.

"Tch! SHUT UP! As if I could believe anything someone from the Administration Bureau said!" Vita forced her hallucination down as she shouted back.

"I'm not from the Bureau, I'm just a citizen collaborator you know? I will help you out if you just tell me your story!" Nanoha opened her arms widely.

"… _The collection of linker core for the Book of Darkness can only be used once against any mages… If I defeat her, she won't increase any pages that we have." _Vita gripped the Book of Darkness tightly.

"_I also wanted to avoid losing cartridges…"_ Vita looked at Eisen briefly.

"Vita-chan?" Nanoha muttered.

"I'll have to save the beatings that I'll give you for another time!" Vita conjures a red sphere of energy.

"E-Eh?!" Nanoha instinctively raises Raising Heart to defend herself.

"Howl, Graf Eisen!" Vita let go of the red sphere and swing Eisen down on it violently.

**[Eisengeheul!] (Iron Howl!) **The energy expanded violently as loud sounds exploded in the entire area. Nanoha can do nothing but grabbed her ears to prevent the loud sounds to damage her hearing.

"We're getting out of here!" Vita dashes as fast as she could away from the brunette.

"Eh?!" Nanoha exclaimed as Vita just left her behind.

[Master] Raising Heart muttered.

"Alright…" Nanoha replied.

Vita is now very far away from Nanoha's position.

"_All right, she shouldn't be able to hit me from this distance. Dimensional Transfer!" _Vita thought as she prepares to jump away from this dimension.

"Eh?!" Vita exclaimed with a surprise expression. She looked at her enemy, and saw that the brunette is aiming at her.

[Buster mode. Drive Ignition.] Raising Heart said as she transformed into shooting mode.

"Let's go! I haven't used a long distance attack in a while!" Nanoha shouted.

[Alright! Load Cartridge.] Raising Heart replied as two cartridges are used.

"No way! She's going to fire from that distance!?" Vita exclaimed because she cannot forcefully cancel the dimensional transfer.

The pink energy sphere is getting bigger and bigger at the tip of Raising Heart.

[Divine Buster Extension.]

"Divine…" Pink colored outlines of magical energy slowly rush towards its destination.

"BUSTERRRRRRRR!" A giant energy beam fires toward Vita with extreme speed.

"N-No! IMPOSSIBLE!" Explosions engulf the entire area that Vita is flying on.

Raising Heart releases a lot of steam from its tip as Nanoha is looking at the area where Vita is with certain concern.

[It's a direct hit.] Raising Heart said.

"I wonder… Did I overdo it a bit?" Nanoha asked.

[Don't worry!]

The smokes slowly dissipate but there is another figure standing in front of Vita.

"Y-You're?" Vita muttered.

"Go… You are going to complete the Book of Darkness don't you?" The masked man said as he successfully blocked the Divine Buster.

"Hmph!" Vita resumes her Dimensional Transfer spell.

"I will not let you escape again Vita-chan!" Nanoha prepares to fire another Divine Buster.

"You are annoying…" The masked man muttered as he deployed a mysterious card on his hand.

[Master!] Raising Heart alerted her master.

"Ugh! Bind?! Again?!" Nanoha tried to struggle out of the bind.

"Mhmmmmm! Hah!" Nanoha successfully destroys the bind and look back to Vita's position.

She's gone… along with the masked man.

[Sorry, master]

"No… it's my fault from being careless…" Nanoha said as she looks at the sky.

* * *

**Location: Desert**

The two self-proclaim rivals are still fighting against each other. Both of them are injured and panting for air.

"You are strong… Testarossa… and you too, Bardiche!" Signum said while panting.

[Thank you…] Bardiche replied.

"You are also strong as well… Laevatein, Signum." Fate said while she's resting on her right knee.

[Thank you!] Laevatein glowed a little.

"_Tch.. She's faster than before. I can't even see her movements.. If I don't finish this quickly, I'll be in trouble." _Signum frowned.

"_She's strong… she keeps overpowering me in close and mid range… I'm just fooling her with my speed, I need to finish this now!" _Fate stood up and took her stance.

"_Can I hit her with __**Storm Falcon**__?" _Signum thought.

"_Do I have any choice but to use Sonic Form?" _Fate frowned deeply.

Both of them rushes forward to deliver the last blow to one another.

But suddenly…

"UGH! URK!" Fate's eyes widened as a hand comes out of her chest.

"!?" Signum's eyes widened as the masked man has his hand through her rival's chest.

"Testarossa…!" Signum said clearly with a concern.

"UGH! IYAAAAAA!" Fate screamed in pain as bluish magic engulf her body. Her body turns limped as the masked man is holding something in his hand.

"Y-You BASTARD!" Signum shouted. The masked man opens his hand and there it is… the yellow orb… Fate's linker core.

Signum's eyes widened as she her mind is having a very hard conflict against itself.

"Now… Steal it…" The masked man muttered softly.

Signum is having an internal conflict. Her pride as a knight almost immediately told her to decline and kill that man, but her care for Hayate told her to take it.

"I…I…" Signum muttered.

**End of chapter 3. My grammar sucks, deal with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thoughts, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

**My grammar sucks, deal with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"I...I…" Signum muttered.

"Take it… now…" The masked man ordered.

**[Wormhole open. Shadow Claw.] **

"Tch!" The masked man has no choice but to retract his hand from Fate's chest as a dark claw slashes down towards his hand.

"Fate… you are alright now…" Shu muttered as he gently carries Fate with his left hand.

"You again…" The masked man muttered as he prepares to attack.

"Signum-san… You are a knight, can I ask you to look after my friend?" Shu asked with a neutral tone while carrying Fate towards her.

"Shirakawa…. Fine…" Signum said as she gently holds Fate in upright position.

"_You are lucky Testarossa… My pride as a knight wins this time…" _Signum said as she rests on her knees.

"You will pay dearly for this…" Shu said coldly as a dark purple aura swirl around him.

*Insert BGM: Super Robot Taisen Original Generation: Dark Prison*

"You are still weak, you cannot hope to win against me." The masked man rushes forward.

"Let's see about that…" Shu extended his claw towards the masked man.

"Like I said, you are weak…" The masked man suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Shu, his fist rushes towards the boy's back.

"Do you really think I would be that naïve to fight you head on?" The masked man stopped abruptly as the Shu he is about to punch disperse into tiny particles.

"Are you looking for me?" The masked man turned around and kicks toward that direction, but there is no one there.

"Perhaps I'm here?" The voice comes from the right side. The masked man turned right and left, but no sign of the boy.

"Now, receive your punishment…" Shu said coldly.

"!?" The masked man looks up.

"**Giga Blasters, Fire!"** Two large purple beams discharge rapidly towards the masked man.

The explosions are enormous as some sands in the area have been vaporized due to intense energy.

"My control is now better, same as my stability in casting spells." Shu said.

"Tch…" The masked man struggles to get up as he has smokes rising up from his entire body.

"You tried to harm my friend… I will forgive no such thing…" Shu said coldly as he prepares to use another spell. Multiple wormholes are stacked in front of each other.

"_Teleportation…" _The masked man thought as he silently prepares his teleportation spell.

[Wormholes are stable. Energy expansions are confirmed.] Granzon blinked.

"Now… Try and live from this…" Shu said coldly as he thrusts his right hand forward.

"**Distorion Break!" **Bright gold-color beam is fired towards through the wormhole towards the masked man. The energy beam shrank down a bit, but it violently expands itself rapidly into an enormous pillar of light. Shu has to forcefully manipulate his own mass to not be pushed back from the intense pressure.

"Uof!" Signum has to shields her face from intense wind pressure.

"_No…."_ The masked man thought before the beam hits him directly. A large pillar of flames erupted at his position as all the sands are blown away. The skies turned dark as the sands blocked the sunlight, the pillar of flames stood menacingly.

"…" Shu said nothing as his hair flows backward freely because of the wind.

"_Impossible… how did he gain so much control in such a short time?!" _Signum thought while watching the fire pillar.

[Master, he successfully got away.] Granzon reported.

"Too bad…" Shu muttered as the wind dies down. The pillar disappeared while a lot of smokes rise from the target area.

*End of the BGM*

Shu walked towards Signum as Granzon released the steam from the backside of his hand.

"Thank you, Signum." Shu said as he gently carries Fate bridal-style.

"… Don't be… I have no excuse for what happened…I'm sorry." Signum said as she got up on her feet and flew away.

"…"

[Master, won't you try to capture her?]

"No… she looked after Fate, even for a short moment, I owe her that much." Shu said as he let Signum go.

"Fate!" Shu turned around and see Arf flew hastily towards him.

"She's fine… Luckily I came here in time…" Shu sighed.

"The scanner that we set up doesn't pick up the masked man's presence… Amy told us manually so…" Arf looked at Fate with a concern.

"She's fine, her linker core is still intact. She's just unconscious because of the pain." Shu said as he prepares his own Dimensional Portal.

"I see…" Arf said as the portal opens.

"Let's go back… At least let the doctor check that she's fine…" Shu said as he steps through the portal, Arf turned around for a bit but follows Shu through the portal.

* * *

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

"She is fine. The pain from having her linker core physically manifested just causes her to become unconscious. One night sleep, and she'll be fine." The doctor said.

"I see…" Nanoha muttered.

"All of you need to be careful, it's like the tenth times that you are here in sickbay." The doctor smiled as he left the room.

"Arf, can you take care of Fate-san? We have to hold an emergency meeting, but not for long." Lindy requested.

"Alright." Arf said as she grabbed a chair and sit next to Fate's bed.

Everyone left the room with semi-sad expression.

_-Meeting Room-_

"Haa… where should we even start." Lindy sighed.

"It is fortunate that I arrived at the scene in time, thanks to my unique abilities. Why is the scanner doesn't pick up the masked man's presence?" Shu questioned.

"I'm sorry… after everyone was sent out, the station's control security was cracked… because of that I couldn't issue any reinforcements in time. Luckily, Shu walked into the control center so I explained everything to him." Amy said with a sad expression.

"It's not anyone's fault… I just heard from Yuuno that we have some situation so I went there to get some answers…" Shu said.

"It's not your fault Amy." Aria said.

"By the way Aria, where is Lotte?" Chrono asked, but he successfully hides the suspicious tone.

"She's sick from overworking… She trained the Ground Forces HQ trainees non-stop so…" Aria answered.

"… _She's hiding something" _Shu thought silently.

"I tried to find Lotte but I only found you, where was she at that time?" Chrono questioned.

"I don't know… she might be working on the special cases from the Bureau." Aria replied.

"_Definitely hiding something." _Chrono's eyes narrowed.

"It seems like we were hacked from the outside…" Lindy said.

"Yes, that seems like it. The system got shut down after the alarm went off…" Amy frowned.

"Does that mean, someone with incredible technological skills is out there?" Nanoha asked warily.

"Maybe…" Chrono muttered.

"Alex! There's no trouble with Arthra's flight controls right?" Lindy asked her second-in-command.

"Correct, ma'am." Alex answered.

"Good… it might be earlier than planned, but we will reposition Arthra at the outer orbit as the main base of operation." Lindy ordered.

"Roger!" Everyone replied simultaneously.

"Let's also move Fate-san to Arthra's cabin, we can take care of her easier that way." Lindy said.

**Location: Arthra, Earth's outer orbit **

Arf gently placed Fate down on her bed.

"Fate…" Arf muttered as she gently gripped her master's hand.

_-Arthra's Command Center-_

"Reinforce our scanner! Be on guard at all times!" Lindy ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthra's crew replied.

"So… Nanoha-san, you can go home now if you want. Same to you Shu-san." Lindy said.

"Yes… but…" Nanoha muttered.

"You are worry about Fate-san?" Lindy asked.

Nanoha nodded meekly.

"If you really want to, you can stay in her cabin for tonight." Lindy smiled.

"Ah! Thank you very much, Lindy-san." Nanoha bowed as she left the command quickly. Lindy just waved at Nanoha as she left.

"…" Shu is looking out in the space. No one knows what he is thinking, but he has some troubled expression on his face.

"Shu-san?" Lindy said with a little bit of concern.

"It's nothing, Admiral Lindy…" Shu smiled as he also left the command.

Shu is walking slowly, he has no destination in mind right now.

"_Chrono…" _Shu silently contacted Chrono.

"_What is it?" _Chrono asked with a little annoyed tone.

"_Do you suspect anything from Lotte or Aria?" _Shu asked seriously.

"_You noticed it too?" _Chrono completely changes his tone.

"_They are hiding something…" _Shu said as he looked out the window.

"_Yes… what will you do?" _Chrono asked.

"… _I will try and spy on Admiral Graham…" _Shu said with all seriousness.

"_I will not stop you, because if you want to do it then you will anyway. But be careful." _Chrono said as he terminated the communication.

"… _Of course, I will." _Shu thought to himself.

_-Next day- (22__nd__ December)_

"Uuuu~" Fate stirred awake.

"Ah! You're awake Fate-san."

"Um? Admiral Lindy?" Fate slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"It's good that you are alright." Lindy helped Fate to sit up on the upright position.

"Uh, what happened? I can't remember much..." Fate muttered softly. She looked at Arf, who is sleeping at the end of the bed.

"_Arf…" _Fate thought.

"Arf's been watching over you since last night. Along with few of your friends too it seems." Admiral Lindy said as she pointed at Nanoha who is sleeping on the small couch.

"Nanoha…" Fate smiled slightly, to know that someone cares about her makes her happy.

"Eh.. Huh? Where am-" Fate asked softly.

"You're aboard the Arthra, you were attacked from behind in the desert yesterday, remember?" Lindy said.

"Ah…" Fate remembers now, the masked man attacked her.

"Luckily, your linker core is still intact thanks to your friend there." Lindy pointed at the opposite side of her own position.

"Eh? Shu?" Shu is asleep while leaning against the wall.

"Yes, he arrived in time and successfully scared the masked man away." Lindy smiled.

Fate suddenly got pulled into her own thought as flashbacks are appearing faintly.

"_Fate, I promise you. When I'm strong, when you need my help, I will be there for you."_ Shu's face popped up in Fate's mind.

"_Shu… you baka…" _Fate thought as she smiled and blushed faintly.

"I don't know why, but the scanners couldn't catch the masked man, there was no way to avoid it." Lindy said as she put her hands over Fate's.

Fate blushed lightly, because for a second she thought Lindy is so alike to her mother before she went insane. It is from Alicia's memory, that her mother would usually hold her hands whenever something goes wrong.

"Ah! I'm sorry, you don't like that?" Lindy apologized.

"E-Er, it's fine! I'm just not used to it…" Fate smiled faintly.

"I'm glad that you are alright Fate-san. I already told the school that you are sick so take the time and rest up." Lindy smiled as she stands up.

"Yes, thank you Admiral Lindy."

"You should be very hungry, I'll bring something for you. What do you want?" Lindy asked.

"Uh, you don't really have to-"

"It's fine!" Lindy smiled.

"Ano… I'll let you decide on that then…" Fate muttered softly.

"Ok!" Lindy replied as she left the room.

Fate then slowly stands up as she approaches Nanoha and put a blanket around the brunette.

Fate smiled faintly as Nanoha stirred a bit but went back to sleep.

"_Shu…" _Fate approaches the purple-haired boy who is sleeping on the ground, leaning against the wall to support his weight.

"_Thank you…"_ For a split second, Fate kissed the boy on his cheek.

Fate failed to notice that Arf is awake in time to see her little event. _"Hmm?~ Fate…" _Arf smiled deviously before closing her eyes again.

* * *

**Location: Hayate's House **

"What is that guy planning to do…" Signum gritted her teeth.

"He clearly wants to see the Book of Darkness completed… Why?" Shamal questioned.

"Maybe he wanted the power for himself…" Zafira muttered.

"That's impossible! When the book is complete, no one except the master can command it isn't that right?!" Vita half-shouted.

"Yeah, but we have to be sure… I already reinforce the house with extra security, we should be fine…" Shamal said.

"Yes, but for safety, it is best if you stay with mistress from now on, Shamal." Zafira said.

"Understood." Shamal replied.

Suddenly…

CRASH!

"!?" The sound came from upstairs, that means!?

"Hayate!" Vita shouted as she hurriedly ran upstairs.

"Hayate-chan!" Shamal followed Vita with equal speed. Signum and Zafira look at each other briefly and follow Shamal.

Hayate is in her room, currently on the floor with her wheelchair lying next to her, clearly in a lot of pain. She is gripping her chest very tightly as her body is all stiffed up.

"Hayate! Hayate! Get her to the hospital! Call an ambulance!" Vita shouted as she gently shook Hayate's shoulders.

"Alright!" Signum ran downstairs to get the phone.

"Don't move her! Leave her right where she is!" Zafira ordered. If they move her now, it might worsen her condition.

"Y-Yeah…" Vita answered meekly.

**Location: Uminari University Hospital **

"Yes, it looks like you're all right. Thank goodness…" Doctor Ishida said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Hayate smiled.

"I am so relieved…" Shamal sighed.

"I told you, I just felt a little dizzy and my hand cramped up on my chest! Really… they're always making something out of nothing." Hayate said teasingly.

"But… you did hit your head…" Shamal argued a little.

"And it would be problematic if something happened to you…" Signum said with a sad face.

"Hayate, you are all right… thank goodness…" Vita said as Hayate pet her head.

"Since you are here, I would like to conduct some more tests okay?" Doctor Ishida smiled at Hayate.

"Yes!"

"May I talk to you two in private for a minute?" Doctor Ishida said to Signum and Shamal.

"Ah, yes?" Signum and Shamal followed the doctor out of the room.

_-Outside Hayate's Room-_

"From today's examination, I don't see anything new, but it is impossible that her hand would just cramp up like that." Doctor Ishida looked at her clipboard.

"Yes, she seems to be in a lot of pain…" Signum explained.

"This might be a sign of the paralysis spreading, there haven't been any previous symptoms from what you all have seen right?" Doctor Ishida asked with a serious expression.

"I don't think so, but… Hayate-chan hides her pain from us very frequently." Shamal said with a sad face.

"Just because this incident is not fatal, doesn't mean it won't happen again…" The doctor looked out the window.

"To be on the safe side, I think we should keep her in the hospital for a while… is that alright with you?"

Shamal look at Signum as the said knight closed her eyes.

"Yes…" Signum replied.

"Okay… I will always be prepared for anything that will happen, so don't worry." Doctor Ishida said as she walks away.

Signum decided to go and get fresh bunch of flowers for Hayate as Shamal return to Hayate's room.

"Eh?! Hospitalization?!" Hayate half-shouted.

"Ah, yes! That's how it is…" Shamal answered.

Vita and Hayate look at each other. Hayate clearly doesn't want to stay in the hospital, she wants to cook and stay with her knights at home.

"But it's only for some examinations just in case something goes wrong, so don't be concern about it! Right?" Shamal asked Signum as she came in.

"Yes, definitely." Signum smiled as she set down the flowers next to Hayate's bed.

"Uuu… That's fine but… If I'm hospitalized here, then who will make your meals?" Hayate asked sadly.

"Urk!" Vita muttered softly. They do not want anymore horrifying cooking lesson from Shamal.

"W-We'll do something about that, so don't worry!" Signum waved nervously.

"Yeah… we'll be fine… probably…" Shamal said nervously.

Hayate looked at Shamal with concerned expression.

"We'll come to see you every day! So… don't worry. Vita smiled.

"Hehe, Vita is such a good girl! But it doesn't have to be every day. There's nothing for you to do here, you'll just be bored." Hayate pat Vita's head.

"Y-Yeah…" Vita answered meekly. She doesn't really care if she's bored, she just want to be with Hayate.

"I'll just get a lot of rest here, so you guys don't worry!" Hayate smiled as she snuggled inside the blanket.

"Well, we'll go get new clothes for you, if you want something then just ask us." Signum said as she is getting ready to leave.

"Okay… Oh! Suzuka-chan might e-mail me something, I totally forgot about that!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Ah, I'll contact her for you!" Shamal smiled.

"Sorry for that Shamal, please do." Hayate smiled apologetically.

"We'll be back shortly, please take some rest." Signum said as everyone follows her out of the room.

The group walked out of the hospital, it is quite late now, they need to hurry and get Hayate's clothes before the sun goes down.

"Ugh….. Mmph….." Hayate gripped her chest tightly. She is in so much pain but she doesn't want anyone of them to worry about her.

* * *

**Location: Arthra**

"So, what did you found out Yuuno?" Chrono asked.

"The original purpose of the Tome of the Night Sky" Yuuno answered through video transmissions.

"It was created to record every spell the master seen or known, it had travelled along with its master all the time, and if it is destroyed it will recreate itself again." Yuuno explained.

"So, are you saying that currently it is corrupted?" Chrono said.

"You can say that, looks like someone changed the system so that it will use its power to indiscriminately destroy everything once all the pages are complete. The cruelest part is that, it will also absorb its own master's magical power until he or she dies…" Yuuno explained.

"What?!" Chrono exclaimed.

"If the master is still alive, then it will pull out every single bit of magical power that is left to cast the spell that will destroy everything, that's why every master of the Book of Darkness dies when it is completed." Yuuno said with a sad expression.

"Relay all of those informations to everyone." Chrono said to Amy.

"Roger!" Amy replied.

"What else?" Chrono demanded more information.

"If the Tome is destroyed or the master is not accepted by the system, it will consume the master and reappeared elsewhere… anywhere…" Yuuno sighed.

"Does that mean it can just reincarnate eternally anywhere?!" Chrono shouted.

"Yep…" Yuuno closed one of his books.

"What about the documents on how to seal it?" Chrono asked.

"I'm still investigating that right now, but to stop it before it is complete will probably be very difficult."

"Why?"

"It is impossible to stop or alter the program if the master does not have the full administrative power of the book." Yuuno explained with a dark look.

"The master can only have full administrative power only when the book is complete… which means-"

"We have to wait until the book is complete, and then hope that the master of the book doesn't die when it is completed." Yuuno sighed loudly.

"Damn it!" Chrono smashed his hand on the surface next to the keyboard.

"I'll still investigate more… if something comes up, then I'll tell you when something comes up." Yuuno said as he terminated the connection.

"I'll take a little break…" Chrono said as he walks out of the command center.

"Okay!" Amy shouted as she continues to work.

* * *

_-Next Morning- (23__rd__ December) _

Nanoha and Fate is walking to school. The order from Lindy is to continue their normal routines until they are called back.

The thing is, they are dragging Shu to school. The purple haired boy struggle at first, saying that his mother already told the headmaster that he'll be absent for some time. But it seems like he has to attend the school for today per the headmaster's request.

"Shu-kun, aren't you excited for school?" Nanoha asked as she drags Shu by his right arm.

"No offense Nanoha, but do I look like I want to go to school?" Shu deadpanned.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You can hang out with us, Arisa, and Suzuka if you are that bored." Fate suggested.

"I am tired of my teacher's lectures… so much that I am tempted to send him to an alien planet." Shu mentioned his teacher, who is the embodiment of boringness.

"Aww~ don't be like that! Tell you what, why don't you try and submit a petition to transfer to our class?" Nanoha suggested.

"Nanoha, you're a genius!" Shu hugged Nanoha briefly as he starts to think of his excuse for the petition.

"…" Fate's eyes twitched as she felt a brief pang of jealousy.

"Y-Your welcome…" Nanoha turns a little red.

"I'll try to talk to the headmaster, but I don't think he will allow me to transfer today." Shu sighed.

"Let's meet at the rooftop at break time." Fate suggested.

"Fingers crossed for today's lecture." Shu shook his head.

The two girls giggled lightly at his antics as they arrived at the school. Shu waved goodbye at his two friends as he set his course towards the headmaster's office.

Shu knocked the door and receive the call to enter the room.

"Excuse me sir." Shu bowed politely.

"Ah, Shu Shirakawa, are you alright son?" The headmaster asked because the boy's mother said that he has to be absent from certain problems.

"Uh, yes sir. It's just some family problems, I'll be able to attend school like normal really soon." Shu said while trying really hard to hide the grumble tone.

"I see I see! So, what do you need of me today son?" The headmaster asked as he nurtured his long white beard.

"I want to request to be transfer to class 3-B sir." Shu requested.

"Ho? Why?" The headmaster piqued at the boy's request.

"I'll be honest, I have some good friends learning in that class sir." Shu said.

"I would have to decline that request." The headmaster picked up a piece of paper.

"I see…" Shu said sadly.

Shu bowed and turned around to leave the room.

"In a normal case, that is." The headmaster continued as he set down the transfer petition form on his desk.

"Pardon?" Shu turned around.

"I am old Shirakawa-kun, but I'm not stupid. I know that many students in your class tended to avoid interacting with you." The headmaster smiled as he lightly strokes his own beard.

"How did you know sir? I never tell anyone about this?" Shu questioned.

"Most of the time, the eyes never lie, Shirakawa-kun." The headmaster passed the form over to Shu.

"_Very interesting, he is very wise… Physical appearance doesn't mean everything huh?" _Shu thought silently as he took the petition form.

"Oh, one request though Shirakawa-kun."

"Sir?"

"Please do not sleep in class." The headmaster smiled as he grabbed his pipe.

"A-Ah… Yes sir." Shu stuttered as he finish filling out the form.

The headmaster teared out a small piece of paper from the form, and lightly stamps the school approval sign on it.

"Hand this to your current class teacher, and then proceed to the class 3-B with the same approval paper. Have fun in your new class Shirakawa-kun." The headmaster smiled.

"Thank you very much sir!" Shu bowed as he hastily leaves the room.

"Hahaha! Ah~ to be young." The headmaster slowly stands up and takes a puff of the pipe.

Shu quickly get to his class and wait for his teacher to enter the room. About another 15 minutes, the teacher arrived at the class.

"Excuse me…" Shu said with a neutral tone.

"Yeah, what is it?" The teacher replied boringly.

Shu handed over the paper from the headmaster. The teacher's eye widened for a second but he returns to his usual expression as he hands the paper back to the boy.

"If it is the headmaster's order, then there is nothing I can do about it. Hurry to your new class." The teacher ordered. He doesn't really like Shu because the boy always slept in his class.

"_Good riddance, embodiment of boringness." _Shu nodded while smirking almost evilly. Some of his classmates waved him farewell but they didn't say anything. Some of them can hardly contain their excitement that the pariah is about to leave their class.

"Well then… farewell." Shu directed the message at the group that usually hated him. He gave them the evilest and most trolling face he could ever muster at them. He hummed to himself happily as he is walking towards his destination. In front of the class, the teacher is standing there waiting for him.

"Ah, you must be Shu Shirakawa yes?" The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am." Shu bowed.

"Nice to meet you, the headmaster told me about you. Please give me the approval paper."

Shu handed over the approval paper, the teacher smiled as she put it on her clipboard.

"Welcome to the class 3-B, let me tell my students first. If you are nervous about introducing yourself, this might be a good time to pray." The teacher smiled teasingly as she returns inside the classroom.

"_Heh, it won't be a problem at all."_ Shu smirked to himself.

"Alright everyone listen up! We are having a new classmate." Teacher's voice can be heard from outside the classroom. Shu heard some mumblings from inside the classroom.

"Please come in!" The teacher shouted.

"_Oh well, here goes nothing."_ Shu thought as he opened the door and step inside the class.

Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, and Suzuka have the wide-eyed expression.

"That's fast…" Fate mumbled.

"Ahahaha… he sure is lucky…" Nanoha laughed dryly. She doesn't expect that he'll be transferred to her class today.

"My name is Shu Shirakawa, hopefully we'll get along." Shu bowed lightly. The class claps at Shu's introduction.

"Okay, Shirakawa-san, please choose your seat." The teacher said.

Shu walked over to his friends' location and smirk teasingly.

"I hope this seat is unoccupied sempai?" Shu pointed at the seat next to Nanoha's which is beside the window.

"Mou~ how many times did I tell you not to call me that…" Nanoha pouted but nodded nonetheless.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Shu smiled as he sat down.

"Shu, I thought you won't be transferred in our today." Fate muttered.

"The headmaster is very kind apparently." Shu explained.

"Alright class! If you have something to ask our new classmate then please do it now! You got 5 minutes, begin!" The teacher shouted.

"Wait, what?" Shu suddenly got swarmed by everyone who is trying to ask 10 questions at once.

"Hey! You're from another class right?!"

"Are you really 7 years old?!"

"Is that hair color natural?"

"I heard that you are very smart! Can you be my tutor?!"

"I remember you in the chess club! Are you on friendly terms with the President?!"

Shu tried the best he could to answer all question, but it is getting too troublesome.

"Ehehe, it's just like when you got transferred here Fate-chan." Nanoha laughed dryly as she sweatdropped at the scene.

"Well, this class is very lively?" Fate sweatdropped.

"Bah, he'll be fine! But why you guys didn't tell us about him coming here?" Arisa questioned.

"We wanted to surprise you guys, but I guess that backfired…" Nanoha laughed dryly.

"Alright! Everyone stop swarming Shirakawa-san!" The teacher shouted. The students return to their seats as Shu facepalmed.

"_How can people in the same school, but in different class be so… different?" _Shu thought while attempting to get his focus back.

"Um, Shu, are you alright?" Fate asked.

"I'm fine, just… overwhelmed I guess?" Shu sighed.

"Don't worry, that happened to Fate-chan when she just got transferred here." Nanoha patted Shu on the back.

"Alright! Bring out your books, time for a lecture!" The teacher grabbed her chalk and proceeds to write things down on the board.

"I have something that I want to talk to you guys later." Suzuka said. The four nodded as they start to pay attention to the class.

_-Lunch Break- _

"Eh? Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"She is your friend that is currently being hospitalized right?" Arisa asked.

"Yes, I just got an e-mail from her that she is staying in the hospital now for sudden urgent medical examination. She looked fine the last time I saw her though…" Suzuka said with a downcast expression.

"I see… then do you wanna go visit her after school?" Arisa suggests with a smile.

"R-Really?" Suzuka stuttered.

"She's your friend, right? And you did say you would introduce us to her! Since we're going to visit her in the hospital, the more the merrier right?" Arisa explained.

"Yeah… but I'm not too sure about barging in like that…" Nanoha laughed nervously.

"But I think it will be alright, right?" Fate asked while smiling.

"Yes! She will be very happy!" Suzuka smiled.

"…"

"Shu?" Fate is looking at Shu who is currently spacing out.

"Shu-kun!" Nanoha called.

"A-Ah?" Shu stuttered.

"Do you want to visit Hayate-chan with us?" Suzuka asked.

"Uh, sure!" Shu smiled.

"_Shu-kun, don't you have training with Chrono-kun?" _Nanoha asked curiously.

"_Nah, he ordered me to take the day off."_ Shu scratched his head.

"I'll send her caretaker a message that we'll go visit her!" Suzuka got her phone out and starts texting.

"Alright! On the way let's buy something for her!" Arisa suggest excitedly.

"Okay!" Everyone replied.

* * *

**Location: Hayate's House**

"Hmm Hmm~" Shamal is humming as she is preparing dinner for her friends.

Beep Beep!

"Oh? Message from Suzuka-chan?" Shamal flipped her phone.

"_Dear Shamal-san, Tsukimura Suzuka here. After school today, I'd like to go visit Hayate-chan in the hospital with my friends! Would that be alright?" _Shamal read the message.

"Suzuka-chan, you're such a good girl." Shamal smiled as she sent back her approval.

"HUH?" Shamal eyes widened as she scrolls down and see the attached picture.

The image is the photo of Suzuka and her friends which are Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, even Shu who is crossing his arms in the background. They are smiling as they are holding the sign that says: Get well soon! From Suzuka &amp; friends.

"This is bad!" Shamal exclaimed as she hastily establish connection with Signum and Vita.

"_Signum! Vita!" _Shamal called out desperately.

"_Huh? What is it Shamal?" _Signum is currently in the other world trying collect more linker cores, but unfortunately there are no monsters there.

Shamal explained everything with panic. Signum can barely understand everything she is saying but she got the main ideas.

"_What did you say Testarossa and the others are doing?" _Signum asked.

"_Like I've been saying! Testarossa-chan, Nanoha-cha, and Shirakawa-kun, they are going to see Hayate-chan today, because they are Suzuka-chan's friend!"_ Shamal explained with a lot of concern in her voice.

"_What'll we do? What'll we do?!" _Shamal is panicking.

"_Hold on. Calm down, Shamal! It's fine." _Signum tried to convince Shamal.

"_Thankfully, most of Mistress Hayate's magical potential is held within the Book of Darkness, unless they perform a very deep scan, she won't be found out." _Signum explained.

"_Y-You may be right, but…" _

"_In other words, she will be fine as long as they don't run into us." _Signum sighed.

"_It was our mistakes for showing our faces when we attacked… I should've use transformation magic…" _Shamal muttered.

"_No use regretting that now, when her friends are visiting, we will withdraw."_

"_Alright…" _

"_Make sure that Dr. Ishida and Hayate don't say our name!" _Vita exclaimed.

"_We will return today to make sure everything is alright. Just go with the plan for now."_ Signum said.

"_I hope Hayate-chan won't think too much of that…" _Shamal sighed.

"_We have no choice, we're counting on you." _Signum and Vita said simultaneously.

"_Mhmm…" _Shamal has no choice but to go with their plan.

* * *

**Location: Uminari University Hospital**

Hayate is sitting on the bed while waiting for Suzuka to come. She received the call from Shamal saying that Suzuka would visit her as usual.

Knock Knock!

"Yes? Please come in!" Hayate said.

"Hello!" Many voices said simultaneously.

Hayate is really surprised. Suzuka is standing there with a bouquet of flowers, along with four of her friends who are holding bunch of snacks.

"Hello! Welcome!" Hayate smiled brightly.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Shu said.

"Hayate-chan, are you alright?" Suzuka asked with a concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Everyone please, have a seat!" Hayate said.

"Thank you!" Everyone replied.

"Hayate-chan, these are my friends! Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, and Shu." Suzuka introduced her friends.

"Ahh! It's nice to meet all of you! I'm Hayate Yagami, just call me Hayate!" Hayate smiled.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi, please call me Nanoha!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Fate Testarossa here, nice to meet you Hayate." Fate smiled.

"I'm Arisa! Nice to meet ya!" Arisa puffed up her chest.

"Shu Shirakawa here, pleased to meet you Hayate-san." Shu smiled faintly.

"Thank you for visiting me today! I'm so happy!" Hayate laughed happily.

"Here Hayate-chan, try this cake! It's made by the coffee shop my family runs!" Nanoha gave the cake to Hayate.

"Really?!" Hayate softly unveil the package and sees a beautiful made cake. She takes a small spoon and try a piece of the cake.

"Mhmm~ it's so good!" Hayate blushed while smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, here! There are many things we bought for you!" Nanoha said as Arisa and Fate gently set down the snacks on the table.

"Thank you everyone, I'm so happy." Hayate successfully held back her tears.

Outside the room, Shamal is in her long jackets with sunglasses, standing there trying to listen to the conversation.

"Uhm… Shamal-san, what are you doing?" Dr. Ishida smiled dryly.

"E-Eh?! U-Uh, it's nothing! I'm just wondering who came over, so…" Shamal waved nervously.

"Then why don't you just go inside? Unless you are out here for other reason?" Dr. Ishida smiled curiously but she kinds of understand Shamal's current position.

"Ummm… that's er…." Shamal smiled nervously.

Dr. Ishida just giggled softly as she invited Shamal to follow her to the hospital's cafeteria.

Both are currently sitting in the cafeteria, Shamal is holding a cup of cold coffee while Dr. Ishida is having a mix fruit drink.

"This may sound a little strange… but as Hayate-chan's physician, I'm really grateful to you all." Dr. Ishida smiled softly.

"Eh?"

"Ever since she's started living with all of you, Hayate-chan's really seemed happy."

"…" Shamal don't know what to respond. She just sit there looking at the ground while having a concern face.

"Honestly, Hayate-chan's illness is a very complex one… but we're fighting it with all the science we have." Dr. Ishida said with a sad face.

"Yes…" Shamal replied sadly.

"Hayate-chan is the one who's hurting the most… but with the support from everyone around her, I think she'll become much more lively and courageous." Dr. Ishida looked at Shamal with a serious face.

"Please continue to support her, so Hayate-chan can fight off this illness." Dr. Ishida said with pleading eyes.

"Yes…" Shamal replied while holding back her tears, but she failed miserably. Shamal begins to cry, but Dr. Ishida says nothing as she just gripped Shamal's hand tightly.

_-Back to Hayate's room-_

"I hope you'll get better soon Hayate-chan!" Nanoha said brightly. All of them are preparing to leave since it is quite late.

"For sure I will!" Hayate replied.

"…" Shu is looking at Hayate intently.

"Mm? Shu, what's wrong?" Fate asked.

"_Granzon, please perform quick analysis on her. Something doesn't feel right." _

_[Alright. Scanning… complete. Hayate Yagami, linker core severely damaged from unknown cause. Estimation time left: One month.] _

"_Only one month…? What happened to her?" _Shu thought with a serious face.

"Shu-kun!" Nanoha shouted.

"Huh?"

"You are spacing out again, what's wrong?" Nanoha asked with a concern.

"It's nothing, you guys can go on ahead. I would like to discuss something with Hayate-san." Shu said.

Arisa and Suzuka didn't see it, but Nanoha and Fate see the serious-request look from him.

"Alright, we'll be waiting at the exit. Don't be late!" Arisa said as she left with everyone else.

"Eh? What is it Shu-kun?" Hayate asked curiously.

"Hayate-san, do you feel instant pain from time to time?" Shu asked seriously.

"No, none of sorts, and I said it's okay to just call me Hayate you know." Hayate pouted, but she is obviously lying.

"I see… can I see your hand for a bit?"

"Uh? Okay?" Hayate extended her hand. Shu hold on to Hayate's hand and secretly transfer some of his mana to Hayate.

"_The extra mana from me should lessen your pain for now… but really… what happened?" _Shu thought as he is still holding her hand.

"Uhm… Shu-kun?" Hayate begins to blush.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just trying to check your pulse." Shu lied dismissingly.

"Ahaha, I see." Hayate laughed.

"Well then, I'm off. Stay strong Hayate." Shu smiled and waved at the sick girl.

"Yes, have a safe trip!" Hayate waved back as Shu left.

"_I have my speculation… but I need to make sure…" _Shu thought as he walks towards his friends.

The group is walking home, Arisa and Suzuka waved them a goodbye as they went on separate ways.

"Shu, what happened back there?" Fate asked suspiciously.

"I have some predictions, I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow. I need to confirm something first." Shu said apologetically.

"Why tomorrow?" Nanoha questioned.

"Because I might be wrong, don't worry about it. I'll tell you guys tomorrow I promise." Shu smiled faintly.

"… Alright then, see you tomorrow Shu-kun." Nanoha said as Fate decided to hang out at Nanoha's house for a while.

"Okay, be safe you two." Shu waved as he silently prepares a dimensional portal.

* * *

**Location: Hayate's House**

Shamal is inspecting the Book of Darkness, and discovered that the Book itself is devouring Hayate faster than ever before.

"_Everyone, we need to hurry! It looks like the Book of Darkness is devouring Hayate-chan more quickly than before… at this rate… she'll only last another month or less." _Shamal stuttered.

Signum is panting, behind her are the corpse of four dragons, she only gain 5-6 pages from them.

Zafira is in his human form, tearing apart the creatures that are hiding under the sands.

Vita is flying over the ocean trying to find mythical monsters that have large linker cores to collect.

"_I wouldn't be able to stand it… if Hayate-chan wasn't able to smile… or if she dies!" _Vita thought while crying as she is flying over a maelstrom. A huge monster appeared, its jaws are horrifying large with four or more rows of teeth.

"Let's do this, Eisen!"

[Yes! Explosion!] Graf Eisen transformed into its Giant Hammer form.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vita let out a huge warcry as she rushes towards the monster.

* * *

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

Graham is preparing the final phase of his plan. He is looking at Durandal, the Freeze staff that will eternally seal the Book of Darkness, at least in his opinion.

"Hm?" Graham perked up as his two familiars enter the room.

"Father, straining your brain like this isn't good for you." Aria said

"Yeah…" Lotte agreed.

"The Liese twins? How are things?" Graham asked.

"Everything is ready, we already tapped into the scanner system so they would not notice that the Wolkenritter is collecting linker cores at the moment." Aria explained.

"Tomorrow, the Book should be complete, then we can commence to seal it forever." Lotte added.

"I see… I'm sorry everyone…" Graham muttered sadly.

"Father, don't be sad! It has to be done… for everyone." Aria commented.

"Yeah…" Graham replied softly.

Outside the room, there is one person standing there while crossing his arms.

"… _So my speculations are correct. And what I heard from Yuuno, Hayate is the one who is suitable to be the master of the Book of Darkness considering her linker core's damage." _Shu thought as he silently disappears inside his portal.

"_Graham… Lotte… Aria… why?"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thoughts, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_-Next Day- (24__th__ December) _

Yesterday, Shu sent a message to both Fate and Nanoha that he has training with Chrono today, so he won't be at school. Both of them acknowledged that but he has to go see Hayate with them today to give her the Christmas Presents, which Shu agreed.

**Location: Arthra**

"Chrono, I got everything you need." Shu sent the data to Chrono's terminal.

"I see… so what should we do?" Chrono muttered

"Change the scanner frequency, consider both of them as enemies for now. I predict that they will act today considering that there are only a few pages left for it to be completed." Shu suggested.

"Should I ask for more reinforcements?" Chrono gritted his teeth.

"No, if you do then they will know something is going on. Arf and Yuuno will be our support for now, I will help you deal with them if something happens." Shu said seriously.

"I understand… I'll go inform my mother." Chrono walks away.

"Copy that." Shu decided to go buy a present for Hayate.

* * *

**Location: Uminari University Hospital**

"Hayate, I'm so sorry about not being able to come visit you a lot…" Vita said sadly. She has been collecting a lot of linker cores recently and doesn't have time to visit Hayate.

"It's alright, have you been well?" Hayate smiled as she pats Vita's head.

"Totally!" Vita exclaimed. Shamal and Signum is smiling at the scene, soon they will have all the pages collected. They are missing just couple 30 or so pages.

Knock Knock!

"Hm?" Signum muttered.

"Who is that?" Shamal muttered.

"Hello…" The feminine voice calls out.

"That's!" Shamal noticed that it is Suzuka's voice, does that mean?!

"Huh? That sounds like Suzuka-chan!" Hayate smiled as Vita turns around.

"Please come in!" Hayate shouted gently.

"Hello!" The group outside said simultaneously.

"Guh!" Vita frowned almost suddenly as the door opened.

"Hello and nice to meet you all!" Suzuka and Arisa said simultaneously.

"_!?... As I thought, it is true… looks like I do not need to explain this to Nanoha and Fate after all." _Shu thought with a blank face.

"Uh?!"

"Huh?!"

Nanoha and Fate just stands there in shock.

Signum is openly gritting her teeth as Shamal is looking back and forth with a concern-filled gaze.

"Ah, please forgive us. Are we interrupting something?" Arisa asked clearly feel the tension in the room.

"Ah, no… not at all." Signum successfully fought down her scowl and said neutrally.

"Welcome, everyone." Shamal said but with a nervous expression.

Nanoha and Fate didn't say anything, they just stand there with their mouth opened like a fish gasping for air. Shu doesn't know what to say, he just hope that there won't be any fight here.

"So, what brings all of you here?" Hayate asked softly.

Arisa and Suzuka just giggled as they are holding something under their coats. Hayate just stared at them with curious expression.

"One, two… Surprise Presents!" Suzuka and Arisa swiftly unveil the presents.

"Ahh! Thank you everyone!" Hayate blushes faintly.

"Since today is Christmas Eve, we've brought you some Christmas presents!" Suzuka said.

"We picked these out together you know, so don't forget to open them up later!" Arisa said excitedly. Signum look at Shamal while the conversations between Hayate, Arisa, and Suzuka continue.

Nanoha tries to avoid looking at all of them, but she flinched silently as she sees Vita's scowl directed at her.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Shu-kun, what's wrong?" Hayate seems to sense the tension that Nanoha, Fate, and Shu is having.

"N-Nothing… It's nothing…" Nanoha waved nervously.

"We're just a little surprised with everyone here… right?" Fate smiled nervously.

Shu said nothing, because he knows that if he even speaks a word, then it might cause even more tension in the room. Nanoha just laughed nervously as Fate finished her explanation.

"Yes…" Signum replied with anxiousness.

"A-Ah everyone, I'll take your coats!" Shamal smiled nervously.

"Thank you very much!" The group said, but the voice mostly came from Arisa and Suzuka.

Shamal opened the wardrobe and proceed to hang all the coats.

"I cannot connect to anyone… did you put up a communications jamming barrier?" Shu muttered as softly as he could.

"Shamal is our expert on support magic. It's no problem at all to make such a short range barrier." Signum replied with a frown.

"Um… Er… You don't have to scowl at me that much…" Nanoha said sadly. Vita is scowling real hard at her for a while now.

"I'm not scowling! This is just how I look!" Vita almost shouted back. Nanoha just looked down sadly.

"Vita! Don't lie! This is what bad girls get." Hayate pinched Vita's nose.

"Is it alright to hang out with her for a bit?" Fate whispered gently.

"Yes…" Signum replied with a neutral tone.

About half an hour passed, and it is quite dark outside. The group decided to leave to let Hayate rest up. They stepped outside while Shamal and Signum watch them off.

Shu is looking at the rooftop of the hospital, Signum and Shamal seems to notice this and silently nodded.

"_Nanoha, Fate, we'll meet at the rooftop."_ Shu said.

"_Okay…"_ Both of them replied with a downcast tone.

_-Rooftop-_

"Hayate-chan is the mistress of the Book of Darkness?" Nanoha muttered softly.

"Correct, yesterday I have my speculation because her linker core is severely damaged. Normally it is impossible to get your linker core damaged that bad, because it would kill you, the only thing left is that her linker core is manifested and manipulated by something." Shu explained.

"It will soon be possible to grant her wish to be free from this illness." Signum cut in.

"If you are going to interfere… Even if you're Hayate-chan's friends…  
Shamal said as she gets ready to transform.

"Wait! Please wait a second! Listen to what we have to say!" Nanoha shouted.

"If the Book of Darkness is completed, Hayate will-" Fate didn't get to finish.

"HAAAH!"

"Kuh!" Nanoha swiftly deploys her shield as Vita strikes at her without any warning. Nanoha cannot push back the pressure and got sent flying towards the metal fence.

"Nanoha!" Fate exclaimed.

"YAAAH!" Signum jumped towards Fate and swings down Laevatein at Fate.

**[Shadow Claw] **Shu successfully intercepted the attack and backed away from Signum as Fate deploys Bardiche and holds her device tightly.

"It will be quite a problem if you inform the Bureau of our mistress' identity." Signum gritted her teeth as her eyes are overshadowed by her hair.

"I cannot let you escape my communications jamming barrier…" Shamal muttered with anger.

"Fate, go help Nanoha." Shu ordered.

"But-"

"Go, I can handle these two." Shu insisted.

Fate nodded in defeat as she rushes towards Nanoha.

"Don't think you can escape!" Signum intercepted Fate.

CLANK!

Shu blocked Signum's strike as he looked into her eyes.

"Your opponent will be me…" Shu said as he is struggling to push back Signum with his strength.

Vita is slowly walking up to Nanoha who is collapsing on the ground.

"Vita…chan…" Nanoha muttered as she gripped her ankle painfully.

"Don't you interfere…. Just a little longer, and we'll be able to save her!" Vita muttered.

"Hayate will become lively and joyful again… she'll return to us! We've been working so desperately!" Vita scowled tearfully.

"There's only a little time left… SO DON'T INTERFERE!" Vita raises Eisen and smashes her mallet down hard on the floor. The shockwave rushes towards Nanoha and huge explosions occurred.

"Hah….Hah…." Vita panted not by exhaustion, but by frustrations. Areas in front of her is consumed by fire, Nanoha is nowhere to be seen.

**[Defenser Plus] **Bardiche's voice is heard in the fire.

Nanoha and Fate walked out of the fire unharmed. Both of them are in their default barrier jacket.

"You devil…" Vita gritted her teeth with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay if I'm a devil…" Nanoha said sadly.

"I'll just use my hellish tools to get you to listen!" Nanoha declares boldly as Fate also gets into her usual stance.

"Out of my way! Shirakawa!" Signum slashes violently at Shu, trying to get to Fate.

"You do know that if the book is complete, then Hayate will die." Shu said as he tries to dodge Signum's strikes.

"Lies! The Book if consuming her linker core! If it is complete, then it will consume her no more!" Signum brought Laevatein down with all her strength.

"_This is bad!" _Shu backed away from Signum swiftly. The strike causes large spider cracks on the floor.

But suddenly-

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**[Protection] **Shu turned around and swiftly deploys his shield.

"Go! I will take on the boy!" Zafira shouted as he tries to get passed Shu's defense.

"Alright!" Signum jumped high in the air and dashes towards Fate's position.

"Shamal, stay back and concentrate on maintaining the jamming barrier!" Signum shouted before she dashes away.

Shamal nodded and transform into her usual barrier jacket.

"Fate! Signum is on her way to you!" Shu shouted.

"Tch!" Fate muttered as she blocked Signum's slash.

"If you forcefully complete it now, Hayate will die!" Fate shouted as she pushes Signum back.

"We are part of the Book of Darkness!" Signum declared boldly.

"Which is why we obviously know everything about it!" Vita shouted as she hits Nanoha's barrier hard.

"Then…. Why?!" Nanoha muttered

**[Axel Shooter]** Raising Heart blinked.

"Ugh!" Vita backed off as bunch of pink spheres form around Nanoha.

"Why do you call it the Book of Darkness?!" Nanoha shouted.

"Eh?" Vita lowered Eisen slightly.

"Why don't you call it by its real name!?" Nanoha continues.

"Its… real name…?" Vita muttered.

Below Nanoha and Vita, Fate is staring at Signum and vice-versa.

**[Barrier Jacket Sonic Form]** Bardiche blinked. Fate transformed into her new barrier jacket. It is less armored by feature more speed.

"You made your lightweight armor even lighter…" Signum stated.

"I can move much faster because of it." Fate replied.

"If you take even a glancing blow, you'll die. Are you crazy? Testarossa?" Signum asked with a little bit of concern hidden in her voice.

"It is necessary, so that I can defeat you. Since you are strong, this is all the chance I got." Fate replied seriously.

"Tch… Had we not met like this… we may have been really good friends." Signum gritted her teeth hard.

"There's still time for that!" Fate shouted as she took her combat stance.

"Stop…" Signum said while having a lone tear slides down her cheek.

"We guardian knights decided that we would even throw away our honor to save our mistress' smile… YOU CAN'T STOP US!" Signum shouted tearfully.

"You will be stopped… by me and my friends…" Fate replied as she rushes towards Signum.

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

The two clashes in series of mighty swings. Sparks are flying everywhere as they move so quickly that normal eyes cannot follow.

"Stop this Testarossa! I do not wish to kill you!" Signum shouted as she pushes Fate back.

"Aren't you the one who refuses to cooperate with us?!" Fate shouted.

"There is no other way! If we don't do this, Mistress Hayate will die! What part of it that you do not understand!" Signum gathered purple flame on Laevatein and rushes forward.

"Ugh!" Fate uses her sonic move to dodge Signum's Flying Dragon Flash.

_-With Shu-_

"_His defenses are remarkable, I have no chance with close-range fighting." _Shu disappeared inside his wormhole and reappear faraway from Zafira.

"You think you can run away?!" Zafira prepares to cast his spell at the boy.

"**Graviton Smasher!" **Two dozens of magic bolts rushes towards Zafira.

"**Steel Yokes!" **Zafira sends out three dozens of white magical blades to counter.

**[Protection] **Shu raised his right hand to block the incoming magical blades. Many of them are deleted by the warp field guard, but there are still some of them that came through it.

Suddenly, Zafira appears behind the boy.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_That's fast!" _Shu hastily raised his left hand and casts protection spell.

"Grrrrr!" Zafira gritted his teeth as he applies even more force to his fist.

**[Barrier Burst] **Shu detonated his barrier and forces Zafira to flinch away.

Shu is conjuring two purple orbs in his hands.

"_No choice, I need to stop his movements." _Surrounded area is filled with abnormality in gravitational forces. The affected areas are considerably small-to-medium, but it is in range between Zafira and Shu.

"**Graviton Wave, Fire!" **A large sphere surrounded Shu before a wave of gravity forces are fired towards Zafira.

"Kuh!" Zafira quickly deploys his shield. He suddenly felt the change in gravity as he is forcefully being held in place. The wave stopped and forms a huge circle area that surrounded both Shu and Zafira.

"Grrrrr!" Zafira tried to move but failed.

"You will not go anywhere…" Shu muttered as he tries to maintain the Graviton Wave Circle.

"I will not fail my mistress! RAAAAAAAH!" Little by little, Zafira slowly moves toward Shu.

"Impossible… you… move by pure will?" Shu stuttered. He increased the gravity for twenty-fold and Zafira is still able to move towards him.

**[Second Wave, Deploy] **Granzon blinked as the second wave rushes towards Zafira.

"Urk!" Zafira now collapsed to his knees on his Belkan magic circle. No one knows how Zafira does not fall down to the ground yet. Maybe it is because of the Belkan Magic Circle beneath him that kept him in the air.

"Your will is commendable… but I will stop you." Shu tried even harder to maintain his spell. He is starting to sweat, but the spell circle is still stable.

_-Back to the big picture of the battle-_

"It has a real name doesn't it? The Book of Darkness?" Nanoha asked while Axel Shooter bolts are levitating around her.

"The real name of the Book of Darkness…?" Vita said with a sad face.

"That is enough…" A mysterious voice spoke up.

"No!" Nanoha got caught by the bind again.

"W-what? Uof!" Vita also got binded by multiple bind spells.

"Nanoha!"

"Vita!"

Both Signum and Fate silently agreed to stop fighting and rushes towards the masked man.

"Haah!" Signum slashes at the masked man but he successfully blocked it.

"**Plasma Lancer! Fire!"** From the opposite side, the plasma lancer is fired at the masked man.

He has no chance to block against high speed spell.

"Tch…" The backside of his shirt has a large hole in it. Steams are rising lightly from his back.

Shu swiftly releases his magic circle as Zafira is panting for air.

"Temporary Truce, Zafira-san." Shu said swiftly.

"I understand…" Zafira managed to reply while panting.

Fate and Signum is rushing towards the masked man to deal the final blow but-

"Hah!" Something flew fast towards Fate and Signum. It collides with Signum and Fate.

"Argh!"

"Oof!"

Both of them are kicked by an unknown person.

"So you came…" Shu muttered as the other masked man arrived.

"Wait, there's two of them?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

The second masked man took out twenty or even more cards. All of them glow dark blue before they transformed into binding spells.

Everyone single one of them is binded. All of them struggled to get out, but with unknown reasons, the binds are really stronger than the previous ones.

"Grk! Is this reinforced-binds?!" Shu tried to pump out his magic to destroy the binds but it failed.

"… With this many, the binds and jamming barrier won't last too long. Please take care of them quickly." The second masked man said while surrounding himself with dozens of cards.

"Alright…" The first one said as he raises his right hand.

"Come, Book of Darkness." The Book of Darkness appears before the first masked man.

"H-How did you?!" Shamal exclaimed.

"A mere living program like you has no right to ask me questions." The first said as the Book glows bright purple.

"Ugh!"

"N-No!"

"Urk!"

"Grrr!"

Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira muttered in pain as their linker cores are forcefully manifested in front of them.

"The last few pages will be filled by the useless guardian knights themselves…" The first muttered.

"How many should this make this time I wonder?" The second added.

**[Collecting.] **The Book of Darkness glows even brighter.

"A-Argh! N-Nooooooooo!" Shamal screamed as her linker core disappeared… along with her body.

"The cursed and broken Lost Logia…"

"Urk!... Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Signum screamed before her linker core disappeared along with her body.

"There's no way you could save anyone with this…" The first finished.

"Y-You! What are y- Arghhh! Uwaaaaaa!" Vita screamed as she slowly disappears.

"There is no reason for a mere program to know." The second said.

"Y-You will pay! YOU WILL PAYYYYYYYY!" Zafira screamed in pain as his linker core is successfully absorbed by the Book of Darkness.

"Yes… but it is you who needs to pay that is…" The first muttered.

"!?" Inside the hospital room, Hayate felt something and gripped her chest tightly as the pain starts to come back.

The four guardian knights disappeared. Only their winter coats are left behind on the rooftop's floor.

"Now, for you troublesome boy…" The second masked man turns towards Shu.

"Why…. Why do you do this… Aria… Lotte…" Shu whispered coldly.

"Aria!? Lotte?!" Fate and Nanoha exclaimed.

"… To end this Book's existence once and for all." The second masked man de-transformed. Aria then put several triangle cages and forty binds on Shu.

"Stay there…" Aria muttered as she turns towards Fate and Nanoha.

"Why?! Aria-san!?" Nanoha shouted.

"We will answer your question later, but now… stay still like good girls…" Aria said coldly as she put Nanoha and Fate into a separate hexagonal magic cage. Binds are all over them to keep them still.

The first masked man gently came down from the air and resides on the rooftop. He slowly de-transforms into Lotte.

"Are those three alright?" Lotte asked.

"They are fine… Just locked inside the Crystal Cage along with forty or so binds. It should take them few minutes to get out, the boy should be able to break it earlier than those two though." Aria explained as she gets ready for the final action.

"Plenty of time… It's time for the true awakening… of the Book of Darkness…" Aria said with Nanoha's voice as she transformed into the said girl.

"No… It's time to end its fate…" Lotte said with Fate's voice as she also transformed into the said girl.

Both of them conjure an illusion of Vita who is being crucified in the air.

"Now…. Summon her…" Fake Nanoha said.

Blue Midchildan magic circle appeared… inside the circle is Hayate sitting there with a confused face.

"Ugh…. Nanoha-chan? Fate-chan? W-What is this?" Hayate asked meekly.

"You're very ill... with a disease called the curse of the Book of Darkness." Fake Nanoha smiled sadistically.

"It can't be cured." Fake Fate smiled coldly.

Hayate doesn't know what to say, she just sit there and hope that this is just a dream.

"Even if the Book of Darkness is completed, you can't survive." Fake Nanoha smiled darkly.

"You have absolutely no chance of surviving… None…" Fake Fate smirked evilly.

"E-Eh…." Hayate muttered softly as tears threaten to leak from her eyes.

"That's…. fine… Just let Vita go… W-What did you do… to her?" Hayate asked as tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh? You mean her? She's broken… She tries to use the power of the Book of Darkness to help you… What a futile effort." Fake Fate smirked.

"What do you mean futile?! Where are Signum, Shamal and Zafira?!" Hayate half-shouted.

"Heh…." Fake Nanoha laughed coldly as she nodded towards the opposite side of Hayate.

Hayate turns around and sees Shamal's and Signum's coats on the floor along with Zafira's cloak. Hayate widened her eyes in shock and fear… fear that she would never see her family again.

"Broken programs are useless." Fake Fate said as she pulled out a blue card.

"That's why we thought about erasing them…" Fake Nanoha smiled evilly as she also pulled out a card.

"No! Wait! STOP!" Hayate shouted desperately.

"Heh Heh Heh, if you want to stop us…" Fake Nanoha said.

"Do so with force…" Fake Fate finished.

"No! WHY?! WHY DOES THIS HAS TO HAPPEN?!" Hayate shouted tearfully.

"Hey… Hayate-chan…" Fake Nanoha smirked as her card glowed.

"Destiny is a cruel thing…" Fake Fate said as her card also glowed.

"No…. NO! STOP!" Hayate shouted desperately.

Deep blue color flashed brightly as both Fakes threw their cards towards the illusion of Vita. The area exploded as Vita is gone.

"Uwa….. Ugh…." Hayate cried uncontrollably as she gripped her chest. A huge Belkan magic circle appears beneath her.

"Grr! Hayate! That's an illusion! Don't fall for it!" Shu shouted desperately as he successfully breaks off the binds and cage.

Hayate shows no reaction as she still sobbing uncontrollably, The Book of Darkness suddenly appears in front of her.

"Heh, time to go." Both Fake Nanoha and Fake Fate disappeared.

**[Good morning, Mistress.]** The Belkan magic circle suddenly turns deep black.

"Hayate! Listen to me!" Shu dashes towards Hayate position.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-chan!" Fate and Nanoha successfully break out from the cage. They instantly try to rush towards Hayate.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Hayate's eyes turn deep red as she screamed her hearts out. A huge explosions of dark energy occurred and engulf Hayate completely.

"Damn it! I was too late!" Shu gritted his teeth.

Nanoha and Fate can do nothing but watch the scene unfold.

"I am the mistress of the Book of Darkness. Bring power to these hands of mine." Hayate ordered coldly as the book appears in her hand.

"Seal, release." Hayate muttered.

**[Releasing.] **Hayate's body is engulfed with black energy as she is beginning to change. Her hair grows longer and change into white color. Black outfits surrounded her body as a pitch black two set of wings grows from her back.

"Everything has ended, once again." The white-haired girl said.

"How many times must I repeat this sadness?" She cries a little as another set of wings grow next to her ears.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha shouted.

"I am the Book of Darkness, I will use all my power…" The white haired girl raises her hand upwards.

**[Diabolic Emission] **The Book glows as the girl's hand is holding an enormous dark sphere.

"To grant my master's wish…" She finishes in an angry tone.

"**Diabolic… Emission…" **The dark sphere got compressed down to mere football size before violently expanding towards every direction.

"Nanoha! Fate! Get in there!" Shu pointed towards the wormhole behind them.

Nanoha and Fate swiftly enter the wormhole and appears far away from the Uminari Hospital.

"_That does not look good…" _Shu thought grimly as the dark sphere expanded towards him with super speed.

**[Wormhole opened]** Shu swiftly enters the wormhole.

"Ugh… that hurts…" Shu hissed. He barely escapes by the skin of his teeth as Diabolic Emission consumed the entire area in 3 miles radius. His right hand is shaking as steams are coming out of it.

From far away in the opposite direction, Lotte and Aria is watching the scene. Lotte is crossing her arms as Aria is holding Durandal in her hand.

"I wonder how long will those three will last?" Lotte questioned.

"I hope until it starts going berserk at least… huh?!" Aria said, but something is glowing underneath their feet.

"What?!" "is this?!" Aria and Lotte exclaimed as they have been tied up in dozens of binds.

"**Struggle Bind…" **

"Y-you?!"

"C-Chrono?!"

"At first I don't believe it…" Chrono said sadly.

"I don't remember teaching you this spell…" Aria gritted her teeth.

"Didn't you teach me to continue studying and practicing on my own? Aria… Lotte…" Chrono frowned.

"_Sorry I'm late Shu… I caught Lotte and Aria." _Chrono telepathically said.

"_Whatever, just take both of them out of here." _Shu said coldly.

"_Yuuno and Arf is on the way to your position now, stay put." _Chrono replied as he casts teleportation spell and teleported himself and the Liese twins away.

Shu, Nanoha, and Fate are hiding behind a tall building which is far away from the initial location of the Diabolic Emission blast.

"You guys alright?" Shu asked while gripping his right hand.

"Shu! You're hurt!" Fate looked at Shu's hand. It is not fatal but the first degree burn is very painful.

I'm fine…" Shu hissed softly as the pain didn't seem to stop.

"W-We're so sorry!" Nanoha said as she looked at the boy's hand.

"Don't be… we need to come up with a plan." Shu focus his magic on his hand to lessen down the pain.

"It looks like she's an expert with wide area attacks… it'll be difficult to dodge all of her attacks…" Fate said warily.

"Use your normal form Fate… It is too risky to use Sonic Form." Shu suggested.

"Uhm… Bardiche."

**[Yes sir. Barrier Jacket Lightning Form.] **Fate glowed a little bit before the cloak and armor appears on her.

"…Hayate-chan." Nanoha muttered as she looks toward the direction of the hospital.

"Nanoha!"

"Fate!"

The three turned around and see Yuuno and Arf.

"Yuuno-kun, Arf-san!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"How did you know we're here?" Fate questioned.

"Chrono told us…" Yuuno said grimly.

"Shu, you're hurt!" Arf quickly look at Shu's hand.

"Yuuno, is it possible to heal my hand?" Shu asked.

"Yes, you will feel no pain, but you have to have it treated later alright?" Yuuno said as his hand glows bright green. Shu nodded as Yuuno casts his basic healing magic.

"Ha…. Thank you, that feels a lot better." Shu said as he balled his fist in experimental manner.

"No problem, but we have to plan something fast…" Yuuno looked at Hayate's original position and see that the white-haired girl looking left and right obviously trying to locate them.

"Mistress…. I will grant your wish. My beloved guardian knights… I will now… destroy the ones who hurt you." The white-haired girl said as the book glowed.

**[Magical Prison.] **The magical barrier dome suddenly consumed the whole city.

"What?!" Arf exclaimed as they are trapped inside the barrier.

"It's like the last time. A barrier that keeps us trapped within!" Yuuno exclaimed.

"It's as we thought… she's after us." Fate said grimly.

"Chrono should be confronting Admiral Graham right now… backup is also on the way, but there's still some time until they arrive." Yuuno added.

"So we're on our own until then…" Shu muttered.

"…" Nanoha just stare intently at Hayate's position.

"Nanoha?"

"Ah… it's nothing…" Nanoha muttered.

The white haired girl is opening the Book of Darkness before chanting some words.

"Sleipnir, Flap your wings."

**[Sleipnir.] **Her wings extended larger as two sets of them gently lifted her up.

"I will find you… all of you…" She said with a blank face.

* * *

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

In front of the room, there are 2 guards standing there with a device in their hands.

"The Liese twins were under your orders doesn't it? Admiral Graham…" Chrono frowned.

"You're wrong Chrono!" Lotte shouted.

"We did this all on our own. Father had nothing to do with this!" Aria and Lotte lied.

"...Lotte, Aria… It's alright." Graham said softly.

"Chrono essentially knows everything that's going on… am I mistaken?" He asked.

Chrono just sighed as he deploys a data screen.

"After that incident, you've desperately searching for its new location haven't you?"

"Then you found it… with its current master Yagami Hayate, but if you captured the mistress or destroy the book, it will just reincarnate elsewhere… that's why you waited for the Book of Darkness to be completed, while keeping an eye on them…" Chrono opened the picture of Hayate and the Wolkenritter.

"You found it… the method to eternally seal the Book of Darkness." Chrono said grimly.

"Her parents died and her body was broken… it really tore my heart apart, but I thought it was her destiny…" Graham closed his eyes in shame.

"You are the one who supplied her with funds and necessities don't you?" Chrono asked.

"I wanted her to be happy, before we had to lay her to rest eternally…" Graham replied.

"Your method of sealing, is to freeze both it and its master, then trap them in a frozen world through a dimensional rift… Is that right?" Chrono asked as his hands are shaking a bit.

"…Yes, that way the Book's reincarnation functions wouldn't work." Graham said with a downcast expression.

"All of its masters up to now have been vaporized by the Arcenciel! Nothing has changed!" Lotte said firmly.

"Chrono, it's not too late… release us from your spell… we can only freeze it in the few minutes after it starts to go out of control!" Aria said.

"But even then, the mistress of the Book of Darkness is not the person who is a horrible criminal that would deserve the punishment of being eternally frozen is there?! That's illegal!" Chrono shouted.

"Because of that! Because of that law, this tragedy has been allowed to repeat itself isn't it true?!" Aria shouted.

"Even Clyde-kun… Even your father had to-!"

"Lotte…" Graham stopped Lotte from finishing her sentence. Lotte just flinched back as she stays silent.

Chrono just shook his head before standing up.

"Admiral, despite everything, your plan still have a major problem."

"First of all, releasing them from that frozen prison should not be all that difficult… no matter where you hide it, no matter how much you protect it. Someone will find it one day, and try to use it as their own. Anger and Sadness… Desire and Lust for power… Such wishes will just lead them to it once again." Chrono said as Graham looked away in shame.

"I'm a little concerned about what's happening to my friends, so I will have to excuse myself." Chrono turns towards the door.

"Chrono." Graham suddenly stands up.

"Yes?"

"Aria, give him the Durandal…" Graham ordered.

"Father! But that's!"

"We don't have a chance anymore… Even if we kept it with us, it'll be useless." Graham said as Lotte and Aria closed their eyes.

"Here, Chrono… I'll let you decide how you will use it." Graham handed Durandal over to Chrono.

"…"

"It is the staff of freezing, the Durandal." Graham explained.

* * *

**Location: Uminari City's Skies **

The group is fighting off the white-haired girl. Shu and Nanoha are providing Fate covering fire with ranged shooting spell while Fate uses her fast moving abilities to dodge around. Yuuno and Arf is supporting with binding spells. Fate gains a certain distance when the avatar of the Book of Darkness is locked within binds.

"Breaker." The Book of Darkness Avatar muttered while she is being locked by chain binds.

**[Breaker.]** The book itself glows before all the binds are destroyed.

**[Plasma Smasher]** Fate gathers electricity energy in her hand.

"**Fire!" **Fate thrust her hand forward.

**[Divine Buster Extension.]**

"**Shoot!" **Nanoha fires Divine Buster from the opposite direction of Fate.

**[Giga Blaster]**

"**Fire!" **Shu extended both his hands horizontally as two spheres of energy turn into two large beams heading towards the front of the white-haired girl.

"Shield…"

**[Panzerschild] (Tank Shield)**

Three giant Belkan shields appeared. The attacks landed perfectly but she blocked all the attacks with less-to-none effort.

"Bring forth spears and infuse them with blood…" The avatar said.

**[Bloody Dagger] ** Twenty and more red-dagger like energy formed around her.

"That's…" Shu muttered.

"Drill through the energy. **Bloody Dagger**." The daggers instantly vanished from sight.

**[Protection]**

**[Defenser]**

**[Round Shield] **

The three devices said simultaneously as they bring up the auto-guard. Three explosions go off at the three.

"Nanoha, Fate, regroup!" Shu said. The two nodded as they rendezvous on Shu's location.

"…" The avatar raises her hand upwards.

"I summon the light of destruction down upon my prisoners…" Pink energies are gathered in front of her.

"That's!?" Arf exclaimed.

"It can't be!?" Yuuno said with disbelief.

"Stars, gather… and become the light which pierces everything…" The avatar closes her eyes as the pink spheres grow even larger.

"Starlight…Breaker…?" Nanoha muttered.

"Everyone! Move!" Shu shouted as he conjures multiple wormholes behind everyone.

Everyone hastily enter the wormhole behind them as the Starlight Breaker sphere grows exponentially larger.

"Tear through everything in a blaze of light…"

The group appeared at the far end of the city, they decided to get even farther away because they still can sense a very strong presence of magic from the Avatar's location. Yuuno and Arf appeared in the opposite direction, they flew hastily through the city limits sign.

**[Sir, there are noncombatants on the left at three hundred yards.] **Granzon blinked.

"But how…?" Shu questioned.

"Let's go there!" Nanoha exclaimed as everyone nodded.

**[Distance 60, 50, 42, 28, 13] **Bardiche counts down as they reached the location.

Nanoha sees two figures running away from them.

"Umm.. Excuse me! This is a dangerous area, so please stay where you are!" Nanoha shouted.

"Eh?"

"That voice?"

The two turn around.

"Nanoha…?" Arisa muttered.

"Fate-chan..? Shu-kun?" Suzuka added.

"Are you kidding me?" Shu said in disbelief.

Nanoha and Fate stared at two of their friends in disbelief. How did they even get into the magical barrier in the first place?!

From far away distance behind them, the avatar lowered her hand and prepares to launch the attack.

"**Starlight…Breaker… Fire…" **She thrusts her hands forward with strength, and the gigantic purple beams headed towards the ground.

Huge dome of bright pink mana energy headed towards them at a horrifying speed.

"_Fate-chan! Can you take care of Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan?"_ Nanoha asked hastily.

Fate nodded as she loaded a cartridge.

"Stay still you two!" Fate aims Bardiche at her friends.

**[Defenser Plus.] **A small yellow dome appeared around Arisa and Suzuka. Fate proceeds to deploy her shield in front of two of her friends.

"Raising Heart!" Nanoha shouted as she loaded two cartridges.

**[Wide Area Protection.] **Giant barrier appears in front of Fate and two of her friends.

"Granzon, warp-field activation, full power!"

**[Temporary increase in warp field barrier confirmed.] **

"Come forth! The king of defense, your emperor calls for your service!" Shu chanted.

**[Imperial Iron Wall] **A large purple wall is conjured in front of Nanoha. Shu is standing next to Nanoha, trying to maintain his unique barrier.

Yuuno and Arf are looking from outside the city limits. The dome of energy consumes the entire city

Starlight Breaker's energy reaches their position and threatens to break down the defenses.

"Ufff…" Shu's hand is shaking. The pressure from the Starlight Breaker is the most intense attack he's ever been standing up against.

"Ughhh…." Nanoha closed her left eye as her hands are also shaking.

"_Nanoha! Shu! Are you alright?!" _Yuuno called.

"_Fate?!" _Arf tried to connect to her master.

"_Ugh… We're fine, but…" _Nanoha tried to reply.

"_Arisa and Suzuka are trapped inside the barrier!" _Fate added.

"_What?!" _Yuuno and Arf shouted. Yuuno hastily contact Amy who is monitoring the situation on Arthra.

"_Amy-san! We need to do something!" _Yuuno shouted.

"_Once the effects of the blast dies down, I'll get them out right away!" _Amy prepares the teleportation circle by using Arthra's system.

Finally, after what it seems like forever, the Starlight Breaker blast slowly disappears away. The Avatar's fist has steam rising up signaling that the mana energy output is so strong that she can hardly control it properly.

"Uwa…"

"Hic Hic.." Arisa and Suzuka are hugging each other in fear. But they are absolutely fine.

"…Everything is alright now…" Fate muttered. The two looked up and see Fate talking to them.

"We'll take you somewhere safe soon, so just sit tight!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Uhm! Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan! Shu-kun!" Suzuka shouted.

"What's going on he-" Before Arisa can finish, a blue teleportation circle appears beneath them.

They are forcefully teleported out of the area.

"They saw us like this… didn't they?" Nanoha muttered.

"Yeah…" Fate nodded slowly.

"Nothing can be done about that now." Shu said.

"_I'm sorry Yuuno-kun, can you please protect those two for us?"_ Nanoha requested.

"_Same to you, Arf…" _Fate

"_But… Fate!" _Arf argued.

"Arf, if they have to worry about their friends and us, they won't be able to fight to their limits." Yuuno said to Arf.

"Alright…" Arf muttered as both of them headed towards Arisa and Suzuka position.

"Nanoha, Fate, we have to try to reason with the Avatar of the Book of Darkness… right now we stand no chance of beating her as she is…" Shu muttered.

Both nodded as they establish connection with the white-haired girl.

"_Hayate-chan and the Book of Darkness, please stop this! We aren't the ones who hurt Vita-chan and the others!" _Nanoha tried to reason with the Avatar.

"_Signum and the rest are not-" _Fate got cut off.

"_My mistress wishes that this world… that took away her loved ones be turned into nothing more than a mere nightmare. I am simply granting her wishes… My master is in eternal slumber within her gentle dreams… and those two who stole her precious knights… must die."_ The avatar raises her hand forward.

Shu gritted his teeth as he heard the statement.

"_Book of Darkness-san!" _Nanoha shouted.

"_So… you also call me by that name…"_ The Avatar said with hidden sadness in her eyes.

Suddenly, the earth splits in half as numerous of horrifying looking worms appeared. It wrapped the long tentacles over the throat of the three.

"_But that is fine… I am only here to grant my mistress' wish." _The Avatar said as the worm tightens their tentacles around the throat of the three.

"Only… to grant her wishes?... Will Hayate-chan really be happy if you grant this wish?! Keeping your feelings locked away, nothing but a tool to grant your mistress' wish with no feelings of your own, are you okay with that?!" Nanoha tried to shout.

"I am a magical tome… I am nothing but a tool." The Avatar said with a blank face, but tears are leaking down her face.

"You have a heart don't you?! If you didn't have a heart you wouldn't be crying as you are right now!" Nanoha shouted back.

"These tears are my mistress' tears. I am a tool… I have no sadness…"The Avatar closes her eyes.

"Tch, Granzon… **Magic Burst!**"

**[Yes master.] **The area glowed bright purple as all the tentacles are evaporated by the pure magical energy.

The three backed off a bit to gain some distance.

"You have no sadness… You say those words with such a sad face… Who would believe you?!" Fate shouted.

"You also have a heart! It's okay to admit that you feel something! Your mistress… Hayate-chan will surely answer to that! She's a kind girl!" Nanoha added.

"Please, release Hayate… and stop this! Please!" Fate begged.

"…" The Avatar said nothing.

The ground shook violently as dozens of flames erupted from the ground.

**[Berserk State confirmed. Time estimation: Fifteen Minutes.] **Granzon blinked.

"_What can I do… I can't risk taking off the limiter… or else I would have no control…"_ Shu gritted his teeth.

"That was fast… I've already started to break apart. Soon I will go berserk… While I still have my consciousness, I shall grant my mistress her wish." The Avatar deploys hundreds of Bloody Dagger around the three.

"Disappear in darkness…" The dagger rushes towards the three.

**[Full Drive Ignition, Power Gravity] **Granzon blinked.

"Ugh…" Shu is forcing the dagger to change the trajectory towards the Avatar. The Avatar simply raises her hand and the dagger just exploded while surrounding the three.

Shu is grabbing his bleeding shoulders as Nanoha is trying to set him down gently on the ground.

"You… Spoiled BRAT!" Fate shouted.

**[Sonic Drive Ignition] **Bardiche blinked.

"Listen… to what we have to say!" Fate rushes towards the Avatar with extreme speed.

"…You should also sleep within me…" The Avatar muttered as she opens the book.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fate violently brings down Bardiche on the Avatar's barrier.

"Ugh!" Fate glows bright yellow as she is emitting a strange particle around herself.

"Sleep… Eternally…." The Avatar muttered as Fate glows bright and disappeared.

**[Absorption.] **The book violently closes itself.

"Fate…." Shu muttered while looking at the Avatar with cold eyes.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha shouted.

"Everything… will fall… into eternal darkness…" The Avatar whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Nanoha and Shu stared in disbelief as Fate just disappears.

"_Amy-san!" _Nanoha shouted.

"_Verifying current situation! Fate-chan vitals are normal! She's simply been trapped inside the Book of Darkness, currently formulating plans to release her!" _Amy replied.

"My mistress and that girl will never awaken from their endless dreams. Dreams that lie between life and death are eternal…" The Avatar glared at both of them coldly.

"There is no such thing as eternal…" Shu stands up as he is ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"Yes… everyone has to change… I have to… and so do you! Book of Darkness-san!" Nanoha shouted.

Both of them took their stances, they are ready to risk everything, to stop this madness and to save their friend.

_-In Fate's dream-_

"Huh?!" Fate woke up. She's in a large room, the ceiling is decorated with deep blue color along with beautiful sparkling bright color. Just like watching the skies at night.

"This place is…" Fate muttered.

Knock Knock!

"Fate, Alicia, Arf! It's time to wake up~" The unknown voice said.

"That voice… it couldn't be…" Fate whispered. She felt something in the bed so she turns left and look at it.

"Good morning, Fate…" The girl with same blond hair color as her said.

"!?" Fate just stares in disbelief.

"Are you up and awake?" The girl in maid clothes enters the room while smiling.

"Yes!" Fate look-alike said cheerfully.

"I'm still sleepy…" Arf muttered.

"You stayed up late yesterday again didn't you?" The maid asked.

"Just a little!"

"It's fine right?" Arf and Fate look-alike said.

"You should really take some lessons from Fate… early to bed, early to rise. You are her older sister after all, Alicia!" The maid smiled as she slowly hangs the curtains.

"G-Geez…" Alicia pouted.

"Uh…."

"Hm?" The maid turns around to the voice.

"Linith?" Fate asked in disbelief.

"What is it, Fate?" Linith asked while smiling.

"…Alicia…?" Fate muttered as she faces her original.

"Hm?" Alicia smiled.

"Haa… I take back what I just said… even Fate still seems to be half-asleep this morning." Linith said in a little scolding manner.

"Now, go get change! It's time for breakfast. Precia is already down in the dining room!" Linith said.

Fate visibly flinched as her eyes widened when her mother's name is mentioned.

"Mother…." Fate muttered softly.

The three finishes changing and walk downstairs. Alicia and Arf ran hastily towards the dining room while Fate slowly walks. The three reaches the dining room, Precia is sitting in the chair with her back turn towards them.

"Mother! Good morning!" Alicia shouted as she ran up to Precia.

"Good morning Precia!" Arf said.

"Aha, Alicia, Arf, Good morning." Precia said gently.

"Precia… I have some bad news… it might rain or even snow today." Linith said.

Precia seems to kind of ignore Linith's statement as she is staring at the column that Fate is hiding behind.

"Eh? Come on Fate." Linith invited.

Fate slowly comes out into the view. She still has the disbelief look on her face as she sees her mother.

"Fate, what's wrong?" Precia smiled.

"From what I can tell, she had a nightmare… she thinks that this is all a dream or an illusion." Linith explained.

"Fate, are you sure you didn't study too much yesterday?" Alicia asked with a concern.

"…" Fate says nothing as she is still staring at all of them.

"Fate, come here." Precia smiled gently.

Fate slowly but surely walks up to her mother. She is staring face to face with her mother, her mother is having a gentle smile while her own is plastered with disbelief and fear.

Precia gently touch Fate's cheeks with both of her hands. Fate suddenly flinched back as her eyes widened.

"You must've had a really scary nightmare… but everything's all right now. I'm here with Linith, Alicia, and Arf, everyone is here for you." Precia said gently.

"By the time you finish breakfast, that scary dream will have faded away." Linith suggested.

"Now, why don't we have our breakfast?" Precia said.

All of them have a very delicious breakfast. Modern western breakfast with lots of delicious looking food. Fate is just staring at her food.

"_This is wrong… This is nothing but a dream… Mother never smiled at me, not even once… Alicia and Linith… are both gone, but this is…." _Fate thought as she is trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey, why don't we all go into town today? I need to buy Fate a new pair of shoes!" Precia mentioned.

"Mouuu~ why is it always Fate?" Alicia pouted.

"It's her reward for getting the top score on her test for becoming a full-time mage, you better do your best to catch up Alicia." Linith said.

"Yeah! Fate! I'm counting on you to tutor me until the next exam!" Alicia smiled at Fate.

"Y-Yeah…" Fate muttered as her tears starting to flow.

"_This is what I've… always wanted! I've had this dream so many times…"_ Fate cried loudly as Precia, Alicia, Linith, and Arf grabbed on her shoulders gently.

_-Real World-_

Shu and Nanoha successfully lure the Avatar out to the ocean. They need to stop fighting in the city so the disaster-relief units can move in and stop the fire in the city.

"_Admiral Lindy, we've successfully lure the Avatar out in the ocean, please take care of the fires in the city."_ Shu said as he prepares to deploy another barrier if need be.

"_Don't worry! I've already dispatched the disaster-relief units!" _Lindy replied.

"_The Book of Darkness' avatar is kind of a spoiled brat, but it looks like we can get through to her… Please let us continue a little longer!" _Nanoha added.

"_Roger that! The units have already arrived in the city, you two be careful!" _Lindy said as the two nodded before the communication is cut off.

"Nanoha, we have to attack on her blind spots…" Shu suggested.

"What's the plan Shu-kun?" Nanoha asked while panting lightly.

"I'll be the bait, you will hit her with everything you've got…" Shu muttered.

"No! You are hurt! I will be the one who-"

"That's the point… I'm hurt so I cannot fight to my best potential. I'll keep the Avatar at bay… I'm counting on you Nanoha." Shu said as he enhanced his glove claws with more magic.

"But, the all my normal attacks doesn't work!" Nanoha exclaimed.

[I have a method.] Raising Heart suddenly speaks up.

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

[Change me into Excelion] Nanoha's eyes widened in protest.

"I can't do that! I was told not to use that mode until your frame has been reinforced! If I don't control it properly, you'll be destroyed!" Nanoha half-shouted.

[Change me] Raising Heart demanded.

"Ugh…."

[Change me, my master]

"Nanoha..."

"Eh?" Nanoha turns to Shu.

"Your device has faith in you that you will succeed. Same applies to me and Granzon." Shu said.

[Yes!] Granzon blinked.

Nanoha just look at all of them with concerning looks.

"It is time you have faith in yourself… You can do it…" Shu said as he prepares to rush towards the Avatar.

"I understand…" Nanoha said as she prepares to do whatever it takes.

"You all also should go to sleep…" The Avatar muttered.

"Someday…. But not today!" Shu shouted as he deploys Graviton Smasher around himself.

"Your resistance is futile!" The Avatar shouted as she thrust her fists towards the boy.

Nanoha is loading a cartridge as she is gripping Raising Heart tightly.

"Raising Heart! Excelion Mode! Drive Ignition!" Nanoha shouted.

Raising Heart transforms its tip into a very sharp spear-like staff.

Shu is trying to dodge the strikes that from the Avatar, but his wounded shoulders are holding him down.

"Disappear!" The Avatar shouted.

**[Photon Lancer, Genocide Shift] **The book glowed as hundreds of electric spheres form around the Avatar.

"**Power Gravity Full Drive Ignition!" **Shu desperately tried to hold the Avatar in place, along with all the electric bolts.

[Successful, estimation time of holding: 2 minutes.]Granzon blinked.

"Nanoha! NOW!" Shu shouted.

Nanoha nodded as she is concentrating her magic.

"Do you really think a bombardment attack that I blocked without a problem will hit me?" The Avatar said as she tries to break out from the gravity's grasp.

"Raising Heart is giving me all her power! She has her life and heart on the line to answer my plea! Shu-kun and Granzon believe in me, I will not fail them!" Nanoha shouted as Raising Heart is sprouting two sets of bright pink wings near its tip.

**[A.C.S. Standby.] **Raising Heart blinked as Nanoha's magical presence increases tenfold.

The Avatar widened her eyes a little as she felt the increase in magical power.

"**Axel Charger… Activate Strike Flame!"**

**[Open]** The tip of raising heart opens and the sharp-long energy blade is manifested at its end.

"**Excelion Buster A.C.S. Drive!" **Nanoha shouted as she rushes towards the Avatar with unbelievably fast speed.

"Futile efforts!" The Avatar managed to conjures a shield to block the energy blade. Nanoha is gritting her teeth as the strike flame is trying to penetrate through the barrier.

"Nanoha, you can do it! Control is the key!" Shu shouted as his control on power gravity is starting to slip away.

"I'll reach her!" Nanoha shouted as she loaded another four cartridges. The blade started to slowly penetrate through the barrier.

"**Break…" **Huge sphere of energies are forming behind the Avatar's barrier.

"Impossible!" The white-haired girl widened her eyes.

"**SHOOOOOOOOOOT!" **Giant explosions engulf the area. The pink energy blinded everything in the area as the **Magical Prison **dome is slowly fading away.

Nanoha is gently holding Shu's right shoulder. The boy's shirt is soaking in red as he has blood running from his mouth.

Raising Heart releases a lot of steam from its tip. Nanoha does not look better than Shu, she has a lot of black marks on her dress.

"Shu-kun… Shu-kun, stay with me…" Nanoha panted as she shook the boy lightly.

[Warning. Body reaches critical level, medical attentions are needed immediately.] Granzon warned. Shu is still bleeding, his right arm is soaked with blood.

"_Yuuno-kun! Arf-san! Shu-kun needs help now!" _Nanoha contacted the two.

"_Arisa and Suzuka is safe! We're on the way now! Hang on!" _Yuuno replied.

"You'll be alright Shu-kun…" Nanoha hugged the boy gently.

The smoke slowly settle down, which Nanoha can only stared in shock. The Avatar is unharmed, she just got a little burn marks on her clothes. Other than that, she does not have any injuries what so ever.

"…" The Avatar just stared at the two.

"Ugh… What to do…" Nanoha panted

"Nanoha… just leave me…" Shu muttered.

"W-What?!"

"I'll buy some time for you… You must wait for Yuuno and Arf…" Shu said exhaustingly.

"I will not leave you!" Nanoha insisted.

"Sorry, Nanoha…" Shu muttered as he violently pushed Nanoha into a wormhole behind her.

"_SHU-KUN! NO!" _Nanoha shouted telepathically as she appeared in the outer district of the city. The wormhole disappeared almost instantly as she exited from it.

"Nanoha!" Nanoha turns around and see Arf and Yuuno.

"Where is Shu?!" Arf asked hastily.

"He pushes me into the wormhole! He will die at this rate!" Nanoha shouted as she dashes to the direction of the coastline.

"Nanoha! Stop!" Yuuno grabbed Nanoha's hand.

"Let me go! I must save him! I must have him, Fate-chan, and Hayate-chan!" Nanoha shouted tearfully.

"I will use short range teleportation! It will be quicker this way!" Yuuno said as he is casting teleportation spell.

"Please hurry!" Nanoha shouted with tears.

Above the ocean, the two figures are staring each other intently.

"Are you crazy boy? You are going to die at this rate." The Avatar said.

"It doesn't matter… because I did what I promised…" Shu panted as his eyes are beginning to close.

"And what is that?" The Avatar asked curiously.

"I will protect her… no matter the cost…" Shu muttered as he finally gives in to exhaustion. He fell downward towards the ocean.

"**Chain Bind!" **

Yuuno successfully grabbed the unconscious boy gently with his chain. Arf rushes towards the boy and hold him in her arms.

"Shu-kun! Please wake up! Shu-kun!" Nanoha rushes towards Shu and gently shaking him.

"Don't worry Nanoha, he's just unconscious… buy me some time before I heal him…" Yuuno said as his hands glow bright green.

"You stupid boy… You need to stop holding everything on your shoulders!" Arf said as she looks down to the unconscious boy.

Nanoha turns towards the Avatar and get into her usual stance.

_-Inside Hayate's mind-_

"What… did I wish for again…?" Hayate muttered.

"To turn sad reality into a dream…" A feminine voice answers.

"My…true…wish...is…" Hayate whispered.

"To have a healthy body, so you can live with those you love." The Avatar of Book of Darkness appeared.

"Please go to sleep, that way you can stay in a dream world exactly like that." The Avatar smiled.

"Yes but… that's just a dream.." Hayate whispered as she shook her head gently.

"I didn't wish for this, you should feel the same way! Am I wrong?" Hayate asked.

"My heart is deeply linked with the knights. Which is why, like the knight, I also hold you dearly… that's why I can't forgive myself for being the one who's killing you." The Avatar closes her eyes.

"Ah?"

"I can't stop my power, which is going out of control… I can't stop it from consuming your body…" The Avatar explained.

"When the true awakening happened, I gain some insight into all that's been going on…" Hayate said with a downcast expression.

"The sadness of being unable to live the way you want to… I can understand some of that! You're the same as Signum and the other, you are lonely for so long." Hayate said.

The Avatar can only nodded in acceptance. She has lived for a long time, never endlessly reincarnated just for the purpose of destruction.

"But… do not forget…"

"Huh?!" The Avatar felt a soft hand touching her cheek.

"I am your mistress. You have to listen to what your mistress says." Hayate smiled as a white Belkan magic circle appears beneath them.

_-Fate's dream-_

Fate is sitting underneath a giant tree along with Alicia, it starts to rain lightly.

"Ah! It's raining! Fate, let's go!" Alicia said cheerfully.

"…" Fate just keep spacing out, similar to when she's in the deep thought.

"Fate! Mouu~" Alicia pouted.

"I'm sorry Alicia, I'm going to stay here a little longer…" Fate said sadly.

"Really? Then I'll stay too! Together with you, taking shelter from the rain!" Alicia smiled.

"Hey, Alicia… This is a dream isn't it?" Fate asked softly.

"…"

"The two of us don't belong in the same world… If you were still alive, then I wouldn't have been born." Fate said with a blank expression.

"…I guess so." Alicia answered sadly.

"Mother was never this kind to me…" Fate said with a sad face.

"She was a really kind person… that's why she broke down while trying to revive me, when I died…" Alicia explained sadly.

Fate just nodded lightly. The two sat in silence for some time before Alicia decided to say something.

"Hey, Fate… isn't a dream good enough? Let's stay here forever… I can live as long as you stay here! You can be with Mother, Linith, Arf and everyone! We can give you the happiness you always wanted!" Alicia suggested.

"I'm sorry Alicia… I have people back there that I care about… I need to protect them…" Fate explained.

"I see… then…. Here…" Alicia extended her hand.

"That's?!"

In Alicia's hand is Bardiche in his standby form.

Fate gently picked up Bardiche and cries as she holds her device close to her heart. Alicia gently stepped forward and hugs her.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry… Alicia…" Fate said tearfully.

"It's alright… after all I am your older sister." Alicia smiled.

"Go on Fate, you have someone you need to protect don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Take care… I wish that I could've been with you like this… in reality too…" Alicia muttered as she disappears into hundreds of light particles.

_-Back to Hayate's dream-_

"I'll give you a name! I won't let anyone call you the Book of Darkness or the Cursed Tome any longer!" Hayate touched the Avatar's face gently.

"Ugh…" The Avatar cried silently.

"I'm your administrator! I can do this!" Hayate smiled gently.

"It's impossible… the automated defense program will not stop… The mage from the Administration Bureau is fighting but… I don't think she can last for any longer!" The Avatar said tearfully.

_-In the Real World-_

The Avatar's body froze as a white Belkan magic circle appeared underneath her.

"Eh?" Nanoha muttered.

"Uhm! You out there! You from the Administration Bureau!" Hayate's voice can be heard.

"H-Hayate-chan?!"

"N-Nanoha-chan?! Is that really you?!"

"It's me! A lot has happened, I'm fighting against the Avatar of the Book of Darkness!" Nanoha explained.

Arf is looking at the scene while Yuuno is healing Shu who is in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan… could you please stop her? My controls are taken away from the tome itself, but I can't use my administrative powers the way she is now! The automatic defense program is out there right now!" Hayate explained.

"_Wait… the master awakens when the book is complete?! Then…"_ Yuuno thought.

"Nanoha! I'll put this as simply as I can! If you can do what I'm about to say, Hayate and Fate should be able to get outside!" Yuuno shouted.

"Alright! What should I do?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't care what you do, just hit that girl with as much as magical damage as you can! All of your power! Don't hold back!" Yuuno shouted.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Nanoha prepares her bombardment spell.

[As you command, my master!] Raising Heart once again expanded the wings.

"Wait…"

"Oi! Shu, what are you doing?!" Yuuno exclaimed.

Nanoha turned around and see Shu slowly floats towards her. His wounds are closed but he looks absolutely exhausted.

"Granzon… Limiter release…" Shu muttered.

[Yes master, releasing limiter…] Granzon blinked as deep purple aura consumed Shu's body.

"Shu-kun?! What are you doing?!"Nanoha shouted with worry expression.

"Take my mana…" Shu muttered.

**[Divide Energy] **Granzon blinked as the purple energy rushes towards Nanoha.

"Ah, I feel a lot better…" Nanoha muttered as her strength is slowly coming back.

"Ugh…" Shu gripped his head tightly as the fatigue slowly sets in.

"Shu-kun, are you okay?" Nanoha gently grabbed Shu's shoulder.

"I'm fine… it's the fatigue from releasing the limiter… now go… save Fate and Hayate!" Shu said as he slowly backed away and lean towards Arf for support.

"Alright!" Nanoha turns towards the Avatar and aim Raising Heart at her target.

"**Excelion Buster, Barrel Expansion! Midrange Firing Mode!" **Another two sets of wings appeared on Raising Heart, but the color is purple tinge with a little bit of pink.

[Alright. **Barrel Shot**] The air rushes violently towards the Avatar. It forcefully bind her in a crucified-like position.

_-With Hayate-_

"In the name of the Mistress of the Night Sky, I grant you a new name! One who supports other with strength the tailwind of fortune and the blessed air… Reinforce." Hayate said as the entire area in her dreams brighten up with light.

_-With Fate-_

"Bardiche, we're getting out of here… can you transform into Zanber Form?" Fate asked while smiling.

[Yes sir!]

"That's a good boy…" Fate raises Bardiche upwards.

**[Zanber Form] **The usual staff-like suddenly turns into a large sword with mana energy blade.

"**Sprite Zanber!"** Fate raises Bardiche high in the air as lightning is gathering on her blade.

"Illusions… Disappear!" Fate slashes violently in horizontal directions. The entire scene breaks like a glass as everything turns into nothingness.

_-In the Real World-_

"**BREAK SHOOOOOOOOT!" **Nanoha shouted as a giant beam of purple and pink magic directly hits the Avatar. The entire area is consumed by the bright light, as a yellow light can be seen coming out from the explosions.

"Reinforce is recognized as a new name… Administrative powers have become possible." Reinforce said while being inside Hayate.

"Okay…" Hayate opened her eyes, she is still inside her mindscape.

In the real world, the explosions died down, and Fate is seen flying over the scene. She rushes towards the group swiftly with a smile.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha smiled brightly.

"Nanoha…" Fate smiled as she hugs her friend lightly.

"Fate!" Arf exclaimed happily.

Fate just smiled at Arf but sees the boy in her arms who is gripping his head in a painful manner.

"Shu! Are you alright?!" Fate rushes towards Shu.

"Just a fatigue… I need some time to re-adjust…" Shu managed to utter a reply.

"Okay…" Fate said softly.

"Fate… Welcome back…"

"Yes! It is good to be back!" Fate smiled brightly.

There is a large white sphere in the middle of the area, Hayate's magical presence is really strong inside the sphere.

"_Mistress, I cannot stop the defense program from going out of control. The power that was separated from my control will rampage shortly."_ Reinforce explained.

"_Uhm, don't worry. I'll do something about that." _Hayate smiled as she hugs the book lightly.

"_Shall we go? Reinforce?"_

"_Yes…Mistress..."_

"_Activate administrative powers." _Hayate commanded

"_I've slightly interrupted the defense program's progression. It will only last a few minutes but it should give you some time before it goes berserk." _Reinforce said.

"_Alright. That should be plenty of time." _Hayate smiled. Four different colors of orbs can be seen surrounding her.

"_Return Linker Cores, rebuild the Guardian Knight System."_ The four different colored orbs glowed brightly as they disappeared from Hayate's mindscape.

"Now… come to me… my knights…" Hayate muttered.

Outside the sphere, four bright colors can be seen. A bright pillar of light suddenly passes straight through the white dome. Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira are standing in a rectangle formation surrounding the dome.

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed

"Signum!" Fate shouted.

"…We are the guardian knights who gather before our mistress, the lord of the Night Sky." Signum said.

"As long as our mistress exists, our souls will never extinguish." Shamal chanted.

"As long as we have life in our bodies, we will stand by each other." Zafira muttered.

"We will always exist before our mistress, Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate." Vita finished the chant as four of them opened their eyes.

"Reinforce, bestow upon me my staff and armor." Hayate ordered. A short reply from reinforce is heard and Hayate is wrapped in a black tunic with gold outlines. She grabbed the staff firmly as the white sphere cracked open.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha smiled.

Hayate just smiled at all of them while pointing her staff high up into the sky.

"Light of the Night Sky, come to my hand! Blessed wind, Reinforce! Set up!" Hayate shouted as there are black and white stripes of mana energy surrounded her. White coats are seen on her, her hair turns white while her eyes turn deep blue. Three sets of wing sprouted from her back.

Everyone is now present in the area.

"Hayate…" Vita muttered.

"Hm?" Hayate smiled.

"I am terribly sorry…" Signum said.

"Hayate-chan… we…" Shamal stuttered.

"It's fine, Reinforce told me everything. We can worry about the minor details later. For now… welcome back, everyone." Hayate smiled.

"Uwaaaaa! Uwaaaaa! Hayate! Hayate! Hayate!" Vita hugged her mistress tightly.

The group slowly approaches the Wolkenritter and their mistress. Nanoha and Fate softly landed on the Belkan magic circle as well as Shu, Arf, and Yuuno.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Shu-kun, I'm really sorry. My children have caused you so much trouble." Hayate smiled apologetically.

"Not at all…" Nanoha shook her head while smiling.

"It's fine." Fate answered softly.

"Don't… worry about it…" Shu uttered softly.

"Sorry about this but I'm going to have to rain on this parade. I'm Officer Chrono Harlaown from the Administration Bureau." Chrono finally arrives at the scene.

"We have little time, so I'll keep the explanation to a minimum. Do you see that black mass over there?" Everyone turned towards the direction that Chrono pointed. There is a large black dome covering the entire area. The surrounding got some of the horrifying tentacles guarding the area.

"When did that come from?" Arf questioned.

"When the Defense Program separated from me, I think it forcefully manifested itself in the real world." Hayate muttered.

"Correct, that is the defense program of the Book of Darkness. It will start to go on berserk in a few minutes. We have to stop it by any means necessary. We currently have two methods of stopping it." Chrono said as he pulled out Durandal.

"First, is to use the extremely power freezing magic to eternally seal it, or two, is to use the magical cannon mounted on Arthra which is currently on standby in Earth's orbit. Does anyone else have another idea? I wanted to check with the mistress of the book and her guardian knights." Chrono explained.

"Uhm, I don't think that the first plan will work. The mistress-less program is like a mass of condensed magic." Shamal raises her hand a little.

"Even if you do freeze it, its reincarnation cycle will not stop as long as its linker core is intact." Signum added.

"Arc-en-ciel isn't good either! If you fire it at the place like this, Hayate's house will also get blown away!" Vita crossed her arms as a "X" sign.

"I-Is it that powerful?" Nanoha's eyes widened.

"The initial firing point is the center, the intense magical cannon will distorts everything surrounding it and consumes everything up to hundreds of kilometers away…" Shu explained while lightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Umm.. I'm also against using that then!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Me too! I'm definitely against it!" Fate said with a concern.

"The captain doesn't want to use it either…. But if that thing really goes berserk it'll cause a much larger numbers of victims that we can't possibly imagine." Chrono explained.

"Once it goes out of control, it devours everything it touches and increases infinitely in size." Yuuno explained.

"_Alright Everyone! There's less than 10 minutes until that thing reaches critical state! You better decide something quickly!" _Amy said to everyone.

So, do you guys have any ideas?" Chrono asked the Wolkenritter.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we can be all that useful here…" Signum said sadly.

"We also have very little experience with it going out of control." Zafira added.

"But if we don't stop it… I don't really want Hayate-chan's house to get obliterated either…" Shamal frowned.

"Ermm… We're not really talking about damage on such a small scale…" Chrono sweatdropped.

"If only we could move the battle zone much farther into the ocean…" Yuuno mentioned.

"Even if we're over the ocean, its distortions will still cause victims." Signum argued.

"…I think I have an idea…" Shu muttered.

"Eh?" Everyone turn their heads to Shu.

"The idea is completely insane… There is no backup plan if this fails but… it will be the solutions to every problem we have right now." Shu muttered.

"Huh?" Everyone muttered with confusion.

"Chrono, can Arc-en-ciel be fired anywhere?" Shu asked seriously.

"Anywhere? Like where?" Chrono blinked rapidly.

"Ah! You mean in orbit, outer space?!" Nanoha suddenly exclaimed as if she knows what is on Shu's mind.

"Correct, that is why the plan is completely crazy." Shu said.

"_You'd better not underestimate the technology of the Bureau… Of course, we can fire it up here! In outer space, or anywhere else you need!" _Amy gives the group thumbs up.

"H-HEY! Wait a second!? Y-You couldn't plan to-" Chrono shouted with a disbelieving look.

"Attack the Defense Program with everything we got… then exposes its linker core. Shamal-san needs to lock on to its core then it's up to Arf and Yuuno to teleport it out into the orbit." Shu explained.

"!?" Everyone widened their eyes.

"There will be no casualties, but the thing is… if it is not destroyed… then we cannot do anything but hope that Arcenciel would be able to fire again simultaneously…" Shu sighed.

"That might work!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Yes, I do think so too." Fate agreed.

"_What to say here…? The plan is quite solid if you ask me…"_ Lindy poked her own head lightly while smiling.

"_From the numerical calculations alone, it's kind of scary thinking that you guys may be able to do it… Chrono-kun, we're ready on standby here!"_ Amy said to everyone.

"It's a very risky plan that relies on each of our powers…" Chrono muttered.

"You all can take mine…" Shu said seriously.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"I can no longer control my spells since I removed my limiter. But I can transfer my mana to all of you, my linker core reserve is abnormally large don't you remember?" Shu explained.

"B-But if you do that, you aren't at your full power now Shu-kun!" Nanoha protested.

"I am feeling a lot better, transferring my mana to all of you is not a problem. If I use the spell myself, it has a certain risk that I will just burn myself out like what I did before."

"If you think that is best then…" Fate accepted.

"Hayate, does the Defense Program has any barrier or something?" Shu asked.

"Ah, the defense program's barrier is composed of three layers of physical and magical protection! First we have to destroy that." Hayate said.

"We'll separate into two attack teams… Vita and Nanoha is on Team 1, since Nanoha is long range, you can easily support Vita with covering fire." Shu explained.

"Okay Shu-kun."

"Alright!" Vita shouted.

"Team 2 is Signum and Fate, because you two uses physical attacks, it would be more beneficial if you two attack when only two barriers are left to cause as much damage as you can."

"Okay." Fate agreed.

"Roger." Signum accepted.

"Zafira, Yuuno, Arf, you guys will be the attackers' support. If you can, you will destroy those tentacles and obstacles so that the attackers can move in easily. If it is required, then do not use too much mana, because long range teleportation spell requires a lot of mana usage."

"Got it."

"Alright."

"Yeah."

The three said simultaneously.

"Anyone got any more powerful area attacks?" Shu asked.

"Uhm, I think I can do that." Hayate raises her hand along with Nanoha and Fate.

"Nanoha and Fate, after you two took down the barrier, I want you to rest up. You will be require to use large bombardment spells afterwards." Both Nanoha and Fate nodded.

"Hayate, I want you to use the disruptive area of effect spell, so that the next phase can begin." Shu requested.

"…Alright! Reinforce says that she has a certain spell just for this!" Hayate replied.

"Very good… now on to the next one." Shu turned around and looks at Durandal.

"Chrono… you are one of the key points of the later fight." Shu looked at Chrono.

"What do you require of me?" Chrono asked seriously.

"When all the barrier is down, I want you to use Durandal…"

"I see… to buy some time for the final attacks?"

"Correct."

"Roger that." Chrono said as he looked at Durandal.

"Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, when Chrono successfully freeze the Defense Program, I want you to hit it with everything you got… Do not hold back." Shu smiled faintly. He knows that Nanoha does love the word "Full power, no holding back."

"Got it!"

"Okay!"

"No problem!"

The three said cheerfully.

"Shamal-san, after the three blast away the Defense Program, you should be able to locate its linker core easier. I will also help you in scanning for it." Shu said.

"Okay, Shirakawa-kun." Shamal nodded.

"Alright, everyone knows what to do yes?" Shu asked for the last confirmation.

"Yes, destroy all the barriers and attack the main body." Hayate started

"Destroy the main body and expose its linker core." Fate continues

"Lock on to its core and transfer it in front of the Asura in the outer orbit!" Nanoha continues

"_And then we just have to fire the Arc-en-ciel…"_ Lindy finishes the plan

"_If everything goes according to the plan, this will be the best possible method." _Amy added.

"The past we've lost cannot be changed…" Chrono said loudly as he deploys Durandal.

[Start up!] Chrono gripped tightly on the staff of freezing.

"Which is why we will fight in the present, and change the future!" Chrono exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"_Arc-en-ciel, begin charging sequence!" _Lindy ordered. The crew replied an acknowledgement and stay on their posts.

The dark mass is growing larger and larger, at the same time, more tentacles and sharp thorns are formed near the dark mass.

"_Two minutes until berserk!" _Amy warned.

Everyone nodded as they get ready to fight.

"Ah? Nanoha-chan… Fate-chan… Shu-kun…" Hayate said.

The three looked at Hayate with a confuse expression.

"Shamal…!" Hayate muttered.

"Yes, you want me to heal them right?" Shamal smiled as Hayate nodded.

"Klarwind, time to do what you do best!" Shamal kissed lightly on her device.

[Yes!]

"**Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing!" **Shamal raises her arms upwards as bright green leaves and wind passes through the three wounded.

"Haaa…" Nanoha feels as good as new as her barrier jacket recovered completely from earlier damage.

Fate just closes her eyes as she feels that her strength is slowly coming back. She feels much lighter and fresher.

"Amazing…" Shu said as he can feel his fatigue subsided as his clothes are fixed to its original look.

"I am Shamal, the knight of the lake, along with the Ring of Breezes Klarwind! Healing spells are our specialty!" Shamal smiled brightly.

The three shouted a thank you to Shamal. Shu is looking at Hayate's book before deciding to do something.

"Hayate, can I have a look at your book for a second?" Shu asked.

"Eh? Alright?" Hayate said with confusion as she handed her book to Shu.

"_Granzon. Do it." _

_[Recording…] _Granzon glows a little as it begins to record the information.

"What are you doing?" Signum asked suspiciously.

"Since the corrupted programs are separated from the original book. I think it might be wise to record the current data of the book in case something goes wrong." Shu explained.

"I see…" Signum still has her suspicions, but forces them down nonetheless.

_[Recording Complete] _

"Alright, thanks Hayate. I believe that these data might come in handy." Shu said as he handed back the book.

"Okay, no problem." Hayate smiled.

"I will begin the mana transfer with all of you, so there are no need to hold back. I will also provide all of you with long range shooting and defense." Shu said to everyone.

Everyone nodded as many strands of purple energy are connected to them. They have no need to use cartridges at this stage, since Shu is connecting his mana flow with theirs.

Suddenly a large pillar of darkness exploded from the dome.

"It is starting…" Shu said. Everyone nodded as they are more than ready to fight.

"The corrupted program that made the Tome of the Night Sky known as the Book of Darkness… The book's darkness…" Hayate muttered as the pitch black dome exploded violently.

The monster is huge, a head with giant maw is opening widely as it roars to the sky. It has six large legs, three for each side. Three sets of black wings sprouted from its back as two large extra heads grown next to the giant maw. On top of the giant head, there is a Reinforce-look-alike but with long wild hair and it is bound to the head.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Bunch of black beams are fired everywhere. The two extra heads aim for the group and fired off another two large beams. The group quickly dodges and separate into teams.

"**Caging Circle!" **

"**Chain Bind!" **

Yuuno and Arf cast the spell that will disrupt the movement of the monster. Giant green ring is formed around the monster as the orange chains locked up all the legs and heads with the outer ring.

"**Trap it! Steel Yokes!" **Zafira shouted.

White spears rain down on the monsters and penetrated its body. The monster violently moves forward and destroys the binds and the spears that impaired its movements.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"It roared violently and creates huge amount of air pressure. The tentacles around the area shifted towards the group and fire the beams in a rapid fire manner. The monster is starting to levitate slightly using its enormous wings.

"**Graviton Smasher!" **Gravity bolts fly towards the tentacles and successfully destroyed some of them.

"Alright! Attack now!" Shu shouted as Vita and Nanoha fly in with high speed.

"Forward Team 1, Vita-chan, Nanoha-chan, be careful!" Shamal shouted.

"Alright!" Vita is dodging some of the black beams as Nanoha follows her closely.

"Back me up… Takamachi Nanoha…" Vita said as she looked away.

"Eh?... Sure!" Nanoha smiled cheerfully. She doesn't expect Vita to say this at first.

"Let's go! Eisen!" Vita shouted as she raises Eisen high in the air.

**[Gigant Form!] **Graf Eisen changes from a small iron mallet into a considerably very big hammer.

Vita flies swiftly through the small area that isn't crawled with tentacles or blocked by corrupted energy beams.

"**Axel Shooter Vanishing Shift!" **Nanoha tries to lock on the leftover tentacles that are blocking Vita's way.

[Lock on] Raising Heart successfully locked on to every target.

A stray corruption beam headed towards Nanoha, but Shu successfully intercept it with a wormhole.

"**SHOOT!" **15 of pink compressed magic bolts headed towards all the tentacles and successfully destroy them. The explosions' smoke provides a very nice cover for Vita as she successfully sneaked behind the monster.

"You're clear Vita-chan!" Nanoha smiled gently as she flies over Vita.

Vita looked upward and nodded before her magic circle appeared underneath her.

"**Goten… BAKUSAI!" (Roaring Smash!) **Vita swings Eisen upwards and it started to increase in size dramatically. The size is now larger than the monster itself.

"**GIGANTSCHLAG" (Giant Blow!) **Vita swings Eisen down with all her strength. The impact from Eisen creates a strong wave of wind pressure towards all direction. It hits the first barrier and forces the monster to fall back into the ocean because of the enormous pressure. The first barrier exploded violentlyas the monster struggled to get out of the water.

"Vita, get in there! Signum, Fate, get ready!" Shu shouted as a wormhole appears behind Vita.

Vita flew into the wormhole and re-appeared behind Shamal and Shu.

"Can you provide covering fire for Fate and Signum?" Shu asked.

"Ok, got it!" Vita said as she rushes forward while conjuring several of the iron spheres.

"Zafira!" Shu shouted.

"**Cut them to pieces! Steel Yokes!" **Zafira sends out an enormous white energy blade which successfully cut down all the tentacles that recently spawned in front of the monster.

Shu nodded hastily to Shamal as he prepares to send more mana to everyone.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The monster thrashed around wildly while firing two corrupted beams from two of its front heads.

"Forward Team 2, Signum, Fate-chan! Please!" Shamal shouted.

Signum and Fate nodded as they dashed as fast as they could towards the monster.

"Testarossa… we'll hit it from both sides." Signum suggested.

"Yes, Signum." Fate replied as they went two separate ways.

The two front heads of the monster fired constant beams randomly at Fate's and Signum's path. They successfully dodge all of them as they got into the ideal position.

"Eisen!" Vita shouted.

**[Schwalbefliegen] **Vita smack Eisen hard on all the iron balls and it seems to get the monster's attention.

"Oi! Now is a good time!" Vita shouted as she dodges all the beams that are directed at her.

Fate is on the monster's right side while Signum is on its left.

**[Bogenform!] **Laevatein transformed into a bow. Signum focused her gaze on the monster's body as she pulls the string. A fiery arrow formed between her fingers.

Fate raises Bardiche high in the air while in Zanber Form. The energy blade releases lightning sparks as it grows longer exponentially.

"**Fly, my falcon!" **Signum shouted.

**[Sturmfalken!] (Storm Falcon!) **Fiery purple aura engulfed Signum's body.

"**Penetrate, Raijin!" (God of Thunder!) **Fate shouted.

**[Jet Zanber!] **

Signum fires the arrow at the same time when Fate swings down Bardiche. Sturmfalken completely penetrate through the barrier and exploded in a large ball of flames as Fate brings down the giant energy blade that sliced cleanly through the monster before it exploded again.

The monster's legs got completely obliterated as a lot of steam and smoke rises from its body.

Fate and Signum backed off to gain some safe distance.

"We did it…?" Arf questioned.

"Not quite!" Yuuno shouted as he dodged another several beams.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The monster's legs are replaced with thousands of tentacles and its head has two huge extra mouths coming out from its body. It sprouted another set of giant wings and it flaps violently which successfully lifted the monster into the air. The monster conjures an extra layer of blue barriers around itself.

"Another barrier?!" Shamal shouted.

"That barrier is imperfect, it will not stand against medium-high damage attacks!" Shu explained as he replenishes Signum's and Fate's mana.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAHYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zafira let out a fierce warcry as he punched the barrier as hard as he could. The barrier started to crack…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zafira brings both of his fists down on the barrier. The barrier instantly collapses down.

"Ugh!" Zafira has to instantly back off as another twenty of tentacles spawned on the monster's body and immediately fire the beams at him.

"Everyone, give Hayate some cover!" Shu requested. Everyone nodded as they either cast barrier in front of Hayate or get rid of the spawned tentacles.

"Hayate-chan!" Shamal gave her signal to Hayate.

"**Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, become spears of the silver moon, shoot and pierce!" **Hayate and Reinforce chanted simultaneously as eight globes of white magic appeared high in the sky.

"**Petrifying Spears, Misteltein!" **Hayate and her unison device shouted at the same time. Hayate's staff glowed brightly as the eight spears of stone instantly pierced itself through the monster's body.

"GRRRRRRR-" The monster doesn't even have time to scream as its entire body turns into stone. It falls hard on the ocean and breaks into different pieces.

Everyone watches while holding their breath. It seems like the monster is completely destroyed.

But…

A giant blob of flesh suddenly expanded and explodes into several tentacles, eyes, mouths, and other hideous looking stuff. The reinforce-look-alike turns into a hideous looking monster with two jaws on its face and four arms grew out of its back.

"That is disturbing…" Signum looked with a disgusted face.

"Goodbye sleeps…" Shamal frowned away from the scene.

"_Chrono-kun, finish it!"_ Amy shouted.

Chrono is focusing his mana flow as the entire area around him is getting colder instantly. He focuses his gaze on the monster as he thrust Durandal forward.

"Let's do this, Durandal…"

[Okay, boss.]

"**Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast." **Chrono aim Durandal and a giant beam of ice instantly rushes towards the beast.

Different sword-look-alike device floated around the monster, it deploys a certain blue shield. The ice beams bounce off and around the monster and it bounces from the shield and freeze the monster from all directions.

"**Freeze!" **

**[Eternal Coffin.] **Durandal glowed as the ice beams stopped, but a huge pillar of ice explodes underneath the monster and freezes the entire ocean along with it.

"_Granzon…"_ Shu muttered.

_[It is done, master] _Granzon confirmed that it successfully records Chrono's spell.

"_This might become useful later…" _Shu thought.

Chrono is panting and shaking a bit from the cold. "Nanoha, Fate, Hayate!" Chrono signaled their last attack.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate positioned themselves in triangle formation as they prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Don't hold back!" Shu shouted as he transfers most of his mana towards the three.

"_I can feel it… his power…" _Nanoha closed her eyes.

"_Is this, his true potential?" _Fate clenched her hands into fists.

"_Impressive…" _Hayate thought.

"HERE WE GO!" The three shouted as they prepared their strongest attacks.

**[Starlight Breaker] **Raising Heart blinked. Hundreds of pink particles formed into a large sphere. Along with Shu's mana, Nanoha's own mana, and all the saturated excess energy in the area causes the sphere to become abnormally large.

"**Zenryoku Zenkai! Starlight…" (Full power!)**

**[Plasma Zanber] **Bardiche blinked. Fate raised Bardiche up and lightning strikes on her energy blade. Purple lightning energy can be seen all over her as she prepares to bring down the blade of Zeus himself.

"**Raikou Issen! Plasma Zanber!] (Lightning Flash!)**

Hayate is looking at the frozen monster with pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… good night…" Hayate closed her eyes and reopens them with absolute authority behind her gaze.

"**Resound, Horn of the End! Ragnarok!" **Hayate shouted as she raises her staff above her head. The mini circle of dark energies gathered on her staff and a huge Belkan magic circle appears beneath her. Huge spheres of white energy with a purple tinge formed at the three corners of the magic circle.

"**BREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **The three shouted simultaneously as they violently fires their strongest attack at the monster.

The monster exploded into uncountable pieces as most of its flesh and bones instantly got evaporated. It screamed in pain as most of its body is repaired and destroyed constantly at the same time.

"…" Shamal is concentrating on finding its linker core.

"Shamal, try to look at its main head." Shu said because he felt some sort of presence there.

"….There! I got you!" Shamal locked on to the linker core which is inside the monster's avatar chest.

"**Long-distance transfer!"**

"**Destination: Outer Space, Earth's orbit!" **

"**TRANSFER!" **Shamal, Yuuno, and Arf shouted as a giant rainbow colored ring appears. A giant blob of magical energy is sent upwards with extreme speed.

"_The core is being transferred!"_ The first crew said.

"_It is repairing itself in the transit with unbelievable speed!"_ The second-in-command said.

Inside the transit, the monster is no longer the same. It is just a giant blob of flesh with eyes, mouths, faces, and heads which are sprouting out rapidly.

"_Arc-en-ciel, barrel ready!"_ Amy said as two giant magical rings that are bigger than the ship itself, surrounded the front of Arthra.

"_Firing Lock System. Open!"_ Lindy said as the firing system in front of her opens up.

The monster finally arrived at the outer orbit, its appearance is just like a small planet with hideous internal organs, mouths, and eyes everywhere.

Lindy extended her right hand forward as the firing system cube stopped and turns red.

"_Arc-en-ciel, fire!"_ Lindy shouted.

The pressure forms in front of Arthra's cannon as single bright light fires towards the monster. The light stopped as it reaches the center of the monster, and it suddenly emitting bright red colors until it changes into pure white. The entire area suddenly collapsed into a small sphere as the cannon distorts both space and time. The sphere expanded violently and exploded in series of magical pressure waves. Dark purple energies are emitted from the initial blast radius as it slowly dies down, but the purple light in the center still burns brightly.

"_All objects in the firing zone have been completely vaporized… Reincarnation reaction, non-existent!" _Amy reported.

"_Maintain general watch over the area and continue to search the firing zone." _Lindy ordered as she sighs loudly.

"_Roger!" _Amy replied as she let out a huge sigh and slumps down into her seat.

"_Everyone, nicely done! The situation has been taken care of!" _Amy relayed the information to the group down below.

Everyone let out their huge sigh as they smiled.

"Arc-en-ciel cannons also distort the space and time huh…" Shu muttered.

"It's really over…" Chrono said as he de-transforms Durandal.

"We've done it!" Arf shouted. Everyone smiled and laughed with happiness.

Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha triple high-fived.

"Eh?! Uh, what happened to Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"_Ahh… I already released the barrier around the undamaged part of the city, so that's where I returned them." _Amy explained.

Nanoha, Fate, and Shu sweatdropped as the picture of Arisa being completely mad and Suzuka tries to calm her down comes up into their mind.

"I see… thank goodness…" Nanoha smiled.

"Shu, good job." Fate said.

"Heh… all of this won't be possible without each and every one of us… but I thank you, Fate." Shu smiled as Fate smiled back.

"I feel so tired…" Hayate muttered as she slowly falls backwards.

"Oi, Hayate…" Shu caught and shook Hayate gently.

"Hayate!" Vita rushes towards her mistress.

Hayate-chan!" Shamal shouted.

Everyone turns their head towards Hayate and sees her unconscious as Shu and Signum is holding her.

"Her unison is off…" Shu muttered as he notices that her hair changes back to normal color.

[Scanner indicates that she does not lose consciousness by pain, but because the abnormal usage of magic energy. Some rests are needed.] Granzon explained.

Everyone let out a relief sigh.

"Let's get her to medical bay…" Shu suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Chrono and Yuuno prepares the teleportation circle, destination is TSAB HQ.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6 (End of Book of Darkness Arc)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Hayate is sleeping in one of Arthra's cabin. They went to the medical bay at the HQ, the doctor said that she is absolutely fine, she's just exhausted. So everyone decided to do the debriefing on Arthra.

**Location: Arthra**

_-Hayate's cabin-_

The Wolkenritter is taking care of Hayate. Reinforce is also there, watching her mistress sleep with a peaceful expression. But despite the success of the operation, there are some bad news.

"As I thought… The defense program has been stopped, but the data is still incredibly disfigured." Reinforce explains.

"I… the Tome of the Night Sky… will soon generate a new defense program, and probably will go out of control again…" Reinforce said sadly.

"As I thought…" Signum said with a downcast expression.

"Can't you repair it?" Shamal asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Impossible, even though the administration program lies within me, but the information from the actual tome itself has been erased." Reinforce shook her head.

"So you cannot repair it because you don't know the original state of the data?" Zafira asked while in his wolf form.

"Correct." Reinforce replied.

"…Will mistress Hayate be alright?" Signum asked.

"She is totally fine, I am no longer devouring her, and her linker core is operating within normal parameters. Even her disabled legs will also heal in time." Reinforce stated.

"Then… I guess we're ready…" Shamal smiled sadly.

"Yes, I no longer have any regrets." Signum smiled.

"Without the defense program, the elimination of the tome of the night sky should be easy… if it is eliminated then it won't go on the berserk again… thought we'll be gone with it, in exchange." Vita closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vita…" Signum said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing? It's fine… really… everyone knew all along that there was a chance this could happen…" Vita just looked at Hayate with sad eyes.

"No, you are wrong."

"Huh?" The Wolkenritter faces towards Reinforce.

"You four will remain… the only one to go… will be me…" Reinforce stared at them with sad eyes.

_-Arthra Dining Area-_

"Elimination of the Tome?!" Arf asked.

"Why?! Didn't we already destroy its defense program?" Nanoha said.

"The Book of Darkne- no, I mean the Tome of the Night Sky's administration program suggested it." Chrono explained.

"You mean the administration program that Nanoha, Fate, and Shu fought?" Arf asked.

"Correct." Chrono replied.

"The defense program was successfully destroyed, but it looks the Tome of the Night Sky will quickly recompile its programs… There's a good chance it'll instantly devoured Hayate this time, as long as it exists the danger will never go away…" Yuuno explained sadly.

"That's why the Tome itself asked to be destroyed now, while there is no defense program." Chrono finished.

"No way…" Nanoha muttered.

"_There must be a way… I can think of one but it is pure theoretical…"_ Shu thought deeply.

"But Signum and the other knights will-" Fate exclaimed.

"No, we shall remain." Signum cut Fate off as Shamal, Zafira, and herself walk up to the group.

"Eh?" Fate muttered.

"It seems that our Guardian Knight program was also released with the defense program." Zafira explained.

"Reinforce said that… she has a certain request for you three…" Shamal looked at Shu, Nanoha, and Fate.

"A request…?" Nanoha muttered.

The group followed Reinforce down to the Uminari City. They also carried Hayate with them, and set her down in one of TSAB-owned homes which are near to the highest point of the entire area.

**Location: Uminari City's Mountain Peak**

_-Hayate's Room- _

Hayate is still sleeping, currently inside the house near the mountain's peak. Everyone else has gone to Reinforce's position which is at the peak of the mountain. Vita gently pulls up the cover so that Hayate will stay warm.

"Hayate, your happiness is your greatest happiness. Which is why Reinforce said she would go smiling… even if it's only in your dreams… please watch over her…" Vita smiled sadly as she left the room.

_-Mountain's Peak-_

The mountain is not high at all, but it gives the view to all entire Uminari City. Snows are falling lightly but the ground is entirely covered in snow.

Nanoha, Fate, and Shu walked up the path and see Reinforce waiting for them at the scenic point.

"Hm? Ah… So you three came." Reinforce smiled at the three.

"Reinforce…san…" Nanoha muttered.

"So, you'll call me by that name now?" Reinforce smiled teasingly.

"Yes…" Nanoha answered in all honesty.

"Do you really want us to be the ones to send you back into the sky?" Fate asked sadly.

"I want to ask this because of who you are… Thanks to you all, I was able to hear mistress Hayate's words. Everything ended before I consumed her and even the Knights can survive. I am eternally grateful… so in the end… I want you three to be the ones to seal me away." Reinforce smiled.

"Do you really have to do this?" Shu asked.

"I don't want to make her unhappy…" Reinforce smiled at the boy.

"Reinforce…" Fate muttered.

"But that's still so sad!" Nanoha shouted.

"One day, you all will surely understand. To meet such a person… to love them deeper than the sea and wish to protect their happiness…" Reinforce smiled.

"…_I think already found them… Reinforce."_ Shu thought as he closed his eyes.

Reinforce and the three little heroes look at the peak's entrance and see the Wolkenritter walking up to them.

"So, shall we get started? This will be the end of the Tome of the Night Sky…" Reinforce smiled as she looks up into the sky.

_-With Hayate-_

She finally wakes up. She blinked slowly and gently sat up into the upright position.

Suddenly-

"Huh?! Reinforce…" Hayate felt that something is wrong with her child, Reinforce.

_-Back to the Group-_

The Wolkenritter is looking at the scene. Nanoha, Fate, and Shu is standing on the Belkan magic circle, separated into three corners. Nanoha on Reinforce's right, Fate on Reinforce's left and Shu who is behind the unison device.

"Reinforce… I may have solution for this problem, despite the fact that it is pure theoretical, don't you want to try that out first?" Shu asked with a concern.

"If I still exist… mistress Hayate will never be safe… I am begging you, to have faith on my decision that will best protect her." Reinforce looked back with pleading eyes.

"…I see." Shu muttered sadly as he raises his hand upwards. Nanoha and Fate raise their device in a perfect acute angle. Both their devices are pointed up to the sky near Reinforce.

[Ready to set.] Raising Heart said.

[Method recognized, sealing is now available.] Granzon blinked.

[Stand by.] Bardiche said.

"Yes… I was in all of your care too even for a short while…" Reinforce closed her eyes and smiled.

[Don't worry.] Bardiche replied.

[We will meet again someday.] Granzon blinked.

[Take a good journey!] Raising Heart finished.

"Yes…" Reinforce smiled as she begins the ritual.

Vita just hugged Signum as she returns the hug. Shamal and Zafira is watching with sad eyes. The ritual is about to be completed-

"REINFORCE! EVERYONE!" Everyone turns their head swiftly to the location of the voice. Hayate hastily pushes her own wheelchair as fast as she could to move towards them.

"Hayate-chan!" Shamal shouted.

"Hayate!" Vita is about to run to Hayate.

"Don't move!" Reinforce ordered. Vita stopped abruptly with a concern expression.

"Please don't move… The ritual will end." Reinforce said with a serious expression.

"No! Stop! Reinforce please stop!" Hayate finally reaches their location and stopped in front of Reinforce.

"You don't have to destroy yourself! I will suppress it! You don't have to do this!" Hayate shouted trying to hold back her tears. Shu, Nanoha, and Fate are trying really hard to keep a straight face.

Reinforce looked at Hayate sadly but smiled. "Mistress Hayate… it is fine…"

"No! It's not! It's not fine at all!" Hayate protested.

"I've lived for quite a long time… but in the end, I received a beautiful name and heart from you… The knights will remain by your side along with these three heroes… there is nothing to worry about." Reinforce smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not talking about being worried or anything…" Hayate said with tears.

"So please, I will depart smiling…" Reinforce looks at Hayate with a smiled.

Hayate stopped abruptly trying to come up with reasons to make Reinforce change her decision. "I hate girls who won't do what they're told! I'm your mistress, listen to me! I'll definitely do something about it! I won't let you go out of control! I promised you that didn't I?!"

"You've already magnificently kept that promise." Reinforce replied.

"REINFORCE!" Hayate shouted.

"The duty of the Tome is to protect and eliminate dangers to her mistress, please let me choose the most efficient way of protecting you." Reinforce closes her eyes smiling.

"But…. You've been sad for so long… and you were finally… finally… saved!" Hayate said while openly cry.

"My will shall live on in the knights and your magic. I will always be at your side." Reinforce smiled.

"That's different! That's different, Reinforce!" Hayate shook her head violently as tears don't stop flowing from her eyes.

"People dislike spoiled children. Please be obedient, mistress…" Reinforce said sadly.

"REINFORCE! UGH!" Hayate's wheelchair hit a large bump on the ground. Hayate is sent flying towards Reinforce and collapsed in front of her.

"Hayate…" Shu muttered as he fought down the urge to help her up. Everyone does their best to stay in place.

"Why…? We were supposed to be… we were supposed to be happy from now on!" Hayate said tearfully.

Reinforce slowly walks up to her mistress and gently caress her cheeks.

"It is fine… I'm now the happiest magical tome in the whole wide world!" Reinforce said with the brightest smile on her face.

"Reinforce…." Hayate cried.

"Mistress Hayate, I have one request. When I vanish, I will change into a small powerless fragment of myself. If it's alright with you, do not give my name to that small fragment… but to the new container that will hold your magic in the future… The blessed wind, Reinforce… My soul will surely dwell within it." Reinforce said.

"Rein…force…." Hayate could not stop the tears from flowing.

"Yes, my mistress…." Reinforce smiled as she slowly walks back into the center of the magic circle.

Reinforce looked up into the sky and closes her eyes.

"Reinforce… we shall meet again. I promise." Shu said.

"Indeed young hero… we will meet again." Reinforce replied while smiling.

"Mistress Hayate… Guardian Knights… and you small heroes… Thank you… and… Goodbye!" Reinforce disappears in thousands of silver particles, all of them fly upwards into the sky.

Hayate just widened her eyes and looked down on the ground with a sad expression. The Belkan magic circle disappeared as the elimination of the Tome of the Night Sky is completed.

"Huh?" Hayate saw a small fragment slowly fall down in front of her. She gently grabs it into her hand and hug it near her chest.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha ran towards Hayate.

"Hayate!" Vita also follows the suit. Everyone gently help Hayate back on her wheelchair.

"I…" Hayate doesn't know what to say. She is extremely sad that Reinforce is destroyed but happy that the knights and her friends are with her.

"Hayate…" Shu called.

"W-what is it Shu-kun?" Hayate stuttered.

"If there is a way…. To bring her back… will you do it?" Shu asked with seriousness.

"!?" Everyone turns their head to the boy.

"Of course I will!" Hayate shouted.

"Do you really have a way?" Signum asked.

"In pure theory, yes… it is possible." Shu said.

"What do you mean?" Vita asked.

"Let's get to more comfortable place, I will try to explain everything." Shu said.

"Let's talk about this at Hayate's house…" Shamal said.

"Can you give me the coordinates?" Shu requested. Shamal nodded and link the information to Granzon.

**[Wormhole Open.] **A large wormhole appeared in front of everyone. Signum and Vita looked back in a bit of hesitation, but Shu waves his hand saying: don't worry, just go in.

The group enters the wormhole and re-appeared in front of Hayate's house.

**Location: Hayate's House**

Everyone sits down in the living room comfortably.

"Please explain about your method." Signum said.

"When Reinforce said that she wants us to seal her, which means to destroy her. Every data is deleted because the administration program is destroyed." Shu explained.

"You do remember that I have a copy of the Tome of the Night Sky's data right?" Shu opens the data terminal and show them the data.

"You mean, that time…" Vita muttered as she recalled that Shu asked Hayate's permission to have a look on the Book of Darkness.

"Right now, Hayate doesn't require any device, because the system itself is bounded within her." Shu looked at Hayate.

"I don't quite understand…" Nanoha said with a troubled expression.

"In short, she is now a living Lost Logia." Shu summarized.

"E-Eh? I am?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, you can still fix and tweak the Guardian Knight system or even make the new book for spell's storage, which comes to the main point." Shu explained.

"When Reinforce is destroyed, not all of her data is deleted." Everyone looked at the boy in shock.

"W-What?!" Shamal exclaimed.

"If you understand the working of programs, when it is deleted or destroyed, it will not delete everything, it will leave a template or sorts behind."

"D-Does that mean, the defense program still exists?!" Signum stuttered with worry.

"No, if the master program is deleted, then the other small programs that are connected to it will be completely annihilated."

"So, what should we do?" Hayate asked softly.

"You can use the data I copied, along with Reinforce's template to construct her back."

"I-Is that even possible?!" Zafira muttered.

"It will be like Trial and Error, since the defense program no longer exists, if we put some wrong data, it will display an error message… in theory that is." Shu explained.

"So you are saying that we can put the old data in and if it doesn't work then just make some data adjustments until it work?" Signum asked.

"That is correct." Shu answered.

"But what if the defense program comes back?!" Vita shouted.

"It is not possible, since every data regarding the defense program is deleted, but if we do bring her back, I'm afraid that not only Reinforce will be back." Shu said seriously.

"E-EH?!"

"The data I copied from you is the old data. Which means it is possible that if we bring Reinforce back, she'll automatically make another defense program. But since the defense program didn't even exist right now, the new conjured defense program will simply separate itself into entirely new identity." Shu explained.

"So, it will automatically disconnect itself from the system?" Fate asked.

"Yes, but I do not know what it will be… it might be this horrendous monster again or entirely new beings…" Shu sighed.

"If I have to fight that thing again to get Reinforce back, I'll do it!" Hayate shouted. The Wolkenritter, Nanoha, and Fate also agreed to help Hayate.

"We have to ask for help, I am not an expert on devices. I can only make theoretical assumptions. Also, we need someone to back us up on this decision." Shu said. If they did release something dangerous into the world, then they might be in a lot of trouble by TSAB.

"I will contact Admiral Lindy regarding this issue." Fate said as she flipped up her phone.

"I know someone who is very good on device! She is Amy-san's friend, Mary-san!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"I believe we should put this project on hold until we get the authority. But at least we should let Mariel-san take a look on Hayate's system I think." Shu said regarding the system check up with Mary.

"Okay…" Hayate is a little bit down, but she will surely bring back Reinforce.

* * *

Everyone stayed at Hayate's house for a while. Fate told Lindy about everything, which Lindy replied that she will back them up but she needed to talk to other Admirals first. Hayate and the Wolkenritter have to go to the hospital or else they would get into real trouble, because Dr. Ishida will never let it slide easily. Chrono and Yuuno is reporting to the command, so they don't have time to stay with the group, but Shu contacted them about bringing back Reinforce and stuff. Nanoha also contacted Mariel about checking the data of the Tome of the Night Sky which Shu sent to her. Admiral Graham decided to resign from his position, at first Lotte and Aria argued that he shouldn't, but with shame in his heart he resigned from the Admiral position. Graham said that he will continue to support Hayate in every way such as financial, advice, or even recommendation letters. Other than that, the three are walking back to their respective home.

**Location: Uminari City **

"I guess... this ends the case…" Nanoha muttered.

Fate and Shu nodded slightly.

"I'm a little sad though…" Nanoha said softly.

"Don't be… like I said, it is possible to bring Reinforce back, we just needed more time and supports." Shu explained as Fate gripped Nanoha's hand lightly.

"Have faith, Nanoha…" Shu smiled.

Fate and Nanoha smiled at Shu.

"I wanted to stop these kinds of things from happening…" Fate muttered.

"You mean the Lost Logia incidents right?" Shu asked.

"Um… I want to become a full-time officer…so I can at least try to stop events like this… or the one that happened with my mother…" Fate said softly.

"You'll do fine… I know you will…" Shu gently grip Fate's another hand.

"U-Uhm!" Fate blushed slightly.

"Nanoha, what about you? What do you want to do?" Shu asked.

"I don't think I could become an officer, but I'm probably going to be working for the Bureau too. I want to convey my way of magic to others…" Nanoha said passionately.

"Heh… Instructor Takamachi Nanoha is it?" Shu teased a bit.

"G-Geez! Don't tease me like that…" Nanoha blushed while pouting.

Fate and Shu laughed at Nanoha's antics.

"What about you Shu-kun?" Nanoha asked. Fate also wants to know what Shu wants to be in the future.

"…I don't really know." Shu answered in all honesty.

"Maybe, you need to find your motivation." Fate suggested.

"What is it that you want to be able to do the most Shu-kun?" Nanoha tried to help Shu figure out his future.

"…What I really want to do… is to protect my precious people." Shu answered.

Fate and Nanoha smiled. As typical of Shu Shirakawa.

"I see, it is Minori-san isn't it?" Nanoha smiled.

"Yes… but it is not only my mother." Shu said.

"Hm?" Fate and Nanoha questioned.

"Did you guys forget? I promised that I will protect both of you…" Shu said while looking at the snowflakes in his hand.

Both Fate and Nanoha have no idea what to respond. They felt…happy? It's just that they are having a strange feeling that they cannot describe. They can easily feel their heartbeats inside their chest.

"Hm? You two, what's wrong?" Shu turns around because Nanoha and Fate stopped walking.

"I-It's nothing!"

"Ahaha~ we're just thinking of something that's all!"Nanoha and Fate waved nervously.

"Ah? Fate?" The three turn around and see Arf walking with a shopping bag in her hand.

"Arf? What are you doing out here?" Fate asked curiously.

"Ah, Admiral Lindy needs some grocery you know? So I volunteered to buy something for her! Are you heading home?" Arf asked.

"Ah, yes! I'll see you later then, Nanoha, Shu!" Fate waved.

"Take care, Fate…" Shu smiled.

"See you tomorrow Fate-chan!" Nanoha smiled.

Fate and Arf waved before walking to the opposite direction.

"Come on Nanoha, I'll walk you home." Shu offered.

"Uhm!" Nanoha gently took Shu's hand.

"Ne…"

"Hm?" Shu turns his head slightly.

"I'm planning on having a New Year celebration with everyone, what do you think about that?" Nanoha asked.

"That sounds great, but do you think we should tell everyone about magic and stuff?" Shu said.

"Yeah… especially Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan…" Nanoha muttered.

"We'll tell them when we have the chance, since school is closed during these times, I think we'll have plenty of time." Shu smiled.

"Yes… oh, do you want to go visit Hayate-chan tomorrow?" Nanoha asked.

"Sure, I have nothing to do anyways. Don't forget to tell Fate about that." Shu reminded.

"Of course!"

Finally, the two teach Nanoha's house, it is not a long walk but it does take some time.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nanoha." Shu waved and turns around.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"…Thank you… for believing in me." Nanoha blushed.

"I will always have faith in you, so do your best on everything alright?" Shu smiled.

"Yes!" Nanoha answered brightly.

Shu waved Nanoha farewell and proceed to slowly walk home. He doesn't really want to wormhole himself back, he wants to enjoy the cold and the beautiful snow. But like almost all good things, it must come to an end as he reaches his house.

"Mother, I am back." Shu shouted.

"Shu-chan! I'm so worry about you!" Minori ran to her son and hugs him tightly.

"Admiral Lindy shows you everything doesn't she?" Shu smiled as he hugged his mother.

"Yes, I saw everything… I'm so proud of you Shu-chan." Minori said.

"Thank you mother…"

"Shu-chan, I think I'm going to re-enlist as Admiral's Lindy part-time communication officer, what do you think?" Minori smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I don't want you to get bored staying home." Shu laughed a bit.

"Ahahaha~ I see." Minori laughed.

* * *

_-Next Day-_

"I wonder how long Hayate is going to be in the hospital…" The blonde girl said.

"Hopefully she'll be able to walk again soon." The brunette answered.

"She will, since her linker core is operating normally." The purple-haired boy said.

Nanoha, Fate, and Shu are on the bus that is currently heading for the Uminari University Hospital. The plan is to visit Hayate, then go straight to the party at Arisa's house. They plan to tell Arisa and Suzuka about everything, then head to Nanoha's house and tell her family about what is going on. Make no mistake about it, Nanoha is nervous to tell her family about the magic world and stuff, but it has to be done.

Ding! Uminari University Hospital!

"We're here." Fate muttered softly.

The three got down from the bus and walk towards the patient quarters.

_-Hayate's Room-_

Hayate is preparing to go out. She got the E-mail from Suzuka about the Christmas party at Arisa's place so she is going to be there.

"Good morning!" Three voices are heard.

The Wolkenritter and Hayate turn to the voice and see the three protagonists standing there.

"Ah! Good morning, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Shu-kun!" Hayate smiled as Signum gently set her down on the wheelchair.

"Eh? What's wrong? Have you already been released?" Fate asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I'll be here for a little while longer." Hayate slowly moves up to them.

"Well, not for long I guess?" Shu said.

"Hopefully not!" Hayate stick out her tongue playfully.

"Oh, what are you going to do today Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"Ahh, I'm going to Suzuka-chan's and Arisa-chan's Christmas party! Didn't she tell you about that?" Hayate tilted her head curiously.

"No, that's why we come here in case you didn't know about it, but it's all good. We can go together!" Nanoha smiled.

"Yeah sure!" Hayate smiled as Signum, Vita, and Shamal is getting their coats.

"A lot happened yesterday, but really, thank you from the beginning to the very end." Hayate said with gratefulness.

"Don't worry about it."

"Not at all!"

"It's fine." The three said simultaneously.

The three notices the fragment that belongs to Reinforce hanging from Hayate's neck. Hayate seems to notice their look.

"This fragment of Reinforce will always remind me that I will find a way to bring her back…" Hayate smiled nostalgically.

"We will help you to accomplish that, so don't worry." Shu said as Nanoha and Fate nodded eagerly.

"Thank you, I'm also thinking of installing a new device inside this fragment too." Hayate said.

"Hayate, you're still going to be a mage?" Fate asked with a concern. The three thought Hayate doesn't want to fight or be in magical combat situations. They thought that she just wants to live happily with her knights, and if she can, with Reinforce who she is going to bring back.

"It's the power that Reinforce gave me. Besides, thanks to this most recent case, we're all going to be probationary officers for the Bureau." Hayate explained.

"Ho? Really?" Shu asked with a surprise tone.

"Kind of yeah…" Vita answered with boredom.

"We'll be following up on some of their business to make up for our crimes." Shamal explained.

"Officer Chrono arranged all of this for us." Signum shook her head while smiling.

"The terms of office are pretty long, but this was probably the only way we could always stay near Hayate-chan." Shamal smiled.

The three nodded as they trying to comprehend the situation.

"I'll be a temporary officer, so I guess that'll make me your junior eh?" Hayate smiled.

"Well, not to me since I am not the Bureau's agent or anything. But to Nanoha and Fate, then yes." Shu smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you better catch up! Or I'll surpass you in rank really quickly." Hayate stick out her tongue at him playfully again.

"Ho, I'll keep that in mind." Shu smirked.

Everyone exited the room and proceed to the hallway. Dr. Ishida is standing there with her feet tapping on the floor.

"Ehehe… please wait for a moment." Shamal said nervously as she gently pushes Hayate towards Dr. Ishida. Signum follows the suit.

"Hayate-chan! You better come back today! Promise me!" Dr. Ishida scolded Hayate.

"Yes! I promise!" Hayate said.

The three and Vita stand there and observe the situation.

"So, it was really a mess here last night and this morning?" Nanoha asked while sweatdropped.

"Yeah… She spent the night away without permission, so Signum and Shamal got into a big trouble…" Vita explained with a pity expression.

"She's a scary doctor…" Fate smiled nervously.

"But… She's a very good one." Vita smiled. The three also smiled in acceptance as Dr. Ishida wishes Hayate a good trip.

Shamal pushes Hayate towards the group as they prepare to leave. But Signum notices that Fate is staring at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Hayate said.

"Not at all!" Nanoha replied as the group except for Signum and Fate move forward.

Shamal notices that Signum and Fate didn't follow them and turn her head in curiosity. Shu also notices it and watch the interactions between the two self-proclaim rivals.

"Testarossa…"

"Yes, Signum?"

"The match we put off… one day, I'll definitely settle it with you." Signum said.

Yes, fair and square… many and many times." Fate smiled.

Signum is genuinely surprised and pat Fate's head gently. Shamal and Shu smiled at their interactions and decided not to say anything.

They finally arrived at the bus station. The Wolkenritter asked Nanoha, Fate, and Shu to take care of Hayate which they happily oblige. They waved at one another while going separate ways.

* * *

**Location: Takamachi Household**

"Hm?" Nanoha's father, Shiro notices something on the table.

"What is it dear?" Nanoha's mother, Momoko asked.

"It's a letter from Nanoha…" Shiro opens the letter.

"Tou-san, Okaa-san, Oni-chan, and Onee-chan later tonight I have something to talk to you tonight. Lindy-san, Fate-san, and Shu-san will also be coming, so please listen to what we have to say before dinner… Nanoha."

"I wonder what she wants to talk to us." Shiro said as he finished reading Nanoha's letter.

"Maybe something she wants to do in the future?" Momoko smiled.

"Yeah, that might be it!" Shiro laughed.

* * *

**Location: Arisa's Mansion**

"Nanoha and Fate said that they should be arriving any minute now. They also have something they want to tell us…" Arisa read the message in her phone.

"I wonder if Hayate was there last night." Suzuka said softly.

"Well, if they want to keep a secret, then its fine with me… but if they decide to tell us then let's listen to what they have to say." Arisa smiled.

"Yeah! I'll be happy if she told us everything starting from how she met Fate-chan!" Suzuka smiled.

"If they tell us everything, I feel like we'll become even better friends than ever before." Suzuka closes her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." Arisa agreed.

Ding! Ding!

"Ah! That should be them!" Arisa ran down the stairs.

"Arisa-sama, your friends are here." Arisa's butler bowed.

"Thank you, please let them in!" Arisa shouted.

The butler bowed as he opened the door.

"We're here!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Welcome everyone!" Suzuka and Arisa said simultaneously.

"Let's go to the garden! We can have tea, snacks, and talks there!" Arisa suggested.

Everyone nodded as they headed towards the Garden. They sat down as Arisa's maids bring a lot of tea and snacks to the table. They are having fun chatting about New Year's plan, events, and stuff. Nanoha decided to start the conversation about magic and stuff. Fate, Hayate, and Shu help Nanoha explain everything regarding the magical world. Arisa and Suzuka are shocked at first, but the more they listen to the story the more it makes sense. The time flies like an arrow as they finished explaining everything that has happened. Arisa and Suzuka bid them farewell, because Nanoha has to tell her family about the same thing. But before that, Nanoha, Fate, and Shu accompanied Hayate to her house. Hayate waved the three a goodbye and promised that all of them will be at the New Year's Party. The three decided to meet up with Lindy at Nanoha's house.

* * *

**Location: Takamachi Household**

"We're here!" Nanoha said as she leads the two to her house.

"Ah, everyone! You are here!" Lindy walked up to the group.

"Hello, Lindy-san." The group said. Lindy smiled as another person also walks up to the group.

"Mother? I thought you stayed home." Shu said with a surprise expression.

"I have to talk with Lindy about re-enlisting, and she invited me to come here as well." Minori smiled.

"Minori-san, it is good to see you!" Nanoha smiled. Fate also bowed respectfully at Shu's mother.

"It is nice to see you again too, I hope you don't mind if I kind of join the dinner without your permission." Minori smiled apologetically.

"Not at all!" Nanoha smiled as she opens the door for everyone. All of them muttered a thank you to Nanoha as they entered her family's humble abode.

Nanoha's family greeted everyone as they stepped inside the house. The guests introduced themselves to our favorite brunette's family and vice-versa.

Lindy decided to start the explanation that Nanoha wanted to tell her family. They sat down in the living room and Lindy starts to explain about how and what happened from the first day that Nanoha got Raising Heart. Nanoha's older brother and sister have the look of disbelief in their eyes, but her Father and Mother have the understanding and accepting look. Only Momoko knows that her husband actually has the magical power inside him, but she didn't expect that her daughter would have this much amount of magical power, or even working for the Bureau.

"So, Nanoha, what do you want to do?" Shiro asked with all seriousness.

"I want to convey my way of magic to others." Nanoha answered in all honesty.

"So, that means you want to be a teacher?" Miyuki, Nanoha's older sister asked.

"Something like that, onee-chan." Nanoha smiled.

"If you really want to do it, then we will not stop you Nanoha." Momoko smiled.

"But make sure that you are safe, that must be the first priority." Shiro demanded.

"Yes father!" Nanoha smiled.

"Admiral Lindy, I will leave Nanoha in your care, please look after her." Shiro said almost in a grumble tone. He is displeased that his youngest daughter has to enter the cruel real world at this age, but he knows that he has to let her go sooner or later.

"Absolutely, but to be honest you don't need to worry Shiro-san. Nanoha has a lot of friends that will take care of her." Lindy smiled.

"Ahahaha! I see!" Shiro laughed.

The dinner at Takamachi household is better than expected. After all the serious talks, everyone needed a break or sorts to cut off the tension. There are wide selections of gourmet home-made food on the large table, from eastern cuisine to western. Everyone is laughing and enjoying the feast greatly, and they even agreed on having a New Year's Party at the TSAB-owned house at the mountain where they sealed Reinforce. Everything is going pretty well.

"Excuse me, Shirakawa-san."

"Hm?" Shu turns around and see Shiro calling him.

"Can I have a private conversation with you for a minute?"

"Yes sir." Shu follows Nanoha's father to the outside garden of their home.

"What is it Mr. Takamichi?" Shu asked.

"Please call me Shiro… I must thank you for protecting my daughter..." Shiro smiled.

"With respect sir, your daughter saved me that is why I want to protect her." Shu replied.

"I know, which leads to my next selfish request." Shiro said seriously.

"What is it sir?"

"I know you are younger than my daughter, I know that I have no right to ask you this but… can you take care of my daughter?" Shiro requested with a smile.

"You don't need to ask… I will do it regardless of your request anyway Shiro-san." Shu said playfully.

"Ahahahaha! That's good to hear!" Shiro laughed as he pat the boy's back.

"By the way, you better consider her feelings." Shiro smiled deviously.

"Despite my young age, I am well aware of that sir…" Shu smiled back sheepishly.

"Good, because if you intentionally hurt her feelings, then I will make sure you will regret it." Shiro said darkly as he is suddenly holding an intimidating long samurai sword.

"A-Alright…" Shu stuttered as the blade shines scarily.

"You may not know, but we Takamachi family descended from a great samurai clan." Shiro said as his sword suddenly disappeared from his hand.

"Despite the fact that the world has changed, we still keep our traditions. We take care of our family very seriously, I hope you understand." Shiro smiled.

"Y-Yes… I understand…" Shu managed to utter the reply. Nanoha's father is not a guy who he wishes to anger.

"Good!" Shiro laughed as he returns inside the house.

"_Make a note to never cross anyone in Takamachi family…"_ Shu thought warily.

_[It will be done master.] _Granzon blinked.

Shu just shuddered as he imagines about what will unfold if something happens to Nanoha.

"Shu-kun? Are you alright?" Shu notices that voice, it's Nanoha's.

"I'm fine…" Shu calms down.

"I saw that father wanted to talk to you, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, he just wanted to make sure that you're safe that's all." Shu pat Nanoha's head gently.

"Uhm, by the way Shu-kun…" Nanoha blushes.

"Hm?"

"Do y-you, you know… want to go..uh-uhm… watch movies a-and stuff after New Year?" Nanoha is fidgeting nervously.

"Sure, I'll take you to my favorite sweet shops, maybe you can show me yours." Shu smiled.

"Y-Yes! Sure!" Nanoha smiled brightly.

* * *

_-Next Day-_

**Location: Arthra**

"So, why are you calling us here?" Signum asked in the name of everyone.

"After the New Year, you guys have to enlist in the TSAB. All of you can choose different branches of TSAB to join, it is up to you well exception to Hayate." Chrono explains.

"Why?" Shu asked in curiosity.

"Because of Hayate's health she cannot join the Armed forces or anything related to field-work. Admiral Leti, my mother's friend requested that she will be joining the special investigation unit along with you four." Chrono said as he looks at the Wolkenritter.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that to you guys." Hayate smiled sheepishly at Nanoha, Fate, and Shu.

"It's alright Hayate-chan!" Nanoha smiled.

"So… do you three have any ideas in mind?" Chrono asked.

"I want to become a full-time officer like you Chrono… I want to stop the Lost Logia events from happening." Fate said with passion.

"Then, you'll be enlisting as a cadet officer in the Dimensional Navy. I think you can work with Hayate in special investigation cases." Chrono said. Fate nodded with a smile.

"I want to teach my way of magic to others…" Nanoha muttered.

"Then you are looking at the Armed Corps. You can be advancing to Training Corps, and even to Tactical Instructor Corps there." Chrono explained.

Nanoha nodded as she tries to comprehend everything that Chrono said.

"What about you Shu?" Chrono asked.

"…" Everyone turns their attention towards to boy.

"Shu?" Chrono repeated.

"I don't really know." Shu said as he looks away.

"…" Chrono stays silent.

"I want to protect everyone that is precious to me, but I just don't know how or where to start." Shu explained.

"…Maybe you should join the main office considering that you are good at strategies and planning." Chrono suggested.

"That sounds good but…" Shu muttered.

"If you are worrying about working in the office all day then you are wrong. You can take the Mage Rank examination and you must attend to the Ground Forces Academy. Then if you wish, you can attend to Training Corps which will teach you in aerial combat situations." Chrono explained.

"This also applies to all of you." Chrono looked at everyone.

"So, I can work at the Main Office branch, but I can still take the mage exams, and become a field-officer commander or something? Is that what you are saying?" Shu asked.

"Something like that, yes." Chrono replied.

"Alright… that is fine by me." Shu sighed.

"Let me remind all of you, taking mage examination will be really beneficial in increasing ranks and such. You will have to either be a Ground mage or an Aerial mage depending on your abilities. I will give all of you every detail on January." Chrono said.

"Alright!" Everyone replied.

"By the way, what are the plans for the New Year Party?" Chrono smirked.

Everyone just smiled at each other.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Here comes the hard part of the story. Since the original Nanoha anime doesn't tell you anything in between A's and Striker, I needed to make something up so… let's hope for the best.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Year's Celebration

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

**Blazedragon94: Thanks, I'll try my best.**

**A/N: Exams are coming up, so the updates will be slower than usual, I apologize.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Several days have passed. Everyone spend most of their time buying stuff for the New Year's Party. It is confirmed that Chrono, Amy, Yuuno, Lotte, Aria, Graham, even Admiral Leti will join the party.

The other good news is, Admiral Lindy decided to adopt Fate as her daughter. Fate cried with happiness all day as she added the Harlaown into her surname. She is officially Fate Testarossa Harlaown, also she said that the name Testarossa means a lot to her, so she refuses to get rid of it.

_-Morning of December 29- _

Everything is going as planned. Minori, Momoko, Lindy, and Hayate decided that they will be the ones who cook the food for everyone. Shu, Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, and Suzuka have the duties of buying the festive decorations, necessities, and groceries. The Wolkenritter and Arf volunteer to help on cleaning up the place and get the place ready for the celebration.

_-With the Cooking Team- _

"So, are we going to cook a western cuisine?" Lindy asked.

"Steaks and Pasta does give some sense of celebrations don't they?" Momoko stated.

"I think we should cook everything that we feel comfortable with." Hayate suggested.

"That's a very good idea Hayate-chan." Minori said. The other two nodded as they decided to cook the food that they felt familiar with.

Hayate volunteers to cook her famous Sukiyaki Hot Pots which what they heard from the Wolkenritter, it tastes divine.

Lindy will be responsible for the western cuisine along with Momoko. Both of them are familiar with steaks and oven-related comfort food so they are perfect for this category.

Minori will be cooking Japanese cuisine, which according to her son, the cooking skills of the Goddess of Cooking herself.

"We need to list down all the ingredients so the shopping team can get it ahead of time!" Minori exclaimed.

"Should we write all of them down now?" Hayate asked while holding a writing pad.

"Yes, we better hurry, so the shopping team has time to prepare." Lindy said as she receives a paper from Hayate.

Hayate handed the writing paper to the other two of her chef-colleagues.

"Alright, let's hurry up and do this then!" Momoko smiled. The others nodded and scribbled the necessary ingredients on the paper.

_-With the Shopping Team-_

"We think we need a lot of cooking utensils!" Arisa said.

"It's alright Arisa-chan, my family already brings everything to the place." Nanoha said.

"What about drinks?" Suzuka asked.

"Maybe some juice, soda, or water for us, and for the adults I think some semi-alcoholic drinks should be fine like Champagne and stuff." Shu suggested.

"I really hope that Arf won't drink…" Fate sweatdropped.

"Eh? Why is that?" Everyone asked.

"Arf and alcohol doesn't go well together… when she got drunk, something ought to happen…" Fate smiled nervously.

"Well, if she is drunk then let's just put a bind on her until she sobers." Shu said jokingly.

Everyone laughed at the idea of Arf being drunk and rolling over while her arms and legs are binded.

"I think we need some lights too! Different decorative colored light bulbs, hats, and everything!" Nanoha exclaims excitedly.

"Sounds good! We'll also need the party poppers too right?" Arisa suggested.

"Yes, we'll buy them along with the party blowouts if you guys wanted?" Shu said.

"Yep! What about fireworks?!" Arisa continues.

"If you really want to. But I already planned something about it with Nanoha and Fate." Shu smirked deviously. Nanoha and Fate nodded as they also smirked at the statement.

"Oooo! What is it, what is it?!" Arisa asked with excitement.

"You'll have to wait for that time Arisa-chan." Nanoha smiled apologetically.

"Awwww~ c'mon…" Arisa pouted as Suzuka giggled at her friend's antics.

"Patience brings sweet rewards Arisa, but I'll tell you that it will be one-hundred percent awesome, right?" Shu asked Nanoha and Fate.

"Nyahahaha!"

"Hehehe!" Both of them laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm, what do you guys think about baked sweet potatoes?" Suzuka asked.

"That sounds pretty nice Suzuka, it is winter so everyone will probably enjoy it." Fate replied.

"We also need a lot of sweets and candies." Shu suggested.

"Shu-kun, you are such a sweet tooth." Nanoha giggled. Fate also can't help but giggled at Shu's pouting face.

"Hey~ sweets are essential especially for celebrations and holidays you know." Shu pouted a bit.

"Hehehe, alright, we'll also buy some of those." Fate giggled.

"Everyone!" The shopping team sees the cooking team coming towards them.

"Here, we wrote down everything we need. Don't forget to buy them alright?" Lindy handed over the grocery lists.

"Alright! Let's move out everyone!" Nanoha said with excitement.

"Well, since we are in some kind of hurry…" Shu said as a wormhole appeared in front of them.

"Better save some time right?" Shu smirked.

"You know… I really want to know how to do that…" Arisa muttered. The group laughed and hastily enters the wormhole.

The cooking team just smiled at their interactions and return to the house to prepare the cooking utensils.

_-With the Organizing Team- _

Signum and Zafira effortlessly lift a table and chairs and set them outside of the house. Vita and Shamal is cleaning the inside of the house.

"_It's really good that Hayate-chan can celebrate with everyone."_ Shamal muttered while cleaning the mirror in the living room.

"_Absolutely, mistress Hayate seems a lot happier." _Signum said.

"_I'm glad that we have some time off too."_ Vita added.

"_Hey guys! I found something!" _Arf exclaimed.

"_Hm? What is it?" _Signum asked.

"_Onsen! There is an Onsen (Hot springs) at the back of the house!"_ Arf said excitedly.

"_Is it outdoor?!" _Vita asked excitedly.

"_Yep! Looks like someone built it for some time now. It even has different ones for guys and girls!" _Arf said as she thoroughly explored the place.

"_Good, then we won't have to worry about someone walking in."_ Shamal blushed slightly.

"_Ara, but I hope that someone do walk in though~" _Arf said with a singsong tone.

"_Are you serious…" _Zafira sweatdropped.

"_What? You want to?" _Arf teased.

Zafira just blushed madly as he returns to carry even heavier stuff.

"_Look at what you did Arf…" _Signum sighed.

"_Eeee? Zafira got something for Arf?" _Vita teased while smirking.

For the rest of the day, all the groups are busy doing everything they can to get all the things ready for the party. They will have 1 day in extra to relax if they finish everything today.

It is now late in the evening, everyone returns to their home to pack up necessary belongings, because they planned to stay at the place for 3 days so they really need to have a lot of clothes.

Shu told his mother that he already packed up everything and he'll be walking outside for a bit.

The boy appeared at the ocean, the place where he and his friends fought against the Defense Program.

"Granzon, if you please."

[Alright.]

A large pillar of rocks appeared in the middle of the ocean. Shu carefully chipped off some of the rocks at the tip with his glove claws until it resembles some kind of stone tablet.

"_I don't even know why I have things for clichés and stuff like that." _Shu smiled to himself sheepishly.

[Sometimes philosophical ideas give meaning to life, master.] Granzon replied wisely.

"_Heh, now you have a PhD in philosophy too?" _Shu teased.

It took him sometime but he finishes the work that he started. Shu smiled at his handicraft and open the wormhole back to his house.

"A true warrior fights not because he hates the ones in front of him, but because he loves those behind him, that is why he fights."

* * *

_-2 Days till New Year-_

**Location: TSAB-owned house, Uminari's mountain**

Everyone is lying around the house lazily because they have already done preparing everything. Vita and Hayate is asleep on the couch others playing something to pass time such as cards and watching TV.

"When will Chrono and others arrived?" Minori asked Lindy.

"He says tomorrow morning, he has some reports to finish." Lindy sighed.

"That's sad… He has to do reports on holiday…" Minori said.

"Well, Chrono-onii-chan is an officer, so he has a lot of things to do." Fate smiled.

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot that you've been adopted into Harlaown's family! Congratulations, Fate-chan!" Minori smiled.

"Hai, Minori-san!"

"Ano, Minori-san, where is Shu-kun?" Nanoha tilted her head.

Minori laughs at Nanoha's question. "He should be at his favorite sweets shop."

"What's his favorite kind of sweets Minori-san?" Fate asked curiously.

"Oh, totally chocolate! He has a thing for chocolate you know? Especially the silky milk chocolate that's his favorite." Minori smiled as she recalls the day that she made the chocolate dessert for him. That day he just smiled and roll around the house like a cat getting high on catnip.

"_I wonder if I made some chocolate for him… will he like it?" _ Fate thought with a blush.

"Ara, are you thinking of making some for him?" Minori teased.

"U-Uhm, I-I d-don't-" Fate stuttered as steams are coming out of her head.

"Ahahahaha~ Fate-chan you're so cute!" Minori laughs playfully.

"_Fate-chan… you also…" _Nanoha thought sadly.

Fate seems to notice Nanoha's sad stare. _"No… please don't tell me that…" _Fate is feeling a little dread inside her chest.

Minori notices the two. She is not naïve for this kind of thing, in fact her friends call her the matchmaker. The reason why Clyde has the courage to tell Lindy that he loves her is because Minori pushes him. When Clyde died Lindy cried days and nights, Minori was there to comfort her. Currently, she sees a new couple which is Chrono and Amy, but it looks like they don't need any pat in the back from her. Now it looks like she has another job to do.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan." Minori called.

Both of them suddenly turn towards Minori.

"Can I have a word with you two outside?" Minori mentioned.

Both of them slowly follow Minori outside the house.

The three of them is at the peak where Reinforce is sealed.

"You two have a crush on Shu-chan, don't you?" Minori asked not even beating around the bush.

The two just stay silent because they don't know what to say.

"I approve of you two, if you want my permission." Minori smiled teasingly.

"A-Ah… thank you Minori-san but… I don't want to…" Nanoha stuttered.

"You don't want to "Steal" Shu-chan away from Fate-chan is that what you are trying to say?" Minori smiled knowingly.

Nanoha just nodded while Fate is thinking of the same thing as her best friend.

"You two are best friends don't you?" Minori smiled.

The two nodded.

"What will you do if you like someone, but your best friend also like the same person?" Minori asked.

"…I would encourage my best friend… to…" Fate stuttered painfully. Nanoha also nodded at the same idea.

"Think outside the box you two, is that the only path you two have?" Minori smirked teasingly.

"Y-You don't mean?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"There we go, easy isn't it?" Minori snapped her finger.

"B-But! Isn't that wrong!?" Fate half-shouted.

"Let me ask you, if you and your best friend like someone so much, would you care what others think about you?" Minori asked with all seriousness.

Both of them stopped abruptly as they think about what Minori said.

"If you sacrifice your own happiness for your best friend, do you think your best friend will be happy?" Minori asked again.

"…"

"I'll let the two of you decide on what you want to do, but I'll tell you this." Minori said as she turns her back to the two.

"Why would you care about what others think, especially if they don't even know the real you?" Minori shrugged and slowly walking back to the house.

The two protagonists just stand there looking at the city below.

"Ne… Fate-chan."

"What is it Nanoha?"

"Are you really okay with Minori-san's idea?" Nanoha asked with worry in her voice.

"Why are you asking that?" Fate looked at Nanoha.

"I like Shu-kun… but I also don't want you to be unhappy." Nanoha said while a lone tear escapes her eyes.

"Nanoha…" Fate hugged Nanoha tightly.

"I am such a selfish friend right Fate-chan?" Nanoha cried on Fate's chest.

"No… you are my best friend… and I will be more than happy to have both Shu and you…" Fate pats Nanoha's head gently.

"B-But what if Shu isn't okay about it?" Nanoha sniffed.

"Nanoha, Shu cares for both of us greatly. He is also very clever, I believe that he will not hurt any one of us." Fate smiled.

"B-But how do you know Fate-chan?"

"I don't Nanoha… I just believe…" Fate said.

"_You need to have more faith Nanoha." _Nanoha saw the flashback happening in her own head. Her crush always said, she needs to have more faith… maybe now it's the time to do what he suggested.

"I-I understand Fate-chan… let's talk to Shu about it when he arrived!" Nanoha started to smile a little.

"Yeah… let's talk to him." Fate smiled as she gripped Nanoha's hand tightly.

**Location: Uminari City Sweets Store **

"Hm, what should I buy for everyone…" Shu ponders. He got a lot of money from his mother to buy sweets for everyone.

_[Master, seasonal sweets should be good for everyone, something like Osechi. (Traditional Japanese sweets in boxes for New Years)]_ Granzon suggested.

"_How did you know about Osechi?" _Shu questioned.

_[Master, I'm an advanced-AI…] _Granzon replied.

"_Did you just say that with a deadpanned voice?" _Shu's eyes twitched as he ordered a lot of Gantan sets from the clerk.

Shu looked around for his favorite sweets, chocolate balls which the inside is melted silky white chocolate.

"Ah, here it is!" Shu grabbed his favorite box of chocolate.

"_Hm…" _Shu thought carefully.

**Location: TSAB-owned house, Uminari's mountain **

"HAH! Full house!" Vita exclaimed.

"Not fair! How can you even get 3 Full House in a row?!" Shamal cried comically.

"Vita… are you cheating…?" Signum facepalmed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Vita smirked as she is sweeping all the chips to her side.

"Rematch!" Shamal said furiously.

"Looks like Vita got the luck of the devil…" Hayate sweatdropped.

The Wolkenritter is playing Texas poker on the couch in the living room.

"Maybe it's a good idea to send her to Vegas." Shiro laughed playfully while watching TV with his wife and family.

"Dear, don't introduce them to the world of gambling." Momoko slapped her husband's arm playfully.

Shiro just laughed loudly as Shamal once again loses to Vita.

Click! Clunk!

"What… poker?" Shu said curiously as he returns.

"Yep, Vita got 4 Fill House in the row now." Hayate sweatdropped at Shamal who is crying comically.

"Well, try this then, it says that it will give you good luck if you eat it." Shu handed the Sweets Osechi at Hayate, which she passes to Shamal.

"I got everyone a box of this, it is basically lucky sweets, something like that." Shu handed all the Osechi to everyone.

Everyone muttered a thank you to the boy.

"Don't think about it, but if you all insist please say thank you to my mother. I'm just the one who started the ideas not the one who funded them." Shu waved dismissively.

"Shu-chan, just receive the thanks already." Minori flicked her son's head playfully.

"Eh? Shu-kun, where are your box?" Nanoha asked as Shu didn't have his own box of sweets.

"Nah, I have this." Shu raises the box of freshly made chocolate balls.

"Ah, I see." Nanoha replied.

"Oh, by the way, here." Shu tossed a box of chocolate balls to Nanoha then to Fate.

"Eh?"

"Ah?"

"I wanted you two to try those, maybe I can convert you two into chocolate lovers with those." Shu smiled as he popped a chocolate ball in his mouth.

Shiro just whispered something to his wife and smiled sheepishly. Momoko just nodded approvingly.

The two heroines just nodded with a faint blush and eat one chocolate ball.

No words have to be said, both of them are blushing furiously and they instantly popped another one in their mouth.

"So, I take it that you two like it then." Shu smiled as he offered his chocolate balls to others.

Everyone is nibbling on their sweets as everything continues as usual. Shu decided to join in to the poker game because it is quite interesting. Vita and other Wolkenritter explained all the rules to Shu the best they can, but oh well, practice makes perfect isn't it?

"Alright, big blind on you Shu." Vita said as she distributes the cards to everyone.

"Shu-chan, I hope you won't get addicted on this." Minori said in a scolding tone.

"Don't worry mother, will I ever let you down?" Shu smiled sheepishly.

Minori just sighed and watch the game unfold.

Everyone peeked at their own hands.

"_Hm…" _Shu thought

Vita bets a 1/4 of her chip stacks.

Shamal immediately calls Vita's challenge, but Signum and Zafira fold because they know better.

"Well then… do you dare to play against me?" Vita smirked at Shu.

"_From what I heard from the rules, this game is like a psychological warfare… oh well what can I lose?" _Shu thought as he accepted the challenge.

Vita reveals the three board cards (Center Cards).

Shamal has the horrified expression on her face as she once again cries comical tears before folding her hand.

"That call for nothing?!" Shamal cried as she rolls around.

"I think you have gambling problems Shamal…" Signum sweatdropped.

"Call…" Shu said.

A river card is revealed.

"_...My hand completely sucks."_ Shu sweatdropped hard.

"Let's raise it up a bit shall we?" Vita bets again.

"_She seems really confident in her hand… It doesn't seem like she is bluffing either."_ Shu thought.

"I fold…" Shu sighed as he folded his cards.

"Not bad for a rookie, you seem to be able to read my expression." Vita shows her hand which is a straight flush.

The game continues for a while until everyone ran out of chips. Vita won the game again. Although she does commend Shu for be able to read through some of her expressions and bluffs, but he has no luck at all in gambling.

"Too bad, looks like your luck completely sucks." Vita sighed loudly.

"I'm more of a strategic-depended not luck-depended I guess?" Shu laughed.

"Oh? Are you saying that you will beat me in strategic games?" Vita raised her eyebrows.

"Heh, how about we find out?" Shu smirked as the hologram chess board appears.

"You're on!" Vita shouted as she took the black side.

Signum is watching with interest because since she is introduced to chess, she thinks that it is addictive and fun. It would be great if the boy can give her some challenges.

The game progresses and Vita started to sweat. She can't believe that the boy is so good at trapping her pieces, and attack her unexpectedly.

"Checkmate." Shu said as he uses his knight to seal the deal.

"Bah! I lost!" Vita threw her arms up in the air.

"That was a nice play you did there Shirakawa…" Signum smiled.

"You want to have a match?" Shu asked with excitement.

"Of course, it will be fun." Signum can't contain her excitement as well.

It is a lazy day for everyone, but tomorrow everything will get a lot livelier. Everyone turned in early tonight because tomorrow they have a lot of things to do, especially the celebration.

"_Tomorrow…." _

"_I will surely talk to him…" _The two girls thought simultaneously as they slowly dozed off.

* * *

_-6 Hours till New Year-_

"Ah! Hayate-chan, be careful!" Minori exclaimed because Hayate is holding a very hot pan.

"Don't worry Minori-san, I've done this plenty of times!" Hayate smiled.

"Despite that, don't be reckless, Hayate-chan." Momoko added because after all, Hayate is still in the wheelchair.

"Yes!" Hayate replied as she stir-fries the mushrooms.

Foods are sent out of the kitchen with furious pace. Everyone is carrying many plates out of the kitchen.

"How many things does mother even cooked?!" Chrono shouted as he carried the third plate.

"Well, I guess they are carried away a bit." Shu shrugged as he used gravity powers to levitate the plates.

"Hey! That's cheating!?" Vita complained as she carries a large bowl of salads.

"Too bad, perks of being a gravity specialist." Shu teased.

Vita just grumbles and sets down the giant salad bowl on the table.

"Shu-nyan, please help us lift these." Lotte asked the boy to lift the steamed fish.

Shu nodded with a neutral expression as he used his gravity manipulation and levitate it to the table.

"Shu-san, are you still angry at us?" Aria sighed sadly.

"I understand that your cause is just. But you harmed the people that I swear to protect… and even manipulated Hayate and causes even more trouble… it is almost close to impossible for me not to be angry with you two." Shu just sighed loudly.

"Aw come on Shu-kun, they did apologized, and even I didn't hold anything against them." Nanoha tried to convince the boy.

"Yeah, even Hayate said that she already forgave them you know?" Fate smiled while carrying a huge rice bowl.

"…I see, maybe I will because it will be a New Year in… 6 or so hours." Shu scratched his head as he looks at the time.

"Yay!" Lotte hugged Shu tightly.

"But remember this, if it happens again… I will personally skin both of you and use them for a new pair of shoes…" Shu said darkly.

Aria and Lotte sweated furiously but nodded nonetheless.

All the foods are on the huge table, and everyone quickly grabbed their seats.

"Let's take a picture before we eat!" Shiro suggested. Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Eh, but who's gonna take the photo nya?" Lotte asked.

"Relax." Shu said as the camera levitates from the couch.

"How convenient." Signum teased.

"C'mon, everyone say cheese!" Lindy shouted.

Flash!

The photo shows everyone smiling along with varieties of delicious looking cuisines on the table.

"Okay, let's eat! Itadakimasu!" Shiro shouted loudly. Everyone follows his suit and start selecting their favorites.

Everyone spends around 2-3 hours taking and eating all the foods. Luckily everyone do their own dishes and help each other so the cleaning process is really fast. Everyone is preparing for the countdown towards the incoming New Year.

_-1 Hour till New Year- _

The adults are preparing the drinks, while the kids are getting the soft drinks ready.

"Ne… Shu-kun."

"Hm?" Shu turns around and sees Nanoha along with Fate.

"Can we… have a talk with you?" Fate muttered.

"Sure." Shu said as he follows the two. Minori sees the entire ordeal and hope that the two will follow her advice.

_-Some distance away from the house- _

"So, what is it you two?" Shu asked clearly confused.

"We… We want to tell you something." Fate stuttered.

"U-Um.. w-we… a-ano…" Nanoha's face heated up as her heart beats faster.

"W-what Nanoha i-is trying t-to say is th-that, we-" Fate struggled with a red face.

"Why?" Shu asked.

"E-Eh?!" The two said simultaneously, surprised by Shu's reaction.

"Despite my age, I'm not a blockhead you know, I just want to know… why you two choose me? I'm just a normal boy, with nothing special if you don't count my partner here." Shu pointed at Granzon.

"That's not true!" The two shouted back.

Shu was a bit taken back by their tone.

"You protect us while risking your own life! What is it not to like about you!" Nanoha shouted as tears threaten to leak out.

"Your words are always about protecting us, staying with us… are you just playing with our hearts?" Fate said as she gripped her chest tightly.

"…I'm sorry, I know that you two have some feelings for me but I don't think that it will be this much." Shu said sadly as he pats both of their heads.

Both of them calm down a little bit.

"Are you two really okay for someone like me?" Shu asked with all seriousness while hugging the two.

"You idiot… do you even need us to tell you that?" Fate smacks the boy's arm.

"I'm very happy, but aren't you guys afraid of what others might think?" Shu said, because this won't be accepted by many people, having several girlfriends that is…

"Minori-san also asked us about that…" Nanoha muttered.

"About those people, why should we care about what they think?" Fate said.

"…I see." Shu smiled. It is true isn't it? Why would you care about people who don't even try to listen or accept your ideas?

"So, Shu-kun… what does this make us now?" Nanoha teased.

"Well, really close to being boyfriend-girlfriend I guess?" Shu sweatdropped.

"Eh? Aren't we already are?" Fate muttered.

"We're too young Fate. I'll be very happy to able to call you two that, but we should wait when we got older you know." Shu patted Fate's hair gently.

"But we'll be together right?" Nanoha asked.

"Of course, I promise." Shu smiled.

The boy hugged his two soon-to-be girlfriends tightly. The two smiled brightly as their hearts are still beating loudly.

"Oh! So, are you two ready for the show?" Shu asked.

"Yes! We are ready!" Fate and Nanoha smiled.

"Good, let's head back. After all, everyone especially Arisa wants to know what we have in store for them." Shu smirked.

The two nodded and all of them head back to the house.

_-20 Minutes till New Year-_

"Oi, where have you three been?" Arisa shouted.

"Just have a little talk, you know… about the surprise." Shu half-lied.

"C'mon! Just tell me already!" Arisa rolls on the ground left and right.

Everyone laughs at the girl's antics while the three event organizer sweatdropped.

"Arisa-chan, just wait for another 15 minutes, and you'll know what it is." Nanoha sweatdropped while trying to calm Arisa down.

"C'mon, let's go wait outside! There are some snacks too!" Momoko smiled as she comes out of the kitchen with some baked sweet potatoes.

"Sweet Potatoes?!" Vita shouted excitedly as she drools.

"Vita just can't deny the comfort foods." Hayate laughed as she also comes out of the kitchen with another batch.

"Let's get set outside." Zafira said as he effortlessly lift the table up.

"Alright." Everyone said as they took their own chair with them. Shu uses his gravity manipulation to move the leftover chairs.

The table is set outside the house, snows are falling gently.

Everyone is holding their hot baked sweet potatoes, it is quite enjoyable since outside is cold but they are nibbling on a hot snack.

"7 minutes left till New Year!" Shiro shouted as he brings out a tray of drinks. Everyone nodded in gratitude as each of them took a glass of their preferred drinks.

"Well, we better prepare the show huh?" Shu said as he deploys Granzon.

"Eh? What are you doing Shu-kun?" Hayate asked.

**[Temporal Force Field. Activate.]** Granzon blinked.

"What are you doing?" Signum asked.

"You'll see." Shu said as he slowly levitates into the sky.

"4 minutes, Shu-kun!" Nanoha shouted as she and Fate got into their barrier jacket form.

"Oh! I know what they are doing!" Yuuno shouted.

"What is it?!" Arisa asked excitedly. Everyone also is curious about what the three is planning.

"I think you all should wait and see, I promise that it'll be one of the coolest thing you'll ever see." Yuuno smirked.

""Mou!" Arisa pouted. Suzuka just sweatdropped and pat Arisa's shoulder nervously.

"3 minutes!" Fate shouted.

"Alright, let's begin!" Shu shouted as he concentrates the mana around himself.

Suddenly, there are a big screen appears in front of everyone, the screen shows the countdown time to the New Year.

The clock is now at 1 Minute 30 Seconds left until New Year.

**[Wormhole opened] **A lot of Wormholes appeared on the ground, all of them are lined up nicely horizontally.

**[Starlight Breaker, Fireworks Edition] **Raising Heart blinked as Nanoha concentrated her mana.

**[Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift] **Bardiche blinked while Fate conjures hundred or so photon spheres around herself.

30 Seconds.

Shu conjured one large wormhole in front of him and started to fire some beams in it. The beams re-appeared at different wormholes on the ground and shot upwards in the air which created bright purple beam pillars.

"Wooooow! So pretty!" Arisa is getting excited.

"You aren't seeing anything yet." Yuuno said.

15 Seconds.

Fate moved all the spheres in a circular motion around Shu's beam pillars and created a beautiful light illusions.

10 Seconds.

Nanoha finishes Starlight Breaker's charge and ready to proceed.

5

4

3

2

1

"**Starlight… Breaker!" **Nanoha shouted as she fires Starlight Breaker into the air.

It explodes in series of waves creating beautiful fireworks waves. In an instant, Fate controls the Photon Lancer spheres to circle around each other and head towards Nanoha's Starlight Breaker. The Photon Lancer exploded into numerous electric waves and combined with Starlight Breaker waves, it created amazing fireworks display. Shu forces the different wormholes to close and open simultaneously creating an amazing light show.

"I never expect them to do something like this…" Signum stared at the show.

"Wooow! Amazing!" Hayate looked at the show with excitement.

"Nanoha did use the Starlight Breaker Fireworks Edition for the anniversary of Fate joining with us." Yuuno smiled.

"To use a S-Rank spell like this." Graham laughed loudly.

"Happy New Year Everyone!" The three flew down from the sky.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted as they raise their glasses.

Everyone wishes each other the best wishes.

"Mistress Hayate, there are hot springs available, do you wish to go?" Signum asked.

"Yes! Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, want to go to the hot springs?" Hayate invited.

"Sure!"

"Alright!" The two answered.

It looks like most of the Takamachi family except Nanoha and Momoko can't handle the alcohol. They fall face first on the ground sleeping.

"Dear, you never learn." Momoko sighed as she effortlessly carries her husband to the couch.

"Momoko-san, you should go to the hot springs with us." Minori smiled.

"Ah, yes, I will follow you shortly. I need to take care of these three." Momoko replied.

The Wolkenritter headed towards the Hot Springs, along with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Amy, Minori, Lindy and Arf. Graham decided to turn in for tonight claiming that he is too old to stay this late, Lotte and Aria also follows him.

"Hey! You boys want to come?" Lindy shouted.

Shu nodded while going to ask two of his friends.

"So…Yuuno, Chrono, hot springs?" Shu asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Chrono shrugged.

"Fine by me." Yuuno said.

The three slowly followed the earlier group towards the hot springs at the back of the house.

There are towels and bathrobes inside a box in front of the hot spring entrance. Like what Arf said, the entrance separated into two, one for men, and another for women.

"Ah, you guys caught up quite quickly." Lindy said as she grabbed a towel and a bathrobe.

"I guess?" Shu said as he and his friends grabbed their own.

"Don't even try to peek you three!" Shamal teased as she went in.

The three of them just have the deadpanned face as they went into the men side.

All of them wrapped the towel around their waist and went further inside.

"Hm? Oh, it's you three." Zafira said as he drinks sake from a saucer.

"You are fast, and where did you even get that." Shu raises his eyebrows curiously.

"It is in the changing room, looks like someone prepared it, I don't really know." Zafira shrugged.

Shu sat down and enjoy the warmth of the water against his skin, it is incredibly good especially at this weather.

"Hm, it seems like you haven't grown much huh Ferret boy." Chrono teased with a dry tone regarding Yuuno's height.

Yuuno struggled to keep his head out of the water while in sitting position.

"Yeah? I bet I'll be even bigger than you when I'm your age!" Yuuno shouted back.

"Hah, a Ferret like you won't be able to be bigger than I am." Chrono smirked back.

"Will be!"

"Will not!"

"WILL BE!"

"WILL NOT!"

"Can you two just be silent and enjoy the water?" Shu facepalmed. Zafira just ignored all of them and continue drinking his Sake.

"Shut up, Shorty!" The two shouted at the purple haired boy.

"Well, in fact, I am bigger than both of you, and by all means Chrono I am half your age right now." Shu stood up and proof his point. The two has no idea how Shu is a little bit taller than Chrono at this age, Chrono is 15 and Shu is 7, how the hell is this even possible anyway?!

"You are not!" The two shouted at the boy.

"I am."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes." Shu sighed as he sat down.

"NO!"

"Whatever floats your boat." Shu waved tiredly.

"Good, now Ferret boy, admit it, you are smaller!" Chrono said.

"No, you are smaller!" Yuuno retorts.

The back and forth retorts went on and on.

_-Another side of the Hot Springs-_

"What are they shouting about…" Signum facepalmed.

"Maybe, Chrono is trying to show his maturity to them." Amy giggled perversely.

"Amy, I don't think Chrono is like that…" Lindy sighed.

"Well, the most mature amongst those three has to be my boy, figuratively and literally." Minori smirked at Amy.

Nanoha and Fate blushes at Minori's statement.

"Minori, isn't that topic is too soon?" Lindy facepalmed.

"I don't know, but think about it. Shu-chan is 7 and his height is equal to Chrono's. Think about it." Minori smirked again.

Most of the people there just facepalmed hard.

"Ne, Signum, what did Minori-san meant?" Hayate asked.

"U-Uh! It's nothing mistress! It's just uhm, their growth! Yes, their growth." Signum said.

"_Darn, nice safe there Signum."_ Everyone thought.

Everyone is enjoying the hot springs. Sometimes, it is good to have a break like this one.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I will begin the Material Arc next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

About 5-6 days after the New Year's celebration, Chrono called everyone to de-brief about enlistment to TSAB. It seems that the TSAB wanted the four youngsters to finish their compulsory education before attending to the Bureau as full-time agents. But other than the four, they are required to attend to skills valuation process, which will determine their current official ranks and they can take the future mage exams to rise up in mage ranks which is purely optional.

The Wolkenritter went through the examination and they are easily categorized as an A-Rank mages, for the time being Signum and Vita will be placed in Capital Air Force Squadron, and Shamal as a medical officer.

Zafira is kind of lucky because of his unique abilities, he is marked as a special unit which will be call only in an emergency situation.

The Wolkenritter will have to attend to training courses everyday but they will return home after they finish the training. Zafira will stay with Hayate at her house to keep her company, she is doing a lot better since her linker core is operating normally. Strangely enough, Reinforce acts as the control unit for Hayate's magical power, so without her she cannot control all her power. But she can fly and do everything like normal when she is in her combat form.

Nanoha got placed into the Armed Corps as a trainee, aiming to become a combat instructor.

Fate got placed into the Dimensional Navy as an Officer Cadet, aiming to become an Enforcer.

Hayate got placed into the Special Investigation unit under the command of Admiral Leti, aiming to become a High Ranking Commander.

Shu got placed as a cadet for the main office, he'll be training as a special unit specialize in tactical and strategical decisions which will be cooperating with many branches of TSAB.

All of them will have to take the evaluate examination to determine their rank, and attend to the respective academy either Ground Forces or Aerial Combat Training. The plan is to take the exam on the same date, which is next weekend.

The four will take basic courses regarding the TSAB systems and combat trainings on every weekends because they need to attend to school on normal days.

_-Time Skip, After Rank Examination- _

"Finally…" Shu sighed as he is walked out of the virtual combat room.

"Shu-kun! How is it?" Nanoha said excitedly.

"S Rank, better than I expected." Shu said tiredly.

"Congratulations!" Hayate said.

"Thanks, also congratulations on your S-Rank." Shu smiled.

"Hahaha thanks! Although I did got it, because of my immense magical reserves." Hayate stick out her tongue playfully.

"I see… Also, congratulations on AAA Rank you two." Shu smiled and Fate and Nanoha.

The two smiled and nodded.

"Let's go and see what Mary-san wants to talk about." Fate said softly. Everyone nodded and headed towards the technological sectors. Mariel did contact them to see her after they finished taking the exams, she said that it is about the information data inside the Tome of the Night Sky.

**Location: Device Development and Engineering Sector, TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

The four entered the laboratory and headed toward Mariel's office.

"Ah, all of you are here! Please come in!" Mariel said as she saw the four walking towards her.

The four walked inside Mariel's office.

"So, what is going on Mary-san?" Nanoha asked.

"I am done looking at all the data, and can identify the parts that are corrupted." Mariel said.

"What part is it?" Shu asked curiously.

"It is the inner program that is responsible for the eternal reincarnation of the Tome of the Night Sky. The name of the program is called U-D, the Unbreakable Dark." Mariel explained as she put the data on the screen.

"So, if we bring Reinforce back, then this U-D will also return?" Shu asked.

"Yes, from my hypothesis if you are able to re-configure the corrupted part of U-D program when it physically manifests, then all problems will be solved." Mariel replied.

"Do we have any other options?" Fate asked softly.

"Destruction of U-D will also solve the problems, it is up to you guys I guess." Mariel said.

Hayate gripped on Reinforce's fragment tightly.

"Oh, and the project that you are talking about is available, Hayate-chan." Mariel smiled.

"Yes! Please do!" Hayate bowed as she gave the fragment to Mariel.

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha questioned.

"I'm planning to install a device in Reinforce's fragment remember? She will be another unison device… Reinforce Zwei." Hayate smiled.

"I see… Reinforce will be very happy that she has a little sister." Shu nodded his head approvingly.

"Do you guys have the go-signal on bringing Reinforce back?" Mariel asked curiously.

"More or less Mary-san, Admiral Leti and Lindy backed us up but we have to be responsible for damages regarding the non-combatants." Hayate explained.

"Alright, let me teach you what you need to do, I suggest that you should do this at a very secluded area." Mariel said as Hayate nodded.

Mariel explained that Hayate needs to re-enter the data in the administration system. By using Reinforce's template along with the slightly changed old data, it will physically manifest Reinforce back, along with the corrupted part the Unbreakable-Dark program. Other than that, the information is unknown.

"I will need a lot of time and help to be able to complete the plan for Reinforce Zwei, so please be patience." Mariel sighed lightly.

Hayate nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you for everything Mary-san." Hayate smiled.

"No sweat, Amy and my apprentice is helping me too, so it is fine." Mary smiled.

The group is ready to leave, Fate gently pushes Hayate's wheelchair to the direction of the door.

"You three go on ahead, I have some questions to ask Mariel-san." Shu said.

"Eh? Alright…" Nanoha muttered. Fate and Nanoha felt kind of down because Shu decided to not share the information with them.

"Hey, don't be that way. I'll tell you guys later I promise, currently I'm not sure that it is a fact or just my paranoia." Shu smiled.

Fate and Nanoha nodded as they exit the room along with Hayate.

"So, what is it?" Mariel asked curiously.

"Cartridge System." Shu replied shortly.

"So… you noticed huh?" Mariel turns grim.

"The amount of mana used in each cartridge is highly unstable. I can feel that when Nanoha and Fate loaded some cartridges." Shu said.

"Some of us tried to reason with our chief executive director, but he insists that the current cartridge mechanics are the best at the moment. We can do nothing about it…" Mariel sighed.

"The Wolkenritter also has the semi-safe cartridge systems, although it is kind of a prototype, but why didn't he order a research on that topic?" Shu asked.

"I already saw that when I perform a checkup for the Vita girl… but the director won't budge, if he doesn't authorize the ideas then we cannot do anything." Mariel said sadly.

"Can't we just tell other High Ranking Officers about this?"

"Unfortunately, the orders from the higher ups gave the authority to him… he has the power to decline or accept the new inventions."

"I see… thank you, Mariel-san, you take care." Shu bowed and turns around.

"Yes, you too." Mariel said as she sighs loudly.

Shu exited Mariel's office and sees the three waiting for him.

"Let's go… I'll tell you guys about it later." Shu said as a wormhole appeared in front of them.

**Location: Near Reinforce's Sealing Location**

The four reappeared at the place where they sealed (destroyed) Reinforce.

"Listen to me very carefully you three." Shu said.

The three looked at him with surprise expressions.

"The cartridge system that you two are using, is highly unstable. You did feel some of the fatigue and strains after using them don't you?" Shu asked Nanoha and Fate with all seriousness.

"Yes, but we don't really have much choice. In those situations we need all the power boosts we can get." Nanoha explained while Fate nodded.

"I understand, the chief director of device engineering refuses to modify it to make it safer, until things can be changed… please lessen its use." Shu half-pleaded.

"I understand, I'll try!" Nanoha smiled.

"Alright." Fate muttered smilingly.

"_You two are so lucky… Looks like Shu-kun really care about you two."_ Hayate pouted mentally.

"Anyway, we should focus at the problem at hand. Hayate, is it a good time to bring Reinforce back?" Shu asked.

"I think so, but Signum and others are currently busy at the Air Armaments Service." Hayate sighed.

"It would be better if we wait for them to return first. But, it is your call to make." Shu said.

"Yeah, you are right. They'll be back in about one or two hours, in the meantime, we can have tea and snacks at my house." Hayate invited.

"Sounds great, how about it you two?" Shu asked the blonde and the brunette.

"Uhm! That will be great!" Nanoha smiled brightly.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion then, Hayate." Fate smiled apologetically.

"Mah, don't worry! All of you are always welcomed!" Hayate smiled brightly.

* * *

**1 Hour Later, Location: Hayate's House**

"So troublesome…" Vita sighed as Signum, Shamal, and herself returns.

"Well, when Hayate-chan is on duty we will be with her so its fine." Shamal said as she opens the door.

"It does get bothersome sometimes, but as long as I'm with mistress Hayate then I'm not complaining." Signum said.

The three Wolkenritter enters the house and see three of their used-to-be enemies having tea with Hayate.

"Welcome back! Everyone!" Hayate said happily.

"Hai." Signum smiled.

"It's good to be back! So, what's going on?" Shamal smiled.

"We are ready to bring Reinforce back!" Hayate exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?!" Vita shouted in surprise.

"Yes, we are waiting for all of you to return, in case we needed some back up if something goes wrong." Shu explained.

"Hm, I see… so, should we go now?" Signum asked.

"Yep! Shu-kun, if you please." Hayate said.

"Hey, I'm not a taxi you know." Shu pouted jokingly as the portal opens.

"Hahahaha! No you're not, you're more like a full-time driver!" Vita laughed while Hayate sticks her tongue at Shu playfully.

Shu has a deadpanned expression on his face but decided not to say anything.

**Location: Reinforce's Sealing Location**

Hayate is closing her eyes, while her newly-made book is glowing. She is currently using her administration power to change some data in the system. Just like what Shu said, even without Reinforce, she can access the system because all of the system is now within her. No one can explain this circumstance, because no one actually knows how the Book originally works.

Everybody else is on standing by for Reinforce's return. They are also keeping their guards up in case the U-D Program thing goes berserk.

"Alright, I'm executing the program now, everyone get ready!" Hayate said as her staff glows lightly.

[Program Reinforce Status: Recognized. Starting up.] Faint voices are heard as the entire area glows pure white.

Large Belkan magic circle appears and something slowly appears from it. A girl with long white hair and a black dress, it cannot be other than Reinforce.

"R-Reinforce…" Hayate muttered.

Reinforce slowly opens her eyes and smiled. "Mistress Hayate…"

"Looks like you are correct, we did see each other again." Reinforce smirked at Shu.

Hayate flew swiftly towards Reinforce and hugged her tightly. She is crying in Reinforce's arms.

"Reinforce… Welcome back…" Hayate muttered tearfully.

"It is good to be back… Mistress Hayate." Reinforce smiled as she returns the hug.

Everyone is smiling at the scene, finally Reinforce is free from the grasp of the corruption of the Book of Darkness.

"There are many things I want to tell you!" Hayate said excitedly.

"And I will be more than happy to listen, but it looks like something is happening." Reinforce said with all seriousness.

Black Particles from every direction are joining together in the air. It slowly forms a human-like shape, a female with long hair and strange-looking cloak.

"Uuuu~ Where am I?" The mysterious blonde girl asked.

"Who are you?" Shu asked as he gets into his stance in case the girl attacks them.

"Me…I…am the Leader… of the Purple Sky…" The mysterious girl gripped her head in pain.

Suddenly an enormous black magical aura engulfs the girl, everyone gets into their combat stances.

The mysterious girl seems to suddenly shift her personally a total 180 degrees.

"I now remember… My real purpose… is to…" The Leader of the Purple Sky said as she conjures three black large magical spheres in front of her.

"RULE EVERYTHING! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA!" She laughed maniacally as the black spheres change the shape into human forms.

"Impossible!" Signum's eyes widened as the black spheres finally turn completely into human forms.

"I shall let you play with my children… I have many things to do…" The Unbreakable Dark said as she teleports away.

The three human-like girls are in front of everyone. The replica of Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate.

"I am the Exterminator of Starlight, Stern the Destructor… I shall follow the command given to me by my leader." Yami Nanoha said as she prepares her device.

"Ehehehe! Are you guys going to play with me? It'll be fun! I am the Assailant of the Thunderblade, Levi the Slasher! Let's play!" Yami Fate smiled maniacally.

"Stop saying nonsense you idiots!" Yami Hayate shouted at the two.

"Awwww, Dearche is mad again…." Levi pouted.

"Don't call me that! I am a royalty! I deserve the title of Your Majesty!" Yami Hayate said arrogantly.

"We should focus at the problem at hand." Stern said as he pointed at Hayate's group.

"Ha! Like those mongrels can do anything against me! Listen well peasants, I am the Lord Ruler of Darkness, Lord Dearche! So bow before my power and join these two as my servants!" Yami Hayate said as she pointed her device at the group.

"What are your goals?" Shu asked coldly.

"To rule everything!" Dearche said maniacally.

"What about your leader? The U-D program?" Reinforce asked.

"Psh, her? She's just one of my servants! I can always control her with my Tome of the Purple Sky! She is no more than a pawn to me." Dearche explained.

"Ironically, she did create all of you with the dark spheres thing!" Vita shouted.

"Those are the system of Unbreakable Dark, the Eternal Ring. Originally to take possession of the powers of the Book of Darkness by creating the replica of ones who defeated it. U-D program creates us… but our leader is presumably Dearche." Stern explained calmly.

"You idiot! Why did you tell them all the informations! And call me Your Majesty!" Dearche shouted.

Stern just shrugged her shoulders showing that she doesn't really care.

"Let's just play with them already!" Levi shouted.

"Fine! I wanted to test those mongrels' power anyway!" Dearche said arrogantly.

"Set up. Luciferion." Stern said as she is holding a dark version of Raising Heart.

"Let's cut things up! Vulnificus!" Levi smiled maniacally as a dark Bardiche is in her hands.

"Spread the Plague, Yersinia Kreuz!" Dearche said as the replica of Hayate's staff is in her right hand. The color is dark purple.

"Can't we just talk about this?!" Nanoha shouted.

"Why does it have to end with violence?!" Fate shouted.

"Shut up mongrels! You two servants take them, I shall take my own replica!" Dearche commanded as she forces Hayate and Reinforce to dodge her spells.

"Okayyyy! Let's go play!" Levi dashes towards Fate.

"If that is your wish…" Stern said as she fires dark axel shooters at Nanoha.

"We can split up! Vita, you go with Nanoha! Signum, please go with Fate! Looks like Yami Hayate will be the most troublesome opponents, I will stay and help Hayate!" Shu shouted.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as they split up into three groups, and fly away in different directions. Zafira and Shamal is staying put in case something went even worse, then they will step in. If they both join in the battle, then it would be harder for the ones who are fighting because of the limited area. Shamal is maintaining the force field while Zafira is trying to sense the whereabouts of U-D.

_-With Nanoha-_

"Stern-chan! Why do we have to fight?!" Nanoha shouted.

"It is ordered from my leader…" Stern said as she fires another dark Axel Shooters at Nanoha.

"Why do you need to listen to her?" Nanoha dodges the black magic bolts.

"Are you asking why I have to listen to my own sisters?" Stern said coldly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Nanoha shouted.

"I am your opposite personality, you should know me well… I am disappointed." Stern said as she charges up.

"**Disaster Heat… Fire." **Stern said as she fires a pyro-like version of Divine Buster at Nanoha.

The explosions occurred as Stern rests Luciferion on both of her hands.

"Oi! Don't you dare break apart now Nanoha!" Vita shouted as she successfully intercepts the Disaster Heat.

"V-Vita-chan?" Nanoha stuttered.

"That's your opposite-clone! You should know that she will not listen to anything you say anyway!" Vita said as she transforms Eisen into Rocket Form.

Nanoha just nodded sadly.

"We have to fight! We can think of changing her altitudes later!" Vita suggested as she rushes towards Stern.

"Alright!" Nanoha shouted as she tries to flank her dark copy.

"So you've got reinforcement? No matter, I have my orders." Stern said as she blocked Vita's rocket hammer.

"Grrr!" Vita tries to break through the barrier.

"Not bad… but not good enough." Stern said as she violently shatters the barrier and sent Vita flying.

"**Divine…BUSTER!" **Nanoha shouted as she fires Divine Buster towards Stern.

Stern just effortlessly blocked the Divine Buster with her **Round Shield**.

"Both of you better come at me with everything you got… or you two will end up very… very hurt." Stern said coldly as her body is engulfed by a black aura.

Vita and Nanoha clicked their tongue and prepares another attack, no holding back this time.

_-With Fate- _

Levi is slashing wildly at her. It's just like fighting with herself in a berserk state.

"Hey! Stop dodging!" Levi shouted as she misses her slash again.

"Can't we just talk this out?" Fate asked softly.

"B-But where is the fun in that?!" Levi pouted.

"_Is this what I will be if I am spoiled?" _Fate sweatdropped.

"C'mon, I want to fight! I want to slash, I want to destroy everything!" Levi suddenly smiled maniacally as she swings Vulnificus around violently.

"TRY THIS! **Lightning Blade Shock!**" Giant energy blade spins toward Fate.

Fate is ready to slash it in two but someone intercepts it.

"I hope you don't mind if I join, Testarossa." Signum said as she successfully slashes the energy blade in two.

"Not at all, Signum." Fate smiled.

"Ah! Hello sword-lady! Do you want to play?!" Levi smiled.

"You are unstable…" Signum sweatdropped.

"How rude! I'm not unstable! I'm just… uhhhhhmmm" Levi adopted a thinking pose.

"Uh, Bipolar?" Fate suggested while sweatdropped.

"YES YES! Bipolar! That's it! Thank you Replica-san!" Levi smiled.

"Aren't you the replica…?" Fate sweatdropped even more.

"Testarossa, please don't be like this in the future." Signum facepalmed.

"HEY! What does that even mean!?" Levi shouted as she suddenly rushes towards the two.

Signum blocked Levi's slash while Fate disappeared only to re-appear behind her in an attempt to knock her out.

"Hehehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA YES! THAT'S IT!" Levi laughed maniacally as she pushed Signum off and spins around while the Vulnificus' energy blade is extending into a long bastard sword.

"Tch!" Fate and Signum backed off as Levi turns herself into a living lightning spinning top.

"ORAORAORAORAORAAAAA!" Levi shouted maniacally as she spins even faster towards the two.

Signum and Fate quickly dashes away but there is no way they can outrun Levi's speed.

Both of them nodded as they decided to stand their grounds, Signum engulfed Laevatein with her fiery aura while Fate is using Bardiche's Zanber form.

Signum and Fate is grinding their device against Levi's Vulnificus, the fight for dominance created a lot of sparks because of constant pushing.

"Signum, we need to stop her with by other methods." Fate closed an eye to avoid the sparks getting in her eye.

"Can you electrocute her?" Signum gritted her teeth.

"Yes! Hang on!" Fate said as her body is letting out a lot of lightning aura.

"Haaaaaaaah!"

**[Splash Edge.] **Bardiche blinked as a medium sized energy blade is manifested above Levi.

The energy blade advances rapidly towards Levi and exploded into countless of electric shocks.

"GAAAAAH!" Levi screamed in pain as she has been electrocuted.

Fate and Signum panted a little because they used a lot of energy to hold back Levi's assault.

"Owwwie~ you don't have to do that?!" Levi cried comically.

"How can she turns from a psycho-killer-look-alike into this?" Signum deadpanned.

"Please, don't make it worse than it is…" Fate almost wanted to cry because of her replica's personality.

"Looks like I have to go all out on you two… RIGHT?!" Levi's personality shifted again as she smirked darkly before black lightning aura consumes her body.

Signum and Fate clicked their tongue in annoyance as they prepared to handle Levi's assault.

_-With Hayate-_

Reinforce activates the unison device system and helps Hayate to control her power. Hayate is dodging a lot of spells from Dearche, while Shu is attempting the hit and run strategy exploiting the usage of his wormhole ability.

"Muahahaha! Yes! Cower before my power peasants!" Dearche said as she fires hundreds of black energy dagger towards Shu and Hayate.

Shu enters the wormhole and reappear behind Dearche, he strikes her with his enchanted glove claws but it hits another barrier.

Hayate is firing bolts of silver magic back at Dearche, but it seems like her barrier is very strong.

"Interesting, you peasant is gifted in bombardments and area spells, so why don't you use them?" Dearche demanded answers.

"It is not worth exposing my abilities, and even if I use them it will also compromise my position." Shu explained as he backed off.

"Hmph, not bad for a peasant." Dearche said as she sends another wave of black magic bolts at Shu.

Shu blocked all the bolts with the force field and smirked. "And looks like the distraction strategy is working pretty well."

"What?!" Dearche exclaimed just as Hayate's spell penetrated her barrier from behind.

"**Pierce through! Brionac!" **Hayate shouted as the blue energy bolts transform into large long swords and threaten to pierce through Dearche barriers.

"Why you…." Dearche gritted her teeth.

"Well then, how about you try this one for size." Shu said as he conjures wormholes in stacks in front of him.

"You fool!" Dearche shouted. Her other hand is trying to hold back Brionac, so she uses her unoccupied hand to fire dark beams at the boy.

A wormhole appeared intercepted the beam by swallowing it whole.

"It is pointless to resist." Shu stated coldly as he uses both his hand to conjure a large purple energy sphere.

[Wormhole alignment complete.] Granzon blinked.

"**Distorion Break!" **The energy sphere shrank down a bit before it fires a large beam towards Dearche.

The beam passed through all the wormholes and causes slight distortion in space and time. The first wave of the beam doesn't have any increase in power or size, but suddenly a larger stream of dark purple beam follows it along with an extreme magical pressure.

"You…! You peasant!" Dearche gritted her teeth as she defended against the first wave of the beam.

"Now… accept your punishment." Shu smirked darkly.

The second wave hits directly and supposedly shatters through Dearche barrier. The explosion creates a large pillar of fire, and darkens the skies in the entire area.

Everyone has to stop fighting to comprehend the situation. Shamal slack-jawed as she witnesses the flame pillar burns brightly despite that it didn't explode on the ground.

_-Entire Battle Overview-_

"W-What the…" Shamal muttered.

"He is literally on par with mistress' spells…" Zafira analyzed.

The snow around the area got instantly evaporated, while the smoke causes everything the skies to darken.

"T-That's…" Nanoha stuttered.

"Holy…" Vita's eyes widened.

"Dearche is not a pushover… you two might want to focus at your problems." Stern said as she prepares to launch another bombardment attacks.

"YAAAAAAAAAY! EXPLOSIONS!" Levi bounced happily as she randomly slashes at Signum and Fate.

"That's the second time I saw this… still menacing like the last time…" Signum muttered as she uses her sheath to block Levi's strikes.

"Second time?" Fate asked as she dodges Vulnificus' energy blade.

"Oh, you were unconscious that time. When Lotte forced me to steal your linker core remember?" Signum said. Levi stopped slashing and stared at the fire pillar intently.

"A-Ah…" Fate stuttered.

"Shirakawa used that as a follow up attack on Lotte. I have to admit… that is one scary bombardment spell." Signum sweatdropped as she stared at the fire pillar.

Fate unconsciously nodded while Levi tries to make a shadow of a bird by using her hands.

"Hey! Look! A little birdie!" Levi shouted childishly. Signum and Fate just sweatdropped, what should they do with this girl…

"Um, Shu-kun, I think you went too far." Hayate laughed nervously.

"No, it seems that my attack didn't quite do much damage." Shu said.

The fire and smoke slowly dies down and the natural light returns to the skies.

"You…. How dare you attack me… you filthy mongrels…." Dearche scowled as steams are rising from her. Her clothes are ruined and black marks are seen everywhere, but she is more or less perfectly fine.

"Aren't you the one who decided to attack first?" Shu sweatdropped.

"Silence you fool! Feel my true power!" Dearche conjures a large sphere in her hand.

"That's… Diabolic Emission?!" Hayate panicked.

"If she uses it now, then it will cause collateral damages to her allies… will she really use it? I wonder." Shu said as he prepares to use **Imperial Iron Wall **if necessary.

Dearche also seems to notice that fact as she shows a sign of hesitation.

"Damn you…" Dearche said as she dispels the Diabolic Emission.

"_Looks like they aren't really corrupted since they still have some sense of morality… I'm guessing that the real problem is with the U-D program, but I need more information."_ Shu thought.

"You two servants, we are leaving!" Dearche shouted at Stern and Levi.

"What?! Already?! Mouuuu~" Levi pouted as she quickly reappears behind Dearche.

"…Looks like we will be pulling out, a decent fight but it is still not good enough." Stern said as she slowly floats towards Dearche.

Vita just gritted her teeth while Nanoha is looking a bit down.

"You! Commoner! What is your name?" Dearche pointed at Shu.

"Shu Shirakawa." Shu answered blankly.

"I will have my revenge at you, Shu Shirakawa… one day I will make you regret crossing me!" Dearche shouted.

"I will be waiting… arrogance will only take you so far." Shu replied.

"Hmph, for your record, it is not arrogance, it is my birth right to rule!" Dearche said as she quickly flies away.

"…" Shu stared blankly at the retreating form of Dearche.

"Looks like we are pulling out, I shall admit defeat for today… See you." Stern said as she follows Dearche.

"Well that was kind of fun! Let's play again sometimes! Replica-chan, Big Breasted Sword Lady!" Levi shouted childishly as she twirls around and flies towards Stern.

Signum and Fate facepalmed loudly while fighting down the urge to chase Levi down.

"Should we follow them?" Fate asked, secretly hoping that everyone will say yes.

"They will come around… I have some theories of what kind of situation we are in, but I need to get more information." Shu said.

"Is it really wise to just let them go? They might cause danger to others." Signum said warily.

"They are dangerous, but they are not stupid. They also exhibit the attributes of moralities and concerns, so I think it will be fine." Shu said.

"So, what should we do now?" Shamal asked.

"Gather more information regarding them. I think that they are not the main problem here anyway." Shu said as he opens a wormhole to Hayate's place.

"Let's return for now." Everyone nodded as they left the area via a wormhole.

**Location: Unknown **

"Uuuu, why am I having this headache?" U-D said while gripping her head.

"You will follow your original purpose." U-D's eyes changes to red and another different voice speaks via her body.

"B-But, I don't want to hurt anyone!?" The girl cries tearfully.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain consumes her. She cries loudly as a split headache occurs.

"I do not care, you will do it, one way or another." Her other personality commands.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OF ME?!" U-D shouted as she gripped her head tightly.

"I want the control of the Book of Darkness, and you will help me. Just manipulate those replicas and get everything done." The other personality said as U-D returns to normal.

U-D is sobbing as she is forced to once again do something she hates to do.

* * *

_-Next Day-_

**Location: Device Development and Engineering Sector, TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea **

After the school, Shu decided to visit Mariel regarding the cartridge system. It is very suspicious that the Chief Director doesn't allow the improvements of the system, the guy might be hiding something. Shu also explained everything that happens and about the current situation.

"So, what do you think Mary-san?" Shu asked.

"It sounds really convincing actually… although where did you get the theory of improving the cartridge systems?" Mariel said.

"Remember the replicas of Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate that I told you? Nanoha said that she senses that when they uses cartridge, they doesn't seem to be overwhelmed or strained too much by the excess mana energy.

"Your theory might work, but I need more information. If you can get them to come here so that I can perform checkups on their devices, then maybe there might be a way to re-adjust the cartridge system." Mary said.

"I will find more supporters on this case, Admiral Graham, Admiral Lindy, and Admiral Leti might be able to pressure him, and I might be able to find something that he is hiding from everyone's view." Shu smirked darkly.

"For a young boy, you are such a devil you know?" Mary teased.

"Heh, I will surely take that as a compliment." Shu smiled.

"I know that you are smart, but please be careful. Director Zezernan is not a man that you want to underestimate." Mary warned Shu about the chief executive director.

"I never underestimate my opponents, but I always take pleasure when they think they have what they want but in reality it is completely the opposite. The looks on their faces are priceless." Shu smiled darkly.

"Damn… remind me not to get on your wrong side…" Mary sweatdropped.

"I will never do these things to my friends, so don't worry." Shu gave Mary a real smile.

Mary bid Shu a farewell as she returns to design Hayate's another unison device, Reinforce Zwei.

"I almost forgot that mother needs me to buy some grocery for today." Shu thought before he opens the dimensional portal back to Uminari City.

**Location: Uminari City's Supermarket**

"_Hm… Shitake Mushrooms, Soy Sauce, Eggs, Minced Meat, and… what in the world is an anchovy?" _Shu scratched his head confusedly.

_[Master, according to the data, it's a kind of small salt-water fish, in the cooking world it is one of the important ingredients to add a savory "umami" flavor to the dish. It usually comes as fillets in a jar, but your mother specify that she wants the Anchovy Paste.]_ Granzon explained expertly.

"_Are you serious? How did you even- you know what? Forget it…" _Shu sighed as he grabbed the anchovy paste and put it inside the basket.

_[Don't be surprised master, I used the thing called internet and download all the data information from it. And I have to say that human's civilization is tragic at its finest.] _Granzon said.

"_Wait, all of the information? Did you even have enough memories for that?" _Shu sweatdropped.

_[It hardly consumes any data space master, that is one of the reasons why I am categorized as a Lost Logia after all.] _Granzon explained.

"_I don't think of you as one though…"_

_[Master?]_

"_You are my partner, remember?" _Shu patted Granzon's standby form gently.

_[…and you are my master, and always will be.] _Granzon answered loyally.

"_Heh, I hope so partner." _Shu smiled. He didn't notice his surrounding very well at the moment so he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry, I apologize." Shu said softly while bowing down.

"I am sorry as well, please forgive my clumsiness." The feminine voice answered.

"Wait… that voice…" Shu said as he looks up.

"Oh, it's you… Shu Shirakawa is it?"

"Stern?" Shu said confusedly.

"Are you really that surprised?" Stern asked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Shu narrowed his eyes a little.

"I can ask the same to you, but since you asked me first. I am getting some grocery so I can cook something for Levi and Dearche." Stern explained.

"I came here to buy some groceries for mother… I hope all of you did not cause any troubles…" Shu said for the sake of politeness before asking Stern about their behaviors.

"Don't worry, we have no plan to hurt anyone, but it seems like Dearche is obsessed about getting back at you." Stern said as she grabs a pack of rice.

"I'm flattered?" Shu shrugged.

"Well, it is nice having conversation with you, Shirakawa-san." Stern bowed as she is about to walk towards the paying counter.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shu said blankly.

"What is it?" Stern asked with the same tone.

"What are yours and your sisters' purpose?" Shu asked.

"…Honestly, I don't even know. I just want to be with my sisters, despite that fact that we are just a replica of someone." Stern answered in all honesty.

"I see… farewell then, Seikou." Shu said.

"Seikou?" Stern questioned.

"Stern is the name given to you by the Eternal Ring program doesn't it?" Shu mentioned.

"Indeed?" Stern raised her eyebrows.

"Do you like your name?" Kind of a strange question, but Shu didn't care.

"I don't know, why?" Stern tilted her head.

"You have your own will, so isn't it better choose the name that you want to have?" Shu explained.

"…I see, you value the will and freedom the most isn't it?" Stern asked.

"The most is my friends and family, the next is my free will." Shu answered.

"I see…" Stern said as she slowly walks away.

"And for the record, I believe I really like the name Seikou." Stern has the almost non-existence smile on her face before she disappears from Shu's view.

"Everyone has their own will, replicas or clones are no exception… and that also applies to me as well." Shu muttered to himself before going back to the grocery lists.

* * *

**Done with Chapter 9**

**Exams are coming, please be patient for the next update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

A week passed since the fight with the Materials, everyone is very busy with their business and work, especially Hayate who has to help Mariel construct Reinforce Zwei, having a physical rehabilitation, having a compulsory education at Seishou Elementary School, and study lectures about TSAB systems at the same time. Luckily, the original Reinforce gives a lot of guidelines and procedures so that Reinforce Zwei will be activated very soon. She also officially calls herself Reinforce Eins which means the First Reinforce, because very soon, she will be having a sister. The Wolkenritter (usually Shamal because her job as a medical officer does not require much time) also helps Hayate to school and to any place she needs to be.

Since Shu encountered Stern, everyone doesn't sense any magical presence, or sees them anywhere. It is quite strange but again, no one knows what their purposes are… even though Dearche said that she wants to rule the world or something, it's just like watching a spoiled kid demanding everything so they don't really care much.

**Location: Ground Forces Academy, Northern Mid-Childa**

It is Saturday, so the four friends attended the class at the academy.

"The class lectures are over cadets! I hope you all understand what we've been teaching you! From today onwards, there will be no more class lectures, I hope you will advance in the path that you wanted, may success finds you!" The Instructor shouted.

The cadets shouted thank you to the instructor as they successfully pass the lecture course. Now they have to take the career path they desire to be, either being a full-time combat mage, commanding officers, etc.

"I still can't get over how short this course is." Shu muttered.

"Well, the easy part is done, now comes the hard part though." Nanoha smiled.

"Field-Training isn't going to be easy." Fate added.

"Well, maybe for you, but maybe not for me since I'll be doing office works." Shu sweatdropped.

"Aren't you happy for that, Shu-kun?" Hayate asked.

"I am lazy, but I really want to improve my combat effectiveness you know… but since Chrono semi-forces me to join the tactician branches…well…" Shu sighed.

"Chrono said that you can always be a member of Training Corps, or even Air Armaments Service, if you really want to." Fate said.

"I know that, but… to be honest, I hate office works." Shu sighed as they are slowly leaving the room.

The girls laughed at Shu's antics as they headed over to the training grounds.

"Hayate, does Admiral Leti gives you anything to work on?" Fate asked curiously.

"Ahh~ well sometimes she did ask me about investigation regarding Lost Logia and such." Hayate smiled.

"It must be kind of lonely to work there alone…" Nanoha muttered.

"Not at all! Even Signum and Vita joins the Capital Air Force, they still work under Admiral Leti you know? If there are no events that require their help, then they will be with me at the Special Investigation Department." Hayate explained.

"Ah, I see!" Nanoha smiled.

"Let's hurry before the training grounds are taken guys." Shu suggested.

Everyone nodded and focuses on getting to the training grounds.

**Location: Training Grounds, Northern Mid-Childa**

The four arrives at the training grounds, luckily it is not occupied by anyone.

"Alright, let's start the mock battles!" Shu said excitedly.

"Alright, I'll be up first!" Nanoha said.

Fate nodded as she pushes Hayate's wheelchair to the center of the area.

"I'll be the referee for you two then!" Hayate smiled.

"Eh? Looks like you kids are training very seriously, Hm?" The mysterious voice spoke up.

A woman on her late fifties walks to the center of the training ground with a smile on her face. From an outside appearance, she looks gentle but she is one of the most veteran instructors in the TSAB.

"Ah! Major Corrado!" Nanoha smiled. Everyone saluted at Fern Corrado, one of the aces of the Aerial Tactical Instructor.

All of them know the Major because Nanoha trains under her for some time now. She did teach Fate and Shu sometimes since her motto is "The more the merrier." She is the one who gives the Mage Exams guidelines to the group as well.

"I told you that you don't need to be that stiff, Nanoha-chan." Fern smiled.

"Are you here to train, Major?" Shu asked respectfully.

"Perhaps, depends on your current skill levels." Fern teased playfully.

Shu smiled as he is challenged by Fern, the Major is no pushover because she defeated both Fate and Nanoha fairly easily despite her being an AA Rank mage.

"I almost defeat you the previous time, the same mistakes will not be happening again." Shu smirked.

"Oh ho? You really believe that you will outsmart me this time?" Fern deployed her device.

"Maybe not alone, but with teammates then… maybe?" Shu challenged.

"Bring it then, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Shu-chan, you three against me." Fern smiled.

The three smiled as they deploy their devices.

"Alright! Match between Major Fern Corrado against Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Shu Shirakawa…. START!" Hayate shouted as she signals the beginning of the mock battle.

"I hope you'll do me proud!" Fern shouted as she fires basic shooting spell in a strategic formation towards the three.

"Nanoha, Fate!" Shu shouted as he headed towards the shooting bolts head-on.

The two nodded in understanding, Shu is an excellent decoy because of his unique force field abilities.

"The same strategy won't work, Shu-chan!" Fern casted **Reinforced Caging Circle **around Shu to stop his movements. The magic bolts went around Shu and headed straight towards Nanoha and Fate who are preparing bombardment spells.

"Don't worry sensei, we've created something new for you." Shu smirked as he waved his hand lightly.

**[Reinforced Defenser] **Granzon blinked as medium sized-two purple barriers protected two girls from harm.

"Nice try, but not good enough." Fern smirked as she prepares her own bombardment spell at Shu.

"**Buster Cannon!" **Fern shouted as she fires a bright green stream of magic beam at Shu.

A wormhole appeared in front of Shu and swallowed Fern's **Buster Cannon** whole. The wormhole reappeared and fires the **Buster Cannon** back at Fern.

Fern just smirked as she took her own bombardment spell head on.

"Did we win?" Nanoha asked as Fate and she successfully get rid of all Fern's shooting bolts.

The smoke settled down and they can see their sensei standing there smiling… until her body completely shatters into many pieces of particles.

"**Fake Silhouette?!" **Fate exclaimed in panic.

"She doesn't even use that to defeat us last time…" Nanoha muttered as she keeps an eye out of a possible ambush.

Suddenly, Fern appears behind Nanoha and Fate, she successfully uses bind on the two.

"Now, surrender Shu-kun, I already took two of your friends as hostages." Fern smiled as she pointed her device at Nanoha and Fate.

"Oh? Are you sure sensei?" Shu smirked.

Fern's eyes widened as Nanoha and Fate also shattered into countless magic particles.

"**Graviton Wave, Fire!" **A wave of gravitational force hits Fern directly and forces her to be rooted in place.

"You learned **Fake Silhouette**? When?" Fern asked while trying to move but failed miserably.

"You forgot that I am not like other normal pupils sensei." Shu smiled.

"Yes, you are not… but don't think that this is over yet." Fern said as she surrounds herself with **Defenser Barriers**.

"It is over! Corrado-sensei!" Nanoha shouted as she is casting a bombardment spell along with Fate.

"Special NxF Combo!" Fate shouted.

"**DIVINE SMASHER!" **The two shouted as they fires their signature spells. The two spells merged into one giant energy stream and headed towards Fern's location.

"Heh…not bad…" Fern smirked.

BOOOOM!

Huge explosions engulf the entire area. The gravity waves dissolve and the area's gravity turns to normal.

"Did we overdo it?" Nanoha sweatdropped.

"Corrado-sensei is far from a pushover, she will be fine." Shu said.

A lone figure can be seen slowly heading towards them.

"Or even more than fine…" Fate said nervously.

Fern Corrado slowly floats towards them with her usual smile, she is miraculously unharmed.

Shu just scratched his head in confusion. She just got hit by two powerful bombardment spells and she is still…

"You three have clearly improved… but don't take my lightly. I'm called a veteran ace for a reason." Fern said as she finally releases excess mana energy from her body.

Shu suddenly snapped his finger in realization.

"You pour a lot of mana into your defenser barrier layer then proceed to surround yourself with another force field magic layer?" Shu gives his hypothesis.

"Excellent! How did you know?" Fern asked.

"You just released some excess mana from your body, it gives away a clue that you surrounded yourself with a field barrier." Shu explained.

"Well done, as always it seems like your observation is very good." Fern smiled as she readies to continue the assault.

"Haaa~ Corrado-sensei, how can you have so much resilience?" Nanoha sighed.

"It comes with practice, despite my age I can still teach you three kids a thing or two you know." Fern smirked.

"Ho? Now I understand why the command recruits these earthlings." A mysterious voice is heard.

Everyone turns towards the voice and see a veteran-like man, he should be around mid 60s or so. He also has two people following him, a red haired woman with an eye patch and a long haired guy with a battle scar across his left eye area.

"…Chief Executive Director Teniquette Zezernan, what can I do for you?" Fern asked with a neutral voice.

"I require no assistance from you Major Corrado, I'm just interested in the abilities of these new… Earthling recruits." Zezernan said with a hidden disgust tone.

Shu narrowed his eyes, this guy is the one who refuses to allow the re-adjustment the cartridge system.

"I now understand why the High Command has their eyes on them, but this much power has to be put on a leash or else they could cause a lot of trouble." Zezernan nagged.

"I assure you that these three are included as some of my brightest students… No problems have been caused by them." Fern said while frowning.

"You won't know if they will cause any trouble in the future, but I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here just to observe and I got what I came for." Zezernan said.

"…" The group stays silent as Zezernan turns around to leave the area.

"Come, Rof, Seti, we are leaving." Zezernan said as he walks away.

The two of Zezernan's bodyguard bowed down a little apologetically for their superior's actions and walk away.

"Corrado-sensei… who is that?" Nanoha asked, clearly not happy from the previous comments.

"That is Chief Executive Director Teniquette Zezernan, he is the current head of Device Engineering and Development Department." Fern sighed.

"What's his problem?" Hayate scowled a little. Three of her friends are kind of surprise, they've never seen Hayate scowls before.

"He has a superiority complex against anyone who isn't born as a Midchildan, or comes from a non-TSAB administrated world." Fern explained.

"Why do people even follow his command?" Shu asked curiously.

"From what I've heard, he is kind towards his subordinates… who comes from administrated worlds that is…" Fern sighed.

"So, he believes that people who came from the world that isn't administrated by TSAB are trash?" Shu summarized.

"Pretty much yes… but he accomplished a lot of things for the TSAB that is why he is in such a high rank. Although recently, there are rumors that he had done things only for his own benefits but no one has no solid proof." Fern explained.

Shu got the calculated expression on his face. Maybe if he can convince the Material to cooperate with them so Mariel can analyze the cartridge system. Then he can use those reasons against Zezernan and perhaps shaken his power-authority.

"I know what you are thinking Shu-chan… be careful… he is not a fool, but perhaps you can use his arrogance against him." Fern warned.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you Corrado-sensei."

Fern nodded as she bid the group farewell as she got an instructing session with the ground forces 78th battalion.

"It's lunch time, want to find something to eat?" Nanoha invited.

Everyone nodded as their next destination is the cafeteria.

"Hayate, where is Reinforce Eins?" Shu asked along the way, because without Reinforce, Hayate cannot control her power efficiently.

"She should be at the Infinity Library, trying to find random important information I guess? I can always summon her if I need to, so I let her do what she wants to do." Hayate explained.

"I see…" Shu muttered.

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Uminari City, Anonymous House**

"Levi, where is Dearche?" Stern asked because she cannot find her anywhere.

"I don't know… Maybe she's gone to play with the Big Breasted Sword Lady Group?" Levi suggested as she is relaxing on the floor.

"If she really does that, then we should be able to sense her… something is not right…" Stern muttered.

Suddenly, a powerful temporal force field engulfed the entire surrounding area. Both of them can felt Dearche's power going haywire.

"Levi, let's go!" Stern said as she hastily flies out of the window.

For the first time ever, Levi has a serious expression before grabbing Vulnificus and follows Stern.

Both sisters rush as fast as they could to the location where they felt Dearche's strongest magical presence. They can see a lone figure just floating still. A very strong black-evil-like aura is engulfing her body.

"Dearche, what are you doing?" Stern asked as she slowly approaches her sister.

Dearche just turns around and stare at both of her sisters before a smile cracked on her face.

"It is nothing dear sister…. Come… Somehow I just realized how much I missed my dear sisters." Dearche opens her arms widely.

"DEARCHEEEE!" Levi smiled childishly as she hastily rushes towards Dearche.

But Stern suddenly stops Levi from getting towards Dearche.

"Stern…?" Levi muttered confusedly.

"Who are you… what have you done to Dearche…" Stern said coldly.

"Heh… Hehehehehehe….HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dearche laughed evilly as another figure is seen behind her. Another person is manifesting from Dearche's evil aura.

"Very smart little girl… Your so-called big sister refuses to comply with my wishes, so I have no choice but to fully control her." Both Dearche and the mysterious blond girl said simultaneously.

"U-D…" Stern can recognize the girl.

"Good Good! Now I just need to control the two of you, then my goal will be complete!" The Unbreakable Darkness program said maniacally.

"How is this even possible…? Dearche should be able to control her own Tome program…" Stern sweated a little as she gets into her combat stance.

"Heh… Blame your sister's arrogance. After all, she underestimated my power." U-D said as she manipulates Dearche's body to charge up a **Diabolic Emission**.

Stern hastily grabs Levi and dashes towards the edge of the barrier as fast as she could.

"Levi, help me deploy a barrier." Stern said as she deploys a **Wide Area Protection**.

"Why is Dearche attacking us?!" Levi said with panic but deploys her **Defenser **nonetheless.

The **Diabolic Emission's **wave hits their defenses violently, but both of them stand firm and successfully repelled the attack. Although it does causes some damages on them since some steams are rising up from their hands.

"Ow! That hurts! What should we do?!" Levi panics.

"I don't know… but we can't take on Dearche and U-D with ourselves… we need help." Stern said.

"Oh dear sisters…. Where are you…?" Dearche said with a sickly tone. It is more than clear that U-D has a complete control of Dearche's actions and thoughts.

"Levi, we'll try to flare our magical signature as strong as we can." Stern said.

"E-Eh?!"

"There must be some members of the people we fought previously that will feel our presence. They will have no choice but to come here, then we can ask them for their help to bring Dearche back to her senses." Stern planned.

"I have no problem with working with them but… is it really necessary?" Levi said with a concern.

"We have no choice… let's do it…" Stern said as she closes her eyes. Levi follows her sister's action.

Two enormous dark auras covered their bodies and exploded violently, some of them manage to seep out of the Temporal Force Field.

"I found you…" The two of them paled as they turn around and see Dearche pointing her staff at them.

_-At the same time-_

**Location: Hayate's House**

The Wolkenritter is relaxing since they are free on the weekends. They are somehow worried that Hayate might have a hard time moving around in a wheelchair, but the three you-know-who promises that they will look after Hayate. But they are still worried nonetheless…

Vita is snoozing off on the couch, Signum and Zafira is playing chess on the dining room's table, Shamal is doing her usual chores.

Shamal instinctively turns her head towards the enormous magical presence that she felt.

"Shamal, did you sense that?" Signum stands up.

"It is similar to Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan…but why did it feels very different…?" Shamal nervously chews on her thumb.

"It is them, the Dark Fragment's Materials!" Zafira said.

"I totally forgot about them… what should we do…?" Shamal asked.

"Shamal, contact mistress and others immediately, we need their help. Vita!" Signum shouted as she headed towards the area.

"Alright!" Vita follows Signum along with Zafira.

* * *

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea, Infinity Library**

Hayate and her three friends decided to visit Reinforce and Yuuno. It turns out that Arf is here too, because she took an interest in becoming a librarian-aid. Arf said that she will continue to support Fate on the battlefield as long as she needs her, but Fate did assure Arf that she will always need her aid. Despite Fate's assurance, Arf knows that one day Fate will no longer need her combat effectiveness, because even now Fate has surpassed her in skills and rank.

Reinforce Eins is also there, she is trying to find more information regarding her past and the Dark Fragments. Yuuno is also helping her but they still cannot find any useful information.

BEEP BEEP!

"Eh?" Hayate muttered as a urgent communication screen popped up.

Everyone turns their head towards Hayate.

"Shamal? What is going on?" Hayate asked with a concern.

"Hayate-chan! We have a situation here!" Shamal said.

"W-What?!" Hayate flinched by Shamal's tone.

"Signum, Vita, and Zafira already headed towards the location where we sense the Materials' presence! We need reinforcements fast!" Shamal explained.

"Don't worry! We're on the way now!" Hayate replied as the communication is terminated.

"What happened?!" Nanoha voiced her concern.

"It's our replicas…they are doing something! Signum and the others are already at the location but they will need our support!" Hayate explained.

"Then, let's go every second counts." Shu said as a dimensional portal opens in front of them.

Reinforce automatically unison with Hayate and everyone headed inside the wormhole.

* * *

**Location: Uminari Skies**

The Wolkenritter along with the Materials successfully hide from Dearche and U-D for the time being. The catch is that they don't know how long they can run.

"Can't you do anything about her?!" Vita shouted.

"I do not know what to do, maybe we need to knock her out with large bombardment spells." Stern replied calmly, but inside she doesn't have a way out.

"Then you do it! We aren't compatible on using those spells!?" Vita exclaimed.

"I don't think Levi and I can knock her out… Dearche has an excellent magical defense, we need more than this to possibly do that." Stern said.

"Then maybe we can lend you a hand." The Wolkenritter and Materials turn around and see Hayate and three of her friends walk out of the dimensional portal.

"Yagami-san…"

"Stern-san…"

Both just stared at each other with calculative look.

"U-Um… Hayate-chan, let's focus at the problem at hand…" Nanoha waved nervously.

"H-Hayate…" Fate stuttered because the tension between them is clearly rising.

"_To be really honest…I really want to see how this plays out."_ Shu thought while silently smirking.

"YAYYYYY! Replica-san!" Levi hugged Fate tightly.

"Uuuuuuu…" Fate cries comically.

"Levi, please don't call Fate like that…" Shu facepalmed.

"Why?! She looks the same as me!" Levi pouted.

"Because, you are her replica… not the other way around…" Shu sweatdropped.

"Oh! Okay! So what should I call her?" Levi asked innocently.

Fate gives Shu a pleading expression.

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe…" Shu is having a trollish smirk on his face.

"SHU-KUN, PLEASE!" Fate shouted with a comical tear.

"Alright alright, just call her Fate. That's her name after all." Shu said as he patted Fate's head.

"Shu… BAKA!" Fate punched Shu hard on his stomach.

"Oof… Now that really hurts…" Shu collapses comically.

"Hmph!" Fate pouted.

Levi just pokes Shu with a stick, no one even knows where the hell she found one.

"Um, are you okay? Eggplant-san?" Levi asked.

"Pfft! Hahahahahaha!" Hayate laughed at Shu's nickname.

Everyone also laughed at the name, since Shu has a purple hair, he really does resembles an eggplant. Even Stern is having a faint smile on her face.

Shu just deadpanned before standing up straight.

"Let's get to the problem at hand…" Stern said.

Everyone nodded in acceptance before she explains the situation to the newly arrive group.

"So, your sister is being controlled." Signum said.

"Yes… I do not know why the U-D program wants the control of us, but I believe that we can lessen the possession on Dearche by hitting her with large bombardment spells." Stern explained.

"Well, we all know who are going to do that." Shu said as he pointed at Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate.

The three blushes but accepted the compliment (?) nonetheless. Stern nodded as she tells the plan to Levi.

"Ironically, you too are talented in bombardment spells." Signum commented.

"My body is not compatible from handling such strains. Maybe 2 years from now, but if I use them at my current age, it might triggers irreversible damage to my linker core and organs." Shu sighed.

"But you did use one… the **Distorion Break**." Signum's eyes widened.

"You could consider it as a bombardment spell, but technically it only utilizes the manipulation of wormholes which multiply the power of my attacks exponentially. I don't need to use a lot of mana output to cast it, only controls are." Shu explained.

Meanwhile, Stern is explaining everything she knows about Dearche's abilities. Since she is controlled by another person, they cannot use her arrogance as an advantage so they have to come up with a solid plan. Shu agrees to be the bait, he will try to play mind games with the U-D while the group finds an opportune moment to strike. The Wolkenritter will provide covering fire to the heavy spells team.

Everyone knows their major roles, but suddenly….

"Oh… Here you are…" A dreaded voice speaks up. U-D appears in front of the group with a psycho smile.

"Everyone, scatter!" Dozens wormholes are opened as everyone except Shu randomly enters them.

"Hehehe, so… you will stay as a sacrifice?" U-D cackled.

"…You really think that?" Shu asked coldly.

"Hahaha! Acting tough huh, little boy… No matter… It seems like your body has a lot of potential… I'll just take your body along with this girl." U-D said as Dearche appears next to her.

"…You think you can control me?" Shu muttered in a cold rage.

"How hard can it be to control a boy who clearly can't control all of his powers?" U-D smirked evilly as she commands Dearche to commence the attack.

Shu backed away into an open area and dodges several black-colored **"Bloody Dagger" **from Dearche. U-D and Dearche flies around in a circular motion clearly trying to flank Shu from different directions.

"_I need to wait for the ripe opportunity to lock both of them in place."_ Shu thought as his auto force field repels several magical bolts from U-D.

"Ho? Is that your special abilities? You caught my interests… now I will have your body… one way or another." U-D smiled maniacally.

"_First objective is to get Dearche back to her senses. She should hold valuable information regarding the U-D. I must find a way to distract this insane girl for some time."_ Shu strategized before blocking U-D melee attacks.

"How about you… take a break…" Shu smirked evilly as he forcefully detonates his **Defenser **and violently pushes U-D back.

**[Wormhole Opened.] **Granzon blinked as a large wormhole appeared in U-D's trajectory. The insane girl disappeared into the wormhole, and the portal closes abruptly after.

"_Um, Shu-kun, where did you send her?" _Nanoha telepathically asked.

"_I hope she loves water, a lot of water and pressure."_ Shu replied.

Nanoha sweatdropped as she relay the informations to others.

"How dare you boy…" The U-D's voice is heard from Dearche.

"Oh?" Shu questioned.

"You dare sent me to the bottom of the ocean?!" U-D said in anger through Dearche's body.

"Hey, to be fair, it is close to this city." Shu shrugged.

"You will pay for you insolence!" Dearche suddenly moves in trying to stab her staff through Shu's heart.

"_Heh, hook, line, and sinker." _Shu smirked as he manipulates the gravity around Dearche for twenty fold.

"I WILL GET YOU BOY!" Dearche's body is held down by the gravity. She utilizes her magic circle to stay in the air, but she is rooted in place.

"Everyone, now!" Shu shouted.

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Stern, and Levi appeared and surrounded Dearche.

_-With Hayate-_

"Let's go Reinforce!"

"Yes, mistress."

"**Come forth, Holy spears of creation and extinction, unleash your power unto my opposition!" **Hayate and Reinforce chanted.

A humungous holy white spear appears above Hayate. The size is comparable to a very tall building.

"**Diving Judgment! Longinus Spear!" **

The bright spear headed towards Dearche.

_-With Nanoha and Fate-_

"Fate-chan, let's go all out!" Nanoha said.

"Uhm!"

Nanoha transformed Raising Heart into Excelion Mode while Fate got Bardiche into Zanber Form.

"Our prototype-midrange combination attacks!" Both shouted as some of Nanoha's mana flows into Fate's energy blade.

"N&amp;F Mid-Range Exterminating Combination!** Blast Calamity!" **Both shouted as Fate swings her Zanber down and release the blow of energy along with her strike. Nanoha fires her **Divine Buster** and Fate follows with her **Plasma Smasher**.

_-With Levi and Stern- _

"Stern, do we really need to hurt Dearche?" Levi sniffled.

"If we don't free her, then she will be eternally controlled by this… corruption. Do you want that to happen?" Stern asked.

"NO!"

"Good, then let's do it." Stern said as she charges up her bombardment spells.

**[Luciferion Breaker] **Stern's device blinked. The red energy gathers in the middle of the Luciferion. The energy globe blows menacingly red as the heat around Stern increases exponentially.

"Sorry Dearche! I gotta knock some sense into you!" Levi raises Vulnificus high in the air and a dark lightning struck her energy blade.

"Take this! The super-duper-awesome-Levi-"

"Levi… can't you make another name?" Stern sweatdropped.

"Oh… okay! **Thunder Blade Annihilation, Aurora Slash!" **Levi swings Vulnificus down violently.

"Hm, good enough? **Luciferion Breaker… Fire." **Stern said in a monotone as she fires her signature spell at Dearche.

_-Battle Overview-_

All the attacks hit Dearche directly. Her barrier stands no chance against all the raw power of the advanced spells. The skies are covered in explosions and smokes, it's just like watching a nuclear bomb going off. Large mushroom clouds can be seen at the center of the explosion, luckily the **Temporal Force Field** is in active or else all the population in the city will be panicking and with a thought of World War III.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dearche shouted through the smoke.

Everyone looked towards the voice as Dearche slowly moves into the view. She is holding her shoulder clearly in pain, and her clothes are mostly ruined. Her hair also has some burnt marks on it.

"Looks like you returned to normal." Stern said.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?! IT FUCKING HURTS YOU IDIOTS!" Dearche shouted in anger.

"There is no other way, we need you to do that to bring you back." Stern explained.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO GO THAT FAR?!" Dearche said.

"Before you say anything else, please have some decency." Stern pointed at her.

Dearche looks down and see that her body is barely clothed, especially her private areas. Yuuno blushes like a tomato and turns away. Shu facepalmed and just wave his hand in a dismiss manner.

"What? Why would I have to? They should be grateful that they seen my royal, beautiful, extravagant body." Dearche said in an aristocratic manner.

"Just… do it…" Stern has a certain urge to smack Dearche on her head.

"Hmph, so rude." Dearche said as she conjures another barrier jacket around herself.

"So, are you fine or are you not?" Shu asked.

"You really think mortal attacks can hurt me? Wait… and I still need my revenge on you Shirakawa!" Dearche shouted as she dashes forward.

"What a spoiled brat…" Reinforce said as she unison out of Hayate.

"What did you just say?!" Dearche said in anger.

"May I have some time alone with this girl?" Reinforce requested.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded, even Stern and Levi. The group let Reinforce have her alone time with Dearche while they come up with another plan for U-D.

Reinforce just stared at Dearche with neutral expression. Dearche waits until she can't wait anymore.

"What?!" Dearche shouted.

"I just cannot comprehend why you are so spoiled." Reinforce said.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! You old Tome!" Dearche replied.

"At least, I am a Tome who is loyal to my mistress. What about your tome? She tries to control you for her own gains."

"Urk!" Dearche muttered. It stings because what Reinforce said is true.

"Others also don't take you seriously, even your own siblings."

"T-They aren't my siblings! They are my servants!" Dearche stuttered.

"Oh? But they thought of you as their sister, they do everything to save you and this is how you will repay them?" Reinforce continues. Every word she said is like a knife piercing through Dearche's heart.

"Shut up! You don't understand anything!" Dearche shouted as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"It is you who don't understand anything. You wanted to rule others, but you have no leadership. You want to get whatever you want, but you don't work for it. You placed everyone below yourself, but you aren't any better than them." Reinforce said.

"G-Gugh… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Dearche cried loudly.

Reinforce slowly approaches Dearche and patted the said girl on the head.

"Do you know why those things happened?"

Dearche shook her heads violently as she instinctively hugs Reinforce and cries on her shoulders.

"You didn't listen to others. You need to be more considerate of people around you, that are what the real Kings and Rulers do." Reinforce smiled.

"B-But why? I-I am a royalty, isn't it has to be other way around?" Dearche sniffled.

"What is a King, without a kingdom?" Reinforce asked.

"E-Eh?"

"I've lived for a long time, I've seen kingdoms come and go. If you rule with only self-interests at heart, people will revolt, and they will overthrow your power to gain their independence."

Dearche gives Reinforce a confusing look. It is clear that she doesn't know anything about being a ruler.

"A King protects his people, and his people will protect their King. If the King does things for his Kingdom, why wouldn't they want the King to rule?" Reinforce smiled.

"S-So, what should I do?"

"Be nice to others will be a very good start. Be more mature I guess?"

"I-I see…" Dearche stuttered.

"Come, we need to go back to others. U-D needs to be stopped." Reinforce said.

_-Back with Others-_

"Is it possible that U-D is being controlled by another program?" Shu asked.

"Maybe… Where did you get this theory?" Stern asked.

"When we saw her for the first time, she seems like a normal girl but suddenly her personality shifted the entirely opposite direction." Fate said.

"Hm, it is possible… It also explains why Dearche can't control her too." Stern replied.

"So, U-D is Dearche-chan's Tome right?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, we are the replica of you. Dearche's Tome controls should be identical to yours, Yagami-san." Stern said.

"Maybe the Tome is corrupted?" Hayate muttered.

"You can say that." Everyone turns around and see Dearche along with Reinforce.

"Dearche…"

"Stern…"

The two stared at each other a little before-

"DEARCHEEEEEE" Levi hugs her sister tightly.

"O-Oi! What are you doing you-" Reinforce gives Dearche a deadpanned expression.

"U-Uh… it is u-um... n-n-n-n-nice to s-s-see you t-t-too Levi, a-and to all of y-you t-t-too." Dearche struggled.

Everyone's jaws are dropping. Even Stern widened her eyes at Dearche's actions.

"W-What?! Y-You all better be grateful to my kind words! Hmph!" Dearche turns her head away swiftly.

Everyone laughs a little before they decided to continue the plans.

"So, should we also hit U-D with bombardment spells?" Nanoha questioned.

"Dearche, do you know what is wrong with your Tome?" Shu asked.

"…As far as I know, I cannot control her. Her program might be corrupted by something." Dearche frowned.

"Can you fix her program?" Signum asked.

"Possibly, I need to separate the corrupted program from her. Knocking her out will do it." Dearche scowled lightly.

"What about her defenses?" Shu asked.

"Usually, she does not have any. I have no information on that." Dearche said as she turns the pages of her Book.

"So, we have to do trials and errors…" Shamal sighed.

"I'll try to keep her busy. You guys do what you can." Shu said.

"Shu-kun, will you be okay?" Nanoha voiced her concern.

"Don't worry, I will try to get more information from her. My defenses are also formidable, you know that right?" Shu smiled.

"Be careful… Shu-kun." Nanoha hugged her object of affections. Fate also hugs him lightly and told him to be careful.

"I can sense her, she is heading straight towards us! E.T.A Three minutes!" Shamal said.

Everyone is getting ready for combat as Reinforce once again unison with Hayate.

"So… what did Reinforce talked to you about?" Stern asked.

"I-It's none of your business!" Dearche stuttered.

"Technically, it is… you are our sister you know?" Stern said as Levi nodded with a smile.

"I am not your sister!" Dearche said.

Stern just sighed while Levi is having a sad expression on her face.

"…. I-I won't mind being one though…" Dearche muttered.

Stern smirked as Levi is smiling brightly.

"Grr, but don't get the wrong idea!" Dearche pouted while crosses her arms.

Above the horizon, they see a black stream of energy heading towards their way. U-D is the source of the darkness energy as she stopped in front of the group.

"You…. I will kill you…" U-D pointed at Shu. She is thoroughly wet from the ocean water and exhausted from outside appearance, but she still has a lot of powers left.

"Oh? Don't you want to take the control of my body?" Shu smirked.

"Looks like I've lost control of Material-D, but no mater… I will have what I want!" U-D dashes in for a kill.

Everyone is scattering around, trying to confuse U-D with their formations. Shu is mostly standing still to provide a target for U-D to attack while others are attacking from different directions.

"All of you small flies are annoying…" U-D charges black globes of energy in her hand.

"**Disappear! Vesper Ring!" **Shockwave of Black Energy headed in every direction. The energy globes exploded and releases lots of energy waves in a star-like shape.

"**Come forth! The King of Defense, your emperor calls for your service! Imperial Iron Wall!" **Shu shouted as large purple walls conjured around U-D creating a rectangular cage-like structure.

Waves after waves of black energy are being contained inside the rectangular prison.

"That spell… impossible…" U-D muttered as her attacks are slowly disappearing.

**[Graviton Wave, Fire.]** Granzon blinked as the waves of gravitational force root U-D in place.

"You! Who are you!" U-D pointed at Shu.

"I am… Shu… Shu Shirakawa…" Shu said coldly as he increases the gravity by thirty-fold.

Everyone sees that this is the signal to launch their attacks. The **Imperial Iron Wall **disappeared and U-D is in range for any attacks. Everyone fires their spells at the Unbreakable Darkness program, but it seems like she has a certain unknown force field around her.

"Why her defenses are are still up?!" Vita shouted.

"I don't know! All Divine Busters are being repelled!" Nanoha said.

"You guys better hurry, I can feel that she is trying to break free from my hold." Shu started to sweat.

"…I will do it." Stern said as she prepares to attack U-D head on.

"W-What?!" Levi shouted.

"I will physically pierce through the barrier, it should be down for some time, and all of you can attack her at that point." Stern said as she changes Luciferion into a Excelion mode look-alike.

"Then I will do it too!" Levi shouted.

"Hmph, you will need my help." Dearche said.

"No… you two will stay here." Stern said as she casts her signature binding spell.

**[Rubellite.] **Luciferion blinked as the infernal-like binds successfully rooted Dearche and Levi in place.

"W-What are you doing?" Levi asked.

"You are planning to sacrifice yourself don't you…" Shu muttered.

Everyone's eyes widened especially Levi's and Dearche's.

"…I am a physical manifestation of mana energy. Although I have physical body and age like normal, if I detonate all the mana power I have, it should be able to disrupt any kind of magical force field. But in turn… I will disappear." Stern closed her eyes.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT! STERN PLEASE!" Levi shouted.

"You idiot! Why do you have to do such a thing?!" Dearche shouted.

"Because I am your sister… and I will sacrifice myself, to save them." Stern said as she finally smiles at her sisters… the real smile…

Everyone except the Materials closes their eyes in sadness. They have no right to stop her from doing things that she thinks will save her sisters.

"Goodbye… Dearche… Levi…" Stern smiled sadly as she pointed Luciferion at U-D and rushes forward with a spear-like energy at its tip.

"STEERRRRRRRNNNNNNN!" Levi and Dearche shouted with tears.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Sorry for late updates, I still have a lot of exams so… let's hope for the best. **


	11. Chapter 11

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

**A/N: I apologize for the late updates. Many exams and I got no time to finish the chapter. I write only about 300-500 words a day, if I'm free and up for some motivation thingy, then it might be 1000-2000 words… but yeah, bear with me here.**

* * *

"You foolish girl! Disappear!" U-D blocked Stern's assault with her right hand.

"I might be a fool… I might disappear… but if it is for them… then I will gladly take you with me!" Stern shouted as her eyes are filled with anger.

Luciferion's spear tip is about to penetrate through the barrier, Stern channels a lot of magic throughout her body which started to destabilize the barrier. She is gritting her teeth in pain, because her body also started to destabilize from mana detonation.

"?!" U-D suddenly raised her left hand to block another attack.

"DON'T HURT STERN!" Levi shouted as she grinds Vulnificus against the barrier.

"Levi! How…?" Stern's eyes widened. She did make sure that the binds are strong and reinforced.

"I will not let you fight alone, Stern!" Levi shouted with a challenging smile.

"Levi…" Stern is looking at Levi, despite the fact that they are in the middle of combat.

"You idiot servant… You can't disappear yet, you need to stay and serve me."

"Dearche…" Stern turns to face Dearche. The self-proclaim Lord of Darkness is having an expression that clearly says, I will do what I want and you can't make me do otherwise.

"You…. Useless programs!" U-D shouted in anger as she pushes back Levi and Stern.

"UGH!"

"Uof!"

Stern and Levi got pushes back and crashes into some random buildings.

"Levi! Stern!" Dearche shouted as she rushes towards her sisters.

"Foolish girl, you think I'll let you-"

The group blocked U-D from chasing after Dearche.

"Do you really think we'll let you do whatever you want?" Hayate said while everyone gets into their combat stances.

"All of you will never stop me… I will have the control of the Book of Darkness, one way or the another!" U-D shouted as she rushes towards the group.

"_Finally you said something I needed to hear." _Shu smirked darkly.

_-With Dearche- _

"Hey! Oi! You two!" Dearche shook Levi and Stern lightly but they are not responding.

"Oi Oi! Wake up!" Dearche started to panic.

"Dearche…" Stern muttered.

"You will be all right! Hang in there you idiot!" Dearche said as she hugs her sister.

"Dearche…"

"What?!"

"I'm… so happy… to be your sister." Stern smiled.

"You idiot! Stop talking!" Dearche is holding Stern on her right as Levi is leaning on her left.

"Thank you… for everything… I love you Dearche…" Stern smiled as she slowly dissipates into light fragments.

"No… No No No NO!" Dearche shouted tearfully as Stern's body disappears.

The Lord of Darkness just stayed there hugging Levi tightly as one of her sister is gone.

"You will pay…" Dearche muttered as her black aura consumes her body.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Dearche shouted as her book glows dark purple before a dome of darkness consumes her along with Levi.

_-With U-D- _

"!" U-D stopped abruptly.

"That power… is it Dearche-san's power?" Hayate questioned as a strong magical presence overwhelms the entire area.

U-D gripped her head tightly as her eyes changes from menacing-red into a passive yellow.

"Please! Stop me! I can't hold this much longer!" U-D cried in pain.

"W-What?!" Shamal muttered.

"So it is just what I'm expecting… it seems that something is controlling the Unbreakable Dark program for all these times." Shu said while frowning.

"It's our chance!" Nanoha said as she charges a **Divine Buster**.

"We have to knock her out now!" Fate added as she is ready to fire a **Plasma Smasher**.

"Alright! Full power! **Spirits of Divination, Ahura Mazdah! **" Hayate said as she conjures four large Belkan magic circle in front of her.

"**FIRE!" **The three said simultaneously as three streams of different energies headed towards U-D

U-D took the attacks head on. Any normal person would be knocked out or unconscious for full three days. Amount of mana the three pour into their attacks are dangerous to normal people, but in this case they would make an exception.

"I… will not fail…. NOT AGAIN!" U-D's other personality said. Right now her eyes have two colors, one is original yellow, and another is menacing red. She is damaged but it is not enough to knock her out.

"… She's very strong… stronger that most foes we've fought." Shu said.

"Do we really need to destroy her?" Nanoha said sadly.

"There must be other way…" Fate muttered.

"Sometimes, it cannot be helped… we might need to…" Reinforce's voice is heard.

Everyone else has a look of sorrow, they don't want to destroy U-D because she got controlled… but looks like they really have no choice.

_-Inside Dearche's mindscape-_

Dearche is inside her own mindscape, just like the place where Hayate met Reinforce. Levi is also there along with her, although she does not know why. It is dark everywhere except the place where Dearche is standing on.

"Where is this place?" Dearche muttered. She does not know why she's here, she remembered that she is so angry that her power literally consumes her.

"Eh?" A mysterious voice spoke up.

"That voice!" Dearche can recognize that voice anywhere. The reason of Stern's sacrifice… Dearche grabs Levi and rushes towards the direction of the voice with extreme resentment.

"YOU!" Dearche said with anger.

U-D looked at Dearche with apologetic eyes.

"You killed Stern… you useless Tome! I will kill you…!" Dearche gritted her teeth.

"I see… then just do it." U-D smiled sadly.

"You dare mock me?! You think I won't do it?!" Dearche shouted as she prepares to completely destroy U-D.

"I apologize for everything that I've done… but I cannot control myself, please just destroy me. I do not want to live like this any longer." U-D smiled but tears are falling from her eyes.

Dearche gritted her teeth and raises her hand up high. Her right hand is manifests with lots of mana energy, so much that there are dark-sparks flying around showing that it is highly unstable. U-D closes her eyes and opens her arms, surrendering her life to her master.

"Grrrrr…. DAMMIT!" Dearche shouted as she blasts the area next to U-D.

"Master?"

"…Why can't you control your actions?" Dearche asked coldly.

"There are another personality program inside me… it forcefully controls my body, pain, feelings, everything. As long as it exists, I don't have any administrative power." U-D explained.

"…Can you bring Stern back?" Dearche asked.

"Yes, if the administrative power is taken back from my other personality. The Eternal Ring program can regenerate any destroyed replicas that are made from it." U-D said while nodding.

"You will help me bring her back…" Dearche commanded.

"I would like to help…but what can I do in this situation?" U-D looked down. Her freedom is stolen from her. Her actions are forced against her will. She has no control over anything.

"You will tell me the way to get rid of that infernal personality of yours." Dearche said.

"I can gain some control if my other personality's influence is halted. Maybe I can separate my entity from it, I can't really say for sure…"

"Look at me."

U-D looked up to her master.

"You are my tome, aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"You are nothing but my servant."

"I am nothing but your servant." U-D said, but with a hidden sadness inside her tone.

"You will serve me and do whatever I command." U-D bowed her head but with a sad expression.

"In return, I will treat you as best I can."

"E-Eh? But, I'm just a tome?"

"….To be a Great King, I have to care about my servants, someone told me that, so I'm willing to try." Dearche said plainly.

"Master…"

"But don't get the wrong idea! You are still my servant, and if you can't bring back Stern then you will be in a lot of trouble, understand?!" Dearche shouted.

"Yes! I will do my best!" U-D smiled brightly.

Levi woke up from Dearche's shouting. At first she tries to attack U-D the moment she sees her, but Dearche explains everything briefly so Levi stopped her assault.

"Soooo, we can bring Stern back?! Really?!" Levi shouted happily.

"Yes you idiot…" Dearche answered for the umpteenth time.

"Master, what should we do?" U-D asked.

"You, disrupt the force field around yourself." Dearche pointed at her Tome.

"Master… I can't… I don't have any-"

"Stop saying that you can't!" U-D looked at her master in shock.

"You are my Tome… MY Tome! Tome of the Purple Sky! My servants will not be weak and doubtful! Just find a way to do something about it!" Dearche said.

"Master… I would… but I am a program… I'm not a human, not anymore…" U-D said with a sorrowful expression.

"I know… but as my servant, you are holding my reputation from your every actions, isn't it right?"

U-D nodded.

"I will give you a name… you will no longer be a mere program…"

"Master Dearche, even if you give me a name-"

"No questioning me you idiot!" Dearche smacks U-D's head.

"Owww~"

"Ehehehe, Dearche is such a violent Master." Levi said brightly.

"Hey! Who are you calling violent?!" Dearche shouted as she shook Levi's shoulders back and forth.

"Hmph! Just be grateful that I'll be giving you a name… Yuri Eberwein."

"Yuri… Eberwein… is that my name…?"

"From now on, yes… that is your name." Dearche said.

"It's… beautiful… Thank you, master!" Yuri hugged her master tightly.

"Oi Oi! Don't go all mushy on me now!?" Dearche is trying to pull Yuri off from her.

Levi is laughing at Dearche's misfortune while rolling around, when suddenly Dearche's mindscape is starting to illuminate.

"Eh? Dearche, what is happening?" Levi asked.

"I… the system accepted me as one of the administrator…" Yuri said as her eyes widened like a saucer.

"What?! How?!" Dearche shouted.

"I don't know?!" Yuri said as she opens many data screens and type furiously trying to find what happened.

"Uhhhh… maybe it's because you gave her a new name?" Levi said while shrugging.

"How does that make any sense you buffoon?! How does giving a name to a program cause her regains the control back?!" Dearche smacked her own face.

"Well, does that mean we can destroy the other personality now?" Levi asked impatiently.

"Yuri." Dearche called.

"Yes! I am able to separate my identity from it!" Yuri exclaimed in excitement.

"Do it…" Dearche commands.

_-In the Real World- _

"UGH?!" U-D's body stopped moving.

"?!" Everyone halted their attacks as their enemy seems to be crippled or sorts.

"NO! THIS… THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! NOOOOO!" U-D screamed as her whole body got consumed by black magical energy that is identical to Dearche's.

"What is happening?!" Fate shouted.

"Dearche gains the control of her Tome back that is what happens, Replica-chan." Levi bounces around happily.

Fate falls down to her knees with a gloomy expression and cries comically, while Shu and Nanoha patted her shoulder with pity gazes.

"Oi.. She also has a name you know…" Shu deadpanned as Fate leans towards him while sobbing.

"Oh! I forgot, sorry Fate!" Levi sticks out tongue out goofily.

Fate just wave dismissingly at Levi despite the fact that she is still on her knees in her imaginary corner.

"So, what is going to happen?" Shu asked.

"You'll see soon enough mortal." Dearche said as she returns to the scene.

The black energy around U-D started to fade as her body came to the view… well, two of her bodies.

"There are…. Two U-Ds?" Signum muttered.

"What the hell?" Vita narrowed her eyes.

"Master Dearche! I did it!" Yuri dashes towards Dearche and proceed to squeezing the light out of her.

"YAAAAYYYY! Group hug!" Levi also dashes in and smothers Dearche with her bear hugs.

"YOU IDIOTS LET ME GO!" Dearche shouted as she blasts the two away with her aura. Everyone just sweatdropped at the scene but say nothing nonetheless.

"No… No! This is!" Another U-D said as she looks at herself in panic.

"Oh? Have you realized your fate?" Shu smirked.

"You have all the power…. When you are able to control my Tome…. but now…" Dearche said as she slowly approaches the terrified program.

"You are alone, with nothing… and you will die… by my hands." Dearche said as her expression screams bloodlust.

"Please! I'll do anything! I don't want to disappear!" The corrupted program said as she is on her knees begging for her life.

"Let me think… No…" Dearche said icily as she thrusts her hand cleanly through the corrupted program's chest.

Everyone especially Nanoha and Fate turned away from the scene. Shu is watching with passive look, but he also feels a little bit sick in his stomach.

Strangely enough, there is no blood or anything. Many of corrupted particles leak out of the program's wounds. Her face is completely blank as her body goes limp against Dearche's.

"Don't lean on me… you trash." Dearche said as she violently pulls her arms out and causes the corrupted personality to vanish into nothingness.

"Um, is it over?" Nanoha asked.

"I think so, Nanoha." Shu answered.

"I don't feel its presence anymore…" Yuri muttered.

"Hmph… that's what you get from crossing me…" Dearche smirked.

"Hey Hey! Yuri-chan, can you bring Stern back now?!" Levi said excitedly.

"Yes! I'll do it right away!" Yuri smiled as large purple auras surrounding her.

"Activate **Eternal Ring** Program, Examia core stable… Initiate the reconstruction of dark fragments, Stern." Yuri said with a smile as her purple auras slowly gather together next to her and turn black.

The black mass of magic energy slowly forms a human-like body. Slowly but surely, Stern's appearance started to come together once again.

"Reconstruction complete!" Yuri said as her auras disappeared.

Stern slowly opens her eyes, she looks around confusedly.

Dearche approaches Stern slowly with an unreadable expression.

"…Dearche." Stern muttered.

"Servant…" Dearche replied.

"STEERRRRRRRRRRN!" Levi rushes and hugs her sister with the signature bear hug.

Stern just smiled and returns the hug, seemingly not being affected by Levi's super strength.

"I'm sorry for my recklessness… my king." Stern smiled at Dearche.

"You idiot… I am not your king." Dearche said as she also hugs Stern lightly.

"Dearche…!" Stern said in surprise.

"I am your sister… you idiot!" Dearche said while leaning on Stern's shoulder, a lone tear escapes her eyes. Stern returns the hug happily, for the first time the three sisters hug each other arms in arms like a family.

Everyone is smiling at the three sisters. Although they are just replicas, it seems that replicas also have hearts and free will.

"Looks like everything is fine now huh?" Nanoha smiled.

"Yeah… looks like U-D returned to normal." Hayate commented.

"You idiot! She is not U-D!" Dearche shouted to Hayate.

"E-Eh?!" Hayate exclaimed while Yuri also looked at her master.

"…Her name is Yuri, Yuri Eberwein." Dearche said.

Yuri wiped the tear off from her eyes and closes her eyes, happiness flows through her body.

"I see…" Hayate nodded knowingly.

"Then, shall we change our name?" Stern suggested.

"Hm? Why?" Dearche asked.

"Our current names come from the **Eternal Ring **program, so why don't we have our own preferred name? Since the corruption of Yuri is gone, think of it as a celebration." Stern said.

"Oh Oh OH! Let me pick my name first!" Levi bounces happily. Dearche just facepalmed but say nothing. Stern just nodded at her sister, signaling that she can go first.

"Raikou, that is my name! And everyone needs to call me Rai-chan!" Levi or currently, Rai said happily.

"Lightning huh? How original." Signum smiled.

"Glad you like it Big Breasted Sword Lady!" Rai smiled.

Signum's eyes twitched as her hands unconsciously clenched down. Everyone except her is chuckling at her nickname.

"I see… Dearche, what about you?" Stern asked.

"Hmph! I am Yami, the Lord of Darkness. Be grateful that you all are witnessing my new name." Dearche or currently, Yami said with a smug tone.

"_Looks like the old habits die hard…"_ Everyone sweatdropped.

"Typical of you, Yami." Stern smiled.

"Hey! What do you mean?!" Yami pointed at her sister.

Stern just shook her head with a smile before trying to think on her new name.

"…Seikou, that shall be my name." Stern or currently, Seikou said while looking at Shu.

Shu widened his eyes in surprise at first, but nodded with a smile in understanding when he remembers what happened between them.

"Shu-kun… what are you hiding…" Nanoha narrowed her eyes and stare at her crush intently.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you about that?" Shu said confusingly.

"About what, Shu?" Fate added as she also stared at him.

Shu just sweatdropped as his two future girlfriends stare at him with suspicious expressions.

"I met him at the supermarket… we just deepened our relationship, that's all." Seikou said frankly.

"Oi, you aren't helping me here Seikou." Shu deadpanned as Fate and Nanoha narrowed their eyes even further.

"What? We just have conversation regarding the whole situation…. I don't see anything wrong with it?" Seikou tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh?"

"H-Huh?"

Seikou deadpanned. "What are you two confused about? It is just a conversation about future confrontations and our goals, etc. What's so wrong about it?"

Shu looked at Fate and Nanoha with deadpanned expression, the two waved apologetically as they heard the fact from Seikou.

"Do we need to report about this incident to the High Command?" Signum asked warily.

"I think so, but let's tell Admiral Leti and Admiral Lindy first." Yuuno suggested.

"So… what now?" Seikou asked.

"Well…" Yuuno muttered as he is contacting the Admirals.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Admiral Leti and Lindy congratulated everyone on the success of the mission, although some of the high ranking officers aren't really happy about the outcomes. They half-demand that the materials are taken into custody for experiments regarding the Book of Darkness, but it was overruled by the High Command since the Materials did help solving the problem according to the group. Right now the Materials are living in the TSAB Detention Facility. It sounds harsh, but they are treated like normal human beings while being rehabilitated so they can live normally in the society. The facility itself is far from being a normal Detention Facility, it has necessary even luxury furniture and health facilities inside itself. The living quarters inside the facility is like apartment rooms, and the tenants can find many restaurants or even shopping mall at the different floor. The Materials are also placed in the probation but it will be some time before they have to work for the Bureau. Despite all the things, it took some… patience for everything to work out like this…

_-Flashback-_

**Location: Private Meeting Room, TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea **

"No! I refuse to work for peasants and mongrels! I am a King!" Yami crosses her arms angrily.

"…You won't be a slave or anything, you can just apply to any non-excessive force requirement unit and you'll be fine." Chrono sighed loudly.

Everyone feels empathy towards Chrono's patience. Seikou and Rai has no problems about working for the TSAB, but Yami refuses to be under the command of the so-called mongrels and peasants. Chrono tried to convince her to join the units that don't require any hard working-load such as the main office or even treasury sectors, but it seems like Yami refuses to cooperate with anything.

"Yami… stop acting immature…" Seikou sighed.

"What?! You really think I want to work under filthy mongrels?" Yami said, directing her dislikes towards some senior officers.

"If we don't, then they might use us for experiments and such, do you want that to happen?" Seikou asked.

"If they dare to, I'll just kill them." Yami stated.

"Ehehehe, Yami is such a violent King." Rai said.

Yami's eyes twitched. "Shut it, you buffoon!" Yami retort.

"You can't do that… or else we will be forced to put you down." Chrono said with all seriousness.

"Are you challenging my powe- Ack!" Before Yami could finish her sentence, Seikou just smacked her on the head.

"Ow! What's that for?!"

"This is our chance to be able to live normally Yami, don't ruin it." Seikou said coldly.

"And what do you propose us to do?! Do you really think people will accept us like everyone else?!" Yami shouted.

"Perhaps not… but if you keep acting this way, then there will never be that day will it?" Seikou asked.

"…" Yami doesn't say anything.

"Why don't you three work for someone… that you feel familiar with?" Shu shrugged.

Chrono suddenly stood up with his eyes wide like a saucer. "How could I forget?"

"What?" Yami asked impatiently.

"How about you work with the ferret boy over there?" Chrono pointed deviously at Yuuno.

"WHAT?!" Yuuno shouted.

"…Go on." Yami signaled the go-on gesture.

"Firstly, he is our friends, so it is certain that he will not mistreat all of you. Second, He is the Librarian of the Infinity Library, so all of you being his helper will be benefit to you and us… you get a very easy going work and you can use your knowledge to find more information for us." Chrono explained expertly.

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?!" Yuuno stands up while sweating furiously.

"…." Yami turns her head and looks at Yuuno. The Librarian flinched a little before Yami turns her head back and face Chrono.

"Alright, I accept your terms." Yami shook hands with Chrono.

"WHAT?!" Yuuno face-faulted as Yami easily accepts the offer.

"May I ask why you easily accept this offer?" Shu asked confusedly.

"Hmph, I have low work load and got another servant to my disposal? Why shouldn't I accept?" Yami said.

"Oi Oi! Being a Librarian's Aid is not a small work, and what do you mean I'm your servant!" Yuuno said in protest.

"It will not be, because I have no need to read such simple books, and you will gladly be my servant when I aid you with my supreme intelligence! Mwahahaha!" Yami laughed royally.

Yuuno sent everyone a pleading expression and hope that they will help him out of this mess.

"Sorry Yuuno, you are on your own." Shu waved dismissingly.

"EH?"

"Nyahaha~ Sorry Yuuno-kun, please take care of them." Nanoha smiled sheepishly while giving Yuuno an apologetic wave.

"HUH?"

"I think that will be the wisest choice, good luck with them." Vita smirked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Yuuno shouted.

"Then, it is decided, Yuuno will take care of you three." Chrono said as he pointed at the Materials.

Yuuno just slumped down on in his chair while having an OTL expression.

"I'm sorry for the trouble that you have to go through for us, Yuuno-san." Seikou bowed politely.

"Uhm, don't worry about it. I guess I'm just overreacting." Yuuno half-smiled.

"I'll be sure to help you keep those two at bay, so please do not be overstressed." Seikou said as she stares at Yami and Levi. The blue-haired crazy replica just tilted her head while smiling sheepishly. Yami just let out a "tsk" and look away.

"Ahaha, I see… thank you." Yuuno smiled in gratefulness.

Seikou nodded as she sits back down.

"So, we'll go with that plan, I'll prepare the paperwork." Chrono said.

"Do you require help for those?" Signum asked. Chrono did a lot of paperwork for them since forever, so they don't want to be a freeloader to him.

"No, it's alright. I am quite used to it since my mother just throws hers to mine." Chrono waved dismissingly.

"Isn't that even a better reason for us to help you?" Shu deadpanned.

"…Suit yourself." Chrono sighed as he brings out a very large stack of paper.

"By the way, Seikou." Shu said.

"Yes?"

"I need a favor from you and Rai." Shu said with all seriousness.

"What is it that you require?" Seikou responded with the business-tone.

_-Flashback End- _

After the Materials have been placed in the detention facility, Yuuno frequently visits them at their temporary abode. He is getting familiar with Seikou and Rai, but more progresses need to be made with Yami. Right now, he stopped to mind Yami's royalty attitude due to some of Reinforce's advices regarding how to handle her. Despite all the difficulties between them, Yami is starting to treat Yuuno better than normal people.

**Location: Detention Facility**

"Haa~ I really like this place." Rai said happily as she slumped down on the sofa.

"Hmph of course! I am a King, I deserve such royal treatments." Yami said as rests her legs on the expensive looking table.

"Don't make this a habit, we will be living here temporary, keep that in mind." Seikou looked up from a newspaper.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Yami deadpanned before going back to enjoying her luxurious armchair.

Click! Clunk!

"Hey guys." Yuuno entered their apartment room.

"Yuuno-san, good morning." Seikou said while smiling faintly.

"Yuuno! Let's play!" Rai jumped excitedly.

"Hahaha! Not yet Rai! I've bought you guys some breakfast." Yuuno set down plastic bags that are full of food.

"Good, you know your duty well my servant." Yami said as she sits down on the dining table.

"Yes of course, my king." Yuuno laughed playfully as he prepares the food on to the plate.

Yami blushed and taken aback from Yuuno's responses.

Rai and Seikou sat down at the table, and look at the delicious looking pancakes and waffles. Strangely enough, Rai loves to drink coffee, Yuuno has no idea how she got her preference from. Seikou prefers to drink hot milk, but she also drinks tea from time to time. Yami demands anything that is costly, no matter what it is. Just say that it is very expensive, and she will instantly like it.

"So, what are you guys planning to do today?" Yuuno asked curiously.

"We have a meeting with Shirakawa-san today." Seikou answered as she took a little bite from the waffle.

"Ah! The favors that he's been asking right?" Yuuno mentioned about Shu's favor.

"Yep! Although I got to say that he has a pretty good magical sense to be able to sense that." Rai pointed at her Vulnificus.

"Yes, I am a bit surprised that he is able to sense it. It would be more interesting if he is able to incorporate ours to others." Seikou looked at her Luciferion.

Yami stays silent as she took a big bite out of her pancakes.

"So, what time do you guys will meet him?" Yuuno asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He said that everyone will be having lunch at the cafeteria at the HQ. So we should head out before twelve." Seikou said.

Yuuno nodded in understanding and continue to savor his breakfast.

* * *

It is a very busy day for everyone. The High Commands decided to have the evaluations of their military powers and agents abilities and their sector's compatibility. The front liners are required to attend this evaluation, so everyone in all branches such as Capital Air Force and Ground Forces are very busy today. Luckily, the non-member of the military unit doesn't need to attend, so Shu is completely free from the troublesome task.

**Location: Device Development and Engineering Sector, TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

Shu is visiting Mariel to finalize the plan, they have information regarding the new cartridge systems, but it is going to be hard to do it behind the Chief Executive's back.

"I ask them to come in today, I hope you are ready Mary-san." Shu said as he typed in some data information.

"I am ready, but what if the Chief Executive finds out?" Mary asked warily.

"I have a plan, if somehow he finds out I will be the one who take the blame, that I influenced you to do everything." Shu answered.

"What?! What are you planning?!" Mary asked.

"Don't worry… to be honest, if he finds out about this then it will be even easier to start my second phase." Shu smirked.

"You know that you don't need to take it all on your shoulders… you are 7 years old…" Mary said, clearly feeling very bad that the boy will have to go through many troubles.

"Technically, I will be 8 soon, so…" Shu smirked trollishly.

"You idiot, that's not the point!" Mary smacked Shu with a stack of paper.

"All the joking aside, it is within my expectation that he will finds out about what we are doing. If he does, then I will send in the "bait" that he will surely take. I will also send a request to the High Command and for every high rank officers as well, to have a meeting regarding this matter." Shu said seriously.

"No offense, but how would you accomplish that? Your ranks aren't that high to do that you know?"

"I regret to say this, but I will ask for a favor from Admiral Leti, Admiral Lindy, and Chrono. They worked for the TSAB for a long time and are in a very influential position. If the three attend to the meetings along with the Chief Executive Zezernan, many high ranking officers will want to join as well… especially the Three Legendary Admirals." Shu mentioned the three leaders of the TSAB.

"I see…." Mary muttered. She feels really nervous because this will be the meeting that includes almost all high rank officers, even the three figureheads of the TSAB.

"Don't be nervous, I have some backup plans if something goes south." Shu stated seriously.

"…Alright."

"By the way, we will be having lunch with everyone at the cafeteria, do you want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Mary smiled a little.

* * *

**Location: Cafeteria, TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

"Haaah~ I'm so tired." Nanoha sighed as she slowly puts a piece of roast pumpkin in her mouth.

"Yeah, I don't know why they are having a sudden evaluation." Fate said.

"Bah! Those geezers probably are paranoid or something." Vita mentioned the evaluators.

"Oi Vita, be careful of what you say, there are windows and doors everywhere." Signum sighed.

"Whatever…" Vita swallowed down everything in her plate in one go.

"Vita, you are going to choke if you keep eating like that." Shamal sweatdropped.

"Ahaha, I think she is quite use to it though." Hayate smiled.

Zafira is under the table, enjoying his fresh ground beef.

"You guys looked beaten up." Shu smirked as he saw everyone, well exception is for Shamal and Zafira.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it while you can…" Vita deadpanned.

"You really think I will do that? You hurt my feelings Vita." Shu pouted as he patted Fate and Nanoha on their head. The two unconsciously leaned into his hand like a cat.

Vita's eyes twitched and her expression deadpanned even more than before.

"You guys look tired, are you sure you don't want to have some rest?" Mary smiled.

"Ahahaha~ we are fine Mary-san." Hayate said as she passes a plate of bread to Mary.

"So, what's up?" Shamal asked her acquaintance.

"Shu-san and I here are working on the new cartridge system. It should be completed really soon." Mary smiled.

"Hm, I don't even know that you can develop devices, Shirakawa." Signum teased.

"Technically no, I'm just providing speculations and theories. It is Mary-san who helps me verify those hypotheses." Shu shrugged. Signum nodded in acceptance.

"So when will they arrive Shu-kun?" Nanoha asked.

Shu looked at his screen's clock. "Right about… now?"

"HELLOOOOOOO!" Rai suddenly appeared next to Shu.

"Whoa!"

"What the heck?!"

"Waaah!"

Everyone shouted in surprise, Fate and Nanoha instantly hugged each other while Vita falls out from her chair.

"Rai, how many times I have to say that it is not polite to sneak up on others." Seikou shook her head.

"Awww, alright…" Rai pouted.

Vita brushes some dusts off from her uniform and gave an irritation stare at Rai.

"Sorry about that, Rai is… well kind of hype." Yuuno scratched his head sheepishly.

"Whatever…" Vita just shook her head and stands up to get another refill of her favorite food.

"Come sit down, food here is great." Shu said as he digs into his share.

The new arrivers sit down and try some of the foods on the table, it seems like they are enjoying it, even Yami although she would not admit it.

"So, when will we get started on the little project that you are having in mind?" Seikou asked.

"After this I guess. You guys want to come?" Shu asked everyone.

"Sadly, we have to go back for observation on other units, maybe tomorrow." Signum sighed.

"Yeah, they want all units to see the evaluation test of one another, improvement purposes I guess?" Fate sighed.

"Too bad, but I'll be sure to visit Mary-san when you are done with everything though. I am sure that the new cartridge system will be really beneficial for all of you." Shu said.

"Sure!" Everyone answered in acknowledgement.

"By the way Seikou, would you kindly let me see Luciferion again?" Shu asked.

"Sure." Seikou handed over Luciferion in its normal form.

* * *

**Location: Mariel's Lab, TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea **

"Okay! Please lie down!" Mariel smiled as Seikou and Rai lie down on the medical beds.

"Um, why do we have to be checked?" Rai asked.

"I want to see how much strains you gain when you use a cartridge, so please bear with me." Mariel explained while she monitors both materials and their device at the same time.

"Don't you dare do anything fishy…" Yami threatens.

"Do you really think of us that way?" Shu deadpanned.

"H-Hey! Don't look at me like that?!" Yami shouted.

"Who saved you guys from becoming experiment subjects…" Shu deadpanned even more.

"Okay Okay!" Yami raised both of her hands in an apologizing manner.

"Good… by the way, where is Yuri?" Shu questioned while Mariel is collecting data from Luciferion and Vulnificus cartridge system.

"She is in the unison mode, honestly that servant of mine is becoming lazy." Yami huffed as Yuri blushes embarrassingly inside Yami's mindscape.

"Right…" Shu sweatdropped.

"Shu, come here for a sec." Mary called.

"Hm? What is it?" Shu asked as he looks at the data screen.

"Take a look at this…" Mary showed the specific data regarding the materials' device.

"Hm, cartridges releases safe amount of mana energy?" Shu muttered.

"I don't know, it wouldn't make sense right? Cartridges are very rich in mana energy." Mary strokes her chin curiously.

"…What is holding back the releases of all mana energy… even though the cartridges are made of concentrated and infused mana energy, it only releases the amount that is safe for the body to use… why…?" Shu closes his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Maybe there is some kind of control system?" Seikou suggested.

"…The Wolkenritter has no problem using the cartridges, is it because of the different magic system?" Mary said.

"Very high possibility, Ancient-Belkan is totally different from Mid-Childan magic. But, if that's the case, then how did you guys use those without excessive strains…" Shu looked at Seikou and Rai.

"Eh, I don't really know. But I can feel that some excessive mana is released sometimes when I use it." Rai shrugged as she is on the medical bed.

"Wait…. That's it! You are a genius Rai!" Shu's eyes widened.

"Of course I am!" Rai puffed up her chest proudly. Yami and Seikou facepalmed but didn't say anything.

"So what is in your mind?" Mary said as she prepares a blank screen.

"I need you to listen very carefully… this probably going to work." Shu smirked as he writes down his theory.

Mary's eyes widened from surprise, it does make sense! It fits the gap that she is needed to complete this system!

"I will get on with the experiment right away…" Mary hurriedly grabs a experiment intelligent-device and puts it on the table.

"Sorry about this you two, but I think you have to be here for some time." Shu apologized.

"Don't worry, I have nothing better to do anyways." Seikou said.

"Yeh… staying in the detention thingy is so boring." Rai pouted.

"If you don't mind… I'll go enjoy my royal couch." Yami said as she is leaving.

"Don't cause any trouble Yami…" Seikou deadpanned.

"No promises!" Yami shouted back as she exits the room.

* * *

**End for Chapter 11**

**Will be starting the next arc soon. Let's hope that I have more free time, so the updates will be quicker. **


	12. Chapter 12

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

**Blazedragon94: Yep, the next arc will be the custom-made arc. I took a lot of characters from SRW so I wouldn't call it original… so yeah! And, it might take some time before we reach the StrikerS arc. **

**A/N: So, I've been thinking… should Hayate become one of Shu's lovers? Yuuno will be paired with the materials obviously. Sooo, visit my profile and cast your vote!**

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Few days passed since Shu came up with the new theory regarding the cartridge system. The testing went miraculously well, and it is now a very reliable and safe system thanks to the data from the Wolkenritter's and the Materials' devices. There are plans to make some adjustments on Raising Heart and Bardiche, but it has to be done in secret because it is not approved by the high command yet. It seems that the Chief Executive Zezernan does take the bait from Shu and instantly dismiss the idea while calling it "pure speculation", but the pressure from Admiral Lindy and Admiral Leti forces him to debate about this in the official conference that many of high influential people will be attending. Despite all the success, the actions are really risky and Shu is really lucky that he could pull this off by sending this information to the Three Legendary Admirals and send some part of the bait to Zezernan. The plan almost failed because people think that it is even more than absurd that a 7 year old boy helped Mariel Atenza, the head of precision engineering sector (which is just a small part of the whole device engineering sectors) design the new cartridge system. Luckily, the Three Admirals demanded that the conference will be held. The securities and everything is in a very high priorities because in will concern all the mages capabilities in the future.

**Location: TSAB HQ Midchildan, Conference Hall **

The conference hall is massive. It is the place where people would come and see a very high-end musical shows. The sheer size of the room intimidated a lot of people, the room is decorated with luxury-looking pillars which is supporting the weight of the ceiling which is about 10 storeys height above the ground. The ceilings are made of glass, so everyone can see the weather outside, it also provides the needed illumination to the entire room. The center of the room is where the attention would be focused on, it is where the enormous stage-like structure is standing proudly. The security details are strictly tight, all the guests are prohibited to bring in any device. There are many of the TSAB soldiers guarding the room and even on the rooftops.

"This is an important announcement, the conference will be starting in fifteen minutes. Required personnel please enter the room and take your designated seats." The announcement goes off.

People starting to pour inside the conference hall, luckily Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and everyone even Minori is already sitting in the front row. Admiral Lindy kind of half-demanded that all of Shu's friends and families should be allowed to watch this conference in the most comfortable matter, which the High Command has no desire to make things more complicate than it already is so they do what she asked.

"I can't believe that this room is so big." Nanoha still can't get over that fact.

"I think Aerial Battles are even possible in here…" Fate muttered.

"Don't underestimate the TSAB, I told you right?" Amy smiled.

"I hope Shu-kun will be all right…" Hayate said with a concern.

"He's a smartass, he'll be fine I'm sure." Vita said dismissingly.

"Oi Vita, stop being rude." Signum sighed.

"Looks like it is starting…" Shamal muttered as the light dimmed down a little.

The high rank officer stepped to the center of the conference room.

"This is the conference regarding the "New Cartridge System." Please stand up to give our respect to our very important leaders, the Three Legendary Admirals." The announcer said. Everyone stood up and saluted the three people that are entering the room.

"Bureau Chief of Staff, Midget Crowbel." A veteran woman whose physical appearance is in the late 60s walked into the center and return the salutation.

"Judicial Advisor, Leone Philis." A veteran blond man follows Midget's suits.

"Honorary Marshall of the Armed Forces, Largo Kiel." An old-looking man with a scar on his right cheek saluted.

"And the Lieutenant General, Regius Gaiz." A fat-looking man walked up and saluted. He has a faint scowl on his face.

The four influential figures sat down on their VIP seats.

"We will now begin the conference." The announcer said as he leaves the center of the room.

*Insert BGM: Super Robot Wars OGs: The Last Judgment*

Shu and Mary entered the room, Shu uses his gravity power to levitate Mary and himself to the center of the room. Not long after, Chief Executive Director Teniquette Zezernan enters along with his two bodyguards, Justine Chafrois and Rakrein Grofis.

"I shall begin with the introduction. This is my important colleague, Mariel Atenza, she is the head of the precise engineering sector. Without her, the new cartridge system would've slipped away." Shu said as Mariel bowed respectfully.

"On my right, is the Chief Executive Director of the Device Engineering and Development Sector, Lord Teniquette Zezernan." Shu said with a hidden sardonic tone. (Shu uses the "Lord" title because it is an older title referring to the feudal lords)

"…" Zezernan stays silent.

"Enough with the introductions!" Regius half-shouted, clearly he is demanding the conference to proceed.

"Very well, let's move on to the matter at hand. Two days ago, I sent a certain item to Lord Zezernan, and for the record Lieutenant General, it is related to something that you might know for some time now." Shu smirked evilly.

Regius sweated internally but says nothing.

"Why did you have that?" Zezernan asked neutrally.

"Now… why don't you try and guess?" Shu asked in a monotone.

"Hmph, are you trying to test me? That is a description of the development of the Cartridges Theory, it is highly unstable and only a mere assumptions… especially from you, the apes of Earth." Zezernan answered.

The Three Admirals' eyes twitched a bit, they do not like the de-unitized idea here but they do not want to intervene… not yet.

"…." Shu didn't say anything.

"Surely, you didn't arrive at that theory on your own. It would take decades for you… insipid race to comprehend it with your level of scientific capabilities…" Zezernan continues.

"It appears that you think fools of everyone but yourself." Shu remarked.

"Even if you understood our technology, you would not be able to comprehend that anyway." Zezernan waved dismissingly.

"It didn't take me long at all…" Shu chuckled.

"…_. What are you planning, Shu Shirakawa…"_ Regius thought.

"Hah, don't be stupid. As if an Earth monkey could begin to comprehend it." Zezernan smirked.

"_This guy is starting to piss me off…"_ Vita said telepathically to all of her friends.

Everyone nodded, especially Nanoha and Hayate who lives on Earth.

"My word, you are a stubborn one. But that is fine… I have another group of guest that is arriving… right about… now." Shu said as the door opened.

"I'm here Shirakawa-san, right on time." Seikou said as she and her sisters arrived.

"Shirakawa, what is this?" Regius scowled.

"They are a special group of guest. You'll see soon enough." Shu said.

"Oho? So those are the so-called Dark Fragments' Materials. Their mana energy reaction is different from others. It seems like they have your infernal design installed as well." Zezernan said with an interested tone.

"…."

"Be as it may, you Earthling has a lot emphasis on the military technology is very precarious. The lesser intelligent species are dangerous if they are not steered to the correct path. I won't speak ill of you, just stop your entire farce and give up your hopeless theory, you are simply apes dreaming to become a scientist. You cannot hope to be able to complete it." Zezernan said.

"What is with the high and mighty speech, this is annoying." Rai deadpanned.

"Lord Zezernan is it? Looks like you underestimated any race that isn't your own." Seikou said neutrally.

"Don't compare me with your race. We are different, we examine everything thoroughly rather than make a false assumption of something." Zezernan replied.

"Teniquette Zezernan, it is necessary that you halt your oral harassment to others, it is a undesired habit that we don't want here." Midget said.

"I apologize, Chief of Staff." Zezernan bowed a little.

"False assumptions… you say this despite the fact that you didn't even see all of our evidences and experiments… Ironic is it?" Shu said.

"Watch your tone Shirakawa… or else you might have to test yourself against two of my best." Zezernan narrowed his eyes.

Midget is about to interfere, but Largo stopped her from doing so.

"Heh" Shu smirked.

"_What? Why did he laughed?" _Zezernan thought with despise.

"Very well, if force is the only thing you barbarians understand, then prepare to witness our strength! Chafrois, Rakrein! Show this boy the real device development." Zezernan commanded.

Leone convinced Midget and Largo to let this commence. Everyone in the room is rather excited or terrified that a fight will be happening here, even with the free-to-go sign from the Legendary Admirals. The security guards in the room are on high-alert, fearing that something dangerous might happen.

"…_I don't really want to do this, but looks like we're up Rof."_ Chafrois said telepathically.

"_Yeah… I will not go hard on him, he's still so young." _Rof replied.

"So it came to this… Very well, it is within my predictions." Shu said as he deployed Granzon while holding an anonymous device in his hand.

"Before the battle commences, I have something very interesting to show… especially for you, Lord Zezernan." Shu smirked evilly before nodding to Seikou and Rai.

*Insert BGM: Super Robot Wars OGs: Dark Prison*

Shu, by using the anonymous device, Seikou, and Rai simultaneously loaded all of their cartridges in one go. The mana energy around them is so saturated that it is released as a wave of magical pressure, which shook the whole building.

"!" Zezernan's eyes widened in disbelief.

Everyone is panicking as the tremor is not stopping, the magical pressure's waves are strong, so much that it can be felt from plenty of kilometers away.

"What the?! What is the meaning of this attack?!" Regius shouted as the Security Guards are pointing their device at Shu and the Materials.

"As quick to jump to conclusions as ever, that wasn't an attack just now. It is the aftershock from the releases of the excessive mana energy from the cartridge system." Shu said while his body is surrounded with purple aura.

"I-It can't be…! That's impossible… you Earthling monkeys…. that principle!" Zezernan stuttered in defiance.

"You're too naïve. The principle and theory itself is not particularly difficult. But the method of controlling the mana flow was unknown, and therein lays the problem." Shu explained.

"G-Gugh!?" Zezernan muttered as he gritted his teeth.

"At any rate, looks like your trump card has now been eliminated. From now on, I suspect that things will fall short of your expectations." Shu is referring to Zezernan's actions of keeping this theory a secret.

"Furthermore, that little hiding trick you pulled is forbidden in the TSAB isn't it? This conference event will surely go public, how would you explain this to the people I wonder?" Shu smirked faintly.

"…."

"Shu Shirakawa, explain the situation at once." Largo demanded.

"The New Cartridge System involves the control system that will release excessive mana from the body so the user will not feel any unnecessary strains. The theory is figured out for some time now, but Lord Zezernan here wanted to keep it as a secret."

"Do you have any evidence in this?" Leone asked.

Shu opened large data screens surrounding the center stage. Everyone is watching the footage of Zezernan shaking hands with anonymous scientists.

_-Footage Audio- _

"I hope we have a deal then." One of the scientists said.

"Of course, as long as I got my stated compensations that you promised, then you can use this to do anything you want." Zezernan said as he transferred the New Cartridge Theory to the scientist.

"I am curious, why don't you introduce this to the Bureau? You would probably become one of the important figureheads." Another scientist asked.

"Hmph, looks like I can trust all of you so I will tell you about some of my plans. If the casualties of the people using the cartridges go up, then the more valuable this theory is." Zezernan said.

"So, you want to wait for the opportune moment to gain the highest political power?" The scientist predicted.

"Hmph, you seem to be more intelligent than I expected." Zezernan smirked.

_-End of the Footage- _

"How!? How did you?!" Zezernan shouted.

"Do you really think proxies and secure lines can save you? Guess who got the footage when you sent it to another group of your client." Shu said as he brings up the records of Zezernan's uses of the SSS Secure line.

"…" Zezernan gritted his teeth so hard that his gum could bleed.

"Was that to hide your true intention? Or perhaps to cover up some profits that you gained from this?" Shu smirked.

"…Damn you, Shu Shirakawa…"

"Let's return to the topic at hand shall we…? As we all know now, that the new cartridge system will release any excess mana out, so that the body is not damaged physically. With enough training, it is possible to be able to absorb in those excess mana energy around the user, so that the user has no need to use additional cartridges." Shu explained.

"That's… impossible!" Midget's eyes widened. This is unheard of!

"Don't you ever find it strange? That some spells are able to absorb the surrounding mana, but why the users themselves can't do it? Furthermore, those unique spells can be casted by the people who have excellent controls on mana flows, such as the Starlight Breaker spell." Shu explained.

"But then, what will this…" Largo stroke his beard.

"Think about it, if all of the cartridge users can absorb the excess mana from the surrounding areas, what will happen?" Shu asked.

"… The lesser usage of cartridges will occur." Leone muttered.

"Precisely, and who are currently gaining the most profit by manufacturing those cartridges? And who will be the one that will lose a lot of profit if the production of cartridge lessened?" Shu continues.

"….The person who controls the supply of cartridges…Teniquette Zezernan." The Three Admirals' eyes widened. Zezernan is beginning to sweat, his plan is failing and he has no peaceful backups available.

Everyone in the conference room is muttering between themselves. The situation is going bad… for Zezernan that is.

"Exactly, Lord Zezernan over there hoped to capitalize on the situation via a monopoly on the cartridge system." Shu explained.

"This is unacceptable… impossible! Inferior life forms like the Earthlings cannot have grasped that theory!" Zezernan shouted as he pointed at the boy.

"I must admit that it bothered me that at first, even I cannot find the way to adjust the system. However, I got a hint about it from fighting against certain people." Shu said.

"WHO IS IT?!" Zezernan shouted with anger.

"Kukuku, you have no need to know that." Shu chuckled while the Materials are having a poker face.

"_Very clever… very clever indeed."_ Seikou thought impressively.

"You thought of using everyone including my friends for your own gains but unfortunately for you, I will not forgive such a thing. Hence why I've blown the lid on you in front of everyone… I don't imagine you'll keep ahold of your power much longer." Shu smirked evilly.

The officers are talking among themselves. Zezernan's act will be a huge glaring issue for a long time, but the most interesting thing is that the Chief Executive Director of Device Engineering and Development just got schooled by a 7 years old boy.

"_I did have the feeling that Zezernan is betraying the TSAB, it seems that he cannot deny anything now since the facts and evidences are here."_ Regius thought.

"Chief Zezernan… you… you betrayed us?!" Rakrein shouted in anger.

"Guards! Capture him!" Largo ordered.

*Insert BGM: 2nd Super Robot Wars OGs: Genocide Machine*

"Tch! Looks like I have no choice then!" Zezernan gritted his teeth as his body is enveloped by a bright light. The guards are pushed back by intense mana releases.

"Deploy! Liege Geios!" Zezernan shouted as armors appeared on his body. The light dies down and many of the robot-humanoid things appeared around the room. It seems that all of them also have mana cores inside them considering that they are floating using mana energy.

"Call in the reinforcements!" Regius shouted as one of the guards communicate to the reserve forces.

"Operation start." One of the bio-roid said. The bio-roids fire magic bolts randomly in the room and causes everyone to stay low. The guards are fighting back but the sheer numbers of the bio-roids are overwhelming them. Zezernan also fires missiles and rockets randomly to cause much chaos as possible.

"I-Impossible! He also develops the mass weaponry behind our backs?!" Largo said with anger.

"What are we going to do?!" Nanoha panicked because all of their devices are temporary confiscated prior to the conference.

"Stay low! Shu-san will surely come up with something!" Shamal said as she pulled down Hayate.

"I will try to contact Reinforce!" Hayate said.

"Seikou, Rai, Yami, please deal with those Bio-roids, I have some unfinished business with Lord Zezernan." Shu said as he watched Zezernan smashes through the glass ceilings and boosts away with speed.

"Roger that."

"Alrighty! Time to smash some stuff!"

"Hmph! Be grateful that I will be helping you this time."

The three answered and dashes towards the bio-roids, dismembering them one by one.

"C'mon Seti! We need to help these guys!" Rakrein said as he tears one of the bio-roids in half.

"Alright!" Chafrois dashes towards Rakrein and cover his back.

Shu turns around and dashes through bunch of bio-roids in pursuit of Zezernan.

"_Shu-kun, be careful!" _Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate telepathically communicate to him.

"_I will, you three stay safe."_ Shu replied as he opens a wormhole and disappears.

Zezernan successfully escaped the rooftop guards with his superior speed, some of the bio-roids took down the elite guards that are fast enough to catch him. He is using a unique looking propulsion system, it has six individual branch-like steel which emits certain mana energy. In simple words, it is an advanced engine which utilizes mana as a fuel. He is currently about to exit the Midchildan capital when suddenly a strange portal blocked his way.

"What?!" Zezernan shouted.

A lone figure steps out of the portal.

"Damn you Shirakawa, you and your little plans…" Zezernan gritted his teeth as he prepares to attack.

"Now, Lord Zezernan… accept your punishment." Shu said coldly as dozens of wormholes appeared around Zezernan.

"You low-life Earthling!" Zezernan said as he deploys a barrier-like structure around himself.

**[Worm Destructor] **Granzon blinked. Hundreds of Graviton Bolts along with random beams came out of randomly from the portals and smashes on Liege Geios's barrier. Small explosions are occurring around the barrier and the continuance of the attack causes a big explosion that engulfs Zezernan.

"What's wrong…? Is that all you've got?" Zezernan smirked as the smoke dies down. The barrier is down and parts of his armor are blackened, but he seems perfectly fine.

"…It seems that what you are using is not a device." Shu analyzed.

"At least you inferior lifeform knows how to analyze the situation. This is my prototype battle armor which uses mana in the area around me. Although it is a prototype, it will surely defeat you fairly easily." Zezernan smirked.

"You talk too much." Shu said as new wormholes opened behind Zezernan.

"What?!"

Shu thrusts his claw glove forward and grinds it against Zezernan's breastplate armor, threaten to pierce through it if he cannot push back.

"Damn you!" Zezernan gritted his teeth as he backed away before his armor is thoroughly pierced. His breastplate almost got teared apart, but the damage is still not enough to go through the deepest part.

"Don't get cocky, you lower lifeform." Zezernan narrowed his eyes as he flew backwards while some spots on his armors lighten up in semi-green and blue color.

"I have you now…!" All the brighten spots on his armor is the energy transmitters, hundreds of energy treads rush in front of Zezernan and forms a huge globe of mana energy.

Shu hastily deploys his defenser.

"**Giga Blaster, Fire!" **Zezernan shouted as a huge energy beam fires towards the purple haired boy.

Shu took the attack head on.

"A pitiful last grasp, Lord Zezernan." Shu said as he is perfectly fine, but barrier around him has a lot of steam rising up from it.

"This is just a prototype, you will know my true power when I finish my latest project." Zezernan smirked.

"So, you copied my spells and use it as your own too is it? That is quite low of you." Shu said sardonically.

"Hah, I just use it as guideline and create my own method of using it. What's wrong with that?" Zezernan grins smugly.

"Seems that I am right about you after all…" Shu said as his claw gloves extended its black energy blade even longer than before.

"You cannot defeat me boy! You unintelligent ape!" Zezernan pulled out a fearsome looking sword, the normal looking sword opens up and reveal a bright pink energy blade.

Both grinded their weapons on one another, it seems like the suit that Zezernan wears also increases his strength dramatically.

"_This is not good, I have limited number of spells and he has much more fighting experience. Prolonging the fights will not be advantageous for me."_ Shu thought as he overpowers Zezernan and tried to stab his chest with the extended claw's energy blade.

The self-proclaim Lord backed away, but his breastplate is ruined in the process. His chest is now vulnerable to hard attacks, because there is only one layer of armor left between his chest and Shu's claws.

"How dare you, you barbarian!" Zezernan shouted as he slashes wildly at Shu. The boy cannot withstand the sudden strike from the heavy sword and got sent flying and crash into a medium-sized building.

"I will end your pathetic life and take your device with me. Be grateful that I will develop a better equipments and technologies by using your device as a base." Zezernan said smugly before fires another **Giga Blaster **at the building.

"!?" Zezernan got a strange reading from his radar. He quickly brings his sword up.

CLANK!

With a cold fury expression, Shu is trying to force his claw to penetrate through Zezernan's sword. The sword suddenly has a large crack formed on its core.

"Impossible!" Zezernan shouted in surprise.

"Ignorance is fatal…" Shu said coldly as his claw slowly penetrates through Liege Geios's sword.

**[Darkness Claw] **Granzon blinked. Shu's claw turned abysmal dark before tearing apart the reinforced steel frame of the sword. The claw continues to cut down to Zezernan's armor and it cleanly slice through the helmet down to the crotch armor piece.

"Ugh!" Zezernan backed away again as some of blood leaked out from his wounds.

"No matter how thick your armor is, I will find a way to break through it. You will come to the understanding that you will never… ever want to manipulate me and my friends." Shu said icily as he prepares to strike again.

"Tch! So you get this far… I will at least commend you for your barbaric strength… but I cannot let you injure me any further, I will take my leave here." Zezernan said as he called all the bio-roids to his position. The bio-roids rush in front of Zezernan and form a solid wall using their bodies. Zezernan quickly reroute all the available energy towards his thrusters.

"Zezernan! I will not let you escape!" A male voice said as the unknown figure dash passed Shu.

"Self-destruct system activated. Further operation… impossible…" All bio-roids said as they exploded simultaneously creating a huge fireball that consumes everything in the area.

*End of the BGM*

"Careful!" A female voice said as she protected Shu and the unknown male from the blast. The fireball disappeared… along with Teniquette Zezernan's location.

"Are you alright?" Chafrois asked.

"You are… Zezernan's bodyguard?" Shu muttered.

"Not anymore… that bastard lied to us about everything…" Rakrein said.

"I see…" Shu muttered.

"Let's get you to the doctor, you are hurt." Rakrein said. Shu is having a head injury, he is bleeding quite a bit. His clothes are torn and his arms and legs have some cuts, should be from the broken glasses.

Shu just looked towards the direction that Zezernan escapes _"We will meet again, and I will make sure you pay for everything…" _ Shu thought.

"Um, you okay?" Chafrois asked with a concern.

"…Sorry, I'm alright… I just don't feel really well from crashing to the building." Shu said as he uses his left hand to knead his head.

"We'll take you there, hang on." Chafrois said as she took Shu's left arm while Rakrein lifted his right.

"What's the situation on the ground?" Shu asked.

"Everything is under control now. I don't know what happened but the bio-roids just quickly went away. Looks like Zezernan called in all of them to hold you off." Rakrein commented.

Shu said nothing as Rakrein and Chafrois took him back to the conference room. There are some injured people in there that needed medical attention, but luckily no one is seriously hurt or killed. The room is totally bust up, but luckily all the pillars are still intact, but everything else like wallpapers, decorations are totally destroyed.

"Hey! We need a doctor here!" Chafrois shouted. A doctor rushes towards the boy with a medical kit.

"Shu-kun!" Nanoha ran towards Shu, along with Fate. Hayate also moves her wheelchair as fast as she can towards the boy.

"I don't want to be cold-hearted or anything, but please don't come in any closer or you'll hinder the operation." The doctor said with all seriousness as he begins to clean the boy's wounds.

The three nodded as they sat down next to Shu.

"I'm fine, you three alright? You aren't hurt?" Shu said with a concern, because when he left to follow Zezernan, there are missiles and magic bolts around everywhere.

Nanoha is close to tears as Fate has an unconscious urge to smack her object of affection.

"Shu-kun, obviously you are hurt…" Hayate deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter if I'm-"

"It does matter!" Nanoha shouted.

"Alright, all done, don't move too much or the wounds might be open again." The doctor said as he finishes bandaging all the wounds. The doctor hastily walked away towards the next patient.

"…"

"Do you know how much I- we are worried about you?!" Fate added.

Nanoha just pulled Shu into hug as Fate is holding back to do the same.

"For a guy that cares about his loved ones, you sure don't understand their feelings Shu-kun." Hayate sighed.

"….You are correct, I don't…" Shu said as he patted Fate's head. Fate tried really hard not to lean on his hand, but failed miserably.

"If it is needed, then I will perish, so that people I love will live. I know it is very selfish of me… but I just hope that all of you… will understand." Shu smiled as he also pulled Fate into a hug.

"You jerk… why you have to be like this…" Nanoha cried on Shu's chest.

"I'm sorry, I love you two so much." Shu hugged Fate and Nanoha tightly.

Hayate just smiled at the scene.

DING! DING!

"This is an emergency announcement, the situation is under control. Please stay seated as the Chief of Staff has some official announcements." The announcement goes off.

"We better get seated." Hayate smiled. The three nodded, Shu pushed Hayate back to her seat, and he took his seat in between Nanoha and Fate. Everyone kind of feel worry about Shu's condition especially Minori because his head injury, but he convinced everyone that he is fine.

It seems like Midget Crowbel is pissed off, but she doesn't express it through her facial expression. The Chief Executive Director of the Device Development sector just betrayed them. She walked to the center of the room, and her authority aura alone forced everyone to stay silent.

"Everyone, today is the day of ultimate disappointment but also a blessing in disguise." Midget said with all seriousness.

"Betrayal of Teniquette Zezernan will be a reminder for all of us, that the more arrogant and powerful we are, the more we deluded ourselves with our own selfish ambitions that will hurt others. There are many things that needed to be done, reinforcing our securities, discipline, and laws… but let us not forget the one who helped exposing the traitor." Midget smiled at Shu.

Shu stared at her confusedly and bowed in respect.

"Come on up young man, you exposed the traitor and even developed the new cartridge system that will be very beneficial for the frontliners!" Largo encouraged the boy.

"To be really honest sir, the credit should go to Ms. Mariel Atenza, without her all of this will not be possible." Shu stands up and gestured towards Mariel with an open hand.

"Yes, that is also true but you cannot deny that you are the one who came up with the plan did you not?" Midget smiled.

"…I suppose so." Shu answered.

"Young man, you got the footage of Zezernan's misdeeds and uncover his real intentions, with certain self-satisfaction if I may add. You don't "suppose so" that this is your plan." Leone half-smiled.

"Yes sir." Shu mentally sighed.

"I can see it clearly, you don't like to take credit much do you?" Midget teased.

"…"

"She got you there, Shu-chan." Minori smiled sheepishly.

"Mother, please don't embarrass me in front of thousands of people…" Shu muttered at his mother, some people just have certain smiles on their faces.

"We are going to have some decisions now… do you have any objections or suggestions?" Largo asked the purple haired boy.

"One sir."

"Off with it."

"Promotion of Mariel Atenza as a replacement for Teniquette Zezernan's position." Shu suggested. Mariel's eyes widened as she doesn't have time to even say anything.

"All in favor of Mariel Atenza's promotion say Aye." Leone said.

Almost everyone agrees that Mariel Atenza is very suitable as the new Chief Executive Director.

"New Chief Executive Director Mariel, please step forward."

Mariel stands up a bit shakily because of the overwhelming feelings in her. Shu just sends her a look that says she can do this, she has to.

Mariel slowly arrives at the center of the room before bowing a little. "My name is Mariel Atenza, I will be your new Chief Executive Director from now on… I-It will be a pleasure to work with all of you."

Clappings are heard throughout the conference room as everyone accepted the official promotion of Mariel Atenza.

"Special Cadet Shu Shirakawa…" Shu turns his head to face the Bureau Chief of Staff herself.

"From your actions, you are hereby promoted. Congratulations, Staff Sergeant Shu Shirakawa…" Midget claps. Everyone follows her suit with some people cheering and some people have their eyes widened in surprise. This must be the only time that a guy will be promoted this far from just being a cadet for a few months to a Staff Sergeant!

"Looks like I have to salute my son from now on." Minori smiled.

"That will be interesting isn't it?" Lindy smiled.

"He has a lot of potential, maybe we will be working together in the future to find Zezernan, who knows?" Leti said because she is in the Special Investigation Unit.

"No disrespect sir, but are you sure that instant promotion is wise?" Shu asked.

"There is no problem with it besides, you deserve it and no one can say otherwise." Midget said as she is looking at his bandaged wounds.

The conference goes on as Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz announces some changes in regulations, procedures, and policies such as the increased securities in certain official meetings and conferences along with the additional capital's securities. Teniquette Zezernan is now branded as one of the wanted top criminals along with the illegal groups of scientists that he had the exchanges with. Despite his personal issues with the gifted mages, he ordered that the capture/elimination of Teniquette Zezernan is one of the top priorities be done by the Special Investigation Unit especially by Shu and his friends. More than happy to personally drag Zezernan's throat by his own hands, Shu complies with Regius's demands. The conference goes on for an hour or so before everyone is dismissed.

"So, what to do now?" Nanoha asked.

"As usual I guess, train, learn new stuffs, and maybe investigate for Lord Zezernan's whereabouts." Shu said.

"Don't forget to visit the Special Investigation unit tomorrow kids, all of you are temporary under my command." Admiral Leti smiled. Largo personally wants Shu to find Zezernan and bring him back for interrogation if possible, eliminate the traitor if necessary, but it would be hard if he is still under command of the other units. So temporary, Largo requested the transfer of Shu and all of his friends to the Special Investigation unit, they will be transfer back when Zezernan is brought to justice.

"Yes Admiral Leti!" Fate, Nanoha, and Shu answered.

Everyone bid farewell to Nanoha, Fate and Shu because they have certain work to do, especially Hayate and the Wolkenritter since they have to work on how to track down the traitorous man.

"Come on Shu-chan, you need to rest." Minori said.

"Mother, I thought you have some work to do with Admiral Lindy." Shu said confusedly.

"I always have the time for my son." Minori smiled. "Can you two take Shu-chan to his room at the Dimensional Sea HQ? I'll go buy some sweets for him." Minori asked Fate and Nanoha.

"Okay!" The two said. Minori nodded in gratitude before walking away.

"Sorry you two, looks like I'll be in your care again." Shu smiled sheepishly.

"If you stop getting hurt, then we will forgive you." Fate smiled.

"Alright Alright, I promise." Shu chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you to your room." Nanoha carefully let Shu lean on her for support.

"How about I take you two to my favorite places when you are free, as a sign of gratitude?" Shu smirked.

"E-Eh?" Nanoha muttered nervously.

"D-Does that mean, a-a-a-a d-d-date?" Fate stuttered.

"Sure, it's a date." Shu patted both of their heads.

The two blushes furiously but said nothing.

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

"Apologies for the intrusion." Feminine voice is heard.

"Hm? What is it?" A male voice asked.

"It appears that Teniquette Zezernan's plan has been foiled, he would most likely ask us for support. What shall we do?"

"Ho? Then let's give him what he needed shall we? After all, we want our important Chief Director to achieve what he wants." The male voice said with an almost-sarcastic tone.

"Understood." The feminine voice replied and disappeared.

"Teniquette Zezernan… just a pawn, always a pawn." The mysterious male smirked evilly.

"Shu Shirakawa… Show me your potential… Show me your power! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The male laughed evilly as the screen shows the picture of Shu almost pierces through Liege Geios's armor.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12 **

**Going to be some time before I get to the StrikerS arc I think. Remember to vote on the topic: Should Hayate becomes Shu's lover, the poll is in my profile. **


	13. Chapter 13

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

**A/N: The poll's result is up, you can check it at my profile page. Okay, let me get this clear. I want to thank you everyone who is reading/supporting this story, regardless of the number of readers. I don't really care if there are a very little amount of favorites/reviews/followers whatever, because having just THIS is fine by me. I don't expect thousands of followers, the only expectation I have is to write for someone who WANTS/ENJOY reading it. Again, I appreciate every single reader, followers or not.**

* * *

**Location: Takamachi Household**

"Um, mom, this is kind of embarrassing." Nanoha blushed while looking at her clothes.

"Nonsense! You are very cute, and this will surely captures Shu's eyes don't you think?" Momoko said as she straighten up Nanoha's jean jackets.

"I don't know mom…" Nanoha laughed nervously. She is wearing a jean jacket with short sleeves, white-pinkish T-Shirt and dark blue shorts. She kinda wanted to change her style, usually she would wear a pink skirt, but today is kind of a special occasion.

"I assure you that Shu will definitely like it. He likes everything about you anyway, I can see it from his eyes." Momoko smiled deviously.

"Moooommm!" Nanoha blushed.

"Oh~ how much it reminds me of the time when I met your father… he usually takes me out on a romantic date and at night we'll be do-"

"MOM!" Nanoha shouted.

"Sorry dear! I just got carried away sometimes~" Momoko touched her own cheeks.

"Mouuuu~" Nanoha's cheeks are burning red.

* * *

**Location: Harlaown Household **

"Fate, try this one on!" Lindy said gleefully.

"Mom, I think normal clothes are fine." Fate smiled but sweatdropped really hard from her mother's excitement.

"No, absolutely not! I will find the perfect clothes so Shu-san will drop his jaw in shock when he sees you." Lindy said excitedly as she throws another set of clothes on the bed.

"U-Uhmm…"

"Here Fate! I'll help you wear this!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Fate's scream is heard from downstairs. Chrono is currently facepalming real hard as Amy is giggling at Fate's misfortune.

"Good Luck Fate, luckily I don't have to deal with that anymore." Chrono sighed in sympathy.

"It's quite funny when you wore tuxedo to our first date, Chrono-kun." Amy smiled sheepishly.

"Please stop reminding me of that Amy…" Chrono sighed in embarrassment.

"You look and walk like a penguin, it is too funny! Ahahaha, I'm sorry!" Amy laughed hard as she wipes off some tears from her eyes.

"…" Chrono smacked his own face hard.

"_I must stop this madness…" _Chrono thought about stopping his mother from molesting Fate's privacy.

* * *

**Location: Shirakawa Household **

Minori is humming her catchy tune as she is lazily watching her favorite cooking program.

"Shu-chan, you finished early." Minori smiled at her son who is in his casual clothes, ready to go.

"I don't think it will be ungentlemanly of me if I arrive late, mother." Shu smiled.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? You are still hurt." Minori said with a concern.

"I'll be fine mother. My head is all patched up now see? And all other injuries are healed thanks to Shamal-san." Shu said as he pointed at a medical patch on his head.

"Alright…Be sure to treat them well Shu-chan, don't let me down." Minori waved. Even though her son's mind is obviously more mature than his body, she is still worry about his well being.

"Have I ever let you down mother?" Shu chuckled as he headed for the door.

"True, have fun Shu-chan! Don't forget to use protection!" Minori shouted.

Shu just facepalmed really hard, but say nothing as he exits the house.

"My son grows up so fast." Minori muttered in pride.

* * *

"_I wonder where they want to go." _Shu thought. He kind of tricked them to tell him where they wanted to go first. Of course, the main objective is to take them to the place they wanted to go, especially to their favorite restaurant. He has his own favorite place to relax and such, but that is a minor point here. Finally, he arrives at the bus stop and sits down.

"_I am quite early, but whatever."_ Shu thought as he took out his favorite books and continue to read where he left it.

_[Master.] _

"_Hm? What is it?" _

_[Data from the confrontation with Teniquette Zezernan is analyzed. It is recommended that you practice new spells that are not bombardment/area of effect. You might not feel it now, but there are quite amount of strains in your body.] _Granzon warned.

"_I see… another year and a half till I can safely use bombardment and area of effect spells huh…" _Shu thought grimly.

_[…You might experience a lot of pain if you continue using them, please be careful.] _

"_What about Nanoha and Fate?" _

_[They are experiencing it at a lower level, but it is still dangerous nonetheless. The minimum recommended age is 9, but to be able to use half to full power while safely coping with strains is at 15-17.] _

"…_But what choice do I have… the enemy is far greater in battle experience and versatilities. It's not like I am compatible with close combat fighting, the enemy is just inferior at it." _Shu sighed.

_[Sadly, I do not have the solution. The recommendation is to learn new spells and combine all their uses to utilize the most of the situation. But I cannot deny that the usages of bombardment spells are needed in some situation.]_

"_Can you find the database on new shooting/ utility spells?" _

_[Affirmative, I will sync myself with the TSAB database.] _Granzon blinked and glowed slightly.

"_Thank you, partner." _

_[You are welcome, Shu.] _

Shu is in a deep thought. He usually uses the oppositions' arrogance as an advantage to take them down, but if they go all out on him… the chance of winning is pretty slim. If only he can freely uses bombardment and area of effect spells, then it will be easier.

"Shu-kun!" Shu turned to the voice and sees Nanoha and Fate waving at him.

Shu's eyes widened a bit. Nanoha looks a lot mature in her jeans set, and Fate changes her style completely from black-dark clothes to a faint pink with white skirts.

"…_Wow…" _Shu thought as he unconsciously stared at his two girlfriends.

The two blushed furiously as they are approaching the boy.

"_H-He is staring at me, what to do what to do?!" _Fate kind of panicked.

"_Y-You baka, stop staring at me already!" _Nanoha thought.

"You two look ravishing to say at least." Shu smiled.

The two blushed faintly and muttered a thank you before sitting down next to him.

"So, where do you two want to go?" Shu asked.

"Aren't you going to take us to your favorite place Shu-kun?" Nanoha said.

"Of course, but it is for later!" Shu said deviously.

Fate pouted before replying. "I suppose that this is all according to your plan?"

"Plan? What plan?" Shu smiled innocently.

"Uuuuu…" Fate poked the boy on his cheeks.

"Today is all about you two. I promise that I will take you to my favorite places, but for now, let's go to your favorite places." Shu grabbed their hands firmly.

"O-Ok!"

"S-Sure!"

The three step into the bus which will be heading into the city.

"So, where is our first stop?" Shu asked.

"Fate-chan, anywhere you want to go first?" Nanoha said.

"Uhm! I know a place!" Fate smiled.

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

"Dammit! Where is that useless scientist?!" Zezernan shouted.

"You have no need to shout, Mr. Teniquette Zezernan." A secretary-like woman said.

"I waited for long enough! When will I receive the promised materials?" Zezernan scowled.

"Maa~ no need to hurry, Mr. Zezernan." A male figure stepped out of the shadow.

"You…"

"The materials for your project will be a little… late so to speak. We have certain difficulties in securing those from the hands of TSAB." The male figured smiled.

"Tch, just remember that I was the one who supported you with technologies when you needed. Now it is the time for you to repay me." Zezernan said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I have no intention to mistreat my precious colleagues… after all, we are allies… aren't we?"

"Whatever…. How is your experiment coming along?" Zezernan asked.

"I'm glad you asked! Come, I'll show you." The male figured smiled as he led the way.

The two walked pass many doors, inside showing bunch of machineries and weapons. It seems like the secretary-lady isn't following them, instead she walks in the opposite direction while typing something on the visual keyboard.

"Here it is!" The mysterious man said gleefully.

Inside the reinforced-glass is a fearsome looking machine. It looks like a tool of mass destruction with two sets of large cannon barrels on the shoulder, one large set of arms on the outer rim, and one small set of arms on the inside.

"It looks good, did you test it?" Zezernan asked.

"Well, from the data you've given us, it is still not fully functioning like what you requested. But some of the weapons are working quite wonderfully." The man presses a button on his virtual keyboard.

The small arms suddenly glowed purple and an incredibly long energy blade manifested itself on both of its hands. The energy blade is so long that it cleanly pierces through the wall that is surrounding it, causing two gigantic holes to appear.

"Not bad, but do the main weapons work?"

"We still have problem on the flowing of mana energy. The attacks that it uses consume much mana energy, so we have to build many mana cores for it so it can be self-reliable." The man crosses his arms.

"…What about the inferior ones that should be mass produced?" Zezernan said.

"Because of our limited resources, we can only produce some of it. But if you have the raw materials then… well~ you can always find us here." The man smiled.

"Hmph, whatever… be sure to send me the materials you promised. I need to construct more of the bio-roids." Zezernan said as he headed for the exit.

"Of course, hope you'll be looking forward to it." The man smiled as Zezernan disappeared from the view.

"…Is it wise to spend this much resources for him?" The secretary asked as she comes out of the shadow.

"This is nothing but a small price to pay, so we can get to our next phase. We have plenty of resources anyway." The man shrugged as he looks at his monstrous creation.

"You are confident, yes?" The secretary asked.

"Of course! Oh, please go take care of our new members, she should be waking up soon~"

"Understood." The secretary said as she walks away.

"Hehehehe… Of course, Mr. Zezernan… You are my precious colleagues, so I shall give you a wonderful gift… Oh yes, it shall be magnificent! This is the beginning, of the wonderful dream that will come true! Hehehehehe, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

* * *

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea, Special Investigation Unit Sector**

"Negative sir, our scouts failed to find anything." One of the operators said.

"Tell them to keep searching, and keep the low profile." Admiral Leti said.

"Yes sir!"

Leti Lowran sighed as the trails that might lead to the whereabouts of Zezernan disappeared again.

"Admiral Leti, is everything alright?" Hayate asked with a concern.

"We found the trail that might lead to Zezernan's location, but it disappeared the moment we discovered it… this happens for quite a few times now…" Leti sighed.

"Should we go down there and investigate ourselves?" Hayate asked.

"I don't think that it will be a good idea, it might be a trap. Let's wait for a solid evidence and Intel first, and then maybe we can do it." Leti suggested.

"Roger that." Hayate smiled as she slowly moves back to her work table.

"By the way, Hayate-chan."

"Yes?"

"How is your rehabilitation coming along?" Leti asked curiously.

"I'm doing quite well actually, in a year or so I will be able to walk like normal! Right now I could walk with crutches but the doctors recommended that I wait for another month or two." Hayate smiled.

"I hope you'll get better really soon." Leti patted Hayate's head.

"Yes!"

"Oh and another thing, Mariel-san is looking for you so I will let you go early today. Make sure you go see her okay?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Hayate bowed the best she can.

Leti just smiled at the girl. She is such a sweet girl with a kind heart, but when the time comes, she is able to make hard decisions and lead the team and mission to a success.

"_What a talented girl… she also pursuing the commanding career too huh? She'll make a good leader in the future."_ Leti smiled as she walks towards her own office.

Hayate finished packing up everything and slowly moves towards the teleportation stations. Despite currently being handicapped, she stays strong so much that the Wolkenritter don't need to worry about her anymore. If she got into a trouble, she can always summon Reinforce as long as she has her device. Many people look up to her as idols because she never gives up regardless of the obstacles in front of her.

"_I wonder what Mary-san wants. Is it about Reinforce sister's progress?" _Hayate thought.

"Mistress Hayate, you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"Reinforce!" Hayate hugged her Tome tightly. The Tome smiled at her mistress, the warm feeling spread throughout her body.

"Let me aid you, where are you heading?" Reinforce asked.

"To see Mary-san! I think she made some progress on your sister!" Hayate replied excitedly.

"I see, Reinforce Zwei is it?" Reinforce smiled.

"Yep! Hopefully, she will be ready soon." Hayate smiled as she reaches the teleport station.

"Yagami Hayate, Cadet of Special Investigation Unit. Reinforce Eins, Unison Device of Yagami Hayate. Please select your destination." The automatic program said as the screen appeared.

"Destination Device Engineering and Development Sector." Hayate said.

"Please confirm your destination." Hayate press the confirm button on the screen and the room is getting brighter.

"Teleport sequence activated." Hayate and Reinforce disappeared from the pod.

The transportation took just seconds before they arrived at the Device Engineering sector. The HQ is so huge that one cannot hope to walk to other departments.

"Destination Arrived, Device Engineering and Development Sector. Have a nice day." The automatic system shut itself down as the two users walk out of the pods.

Reinforce slowly pushes Hayate's wheelchair towards Mariel's lab. It is a new laboratory, one of the perks of a Chief Executive Director.

"Ah! Welcome to my new lab!" Mary shouted to her two friends.

"Wow! It is much larger than the previous one!" The new lab is double, almost triple in size compare to the old one. Modern equipments and materials are also provided to make Mariel work easier.

"I'm glad you like it, follow me! I have something to show you." Mary calls both of them.

The two follows Mary into a separate room, in a glass tube there is a small book device floating in it.

"What do you think? With all these new equipments, I think the completion of Reinforce Zwei is even faster than before!" Mary said excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Hayate examined the miniature book.

"So, the reason I call you here, is to create her physical looks!" Mary said as she brings up a virtual design system.

"I want her to look like Reinforce's little sister…" Hayate said as she is beginning to design Reinforce Zwei's appearance. Reinforce Eins just smiled at her mistress, it really warms her heart.

The design takes about 30 minutes before the design-appearance of Reinforce Zwei is complete. She looks almost the same as Reinforce, but she is a lot smaller… like miniature or so.

"Done!" Hayate said happily.

"Nice, quick question though, why are you insisting on making her so small?" Mary asked.

"She will be able to do some reconnaissance with her size! Also, Signum and Vita will have no problem carrying her with them if they needed a special power boost." Hayate explained.

"Ahhh, I see!"

"But really, she looks like a youngest sister… you can call it my selfishness I guess?" Hayate smiled faintly at the screen.

"Mistress, please don't think like that. I am sure that she will be more than happy like this." Reinforce Eins said.

"Uhm!" Hayate smiled brightly.

"All done! I will start on this right away, should take about 3-4 months until I finalize everything. I hope you'll look forward to it!" Mary smiled excitedly.

"Yes, I can't thank you enough! Thank you so much, Mary-san!"

"Don't be, if you want to thank someone, go thank that troublesome boy. I can work even easier and even more freely since Zezernan is off my back. Apparently, he doesn't enjoy the fact that I help someone that he called "inferior." Mary scowled.

"…We'll find him and make him pay for everything he did." Hayate said.

"That's good to hear. Now, off you go! I'll continue working on the project." Mary waved jokingly as she continues to fill in the data.

Hayate and Reinforce waved a farewell before exiting the laboratory.

"Should we go visit Shamal and Zafira? Signum and Vita should be busy with the Air Force again." Hayate said casually.

"If that is what you wish, mistress." Reinforce smiled.

"…My wish… huh…" Hayate muttered.

"_I know your little secret mistress… you just need a little push… oh well, I guess that is also a duty of a Tome. It is quite fortunate that I have certain conversation with Minori-san."_ Reinforce thought.

_-Flashback, Two Days Ago- _

_**Location: Conference Room, TSAB HQ Midchilda**_

_Reinforce arrives at the scene. Chaos is everywhere, the guards are trying to hold back the bio-roids' assault but the mass weapons get better of them. _

"_Reinforce!" _

"_Mistress!" Reinforce quickly ran over to Hayate. Zafira is trying his best to shield everyone, but the area is so large that it isn't possible. Luckily Zafira doesn't need a device to use magic, but others are not train, or compatible enough to do that. _

"_Can you destroy those things?!" Vita shouted as she ducked to avoid a random missile. _

"_I will do my best." Reinforce said. _

"_Reinforce…" Hayate telepathically muttered. _

"_Yes? Mistress?" Reinforce replied. _

"_If it is possible… please go h-" _

"_Shirakawa-san, right?" _

"…_Yes." _

"_I wouldn't worry if I were you mistress. He is more powerful than most people think he is, but I will aid him after I destroy these nuisances." Reinforce smiled as her fighting reflex kicks in and crushed a lone missile with her bare hand. _

"_Thank you." _

_Reinforce nodded and dashes towards a group of roids. _

_The fight lasts for another 10 tension-filled minutes before all of the roids mysteriously escaped through the broken-glass ceiling. _

"_C'mon Rof, let's follow them quick!" A red-haired woman said. _

"_Alright!" A long haired man said as he quickly follows the woman. _

"_The situation is now under control! For safety purpose everyone please keep your heads down!" One of the guards shouted. _

_Reinforce is trying to sense where Shirakawa is, his magical signature is moving closer to her position. She sees the boy in a human crutch carry position by Chafrois and Rakrein. He is injured, a little serious injury on his head, but she knows that he will be fine. The Tome smiled and turns around to return to her mistress' side, but the looks on Hayate's face halted her movement. Hayate's eyes are widened, Reinforce remembers that look every time she sees one, the look of terror and fear. Hayate focused on the boy for 5-6 seconds before she noticed that Reinforce is staring at her, her expression returns to normal before her Tome positioned herself on the ground next to her. _

"_Mistress, are you okay?" Reinforce asked with a concern. _

"_I-I'm fine! I'll go see Shu-kun for a bit." Hayate said. _

_Nanoha and Fate say nothing but ran towards the boy. Hayate also follows their suit. _

"…" _Reinforce says nothing as her eyes met Minori's. _

"_Minori-san…?" Reinforce muttered. She is quite surprise that Minori isn't running towards her son and hug the dying light out of him. _

"_I really want to scold him for being reckless… but I just can't…" Minori smiled sadly. _

"_Why is that?" Reinforce asked. _

"_Because he knows what he is getting into. He is neither naïve nor stupid, but sometimes it is not possible to come out uninjured." Minori sighed. _

"…"

"_Besides, there are those two girls who will take care of him. As long as they will stay by his side, then it will be fine for me." _

"_Why do you have so much faith in those two? No offense or anything Minori-san, but Shu-san is your son, isn't it quite too early to let go of your son?" Reinforce asked. _

"_What you said is totally logical… only an insane mother would let her son go at this time." _

"_Then why?" _

"_Because Shu-chan has his faith on them." Minori smiled. _

"_But.. Minori-san, that is-" _

"_I know, it doesn't make sense… it's a gut feeling… but Shu-chan has never let me down even once, and probably never will be. So I trust his judgment." Minori closed her eyes smiling. _

"…_I see." Reinforce smiled. _

"_But the real question should be, what is wrong with mistress, isn't that question you wanted to know the answer?" Minori raised her eyebrows. _

"_!" _

"_I know that you see it, the expression of despair and terror when someone you like is hurt." _

"_And how are you sure that it is like what you said?" Reinforce questioned. _

_Minori looked down sadly. "Because that expression… is on Lindy's face when Clyde died." Minori muttered. Luckily, Lindy isn't near them so she knows nothing about this conversation. _

_Reinforce muttered a sorry, she felt really guilty because it is her who cannot control the corrupted program. _

"_Don't be sorry… Even Lindy didn't blame you for Clyde's death. Let's get back to the topic shall we?" _

_Reinforce nodded meekly. _

"_Nanoha and Fate care about Shu-chan, but more than normal friends, you know that right?" _

_Reinforce nodded a little, she isn't blind. From the past vacations, there are numerous times that Nanoha and Fate look at Shu when he isn't looking or blushes when he patted them on the head. _

"_They agree to share him." _

"…_.Really? I thought nowadays they don't accept this?" Reinforce is genuinely surprised. In Ancient Belka, people accepted this idea but today are totally different story. _

"_They don't, but why should they care? They love him, and that's all that matters right?" Minori shrugged. _

"_I see…" Reinforce smiled. _

"_If Hayate-chan really likes Shu-chan, then I suggest that you push her a little." Minori said. _

"…_Will that really work?" Reinforce sweatdropped. _

"_My nickname as the "Matchmaker" isn't there for nothing you know. Hayate-chan is one of Nanoha's and Fate's best friends, I am sure that they will accept Hayate to their little harem business." Minori giggled. _

_Reinforce just sweatdropped at Minori's antics. _

_-End of Flashback- _

"_Hopefully, everything will be as planned." _Reinforce thought.

* * *

**Location: Abandoned Sector, Southern Midchilda **

"Nee-san, behind you!" A man with a sniper rifle shouted as he fires at the target.

"Cover me." Signum said as she dashed out, slashing at all the remaining targets.

"_No sight of remaining targets from the air, over." _Vita telepathically said to everyone.

"_Ground targets are all destroyed." _The sniper said as he reloaded his device.

"All Targets Eliminated. Enemy Casualties: 140, Ally Casualties: 0, PASS." The announcement screen shows the current information before it disappears.

Everyone in the unit gathered in the center area, before they are dismissed by the examiner.

"Psh, these practices are getting annoying real fast." Vita sighed.

"…At least we don't need to re-sharpen our skills after this." Signum said as she dismisses her device.

"Thanks for your hard work! Nee-san, Vita-taichou!" The sniper smiled.

"Hmph, it's nothing." Vita said nonchalantly.

"Ah, thanks for watching my back out there, Vice." Signum said.

"It's nothing nee-san! I'm a sniper after all." Vice smiled sheepishly.

A small group of men approaches Signum. One of them elbowed the middle one on the stomach.

"Uhm, Signum-san right?" An unknown man said.

"Yes? What is it?" Signum said.

"Uhm, do you mind to go t-"

"Not interested." Signum cut the man off calmly.

The group laughed at their friend's misfortune before leaving. There are faint sounds of "See, I told you." Or "The Knight strikes again."

"Man, nee-san is quite popular huh?" Vice laughed.

"…It is quite annoying. When will those guys learn?" Signum said in distaste.

"Pfft, because they don't know that you have something for Sh-" Vita got smacked in the face with Laevatein's scabbard.

"OI! WHAT IS THAT FOR?!" Some parts of Vita's face are red from Signum's smacking.

"For saying something rude." Signum huffed before sheathing her sword.

Vice just laughed at the two antics, it is quite funny to watch the two bickering back and forth.

"Oh yeah?! And what will you do about that?" Vita shouted.

"Simple, I'll either skewer you with Laevatein from your rear up to your mouth or vice versa, you choose." Signum said.

"How about I tell everyone about your secrets then shove Graf Eisen down your throat?!" Vita said as she deploys her mallet.

"You can try, but I can guarantee that you will pray that you never do those things." Signum said as Laevatein glows a menacing aura.

"Oi, nee-san, Vita-taichou, are you guys done? I'm hungry." Vice said.

"Shut up Vice!" The two said simultaneously.

"_These two can act mature and childish at the same time…"_ Vice sweatdropped.

* * *

**Location: Park, Uminari City **

For the entire morning to early afternoon, Nanoha and Fate took Shu to various places such as shopping district, arcades, markets, etc. For lunch, Nanoha and Fate took their boyfriend to the certain all-you-can-eat buffet, it is the first time they notice that Shu has a lot appetite for sashimi and sushi dishes. Right now they are relaxing at the park to perhaps burn some calories after the big lunch they had.

"I still can't believe that we won." Nanoha said sheepishly while holding a cute sheep doll.

"It was not luck, but skill." Shu chuckled. The Arcade has a challenge for the players, play a certain arcade game and get a high score to get a prize. A team will be equal numbers to the lives in the game, which the group played "Recon Soldiers" which has 3 lives. Who knew that Fate can be so good at FPS games.

"I-It's not that hard, to be honest." Fate blushed while holding a seal doll.

"Yeah right, not that hard… you plowed through the game like military special forces personnel." Shu holds up his cat doll.

Fate blushes even more, but say nothing.

"Nyahaha~ I hope you will not get addicted to these games, Fate-chan!" Nanoha laughed.

"Mouuuu~ Nanoha!"

Shu smiled at his precious ones. It is nice that they have some time off from business and TSAB-related stuff.

"Soooo, where will you be taking us Shu-kun?" Nanoha asked deviously.

"Hm, it is quite late in the afternoon so I guess it is time." Shu smiled.

"Where do you have in mind?" Fate tilted her head curiously.

"You'll see." Shu said as a wormhole opens in front of them. The two girls walk into the portal and Shu follows them.

**Location: Unknown **

There are trees everywhere, but faint sound of the winds suggesting that they are near the sea or something. They can feel the moist in the air, and some certain calm aura that they cannot explain.

"Where are we?" Nanoha questioned.

"Follow me, you'll see in a second." Shu smiled as he gently holds their hands. They walk through the path and exit the woods. You can say that they are at a very high location right now.

"T-This is…" Fate muttered.

"Beautiful…" Nanoha continued.

They are standing on a giant cliff while down below is the ocean. On their left and right side is a forest with many of little rivers running down to the sea. The sun is setting down creating the perfect scenery.

"This is the place where I will be, if I feel the need to remind myself of something." Shu said.

The two looked at him with curious eyes.

"Bah, never mind… It is just a silly thing." Shu waved dismissively.

Shu felt someone grab on his hand gently. "Shu, please tell us." Fate said softly. Nanoha also nodded in agreement.

"... Never forget to appreciate what I have." Shu said as he patted Fate's and Nanoha's head gently.

"Some people always said that the world is ugly or life is cruel… but I don't understand why they can't just appreciate what they already have. They might not be the richest or the most influential, but they have to have something. Codes, honor, family, friends, loved ones, anything… even dreams, they should not forget to appreciate them." Shu smiled at the two girls.

"_Fate-chan! I-Is that some kind of charm magic? H-He seems older or something!" _Nanoha said telepathically to Fate.

"_I-I don't know?! Maybe it is natural?!" _Fate replied while flustering.

"Oh sorry! I guess I rambled too much didn't I?" Shu scratches his head apologetically after seeing the two girls standing there silently.

"N-No! Not at all Shu-kun!" Nanoha tried to cover up her discussion with Fate.

"We are j-just a little overwhelmed by the view and everything that's all!" Fate added as she waved apologetically.

"Well, if you think this is overwhelming, I don't know that you'll be able to handle the next place I'll take you to." Shu smiled.

"T-There's more?!" The two said simultaneously.

"Of course, unless you are done for today then we can return?" Shu said.

"NO!" The two shouted simultaneously.

"U-Uh, okay?" Shu is a bit taken back by their tone.

Nanoha and Fate want to walk on the sands for a bit, so Shu slowly levitates both of them and himself down to the beach. Luckily, no one is here so they can freely use magic whenever they need to.

"I really love the feel when I'm walking on the sand." Nanoha muttered.

"Yeah, it feels soft and gentle doesn't it?" Fate said as she picked up a colorful seashell.

"Yep! I feel so relaxed!" Nanoha said happily.

"_Well, that is the whole point of bringing you two here."_ Shu thought as he conjures water-animals from gravity.

"So, when will we go to the next place?" Fate asked.

"You are getting a little spoiled aren't you Fate?" Shu teased.

"B-Baka!" Fate smacked Shu's arm playfully.

"Nyahahaha~ you are so cute when you are teased, Fate-chan." Nanoha hugged Fate from behind.

"N-Nanoha!"

"Isn't that right?" Shu smiled deviously. Nanoha nodded almost immediately.

"Mouuuuu!" Fate pouted as Nanoha refuses to let her go.

"Well, when the sun goes down, I will take you two to the place. I also found a lot more beautiful locations but it is in Midchilda." Shu explained.

"I never thought you are a romantic person, Shu-kun." Nanoha said slyly.

"In my defense, I normally won't act like one. But if you want me to, then you just need to ask." Shu smiled deviously. Nanoha's face flushed a bit but she is smiling back, regardless the fact that she is still hugging Fate from behind.

"Uhm, Nanoha… it is getting a bit…" Fate blushed.

"Woops! Sorry Fate-chan!" Nanoha let go of Fate and scratch her head sheepishly.

The three continues to bickering jokingly about many things until the sun went down. Shu then opens a portal to the next destination.

**Location: Still Unknown **

The three steps out of the portal, it is dark around them so they lighten up the area a little with their magic energy.

"Are you sure that it is safe?" Nanoha asked warily. She has a good point, because it is very dark out here.

"I promise it will be fine, follow me… there will be a clear area ahead." Shu said as he forces all the trees to bend away, making a path forward.

The two followed the purple haired boy until they reach the top of a hill.

"Okay, now turn off the lights please." Shu said as he stops the artificial light. The two nodded before dimming down the lights until it fully disappears.

"Um, Shu, we can't see anything." Fate muttered.

"Really? Look up." Shu said.

The skies are filled with bright stars. The moonlights shine dimly to create even more beautiful scenery, due to the soft light reflects on the grass and forest below.

"This place is at the outskirts of Uminari you know? It is quite interesting that such place existed so close to a big city." Shu commented as he stares at billions of twinkling lights in the skies.

Nanoha and Fate have no words. They spend most of their time in the city either studying or resolving conflicts. It is their first time seeing things like this.

"Hm? You two?" Shu snapped his fingers a few times because the Nanoha and Fate stay silent this whole time.

"I…I don't know what to say." Fate muttered as she is staring at the stars.

"How did you find this place…?" Nanoha whispered.

"It is quite a long story. To make it short, I kinda wandered around and found it." Shu sighed softly.

"I forgot to bring my phone…" Nanoha muttered sadly.

"Don't be sad, I have one more surprise for you two." Shu said cunningly.

"E-Eh?!"

"Huh?!"

Shu handed a small box to Fate and Nanoha. They accept the box and slowly open it.

"T-This is-"

"A-Are you serious?"

"I hope you two will like it. Granzon provided me the information to make them, it is not hard since I can manipulate gravity, hence also atmospheric pressure." Shu smiled proudly at his handicraft.

In the box is nothing else… but a ring.

"S-S-S-Shu-kun?! I-I-I think this is t-t-too early!" Nanoha releases a lot of steam from her ears.

Fate instantly fainted from shock and nervousness, luckily she leaned towards Nanoha so she didn't hit the ground. She slowly regains her consciousness but one can say that she is on the verge of going into unconscious mode again.

"That is not my intention, not now anyway. But don't get me wrong, I will surely ask you two that important question for sure." Shu said with all seriousness.

Nanoha has to calm down before she goes into a heart-attack mode. Fate is trying to stand straight, but her legs are still shaking. Despite all of this, the two are having massive blush on their face.

"These rings… are very special. It is made so we can stay connected." Shu said as he shows them his own ring on his right ring finger. His ring glows a little in purple while other two rings also glowed faintly yellow and pink.

"The colors will be the same to your magical signature." Shu said.

"W-Why don't you give us something… that is not a ring… you almost gave me a heart attack.. B-Baka…" Fate muttered.

"Well, I see that Nanoha has Raising Heart as a pendant. It would be annoying to wear two pendants right?" Shu smiled apologetically.

Nanoha and Fate suddenly appeared in front of the boy and wrapped their arms around him.

"Whoa… careful there." Shu patted both of them gently, he almost fell to the ground but luckily he manages to increase his own gravity pull in time.

"I love you…" The two muttered softly.

"So am I, and always will." Shu said softly as he kisses their forehead gently.

**Location: Shirakawa Household **

"It is getting late, I hope they aren't really doing it." Minori deadpanned.

"Maa~ Maa~ Shu-san is a gentleman, he won't be doing those things I am sure." Momoko giggled.

"Well, at least I hope they use protection." Lindy said.

"Lindy, don't say that…" Minori started to regret that she said this to her son before he left.

"What?! You don't want them to use protection?! I don't mind being a grandmother this early, but are you really sure?" Lindy asked while smiling.

"Lindy-san, they are still kids. Even if they do it, it doesn't mean that they will-"

"Shut it both of you!" Momoko was cut off by Minori.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13 **

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit corny… but hey, it is for the sake of character development. **


	14. Chapter 14

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

It is a week after Shu gave Nanoha and Fate his handicrafts. For the whole week, many radars show that there are anonymous spikes of magic energy throughout Midchilda. Teams are sent to investigate but they return empty handed. The Special Investigation Unit is on high alert because this might endanger Midchildan citizens. Shu is attending the tactical meeting at Midchilda HQ while Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Wolkenritter are standing by at the Dimensional Sea HQ. Currently, it is quite late at night.

Then… something happened…

ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT

"What is the situation?!" Leti shouted.

"The logistics sectors are under attack sir! The feed is coming live now!" One of the operators shouted.

A large screen appears, many humanoid figures are stealing unknown boxes from the TSAB Warehouses.

"Contact the nearest units now!" Leti commanded.

Nanoha and everyone deploys their device, suddenly an operator raises his hand.

"Sir! Incoming transmission from Midchildan HQ!"

"Put it through!" Leti shouted.

"Special Investigation Unit, this is Staff Sergeant Shu Shirakawa."

"Shu-kun?" Nanoha muttered. Everyone is a bit surprised that the boy is the one who is contacting them.

"Staff Sergeant, what is it?" Leti asked impatiently.

"The order comes from above, I'll be the tactical personnel for this operation. I will provide all of you with recommended strategies and approaches towards this incident." Shu said professionally.

"Understood, what do you propose us to do?" Leti asked.

"The retaliation unit is already there, but they are pinned down by heavy resistance. They are in need of more firepower." Shu said as he directed his attention to his friends and lovers.

"Roger! Yagami Hayate!" Leti shouted.

"Yes!"

"You will be leading the assault group, Staff Sergeant Shirakawa will fill you in regarding the call signs. Move out!" Leti commanded.

"Roger!" Everyone shouted as they rush off the room.

"What is going on…" Leti covers her face with two hands, clearly stressing out.

"…I ran a check over the entire area, I am sure that it is not roids that are attacking us. From the security feeds, they are stealing the goods related to magic like cartridges and energy cells." Shu explained with all seriousness.

"Mercenaries…" Leti muttered.

"According to their tattoos' symbols, it is correct. I ran some background research and found out that they work for the illegal group that research on bio technologies or you can call it, half human half robots." Shu said.

"Bio-roids…"

"I believe that this is Lord Zezernan's doing. Either he made a certain deal with that group, or he hires those mercenaries. After our little confrontation, it is only logical that he needed more resources to create more bio-roids." Shu said as he sent the information to Leti.

"I will contact others for emergency backup." Leti sighed as she quickly sent backup request to the Capital Defense branch.

"Do not send them to the target area. We cannot tell what their true motivation is, I already requested additional units in the target area, so please tell the emergency backup to standby at the capital." Shu said as he sent the additional information to Leti.

"…Understood."

"If there are any emergency situations, I will contact you immediately. Shirakawa out." The transmission ended.

**Location: Northern Midchildan Skies **

"I swear I'm going to crush them to pieces…" Vita said grumpily.

"Vita-chan, don't be like that!" Nanoha smiled.

"Psh, those idiots always interrupt my relax time. I will make sure that they'll pay." Vita said as Graf Eisen glowed brightly.

Suddenly, a connection is made to everyone via magic.

"_Everyone, do you read me?" _

"_Nice and clear, Shu-kun."_ Hayate said as a leader of the assault squad.

"_All of you will be assaulting at different points. I will give all of you the call signs now. Team 1: Vita, Signum, Zafira, Codename: Strike Zero-One. Team 2: Nanoha, Fate, Codename: Strike Zero-Two. Team 3: Hayate, Shamal, Codename: Strike Zero." _

"_Roger! What's the mission?"_ Hayate asked.

"_Strike Zero-One will assault directly on the enemy. You will be meeting up with the team that is pinned down inside the warehouses. When the warehouses are clear, you will push back the frontlines back to their transportation zone."_ Shu said as a map screen appears in front of everyone.

"_Affirmative."_ Signum said.

"_Strike Zero-Two will chase down the enemy transportation. Some of their transports have left the area with the items. Transportations have a lot of goods, so they have low maneuverability. Capture the transports and secure the goods if possible, destroy them if necessary."_ Shu gave the objective to Nanoha and Fate.

"_Got it!"_ Nanoha said.

"_Strike Zero, you will provide overall pressure to the battlefield. There are multiple defense lines along the way from the warehouses. Hayate, I'm counting on you to pressure them hard enough so that Nanoha and Fate can chase after the escaped transports." _

"_Roger that!"_ Hayate said as Reinforce unison in with Hayate.

"_Shamal, I need you to protect Hayate. The enemies might go after Nanoha and Fate if there is no pressure that will keep them at bay." _

"_Okay!"_ Shamal said.

"_Stick to the objective, I will continue to give instructions and information to you. Mission is a go!"_ Shu said.

Everyone shouted the acknowledgement battle cry before separating into teams.

**Location: TSAB Logistics Sectors, Northern Mid-Childa **

"Move it! TSAB response team is one the way, we have to move!" One of the mercenaries shouted.

"What about those guys in the warehouses?!" The thug-look-alike person said.

"Kill them if they get in the way, we have to move!" A group of mercenaries enter the last warehouse.

"**Howl! Graf Eisen!" **

**[Eisengeheul!] **

A loud noise and eye blinding flash consumes the entire area. The mercenaries are forced to close their ears and eyes. The disturbances die down and some of them are missing.

"What the fuck?! What just happened?!" The mercs group leader said.

"You will stand down, or I will make you." A cold feminine voice said. They turn towards the voice and see two strange girls holding a weapon along with a blue wolf.

"It is you who will stand down, and we'll be nice and not kill you and your little friend there… but I think you have to pay something in return." The mercs group leader said lecherously.

"Boss, are you sure this is okay, I mean this is not in the plan! But I'm not complaining." One of the mercs said as he leers towards Signum.

"Signum, I'll deal with this. Do not interfere." Vita said coldly as Graf Eisen started to expand dramatically in size.

Some of the mercs took a small step back as the little girl is giving off a malicious aura that will only promises them one thing… very very painful death.

"Very well, I'll go help others that are pinned down inside this warehouse. Zafira, head over to the next one." Signum said as she dashes inside the warehouse. Zafira nodded as he ran through the thugs with unbelievable speed and disappeared behind them.

"…" Vita loaded two cartridges as a red aura is emitting from her body.

"Playing a hero huh? No matter, I wanted to know how a little girl's body feels like anyway." The leader said despite the fact that his body is screaming for him to run away.

"…Oh really?" Vita disappeared from the view.

"W-What?!"

SCRUNCH! Drip… Drip…

All the mercs turn around and see their friend lying on the floor. His crotch is completely pulverized as blood is dripping from Vita's hammer. Everyone's eyes are widened in fear as the little girl is slowly approaching them.

"How about I show you… what a little girl like me can do…?" Vita said coldly as her irises are turning deep blue.

"R-R-RUUNNNNNNNNNNN!" All of them scatter in different directions trying to escape from the demon incarnate.

"Do you really think you can run…." Vita said as she chases down all of them… one by one.

Signum is in the warehouse, slashing through everything that stands in her way. It seems like the mercs have decent weapons and devices, but they aren't durable enough to withstand Laevatein's flames and power.

"Retreat Retreat! This bitch is totally crazy!" One of them tried to escape but Laevatein's snake form crippled his legs.

"Now… that is not a nice thing to say." Signum said coldly.

The leader of this looting group ran out of the warehouse while screaming "Begin Phase 2."

"_Shirakawa, I heard the one of the leaders said to begin phase 2 or something." _Signum said.

"_I am constantly scanning the area for abnormalities, currently there are none. All units be on your guard." _Shu said.

"_Roger!" Everyone replied. _

"Now, where are those pinned down guys?" Signum muttered as she dashes through the large warehouse.

"Freeze! Or we'll be using lethal force!" One of the voices is heard behind a large shelf.

"This is Strike Zero-One, temporary assault force of the TSAB, show yourself!" Signum shouted as she prepares to slice the shelf in half.

"W-Wait, you are the assault force?" A girl stepped out while holding a staff shakily.

"Yes, my objective is to help the pinned down units inside the warehouses." Signum said as she sheaths her sword.

"Thank god… everyone, we are safe!" The girl shouted. A group of roughed up soldiers limped out from behind the shelf. They look pretty beaten up but they can still fight nonetheless.

"Where are the others?" Signum asked.

"We are separated into the groups, one group per one warehouse. We tried to contact each other but they deployed a strange device to prevent our communication. I don't really know what happened to the other groups." The girl said shakily.

"My colleagues are currently sweeping all the other warehouses right now. Is the goods still intact?" Signum asked.

"Yeah, we are kinda beaten up, but we successfully defended the goods."

"Nice job, all of you can leave this place now. We will push the frontlines back to their main defense points." Signum said.

"Roger!" All of them shouted.

"_Shirakawa, the first warehouse is secured." _Signum relayed the information to Shu.

"_Affirmative, I just got incoming transmission from other units in the area. The mercenaries are pulling back while looting as much goods as they can. Strike Zero-One be advise, link up with other units at the defense tower near the Logistic Sectors' main office. If we can break through their first defense, they will surely become disorientated." _

"_Roger!" _Signum, Vita, and Zafira replied.

Meanwhile, with Nanoha and Fate….

The two is currently hijacking another transport truck. They successfully stopped six large trucks by blowing off their tires, but it is not easy since they have a unique barrier surrounding the truck. It is also troublesome because all the trucks are heading into different directions and it would be impossible to stop it alone.

"This is getting too troublesome!" Nanoha shouted as she is trying to halt the truck's movement with a bind.

"Hold on Nanoha, I'm getting through the barrier in a sec!" Fate said as Bardiche's energy blade is piercing though the barrier and hit the back tire. The truck loses its balance, Nanoha and Fate quickly flew up while the truck rolls over and crash upside down on the road.

"Come out with your hands up!" Fate shouted as she threatens to slash the front of the truck in half.

Two mercs step out of the truck with minor injuries. Nanoha tied them up with her binds before locking them to the nearby tree.

"_Strike Zero-Two, you copy?" _Shu's voice is heard.

"_Shu-kun, what is it?" _Nanoha said while panting lightly.

"_You need to go and help Strike Zero, Shamal and Hayate cannot handle the high amount of enemies at once in close range." _Shu directed.

"_But what about the other escaping transports?" _Fate asked.

"_Don't worry, I have the tracker signatures on those transports. There are some reinforcement units waiting for them, right now you need to link up with Strike Zero, go!" _Shu said.

"_Okay! Strike Zero-One, on the way!" _The two shouted as they dashed towards Hayate's position.

About 10 Kilometers from Nanoha's position, Shamal is having a hard time defending against all the concentrated attacks. Even Hayate has to stop her assault and go on a defensive. The Mercenaries are mounting the magic turrets and anti-personnel magic guns, also they have surrounded Hayate's position with those guns so she has no choice but to wait for backup.

"_Signum, what is your status? Can you push through the frontlines? Hayate is in some deep trouble right now." _Shu said with some worry in his tone.

"_What?! We are trying to push them back the best we can! We can't get passed the choke point because they deployed smokescreens and fortified their frontlines with turrets. Can you contact Mistress?!" _Signum shouted.

"_I am sending Strike Zero-Two as a reinforcement, the leftover transports are taken care of by the reinforcement units." _Shu explained.

"_Is Hayate alright?! I will smash through all of them!" _Vita shouted as she gripped her mallet tightly.

"_Vita! Calm down! If you rush through the smoke at this time, you might be trapped inside the crossfire! Maintain your position, if something goes out of hand… then I will go down there myself." _Shu said.

"…_Understood!" _Vita shouted as she let out a fierce warcry.

**[Raketenform!] (Rocket Form!) **

"Signum! I'll try to get rid of the smoke! Prepare to go in!" Vita shouted.

"Do it!" Signum said as Laevatein glows.

"**Rakentenhammer!" **Vita shouted as she spins around furiously. Her momentum causes air suction which causes the smoke to rise upwards. The turrets can now be seen faintly through the smoke.

Vita rushes towards the first one and pierces through its cannon barrel with the Graf Eisen's sharp point before the entire turrets are literally destroyed by the pure strength of the red knight.

"SHIT! FIRE AT HER!" One of the mercs shouted as other turrets turn towards Vita.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Fuck!" The mercs dodge Signum's **Flying Dragon Flash**. But the mercs aren't the main target of Signum's attack.

Loud howls of steel collapsing is heard as the two other turrets are cleanly sliced in half while the barrel is completely obliterated.

Zafira let out a mighty roar before numerous white spears completely penetrated the leftover turrets from down below.

"Fall back! Fall back to the secondary defense point!"

"_Shirakawa, they are falling back from the frontlines towards their secondary defense point! What is the situation of Strike Zero?!" _Signum said as Vita and she hastily follows the mercs. The other TSAB units are having a hard time keeping up with the two knights, but they didn't complain.

"_Strike Zero-Two has already arrived at the area, but I am seeing a lot of mana saturation in the area. Keep going! I'll keep you posted! Shirakawa out."_

"Hayate…" Vita muttered.

"…" Signum keeps her eyes forward as she grips on Laevatein tightly.

Meanwhile at Hayate's location…

"What should we do…" Nanoha muttered. The barrier is being reinforced by Hayate, Fate, and herself. Shamal already collapsed from mana exhaustion.

"I can't establish any connection… they must be jamming our communication…" Hayate panted.

"Tch! They are constantly firing at us… but… all the transports should be stopped by now… so why didn't they retreat? Aren't their objective is to steal the goods?" Fate said as she is maintaining **Defenser Plus**.

"I… don't know… anymore…" Hayate panted as she collapses on her knees.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha is holding Hayate firmly.

"Mistress needs to rest! She is fine, but we need to get out of here fast!" Reinforce said to the two.

Right now they are surrounded by the mercs, but they can't escape because if they can't risk getting hit.

"Fate-chan…"

"Nanoha?"

"You take Hayate-chan and Shamal-san out of here… I'll stay and buy you some time." Nanoha muttered.

"Nanoha! Are you crazy?!" Fate shouted in defiance.

"You are faster than I am Fate-chan, you can take the two out from here. I'll be fine!" Nanoha smiled.

Fate shook her head furiously as she refuses to leave her best friend behind.

"No… Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan… just take Shamal and leave me." Hayate muttered.

"No! I am perfectly fine see?! I will stay!" Nanoha replied.

"Sir! Phase 2 is complete! We are ready to pull out!" One of the mercs saluted his leader.

"Good, but if we can capture those in the barrier then we will be even richer! Fire everything we have at them, but do not kill them understand?!" The vice-leader commanded.

"Yes sir!" All of them fired the magic bullets at Nanoha's and Fate's barrier.

"Listen… Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan… they will not do anything to me… they need me alive see?" Hayate smiled weakly.

"Hayate! We will not leave you here! Signum and others, I will not forgive myself if we let anything happen to you!" Fate said as she gently lifts Hayate up.

"They will capture me… and I know that you two will save me… so don't worry okay?" Hayate coughed a little.

"Hayate-chan…" Nanoha muttered as tears threaten to escape her eyes.

"Reinforce will also be with me, see? I will be fine… But I have one request…" Hayate said meekly.

"Hayate… please…" Fate muttered as she refuses to let go of Hayate. The barrier around them is crumbling apart. Multiple cracks are seen on the defense field.

"There! Focus at the cracks! Capture team, prepare to intercept!" The vice-leader shouted.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, I know… that Shu-kun loves both of you very much… but please tell him… that I…" Hayate coughed violently before is able to finish her plead.

"We know… Hayate-chan…" Nanoha looked at her exhausted friend.

"Y-You.. You two did…?" Hayate muttered weakly but with a surprise tone.

"_Mistress…" _Reinforce muttered to herself.

"Do you really think we cannot see through your smile? Hayate? Or your reactions when Shu is hurt." Fate said as she leans Hayate on herself in a human crutch position.

"…I'm sorry." Hayate said with guilt.

"Sorry?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Nanoha and Fate smiled.

"No… it is wrong… I… It is selfish of me to-"

"Then, how about we share him?" Nanoha smiled. Fate nodded in agreement.

Hayate's eyes widened in surprise, she already knows about their little agreement but she didn't expect to be invited.

"W-What?!" Hayate semi-shouted.

"I feel happy for you mistress, but I don't think this is the place to have that conversation!" Reinforce said warily as the barrier is about to collapse.

"We'll talk about this later Hayate-chan." Nanoha said as she pulls up Shamal in a human crutch position.

"For now, we have to escape." Fate muttered.

Hayate nodded weakly as they prepare to rush out when the barrier collapse.

"Sir! We have a problem!" One of the technical mercs shouted.

"What?!" The vice-leader shouted back with irritation in his tone.

A large amount of body fly passed the operation leader's face and crash violently to the ground. All of them turned around and froze in fear.

"No wonder why there is a saturation of mana in this area… communication jammer device." Shu said in distaste before ripping the device apart with his claws.

"KILL HIM! KILL THAT BOY NOW!" The second-in-command shouted. All weapons and turrets aim toward the purple-haired boy and they unload everything they got on him.

"C'mon! Shu-kun already bought us some time!" Nanoha said as Fate and she dispelled the barrier before dashing away into the skies.

"_Strike Zero-Two, rendezvous with Strike Zero-One east of here. They should be pushing back the last of the mercenaries' frontline to my location. Medics should be standing by at the location as well." _Shu said as his force field nullifies every bullets that is about to come in contact with him.

"_Roger that!" _Fate replied.

Finally, the hail of bullets, missiles, projectiles, etc. stopped. After the smoke clears from the area… the boy is still standing there, unharmed.

"_Shit! I should've listened to boss' advice!" _The vice-leader gritted his teeth.

"B-B-Boss, what should we do?!" One of them speaks shakily.

"We already got what we need! Fall back!" The vice-leader shouted as he prepares a dimensional jump spell. All the technicians follow the suit and prepare the mass dimensional transfer.

"…Do you really think I will let you get away...? After everything that all of you have done…?" Shu said coldly as the overall gravity around the area is getting stronger.

**[Jamming Field, Activated.] **Granzon blinked as all of the transportation/communication spells are forcefully cancelled.

"I swear that I will skin you alive boy…" The vice-leader said as he took out a large trench knife.

"How about you… taste something called… despair…" Shu muttered.

**[Graviton Wave] **

"Argh! What trickery is this?!" All the mercs fall face-first on the ground. They tried to resist, but there is nothing they can do… they are at the mercy of the gravitational force.

Shu slowly approaches towards the operation leader, he stares into the eye of the man, and there are many expressions in his eyes. Anger, Pain, Hatred, but the most satisfying thing he sees... is Fear.

"The eye is truly the window to the soul… don't you agree..?"

"Hmph, you are just a child… the thing that we came here for is already on its way… so go ahead and kill me, because I will tell you nothing." The operation leader spat.

"Oh? It is not me who will kill you… hopefully I will be the one who will drain all the information from that skull of yours, then you will meet a person…" Shu said as his cold expression almost turns into a sadistic one.

"I will assure you… that you will regret… of being born in this world." Everyone's heart is pounding loudly, their body and instinct is screaming for them to escape the inevitable death.

"P-P-P-Please! D-D-Don't k-kill m-me!" One of the mercs muttered.

"Like I said… I have no right to kill you… that right belongs to someone far scarier than I am." Shu looked at the man with almost psychopathic eyes.

"_Staff Sergeant, what is the situation?!" _Leti established the communication.

"_Admiral Leti… the situation is under control now. The leader of the mercenary group is successfully captured. Please send in the cleanup crew." _Shu replied.

"_Roger." _Admiral Leti let out a relief sigh.

Shu is standing still, trying to comprehend about what is it the item that is so valuable that they sacrificed so many resources to steal it. The items cannot be large in size or numbers because all of the truck transports are successfully captured. Shu lessen the gravity hold a bit, before it crushes all the mercs to death.

"Staff Sergeant Shirakawa, sir!" The newly arrived units saluted.

Shu returns the gesture as he deactivates the **Graviton Wave**.

"We'll take care of them, please rendezvous with all units at the Logistics Sectors' Building for debrief."

"Understood, thank you Private." Shu saluted. It looks quite strange that a 7 years old boy has a higher rank than a fully grown man.

"Sir!"

Shu arrived at the rendezvous location, Hayate and Shamal is awake but they are lying down at the medical tents while Vita and Signum is sitting next to them. Zafira is on guard in case the battle is not over. Nanoha and Fate is reporting to the field officer.

"Regroup on me!" The Field Officer shouted.

All other scattering units hastily assemble horizontal formations for debrief.

"The High Command sent their deepest regards to all of you, all the mercenaries' attacks are successfully repelled off. The Logistic Units will be re-counting the goods and the Special Investigation Sector will take a hold of the surviving mercenaries for the interrogation."

"All units except the Assault Teams, you are dismissed." The Field Officer said. Other units saluted as they left the area.

"Now… I just want to say… nicely done all of you." The Field Officer clapped lightly. Everyone smiled happily from the praise.

"But… there is one concern… Staff Sergeant Shirakawa." Everyone looked at Shu as he stares back at the Field Officer.

"…."

"You disobeyed a direct order…" Everyone widens their eyes.

"What?!" Vita shouted.

"We cannot afford to lose our tactician in the middle of the battle… yet you disobeyed the direct order, and engaged the enemy forces."

"I lost the communication with the assault teams, it is a fact that the enemy is using communication jammer and they are surrounded by enemies. It is only logical, that they are in need of immediate reinforcements." Shu replied.

"But, you disregard the chain of command in the process…"

Everyone feels the tension rising. They wanted to say something, but it would bring more trouble if they back-talked the Field Officer.

"Discipline is one of our most important codes, luckily no one knows about this so your punishment will not be severe since the defense mission is successful. But I have to report this to the High Command." The Field Officer said.

Everyone gritted their teeth slightly. Without Shu's interference, the worse may happen to Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Shamal.

"You do what you need to do. I will gladly face the consequences, but for the record..." Shu said as he returns Granzon to its standby form.

"Soldiers follow orders… but good soldiers know… when not to." Shu muttered as he keeps staring at the FO, daring him to say something back.

"…All of you are dismissed." The FO said as he teleported away.

"Shu-kun, you okay?" Nanoha muttered.

"Don't worry about me, all of you are safe, that is what important." Shu said as he received certain message from Admiral Leti.

"I see…"

"Shirakawa, what is it?" Signum asked curiously.

"The prisoners are transported to the Special Investigation Sector's Cell, Reinforce, Shamal, and I will be interrogating them tomorrow." Shu said with a little bit of eagerness in his tone.

"What about after that…?" Vita asked coldly.

"…They will be imprisoned at the high security prison… although, she doesn't say that before they got transferred, you cannot pay them a certain visit." Shu smile faintly.

"Good… I have some necessary conversation to talk with them…" Vita said with a monotone while her grip on Graf Eisen tightens.

"Be my guest... c'mon everyone, let's head back… all of you did a fantastic job today, so get yourself a goodnight rest." Shu said as he opens the portal back to the HQ for everyone.

Everyone nodded slightly before entering the portal. Everyone, especially Hayate and Shamal need to rest.

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

"Here, I got it." The leader of the mercenary group said.

"Good…"

Two of the lackeys bring a crate full of circular-like objects, the middle of them have a blue rich color to it.

"Hmph, at least you manage to bring back my cargos…"

"And I lost a lot of men in the process… now I think it is time I receive my payment. Ex-Chief Director Zezernan." The leader said.

"Of course, follow me…" Zezernan said as he leads the Mercenary group deep inside his underground HQ.

"I'm curious, why do you choose Alzas as your base of operation. This world is administered by the TSAB so it is crawled with their agents." The leader asked roughly.

"Hmph, they won't bother searching for me here, they will expect me to reside at one of those uninhabited worlds." Zezernan replied nonchalantly. _"Although, I would have to make sure… that no one knows of this place…"_

"The most dangerous place is the safest place huh?" One of the leader's lackeys muttered.

"Stop the chatter, we're here." Zezernan said as they reach a vast room.

"So…? Where is my payment?" The Leader asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry… here is your payment!" Zezernan said as the right arm-armor piece flew to him and locked itself on his arm. The unbelievably extensive energy razor blade manifests from his hand, and he mercilessly cut the two lackeys in half.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The leader shouted as he pointed his gun at Zezernan.

"Tying up loose ends of course…" Zezernan smiled cruelly.

The leader fires his gun at Zezernan several times, but the bullet cannot go through an invisible barrier.

"SHIT!" The leader said as his guns ran out of ammo. He tried to run back through the way he came but there is a force field blocking his way.

"WHY?!" The leader shouted.

"Hmph, although there is no point on telling anything to a dead man… but I will humor you…" Zezernan smirked.

"First, why pay anything if you can take everything… Second, killing you will cause a uproar in your little pesky mercenary group, and since they have no idea who I am… they will kindly blame the group that mainly hired you." Zezernan smiled cruelly.

"So you will gain all the resources from the aftermath… you piece of shit!" The leader shouted.

"Hah, looks like you have a bit of intelligence left in your rotting brain. After your little lackeys destroyed those scientists', I will swoop in, kill all of them, and take all the materials for my future researches and experiments... it's all about the profit." Zezernan sneered.

"FUCK!" The leader shouted as he tried to punch through the force field.

"And the last thing…" Zezernan said.

Glish!

"Mguhg?!" The leader inhaled sharply.

Drip… Drip…

"It is to test my new weapon… and I'll say… it is quite up to the job." Zezernan smirked darkly as the energy blade goes right through the leader's stomach and out of his back. The tip of the blade almost pierced the wall behind the leader because of its unbelievably long length.

"Gughh! C-Curse Y-You!" The leader coughed out a lot of blood.

"Now… die…" Zezernan said as the left-arm armor piece comes to him. Another energy blade manifests itself on his left hand before he stabbed the leader's chest in a right angle… The energy blade goes cleanly right through the unfortunate mercenary's head from below.

Zezernan pulls both of his hand back violently and causes the leader's body to splatter into many parts.

"Hmph… clean this up." Zezernan said nonchalantly as five Bio-roids do what they have been told.

"_Now… let's send the leader's unfortunate death to those stupid apes… "Your leader betrayed us, so we killed him… Do not make the same mistake." That should do it." _Zezernan thought as he writes a certain anonymous message to the mercenary group.

"_That blasted scientist does a very good job on the weapon, everything is close to completion… no one never crosses me and get away with it, Shu Shirakawa… you will pay dearly for your actions." _Zezernan thought darkly as he is checking the cargo crate that the mercenary brought in.

"At least those stupid mercs did well, this is the pieces that are needed. Send these to him! Finally, my design will be complete!" Zezernan ordered.

"Affirmative." The Bio-Roids answered in monotone before bunch of them come in the room and lift the entire crate up.

"Now… back to designing the compatible armor system…" Zezernan muttered to himself before walking back to his lab.

* * *

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea, Infirmary**

Hayate and Shamal is currently resting in the room. After the two is being taken care of by the doctors, Shu has to leave because he has to report to the command. The Wolkenritter is sleeping on the futon which is on the ground next to Shamal's bed, while Nanoha and Fate is sitting next to Hayate's bed. Reinforce is also awake, sitting in the opposite direction of the two future aces.

"Don't worry you two, mistress is just exhausted from mana depletion. She will fully recover in a few hours." Reinforce smiled.

"I feel bad that she has to push herself this much…" Nanoha muttered.

"Don't be, you stopped some of the transports and headed to aid us in time. Words cannot describe how grateful I am to you two. Both of you always stay by Mistress' side since all of the previous incidents… Thank you…" Reinforce said.

"Reinforce…." Fate muttered.

"Another thing, are you two okay with it?" Reinforce asked.

"Eh?"

"Hai?"

"About mistress being with Shirakawa along with you two… At first, I plan to push mistress a little so she will have the "conversation"with you two, but this happens." Reinforce muttered.

"Fate-chan is my best friend, and so is Hayate-chan. I'll be more than happy to share Shu-kun with them." Nanoha smiled brightly.

"Yes, we love him, he accepted our love and also loves us back. As long as all of us are together, I don't care what others think." Fate said firmly.

"Fufufu, you two resemble some couples I've known back in Belka." Reinforce smiled.

"This is not frowned upon in Ancient Belka?" Nanoha asked.

"No, in fact it is widely accepted. The groom can have multiple brides and vice versa, if all of them truly love each other. I've heard many couples say things like that, they lived a very happy life." Reinforce gives the two the idea of the past.

"But why did the Ancient Belka was destroyed? There should be understanding and acceptance in those times." Fate asked curiously.

"I cannot remember the deep details, but roughly, a large dimensional dislocation happened. The lands are separated into countless parts, along with the pollution and toxic chemicals from the mass weapons they developed, Belka became uninhabitable and lost forever." Reinforce said sadly.

"Sorry Reinforce-san…" Nanoha muttered.

"It is not a problem. But as I said, even Belka is totally destroyed, some people survive because they have each other. I believe some of them are still living near the Church of the Saint King in Northern Mid-Childa. So don't forget that you have each and one another." Reinforce smiled.

"Yes!"

"Uhm!"

Both responded brightly.

"You two should get some sleep. Mistress will probably wake up in the morning, then you can talk to her about your little business." Reinforce teased.

The two blushed but nodded nonetheless.

"Goodnight, Reinforce-san." The two muttered as they cuddle with each other on the sofa next to Hayate's bed.

"Sleep tight, two little heroines." Reinforce smiled as she also take a nap on her futon.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Sorry, it is about 400-500 words short… but yeah, bear with me. Also, I'm thinking of doing some time skips and such before and after Zezernan incident, but I think it will make the story progress too fast. Let me know what you think! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

The next day comes… It is just like Reinforce said, Hayate has fully recovered and so is Shamal. Yesterday, Shu got into a lot of trouble because of his actions. Insubordination in TSAB is taken very seriously according to the law, but since the boy didn't act because of his self-interests of gains the high command decided to let this drop. Although if this happens again, he will be punish like any other people. At the moment, everyone is enjoying the mild morning with their preferred breakfast.

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea, Cafeteria**

"I'm curious, what units helped us stop the transport yesterday?" Nanoha asked lightly as she nipped on her hot bread.

"I contacted Chrono and he patched me through to them." Shu explained as he sipped his tea.

"Oni-chan?" Fate is a bit surprised.

"Yes, he contacted the units of the Saint Church, they have a lot of church knights which their duty is to protect the citizen in Northern Mid-Childa." Shu explained.

"Saint Church, so they used Belkan-magic then." Signum said.

"From what I heard, they used Ancient to Modern Belkan magic." Shu muttered as he yawns sleepily.

"Shu, you okay?" Fate gives Shu a worry look.

"I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep because I have to report to the high command last night." Shu mumbled as he closes his eyes momentarily.

"Looks like the boy needed his beauty sleep huh?" Vita teased.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shu-kun?" Nanoha said curiously as she looks at her lover.

"Zzz…" Shu is currently snoozing off while sitting up straight.

"…He works too hard I guess." Hayate gave Shu a pity smile, before she gently let his head rest on the back of his chair.

"He also has the interrogation with the prisoners today too." Shamal sighed.

"How unlucky to be a workaholic." Signum frowned.

"Actually Signum-san, he is quite lazy." Nanoha smiled.

Everyone except Fate and Hayate look at her with deadpanned expression.

"…Are you serious?" Signum muttered.

"He used to say that if someone bothers him with unnecessary work again, he will personally transfer them to an uninhabited planet and let them be eaten by giant monsters." Nanoha smiled nervously.

Everyone looks at the sleeping boy with a little nervous expression before resuming their breakfast.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Vita sweated.

"He won't be like that on friends and families!" Fate giggled.

"Should we wake him up?" Shamal laughed lightly.

"Let him sleep like this for a while! He still got some time before the interrogation starts." Hayate smiled.

"Talking about interrogation… after you drain the information from them, I'll be first on the list to visit them before they got transfer to the high security prison…" Vita cracked her knuckles.

"Don't kill them Vita… High Command will not be happy if we start executing the prisoners." Signum said.

"I won't, but I'll make sure that they will stay afraid for the rest of their pathetic lives." Vita muttered as her irises turn blue. She is letting out an intimidating aura which causes the other nearby tables to look at her warily.

"Now now… you can be like that all you want, but not here Vita." Signum patted Vita's head.

"What… I'm just saying… and stop patting me!" Vita rests her chin on her right hand with a bored expression.

Everyone giggled at their interactions before finishing up their breakfast. The interrogation will start soon, and they are being invited by Leti to watch. Shamal and Reinforce can detect lies and since they are an expert on situational effects, they are going to interrogate the prisoners along with Shu. For Shu… well, his personality speaks for itself.

"It's time, Nanoha-chan, please~" Shamal said merrily.

"Hai Hai!" Nanoha smiled as she pokes the sleeping boy's shoulder lightly.

"Zzz…"

"Shu-kun, wake up. You need to meet with Admiral Leti." Nanoha said softly as she rubs his shoulder gently.

"Mmhm… Nanoha… y-you can finish…. those chocolates.." Shu sleep-talked.

The group laughed loudly after they heard the boy mumbling those things. Even the nearby tables have smiles on their faces. Nanoha just blushed furiously before fighting down the urge to smack the boy's head.

"Mhhm? What's going on?" Shu said softly as he yawned again.

Nanoha just blushed and look away, but everyone else is snickering.

"…I sleep talked didn't I…?" Shu deadpanned.

"W-W-W-Wait, y-y-you know that?" Vita tried to muffle her laugh but failed miserably.

"Mother told me that I sleep-talk all the time when she tried to wake me up. What have I said?" Shu asked.

Everyone continues to snicker while Nanoha blushed but whispered something about chocolate.

"…This never happen, understand?" Shu deadpanned.

"Whatever you say, Shirakawa." Even Signum is snickering at the boy's antics.

"…Let's go, I have some people to torture." Shu said as he stands up.

Everyone nodded as they set their food trays on the cleaning racks before leaving the Cafeteria.

* * *

**Location: Special Investigation Sector, Operation Control Room **

"Sir, everything is ready!" The agent saluted Leti.

"The interrogators are on their way, standby. Double checked the equipments, I want all the information I can get from them." Leti ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Technician Team replied as they are running diagnostics to double check on everything.

"Admiral, they are here." One of the security personnel said.

"Let them in." Leti said as the guards unlock the door.

The group can't get the overwhelming feeling out of them because of the security in this room. There are guards outside, inside the control room along with other security measurements to prevent the prisoners from escaping.

"Never get bored coming to this room." Shu muttered.

"You've been here before?" Fate asked curiously.

"I can use Granzon to… extract certain information from the unfortunate victims so to speak. The ability I found out not very long ago, which is why I am ordered to "interrogate" the prisoners for some time now." Shu explained as he saluted Admiral Leti.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Signum deadpanned.

"To be fair, it requires a lot of concentration because I will be receiving a lot of information. If I overuse it I will have a headache so… honestly, I don't like to use it. I prefer to literally "interrogate" them and "convince" them to tell me the information." Shu sighed as he registers his identity as one of the interrogators before signaling Shamal and Reinforce to sign in as well.

"Please step inside the interrogation room, keep in mind that this is the only time we have the permission to interrogate the prisoners so use the time wisely. After this, the high security prison will have full authority over them." One of the guards unlocked the giant blast door. The hydraulics lock slowly lessen its hold on the steel frame, the door slowly opens automatically as the three interrogators step inside.

"The door will be closing, you have one hour to interrogate the prisoners. We'll be watching from the real-time feed in the operation control room, good luck." Leti's voice is heard through the PA system.

"This room will be scanning for hazardous and dangerous materials , it will not take much time so stay still." Shu said as blue lights are going back and forth.

"I understand that it is for safety, but isn't this a little… overwhelming?" Shamal sweatdropped.

"I've heard that one time a very dangerous criminal escaped from here because the system cannot detect the specific materials, that is why they reinforced the security system I guess." Shu said as the scanning is complete.

The next door opens as a white-fog-like smoke blows out of the cooling system shaft.

The three is now in a huge room, there are a lot of separate cells which is currently holding a prisoner. All of the holding cells have the sleep quarters for the prisoner and also the interrogation table so the personnel have no need to transfer the prisoner every time they need to interrogate them.

"Let's keep the second-in-command for the last one to interrogate." Reinforce suggested. The two nodded as they headed for the first cell.

"Y-You! W-What do you want?! I-I surrender! Please!" The prisoner shouted as he sees Shu walk into the room.

"Oh, it's you. Very well, this should not take long." Shu said as he stands next to the unfortunate mercenary and signal Reinforce to start.

"I will need to ask you some questions. You will answer them the best you can or I cannot guarantee what will happen to you." Reinforce said. The man instantly nodded as he looks at the boy warily.

"What is your reason for attacking the logistics sector?" Reinforce asked.

"B-Boss told us that if w-we take this job we'll be rich! I-It's about stealing stuff for a certain client I-I guess?" The guy said shakily.

"_He's not lying, you can continue."_ Shamal said telepathically.

"Who is the client?"

"I-I don't know! Boss never tells us about anything! Others might know, but I never care about the details!" The guy half-shouted.

"_Let's move on to the next one, this guy obviously doesn't know anything." _Shu suggested.

Reinforce nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation." Reinforce said as she opens the door and exits the room with Shu and Shamal.

"This will take a while…" Shamal sighed. Shu and Reinforce smiled apologetically before they headed towards the other cells.

30 minutes later…

In the operation room, they've seen the three interrogated many prisoners but the information they gain are not worth the trouble. Most of them resisted the interrogation, those guys are now shaking like a rabbit after Shu gives them the glare that promises them only pain and suffering. Currently, they only know about the nature of the client which is some illegal research group, but further investigation has to be made before they know the exact identity of the said group.

"This is the last cell, he should be the most troublesome one so prepare yourself." Reinforce sighed.

The three entered the room and see the vice-leader glaring at them.

"Hmph, so they decided to send lackeys to interrogate me." He spat out hatefully.

"Be silent." Shu said as he exerts the pressure on the vice-leader's skull which causes him to become a little fatigue.

"Tch! Just kill me, I will tell you nothing you brat!" The vice-leader hissed.

"My word, you are a stubborn one, but that's fine. I am curious to know what it will take… to break you." Shu said coldly as he signals Reinforce to begin.

"What is the name of your client that you are working for?" Reinforce asked.

"Fuck you!" The vice-leader shouted.

"Now now… that is not nice…" Shu muttered as grips on tightly to the guy's head.

"ARGH! W-WHAT IS THIS?!" His eyes widened painfully.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just send in a particular nerve-shock that will do something interesting to your neural oscillation." Shu shrugged while retracting his hand.

"N-No! W-What!"

"I do not know what will happen, but in theory you should be feeling a lot of anxiety and pain. Then the brain will automatically register that you are under a dangerous situation which will trigger your fear." Shu chuckled as he looks at the unfortunate guy with glee.

"_Repeat the question again Reinforce, he should be more… cooperative to say at least."_ Shu suggested.

Reinforce nodded as she repeat her question again.

"I-It's the illegal research group! They refuse to give us the name, but they gave us the prepayment!" The guy explains why gripping his head.

"Look at these symbols. Did you see some of them when you were contacting with them?" Reinforce asked as a virtual screen of logos/symbols appeared.

The guy pointed shakily at the symbol that has two shields crossing one another.

"What is your true objective?" Shamal added.

"T-To transfer one of the important cargos! W-we are ordered to capture a certain item! Reinforced Steel Crate with the "M" markings! Serial Number 522K04!"

"_Admiral, did you get that?" _Shu contacted the operation room.

"_Loud and clear! The tech team is scanning for the nature of the cargo, standby!" _Lindy answered via telepathy.

"What is the stolen cargo?" Reinforce narrowed her eyes.

"U-Uhm, I-I don't know!"

"_His heart rate is increasing and his muscles are retracting, this is the sign of nervousness… he is lying." _Shamal said.

"I want the truth." Shu glared.

"I-If I tell you, then I-I'll die! The client will kill me for sure! Please!" The man is starting to panic.

"_Looks like the fear is settling in… very well…" _Shu thought.

"Now now, I will let you choose… you will either tell us everything while have the chance to be killed by your client… or you will face her." Shu said as he brings up certain footage.

The video shows the ultimate showcase of pain and slaughter. The main character is the small red knight who is currently looking down on an unfortunate male before stomping on his crotch and threatens to hit him again with her giant hammer. The male begs for mercy but the red knight just look at him with blank expression before she raises her hammer and strike him right on his crotch. Blood splattered everywhere but the man is somehow alive but he literally begs to be killed.

"Do you really think I will let you die easily…?" Vita muttered before kicking his head.

"P-Please… j-just kill me… have mercy!" The man stuttered as blood seeps from his mouth.

"You and your group hurt Hayate… I will make all of you suffer… and leave you to die by yourself." Vita said as she brings down her giant hammer on the man before the video is cut off.

_-In the Operation Control Room- _

Vita is scowling a little, not because her footage is shown but because she just can't get her hands on that guy's throat…. yet...

Everyone is moving away from Vita a little bit. It is quite obvious that Vita's overprotective nature will destroy anything that threatens to harm her close ones.

"Vita, you need to restrain your anger because you might accidently kill them, some of them might have valuable information." Zafira snorted.

"Bah, they won't die. I won't allow them to anyway." Vita huffed.

"Ehehehe…" Hayate laughed nervously.

"Vita-chan, you need to calm down." Nanoha patted Vita's head.

"Whatever… and stop petting my head…" Vita sighed.

"Hush everyone, looks like we are getting something." Leti said as everyone refocuses back on the interrogation.

_-In the Interrogation Room- _

"Now… what will you choose?" Shu chuckled.

"O-Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything! Please, just not her!" The vice-leader pleaded.

Everyone except Vita feels little pity for the poor man.

"Inside the crate are the mana cores! I got rumors that they are able to insert mana flows within anything that doesn't have mana, like an alternative source of energy or something!"

"Anything else?"

"A-At first I don't really believe such thing existed, but the leader told me that it is created by some scientist in the TSAB, I don't know!" The vice-leader is still gripping his head as the pain is not stopping.

"I see…" Shu said while signaling that they are done here.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Reinforce said as all of them walk over to the door.

"W-Wait! P-Please stop this pain!"

"Hm? Please stop bothering me with such trifle matters. You will feel better soon anyway." Shu said nonchalantly.

"S-Shit…" The vice-leader said as he is shaking uncontrollably. The pain is lessen down but his emotion is another story.

"Oh by the way, I hope you are ready to face Vita. She has a lot to talk to you regarding your little operation." Shu chuckled.

Vita who is sitting in the operation control room is smirking faintly at this point.

"B-But, you promised! You promised me that I'll not be facing her!" The vice-leader's eyes widened in terror.

"Sorry, I lied." Shu smirked darkly while his eyes have a little gleam of sadistic side to it.

"N-No! Please! Please, anything but that!" The vice-leader pleaded but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"I hope you get used to the current pain, because when she gets to you, it will get much… worse." Shu laughed a little as exits the room along with Reinforce and Shamal. The door that leads to freedom shuts silently but the quietness strikes the fear inside the poor man's heart.

_-In the Operation Control Room- _

"_How evil can you be, Shirakawa."_ Signum thought while facepalming.

Everyone else is thinking the similar thing, even people who don't even know the boy before.

"Admiral, sir… is he really 7…?" One of the technicians asked warily.

"Physically, no doubt… but mentally… absolutely not… You better pray that you don't cross him." Leti whispered back.

"Sir, the information just came in from the logistic sector, we are ready for a debrief." Another technician said.

"Good, we'll be holding the overall situation in the next 30 minutes at the meeting room, remember to be on time." Leti ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said as the three interrogators enter the operation control room.

"Nice job you three, I need to send the high command our current situation. In the next 30 minutes we'll have a debrief in the meeting room." Leti said.

"Roger." The three replied as Leti left the room.

"I'll go pay the guy some visit before he is taken away…" Vita stands up and head for the interrogation room.

"Sorry sir, but I cannot let you pass without Admiral's permi-"

Vita grabbed the guard's collar while giving him a death glare.

"You will let me… understand…?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" The guard saluted as he signals the tech team to open the door.

"Don't hurt him too much Vita, the High Command might be a little upset if you almost kill a prisoner." Shu waved.

Vita says nothing but nodded a little before entering the interrogation room.

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Fate muttered softly.

"I have no idea…" Shu sighed as he closes his eyes for a bit.

"Shu-kun, you okay?" Hayate asks worriedly.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little daze… using powers to tap into someone's head is really not my proficient." Shu shook his head lightly.

"There~ there~" Nanoha said as she patted Shu's head.

"I'll grab some food at the cafeteria, you guys want anything?" Shamal asked.

"I'll go with you." Signum said as she stands up.

"Erm… A sandwich would be nice." Fate smiled sheepishly.

"The same for me please!" Nanoha smiled in gratitude.

"Mistress, Zafira, Shirakawa, do you want anything?" Signum said.

"I'm good!" Hayate replied brightly.

"No, I'm good. I'll stay here till Vita is finish with her little business." Zafira yawned.

"If it is not a trouble, a chocolate croissant would be really nice." Shu smiled faintly.

"You are such a sweet tooth Shu-san." Shamal giggled before walking off with Signum.

"All of you should head to the meeting room for standby, I will stay here until Vita is done." Zafira said as he returns to his nap.

The four youngsters agree and exit the room while the tech team contacted the High Security Prison to ready the prisoner transportation.

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea, Special Investigation Sector's meeting room **

"I hope that this end soon… I still have a lot of math homework to do…" Nanoha sighed.

"At least Suzuka and Arisa agree to take easy-to-read notes for us though!" Fate added happily.

"Yeah, they are truly a life saver." Nanoha smiled.

"Oh! Talking about school, I'll be joining your school very soon!" Hayate said.

"That's great Hayate-chan!" Nanoha hugged Hayate while Fate nodded in agreement.

"Prepare your life for the ultimate being of boringness then Hayate…" Shu chuckled.

"It's not that bad Shu-kun! At least not for all subjects." Nanoha exclaimed.

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes Shu." Fate teased.

"Well, I'm keeping tabs on that frequently. I blame my self-proclaimed abnormal intelligence." Shu chuckled again.

"Whatever you say, you perfectionist." Fate said sarcastically while pinching the boy's cheeks.

"Hahaha, I don't plan to become perfect though, in fact I hate the current meaning of the word perfection." Shu smiled as he patted Fate's head.

"Eh? Why?" Hayate asked curiously.

"You don't wanna hear it, I'm sure all of you are bored of philosophical and cliché speeches." Shu laughed lightly.

"Ehehe, you might confuse me sometimes, but I think it is quite interesting though!" Nanoha smiled sheepishly.

Hayate and Fate nodded.

"Fufu, very well… I warned you." Shu smirked.

"First of all, you have to understand what perfect means." Shu asked the three.

"To… be very good…?" Nanoha muttered.

"Essentially, they are correct, but that does not cover all its meanings." Shu said.

"To have everything right? Basically, you are the strongest or have anything that you desired, something like that?" Hayate caresses her chin.

"Yes, now do you understand why I hate the word?" Shu asked.

"Because it is not realistically possible?" Fate asked unsurely.

"You can say that, but in my opinion, perfection is a paradox in itself." Shu said.

The three scratches their head confusingly.

"Hahaha, let me explain then… Normal people seek perfection because they thought that becoming something perfect would lead to happiness, isn't that right?"

The three nodded in understanding.

"But think about it… what is the point of being perfect?" Shu smiled.

The three is brainstorming but cannot come up with an answer.

"None… there is no point of achieving perfection." Shu smiled sadly.

"Eh?" The three muttered.

"If you are perfect, then there is nothing left. No room for imagination, emotions, or feelings… you have no place left to gain additional knowledge, skills, and even love." Shu said.

The girls' eyes are widened at the thought.

"You are basically a perfect being without any flaws, you can no longer feel unhappy or feel pain… ironically it will also means that you will no longer feel what happiness is like… no longer knows how to accept and how to love someone." Shu explained with sadness.

"There are some examples of people that achieved perfection in everything they do, whether it is business, education, relationships… but when they do, it isn't enough because they wanted everything to be perfect. Despite their perfectionist desires, it is impossible because there is no such thing as a perfect being in existence." Shu continues.

"The next to come is unhappiness and despair… because you can never achieve perfection. Now that you are in the state of despair, do you really want to strive for perfection?" Shu asked.

The three shook their heads lightly, they totally understand what the boy wanted to share.

"It is the objective of all things to become better and improve to another level, but never ever achieve perfection. If one becomes perfect, then one no longer has the need to live anymore." Shu smiled faintly.

"That is pretty sad…" Nanoha said sadly.

"There is an old saying, a paradox… imperfection is the true perfection. In my opinion, all of us are different, imperfect… we have our own ways of thinking and expressing emotions… We have our bad sides and good sides, we all have a devil and an angel inside of us… now THAT is what I want to think as perfection." Shu patted Nanoha's head.

"You should become a philosophy teacher…" Hayate laughed lightly.

"Not really, I'm too lazy to teach things to others anyway." Shu waved dismissingly.

"You are always like this." Nanoha pouted as she pokes the boy's forehead.

"Hahaha, sorry about that. By the way, this is for you Hayate." Shu said as he gives Hayate a small box.

"Eh? What is it?" Hayate asked as she took the little box before slowly opening it. Fate and Nanoha instantly know what it is but they decided to let Hayate knows for herself. They didn't even know how the boy knows about this because they haven't told him about any of this.

"W-W-Wawawawawawa?!" Hayate's face turns red.

"You like it?" Shu smirked deviously.

"D-Don't you think this is too fast?! And how did you know?!" Hayate's hand is shaking while holding a ring.

"You two told him?!" Hayate asked with a surprise tone.

"We didn't I swear!" Nanoha waved both her hands in denial.

"I'm not naïve, Hayate. Besides, you really think I can't hear things that you've said yesterday?" Shu explained.

"B-But how?! All the communications were jammed!" Hayate blushes.

"The ring that gave you three is specially made. We can always communicate as long as all of you have mana energy flowing through them. Don't worry though, I always respect all of your privacy, it's just that at that time I'm worried about you three." Shu smiled.

Hayate blushes along with the other two. "B-But… I don't think I can give you the answer in such a short time." Hayate's heart beats even faster.

"Same to Nanoha and Fate, I will ask you that important question in the future that's for sure. I made the ring for you as the commitment to you, so to speak. If you aren't feeling the same in the future, I will surely underst- Oof!"

"Stop talking… you idiot…" Hayate muttered as she tackled the boy and proceeds to squeeze the dying light out of him.

"Sorry, it is my habit I guess…" Shu smiled as he patted Hayate's head.

"Hayate-chan, don't hog him all to yourself." Nanoha pouted and hugs Hayate from behind.

"N-Nanoha-chan!?"

"You don't have much say in that though Nanoha, because you also love to hog him to yourself too right?" Fate teased while also hugging Nanoha from behind.

"Ehehehe…" Nanoha blushes and laugh nervously.

"Hey, this is not the place to get all sappy like this you four…" The four snapped their head towards the door and see Admiral Lindy and Admiral Leti standing there.

"A-Admiral?!" The three girls shouted in surprise before standing up straight.

"Looks like you are getting bolder ne~? Fate?" Lindy teased.

"Mom!" Fate blushes furiously.

"H-How long did you-" Hayate muttered.

"Well, long enough to hear the important conversation." Leti sighed a little.

"We apologize for our actions." Shu said as the three nodded.

"Don't be, I just want to say that this is the meeting room, not a romantic place for you to get intimidate or anything." Leti waved dismissingly.

"Yes sir…" The four replied embarrassingly.

"Get set up, 5 minutes till the debrief starts." Leti said.

After 5 minutes, the staff and the Wolkenritter arrived. Vita is having a satisfied smirk on her face while Zafira is shaking his head disapprovingly. Shamal and Signum handed the requested snacks that the young protagonists requested, the three thank the knights before nibbling away happily at their snacks.

"Alright, the information we know from the interrogation are as follows." Leti said as she brings up a giant virtual screen.

"The stolen cargo is mana cores that can provide the mana flows to anything that needs a reliable source of energy. The command has confiscated some of the research on these materials, the research shows that it requires so many resources to build that only few hundreds are made." The screen shows a circular device that has a deep blue color in the middle.

"It is created by Lord Teniquette Zezernan isn't it? I think I've seen one of them attached to his battle-armors." Shu said.

"Very high possibility, we tracked down its original location… appears that it is confiscated by the Ground Forces at one of Zezernan's estate after he was branded as a traitor" Leti explained.

"It is possible that he hired the mercenaries to get those back… but what can it be used for…?" Lindy questioned.

"Maybe for his latest project, the stronger version of his battle armor." Shu speculated.

"How do you know?" Leti asked.

"He did say something about his latest project when we fought. He also copied some of my and others spells, that is why his battle armor requires extensive dependable mana source." Shu explained.

"We will have to dig even deeper about this… his capture/elimination will be one of the highest priority." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Moving on, we received a somehow… strange situation from the scout team." Leti brings up the pictures, looks like the aftermath of a big assault. Bodies are everywhere while most of the areas are charred. The entrance to the mysterious place is completely shut off by large rocks and stones.

"Is that… mercenaries?" Nanoha muttered as she sees the familiar symbols on the shoulders of some bodies. "What is going on here…" Fate is also confused.

"That is what the scouts found. That is the hideout of an illegal research team, all the researchers and mercenaries are both slaughtered. There are many signs of explosions, blade-cut, even hints of disruption in gravity field." At this point everyone turns their head to the boy. It can't be helped since the boy is the only one they know that can deliberately control gravity at will. But they know that the boy cannot do all of these things because he stays with them all the time for the past 2 days…. Or did he…?

"Don't look at me like that… as much as I want to eliminate the threats, I cannot be at two places at the same time. If I can, then I would be using that for school." Shu deadpanned.

Leti facepalmed while others are snickering at the boy's antics. Leti reminded the boy frequently about how important it is to pass the compulsory education.

"So, they destroyed each other… but why?" Hayate muttered confusingly.

"_You don't really stop your greediness don't you, Zezernan."_ Shu thought grimly. "It is probably Lord Zezernan's doing, I'm not sure how but in theory he should be the one who gains the most out of this."

"He doesn't need to pay the mercs if they are killed… and he can take all the resources that are left in the hidden base." Leti added. This guy is causing a lot of problems for them, they really need to capture or kill him before anything goes out of hand.

"What will be our next action, Admiral Leti?"

"The scout teams will be deep scanning the non-administered worlds, I will request the increases of security on all administered worlds. I have a request that all of you join the temporary investigation team, we need all the talented personnel we can get."

"We would love to, but our hands are currently full from everything." Nanoha said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'll be writing excuses for you three on those days. Well, four when Hayate-san joins the school." Shu just snapped his finger and smile, clearly very happy about that. Leti just gave the boy an annoying glare while sighing. But finally, she decided to adjourn the meeting.

Nanoha suggests that they have to train even more than before, which everyone agrees. Shu reminded everyone especially Nanoha to not push themselves too hard. Well, he kind of knows that Nanoha is not someone who will take things slowly especially training, but she promises that she will not strained her body too much.

Fate and Hayate silently promise the boy that they will look after the hardworking girl. Most people don't know that Nanoha always wake up very early in the morning to work on her shooting control exercise, which unknowingly causes amplifying of strains that are already there.

Well, at least the new cartridge system will prevent her from catching unnecessary strains…

Everyone has their own business to take care of, so the boy decided to return home but not before sightseeing some scenery at Mid-Childa.

"Shirakawa, you have time?" Shu turned around and see the Wolkenritter standing behind him. "We need to talk." Vita said, obviously left no room for any argument.

"Sure. Here or where?"

"Where ever you want." Vita said nonchalantly. The boy shrugged as he signaled the knights to follow him.

It took a very short time to arrive at Mid, the boy took the knights to the shore at Central Mid-Childa.

"So… what is it that all of you want to talk about?" Shu asked while staring at the calm open ocean.

"You already know what it is." Signum said. The two knights and a familiar beast are frowning a little, clearly the matter is not a comfortable topic for them.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Shu asked in a monotone.

"Stop your bullshit, I know what is going on between you and Hayate." Vita said, surprisingly not in an angry tone. Signum shouted her name to scold her but Shu waved his hand signaling that he don't mind.

"I see… to be honest, I expected that I will have to confront you four about this at some point, just not this early."

"…We will do anything to make mistress happy, and if she wants to be with you… then we will be more than happy to oblige her wish." Signum said.

"But if we ever know that you hurt her…" Zafira growled dangerously.

"Then what are you going to do…?" Shu turned around with a challenging look.

"You!" Vita said as Graf Eisen immediately materialized in her hands.

"I see… come then… Show me your resolve!" Shu shouted as he flares his magic energy dangerously.

There is nothing to be said, with their pride as knights on the line, they charge at the boy.

* * *

"I have to admit, that was pretty close." Shu said as he carefully brings himself down to the floor of the pier.

The Wolkenritter are panting hard from exhaustion. The boy's magical reserve is much higher than all of theirs combined, and his unique force-field ability is very troublesome.

Despite the fact that the boy won, it is not without a price. His arms and legs are wounded by many little cuts here and there… Zafira's abilities are more troublesome to dodge than dodging bullets in a gunfight. His back and hands are a little sore because of the sudden ambush attacks from both Vita and Signum, which are very dangerous considering they are the 'barrier breaker' type. The most troublesome problem is Shamal, whenever one goes down, they always return with full recovery thanks to Klarwind's healing. Luckily, the boy is able to take down Shamal first, and then everything started to crumble.

"I admire all of your resolve. Honestly, all of you are the first who break through my **Imperial Iron Wall**, which is a very amazing feat." Shu said as he helped all of them to stand with gravity manipulation.

"Damn you…" Vita muttered exhaustingly.

"Relax, I will never hurt Hayate, you have my word." The boy transferred some of his mana to Shamal so that she could heal everyone.

"Why… can't we just do this peacefully…" Shamal muttered as she heals everyone back to perfect health. Although they are feeling a little bit fatigue and exhausted.

"I just want a good fight, that's all." Shu shrugged.

"You idiot!" Vita smacked the boy's head and crosses her arms with an annoyed expression.

"Ouch, I was joking. I just thought that fighting against one another will strengthen our bond that's all!" Shu hissed a little before Shamal heals him.

"As much as I want to deny it, you are correct on that assumption... how did you know?" Signum sighed.

"Not hard to comprehend, all of you are 'knights of ancient Belka' after all."

Signum let out an irritation sighed but smile nonetheless. "We will always stay by mistress side, but I will ask you to also take care of mistress." Shamal and Zafira nodded a little while Vita huffed and look away. The red knight would never admit that she also approves of the boy as Hayate's lover.

"I will do my best." Shu smiled before opening a portal back to Cranagan, Mid-Childa capital. They really need to relax after a long battle and all the recent incidents.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**Next chapter will step up a notch. Almost through with Zezernan's arc. **


	16. Chapter 16

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

* * *

A year passed after Shu's fight with Wolkenritter and a lot has changed since then. There are a lot of good news and bad news throughout the year.

One of the best news is the completion of Reinforce Zwei. That day, there was a huge celebration, Yuuno even dragged Yami to the party. It is also the first time Reinforce Eins met with her little sister. Hayate decided to incorporate the fragment that is left from Reinforce's sacrifice onto her staff, which is the place where Reinforce Zwei is installed. Vita and Signum nowadays enjoy teasing the little newborn device, which causes the little girl to pout most of the time. With Reinforce Zwei's birth, Reinforce Eins decided to stay in the Infinity Library as one of the Librarian's aid. It doesn't mean the she retired from the frontlines, because she can always be summoned by her mistress anytime as long as she is holding her device. She just wanted Zwei to practice handling responsibilities by protecting Hayate from harm, unison combat, etc.

The bad news… is that the scouting operation has failed. Despite all the deep scans and even undercover operations failed to locate Zezernan's whereabouts. The High Command are very worried that the traitor is not yet caught, so they decided to deploy extra tight security in the administered worlds. They also assign certain bounty on Zezernan's head, hoping to at least get any information or certain lead to the guy's hideouts but it pretty much fails. The things that are left to investigate are just destroyed bases of random illegal research groups, abandoned facilities, and random pulses of magical signatures.

All the bad news aside, everyone has been promoted throughout the year luckily because they are really talented.

Due to their excellent fighting skills and being an AAA mage, Nanoha and Fate is currently at Sergeant First Class. Nanoha is now a full student member of Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps, while Fate directly receives investigation order from Soon-To-Be Admiral Chrono, Admiral Lindy and Admiral Leti as an elite investigator.

Pursuing her career course along with never-quit, hard-work attitude especially as a special investigation cadet, Hayate is promoted to Command Sergeant Major. She is currently a Special Investigation Officer of TSAB Surface Division which is responsible for on-land investigations. Her legs are healed but not completely, she can walk like normal but the doctors refrain her from any excessive usage that involves her legs.

Vita and Signum is promoted to Sergeant from their on-the-field unit commanding and personal skills. Unfortunately Shamal and Zafira are not assigned with specific rank at the first place so they cannot be promoted.

The High Command decided to only promote Shu to Warrant Officer, and that is because Shu's suggestion regarding the self-proclaim undeserving for promotion which few people know that it is bullshit. The only reason why he desired to stay at the same rank is because of the lower amount of paperworks. The almost-9-years-old boy is still wondering why people believe that having more influential power is worth it while you have to do an insane amount of paperwork. Interestingly enough, many people even some officers accepted the boy as one of the important asset and personnel to the Bureau because of his contribution towards tactical and even resources allocation planning. He is still working in the Main Office branch but currently under the direct command of the Chief of Staff Midget Crowbel. He also voluntarily becomes a member of Capital Air Force, subdivision of TSAB Air Armaments Service as a training member.

Minori is now working actively as one of the communication operator under the command of Admiral Lindy. She is currently a Specialist which is more than decent for any newcomer despite the fact that she re-enlisted, not freshly recruited.

Now, about the personal matters throughout the year, it is quite… crazy one can say. Shu took Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate out for a date quite frequently according to the observers (which is mainly Vita). Despite all their good times, there are some problems with Nanoha and Shu. The boy is too overprotective according to Nanoha's explanation, Fate and Hayate don't want to say anything because it might causes unwanted tension between all of them. Usually, the boy will suggest Nanoha to stop overtraining over and over, she will promise him that she will stop doing it and everything will return to normal. But the stress, exhaustion, and frustration are pent up inside her, which sometimes cause Shu and her to have little arguments here and there. Although they always made up after each argument… but not long ago, it seems like she finally snapped. Let's take a look back for a clearer picture…

**Flashback 3 days ago, Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea, Training Grounds**

Takamachi Nanoha, one of the most hardworking girl, is in the middle of the field trying to improve her controls and skills. It is good and all to improve, but to practice 8 hours straight... is not beneficial for her well-being at all.

Nanoha wiped her forehead for the umpteenth time before restarting the shooting exercise again.

"Nanoha, you are training too hard again." A blonde girl said while she is leaning at the wall in the outer area of the training field.

"Fate-chan? I thought you are busy with investigations." Nanoha panted as she sits down.

"Nothing shows up on the radar, so they let me go quite early. You need to rest, you started training since morning…" Fate muttered as she slowly lifts Nanoha up from the floor.

"No no! I'm fine Fate-chan see?" Nanoha said but her body obviously screams for her to stop. She is swaying back and forth from exhaustion.

"No, you are not." Another voice is heard from the training ground's entrance.

"Hayate-chan." Nanoha muttered.

"Nanoha-chan, what are you doing? You promised us that you will not overtrain." Hayate said, clearly not happy.

"I have to fix some rough edges here and there, I'm totally fi-"

"Nanoha-chan, just stop…" Hayate muttered as she gripped her hands on Nanoha's shoulders.

Everyone knows that when Nanoha wants to do or accomplish something, almost no one can talk her out of it… sometimes even Fate and Hayate is also included.

"Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, you guys are getting too overprotective. I promise that I will train only a bit more and I will take a rest okay?" Nanoha smiled weakly.

"No… you will not…" Another voice makes its appearance.

Fate and Hayate is looking down with grim expression. They don't really want the two to have a confrontation now.

"Shu-kun…" Nanoha muttered.

The newly promoted Warrant Officer said nothing as he is giving one of his lovers a disapproving gaze. But after a full minute of tension-filled gazing, he decided to speak. "…How many times I need to tell you this, overtraining will never help you achieve anything."

"I need to get strong Shu-kun, especially at the times like this." Nanoha muttered.

"If you don't know when to stop, then training will only do more harm than good." Shu said.

"It is a compulsory sacrifice that has to be made… in order to get stronger." At this point, frustration is building up dramatically for Nanoha. She is tired and exhausted, and she doesn't want anyone to tell her that everything she did is for nothing.

"Nanoha, you just don't understand do you." Shu shook his head a little.

"No! It is you who doesn't understand!" Finally, Nanoha snapped.

Hayate and Fate have a certain dreadful feeling in their stomach. This will not end well, but they are too nervous to speak up or do anything.

"You always protect me! Now it is time for me to protect you, what part of it that you do not understand?!" Nanoha half-shouted.

"…"

"You are such a jerk you know that?! You got hurt and almost got killed many times because you protected me! I just want to do the same, so why you have to stop me?! I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS, WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" All Nanoha's pent up frustration and irritation from all the training and hardships exploded in one go. Fate and Hayate can't even believe that she is saying those things.

Shu closes his eyes and swiftly turn around hoping that all of them will not see the pain in his eyes. What she said has a very good point, he is selfish… he failed to understand her feelings. The worst part is that he can actually feel the pain and doubt building up in his mind, which is the first time that this happens.

Nanoha panted a little before her eyes widened in terror. She can't believe she said those things to the boy she loves. "S-Shu-kun! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"No…You are right… do whatever you want." Shu muttered dryly before he hastily enters the wormhole and disappeared. The boy doesn't know this but despite his efforts, everyone can see his painful expression clearer than anything.

Nanoha collapses on her knees while her eyes stare at the ground with dreadful feelings.

"Nanoha…"

"Nanoha-chan…"

Hayate and Fate carefully get Nanoha to stand and hug her.

Tears are dwelling inside the white devil's eyes, she hugged Fate tightly as the two of her best friends try to calm her down.

"Fate-chan… Hayate-chan… what have I done…" Nanoha muttered as tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"You are just stressed out Nanoha… everything will be okay…" Fate hugged her tightly.

"I'm the worst…" Nanoha is still traumatized by her actions.

"Nanoha-chan, no matter what you've done or what you become, do you really think he will give up on you?" Hayate muttered softly. Nanoha instantly shook her head violently.

"Nanoha-chan, your frustration and stress made you say those things… he will surely understand." Hayate patted Nanoha's head.

Nanoha sniffed and nodded a little, she is starting to think more easily and more rationally because she has released all the frustrations and stress.

"We'll have a talk later Nanoha-chan. Fate-chan, please take care of her… I will go and talk to him." Fate nodded in understanding as Hayate uses her ring to track down Shu's location.

Hayate swiftly follows the faint magical signatures until she reaches the garden. There are plenty of these gardens inside the Dimensional Sea HQ, the main goal is to relieve stress from the employees by letting them relax here.

The boy is leaning on a rail, staring at the artificial waterfall.

Hayate said nothing as she also leans on the rail next to her lover.

"I wonder… am I that selfish? Hayate?" Shu muttered.

"The only thing I see is a boy who worried about his lover's well-being." Hayate replied.

"I see…"

There is a moment of silence before Hayate decided to hug the boy from behind.

"Nanoha feels really bad for what she did you know?" Hayate muttered.

"This is the first time in many years… that I have doubts in my mind… about myself." Shu said sadly.

"Don't be that way… you did your best for us. You are the perfect person for each one of us, and that's the truth."

"…. Thank you, Hayate."

"Uhm!" Hayate smiled.

**Flashback Ends **

After the little ordeal, Nanoha plans to apologize to Shu, but the boy is incredibly busy because the chance is finally here… to eliminate Zezernan's existence. For 2 days there is an enormous magical presence blinking up on the radar, the presence comes from the Administered world Alzas. Shu constantly request the permission to personally investigate the area, which the High Command demanded that he has to be accompanied by at least one battalion unit for safety purposes. As much troublesome as this sounds, Shu accepted their demands and requested the assistance from a battalion unit.

Shu arrived at the Ground Forces HQ to meet with a certain battalion commander…

"I apologize for such a sudden visit, Major Genya Nakajima." Shu saluted.

"I fully understand your reasons, Warrant Officer Shu Shirakawa." Genya returns the gesture. "One question though, why request the 108th Battalion? I understand that we are the unit for criminal investigation but why specifically here?" Genya asked curiously.

"I told Officer Chrono about this matter and he recommends that your units are the best suited for the job sir." Shu explained.

"Ahhh, Chrono Harlaown is it? I worked with him and his mother in the past, and it is also true that our units are specialized at investigation." Genya muttered as he sips his tea.

"Will you please consider my request?"

"….Teniquette Zezernan huh… Very well, we'll accept it." Genya smiled faintly.

"You have my gratitude sir, when can the mobilization begin?"

"Right now." Genya replied with a short but powerful answer.

"Please do…" Shu bowed.

Genya nodded as he addresses his second-in-command to start mobilizing the battalion.

"I need to contact Admiral Leti about this."

"Roger, I will be at the Special Investigation Unit shortly to distribute commands. See you soon, Warrant Officer Shirakawa."

"Sir!" The boy saluted as he left by using his portal.

Admiral Leti is monitoring the large magical presence which is still pulsing strong on the radar for full 2 days now. She expects that this is a trap but they really have no choice left.

"Admiral, the presence is getting even stronger than before. It's like someone or something is preparing some sort of spells." The operator said.

Leti is looking at the screen with grim expression. They have no idea what or who is causing this phenomenon.

"Admiral, the 108th Battalion is mobilizing towards the area now! Commander Major Genya Nakajima is enroute here sir!" Another operator said as a portal opens in the room.

Shu stepped out of his portal and report the current information to Leti.

"I see, Hayate-san and everyone is on their way here." Leti said.

"Admiral, request permission to head over to the target area immediately." Shu requested.

"Granted, but only observe the situation. Wait for all units to arrive before engaging." Shu nodded before disappearing inside his portal again.

"Admiral! I got grave news!" Leti's secretary enters the room.

"Are you fucking serious?" Leti muttered as she gritted her teeth.

"The security at Cranagan has been breached! The command is pulling all personnel they can get to guard the HQ!"

"What is the situation?!" Leti asked.

"Someone hacked into the main system! Lieutenant General requested that all available forces are to standby at the main capital!"

"_Shit! If something happens we really need Hayate and others…"_ Leti gritted her teeth. "Establish connection to Yagami Hayate now!"

"Connecting!" The operator shouted.

"H-Hello? Admiral Leti?"

"Yagami-san, what is your current situation?!"

"I got the order to standby here at Mid HQ, I tried to explain that I have been assigned to the emergency operations but…"

"Is everyone with you?"

"Everyone except Nanoha and Vita. Both of them were in the teleportation pods before the standby order is executed. I think they will arrive at your location shortly." Hayate speculated.

"That's good news… I will contact the Lieutenant General in order to authorize all of you to disregard the standby order. Hang in there."

"Roger that, Hayate Yagami out."

"_Goddammit!"_ Leti smacked the table loudly.

"Admiral! Our distress call has been answered! Reinforcement units are on the way!"

"Finally, some good news, who are they?!"

Meanwhile at Alzas…

Shu and other scouts are hiding behind a large snowy hill. Below them stands an old-looking ruins which has a fortified entrance.

"Shirakawa-Taichou, there are bioroids everywhere… seems like they are guarding some kind of hidden base." One of the scouts reported.

"Thank you, ETA for others to arrive?"

"The 108th is standby and ready to strike, but Yagami-san and others are on standby at the Mid HQ, Lieutenant General's orders."

"… I see. Please head back to base, the assault will begin shortly." Shu said. The scout nodded as he and his colleagues are heading back to base, after all there is no point of using scouts anymore since you are going to attack the enemy head-on. _"Although Hayate already did contacted me about that… is it a distraction made by Zezernan?" _Shu thought.

"_Shirakawa-san, the battalion is on standby, we will attack when you are ready."_ Genya contacted the boy.

"_Roger, let me finalize the tactical plan, will contact you when it's done." _

"_Copy, Genya out."_

Shu is concentrating on how to attack efficiently. It is obvious that Zezernan wants them to investigate this place, so he must be prepared for surprise attacks. Slow and brute force attacks seem to be the most efficient way, because if they rush in recklessly they might spring up the traps lying around the area.

"_To be honest, offensive attacks sound foolish if the defender already expected the attacks…"_ Shu sighed feeling unsure of the plan.

"You think too much Shirakawa-san." Shu turned around swiftly towards the voice.

"Rof, Seti, what are you two doing here?" Shu is legitimately surprise. He thought that both Rakrein and Chafrois already resign from TSAB.

"To help you of course! Do you really think we will let you have fun with our ex-boss alone?" Chafrois smirked.

"I thought you two quitted…" Shu muttered.

"We transferred to the Air Armaments Service, currently working as frontliners." Rakrein puffed his chest proudly.

"That's good but… aren't you two tired of everything? I heard you two talked about settling down at some quiet place or something." Shu asked curiously.

"Oh… about that… you see, me and Rof uhm…"

"We decided that we want to get married here, and in the future we may move to somewhere else." Rakrein smiled at his fiancé.

"Uh, congratulations? Sorry if I sound unemotional, but I'm having some trouble finalizing the attack plan."

"Zezernan's habit is to usually focus the power in one point. I believe this time the strongest foe will be Zezernan himself." Chafrois suggested.

"That bastard is also not a fan of ambush strategies, he said that it is a low-class tactic so I think your plan should be fine." Rakrein commented.

After few minutes, the plan is reviewed and finished. Shu signals the information to the Special Investigation Unit Command Center, before contacting the Field Commander to commence the attack.

"I hope you two are ready, this place is about to heat up real quick." Shu said as he is conjuring a sizable magic in his hands. His skills truly increase throughout the year, the controls are a lot better but it is still not possible to control the power when the limiter is released.

"Heh, frontline battle is my specialty. A little heat will only provide me the needed motivation." Rakrein smirked as he equips an armor plate while holding an enormous mechanized cannon.

"Keep those words for yourself Shirakawa-san." Chafrois teased while holding two of her whip blades.

Shu closes his eyes as everything is set. **"Double Distorion Break!" **Two beams go through multiple stacks of wormhole causing their powers to amplify ten-fold.

The explosions cause multiple air shockwave while all the bioroids in the area got thrown off their feet.

"_ALL UNITS, COMMENCE THE ATTACK! STICK TO THE PLAN, GO GO GO!" _ The Field Commander gives the order.

All the soldiers leave their hiding spots and bombard the area with constant magic bullets. The bioroids deploy many strange barriers all over the area while the reinforced door is opening.

"Eliminate…. The target…." The roids muttered as ten of bulk-looking roids form a strategic assault line. The barrier instantly disappears and the roids begin their counterattack.

"That… They wear the similar armor…." Shu muttered as the roids fire large bombardment bolts from their shoulder cannons.

Random explosions go off around the hills, some soldiers have to return to their hiding spot or risk being hit by the bombardment spells.

"He successfully did it… the battle-armor." Rakrein gritted his teeth as he smacks one roid away with his cannon.

"We got to change to hit and run tactics! Normal person cannot defeat those things head-on!" Chafrois shouted while slicing bioroids in two with her whip blades.

"_Everyone fall back! We will handle those armored roids!" _Shu send the information to everyone. All the units responded in understanding before taking cover.

**[Driver Cannon, Set.] **Zeidram, Rakrein's device blinked.

"**Fire!" **Rakrein shouted. Two large magical spheres exploded and tear apart one of the armored roids.

Chafrois spins her whip blades vertically in circular motion, from high velocity, the whips now resemble two giant shields which is slowly glowing blue. "Beaudrifer! **Double Plasma Beam!" **Two bluish beams pass through several roids and successfully destroyed one of the armored roids.

"Target, Lock." All roids are focusing their fire on the two frontliners.

Shu open multiple wormholes to relocate some of the projectiles and send it back to the roids. More and more roids are being destroyed but the new waves keep coming from the inside the hidden base.

The battalion units are having trouble piercing through the certain armor that the roids are wearing, but luckily when they use barriers it will cause them to become immobilize. The roids have better engaging tools but lower in numbers, they also stay in the same place and refuse to fly up in an offensive manner. This gives everyone the advantage by hiding and takes cover behind the hills and obstacles.

Despite the fact that both sides failed to push the other off, the human side is pretty much losing. They are slowly getting exhausted but the roids can fight with no time limits and no physical/mental exhaustion. Also, more roids are appearing from the hidden base whenever the current ones are destroyed.

"If this keeps going on, then we will lose our grounds… Rof, Seti, we need to push through!" Shu shouted.

"Understood! Let's GO!" Rakrein shouted as he amplifies the magic in his legs and jumped up high. "Get a load of this! **Vanishing Gatling!" **Instead of individual shots, He is firing streams of crimson energy continuously and causes small random explosions all over the area. After the waves after waves of beams, he dropped down with enough force to cause spider cracks on the ground and pulverize one armored roids with enormous cannon.

"…I have nothing to say." Shu muttered as he tries to follow Rakrein into the middle of the fight.

"That's what I love about him the most y'know! Brave, courageous, strong, I can describe his good sides all day~" Chafrois grabbed her cheeks shyly as she unintentionally smacks an enemy with her whip.

"Seti…" Shu's eyes twitched.

"He would always hold me in his strong arms and whispers romantic things to me~"

"Seti."

"Not long ago, he even invited me to a perfect romantic trip, oh… how much I want to go aga-"

"SETI! FOCUS!" Shu shouted.

"Woops, sorry! Got carried away." Seti laughed.

The two fend off the enemy that tried to attack Rakrein from behind. They are about to reach the reinforced doors that might lead to the hidden base which is under a snowy hill… but suddenly what seems like a huge earthquake struck…

Shu hastily lifts the two frontliners along with himself up with gravity. The Field Commander shouted for everyone to stay still and hang on.

The large amount of snow that covered the hidden base suddenly collapses. A humungous hatch is seen under all the snow, it is slowly opening while a lot of steam comes out from it. Something seems to be levitating out of the hatch…

"Holy shit…" One of the soldiers muttered with his eyes widened.

"What the actual fuck?!" Another one shouted as his jaws dropped.

"…Are you fucking kidding?" Shu muttered. It is the first time he swears because of the outrageousness of the situation.

"Zezernan... you bastard!" Rakrein gritted his teeth as the tremble slowly stops.

*Insert BGM: 2nd SRW OGs : Pantheon of Soulless Machine*

A sizable warship came out of the hatch. Its shape resembles some kind of magical cannon on the front side with hexagonal thrusters at its rear. It has uncountable energy pipelines all over the hull, all of the pipelines cause the warship to glow faintly blue. The front side of the warship is a chamber that is used to store the magical energy until it reaches maximum saturation and capacity so that the damage will be completely devastating to the enemies. Below the main chamber are two smaller ones that can be fired with much quicker charge time but with lesser amount of power. Around the hulls also house numerous anti-personnel and anti-aircraft turrets.

"Okay... this might be very problematic..." Chafrois said nervously.

Hundreds of armored roids are also surrounding the small warship. Normal roids on the grounds stop their assault momentarily to reposition themselves among their fellow bioroids in the air.

The Field Commander hastily contacts the HQ to request immediate reinforcement. Despite the fact that the warship is not too large to be taken out from the outside, they are in deep trouble because of limited number of elite mages that can use bombardment spells.

Even Admiral Leti and Major Genya Nakajima, who is monitoring the situation at the HQ, have their jaws dropped in shock. They expect to meet with heavy resistance but not a goddamn warship!

"Let me introduce all of you to my creation! Uyudaro Suppression Warship! I hope all of you like it, because this will be the first and the last time you'll be seeing it!" A voice is heard from a loudspeaker.

"Voice recognition successful! It is Teniquette Zezernan!" The field-technical personnel distributes the information to everyone.

A giant virtual screen suddenly appeared. Sitting with a smug on his face is Teniquette Zezernan, who is currently commanding the warship.

"I will never forgive you Zezernan!" Rakrein shouted in anger.

"Rof, do you really think you can do anything while using that device? I am the one who developed it, I know all of its capabilities." Zezernan said nonchalantly.

"I will personally exterminate you with it!" Rakrein shouted back.

"Hmph, siding with these apes, you certainly stoop low Rakrein. You... Seti... One of my most trusted subordinates, you also have to pay for your betrayal."

"You have no right to say anything you monster! You betrayed your own homeland!" Chafrois shouted in anger.

"Do you think I'm the only one who does those kinds of things? It is our nature to take whatever we can. That is the nature of human species."

"Yet, we stand here, ready to stop people like you while we gain nothing from it." Shu said coldly. "Well... Apart from personal satisfaction." Shu thought.

"Silence! I do not wish to speak to an unintelligent ape like you!" Zezernan shouted.

The virtual screen dissipates as the warship hums loudly. Its thrusters flare violently as the pipelines glow dangerously blue.

"Deploying Reflector Nodes. Initializing tactical plan, Lightning Shadow."

The armored roids move to the frontline and continue their magical bombardments while the normal ones retreat to the back line.

"We are heavily outgunned! We need more firepower!" The Field Commander shouted.

Shu suddenly got the message from Leti that Nanoha and Vita are on their way here. Also, Nanoha contacts him using her ring, Vita and her already arrives in Alzas and is rushing here as fast as possible.

"Commander, tell your men to get into Defensive Formation, another reinforcements are on the way!" Shu relays the information.

The Field Commander acknowledges and commands the 108th Battalion units to stop the counterattack and erect the Defenser barriers. The Uyudaro warship fires its numerous side cannons randomly and causes a lot of casualties on the ground.

"Rof, Seti, let's buy these guys some time." Shu said as he reinforces the mages Defenser with another layer of Imperial Iron Wall.

"Roger that! Surpressing Fire!" Rakrein shouted as he rapidly fires **Driver Cannon** towards the roids.

Chafrois grabs two roids from the back line with her whips and smash them to against other roids.

Despite all their efforts, roids are not humans... they do not feel any fear. The armored roids are very durable so they are able to take many hits without being destroyed. The normal roids are holding some sort of strange device and deploying them randomly on the battlefield. Due to heavy bombardments, there are no one who could stop them.

"Reflector System, initializing... Reflective Blade... Deploying." The strange devices unlock itself like blooming flowers. But the petals are metallic-like mirrors.

Shu tried to manipulate the gravity around those reflector devices but defending his fellow soldiers from heavy bombardments took a lot of concentration from him.

Rakrein tried to destroy the Reflectors but it is protected by roids' barriers. The Reflectors slowly levitate around in a suspicious pattern.

"...! This is not good! We need to fall back!" Shu shouted.

"Reflector System, deployment complete, waiting for further orders."

The warship halted its little cannons as the charging sequence is initializing. The energy flows through all pipelines into the main chamber. The bright deep blue color in the chamber can easily be seen from five miles away.

"Main Cannon Chamber, energy charging sequence complete." One of the bioroids report to Zezernan.

"All of you came a long way to stop me... Now let me provide you some well deserved REST!" Zezernan shouted through the loudspeaker.

"DISAPPEAR! YOU FOOLS!" The titanic stream of energy rush violently out of the chamber... but it doesn't head towards Shu and others...

"Take cover! Everyone take cover!" Shu shouted as he focuses his mana towards maintaining the **Imperial Iron Wall**.

The saturated stream of mana head towards a lone group of Reflectors. Bright cyan colors wash over all the reflectors as the energy beam completely bounces off from it and head towards other reflectors all over the area. A single enormous energy divided into five as it hits one of the reflector, and the five got reflected to other reflectors... until countless stream of energies headed towards the Battalion's defensive layers of barriers.

Shu gritted his teeth as his barrier is being assaulted from all angles.

"Ugh... Allocate all mana to barriers..."

[Affirmative, current efficiency 100%] Granzon replied as the **Imperial Iron Wall** glows even darker in purple shades.

The area ignites in series of explosions as multiple shockwaves and mushroom clouds consume the area.

"You lowly lifeforms should just DIE!" Zezernan shouted as the warship unload the second wave of the main cannon. The beams destroyed everything in its path as well as some unfortunate bioroids.

The explosion radius is massive... All the snows got instantly obliterated, one could possibly see the soil underneath the thick snow as the large wind shockwave pushes back anything that try to stand in its way.

**Imperial Iron Wall** has many cracks here and there but the part in front of its user is completely destroyed... but luckily...

"That was too close." Rakrein said with all seriousness as he used his mechanized cannon to shield Chafrois and Shu from the blast.

"Rof, you alright?" Shu panted.

"I'm a frontliner, shielding allies are also my forte... My cannon is made as an offensive and defensive weapon...You alright?" Rakrein looked at the boy with concern.

"I have an abnormal mana regeneration rate... I just need a bit rest..." Shu tried to stand up but failed miserably.

The Battalion units sighed in relief as they are even alive. Shu's barrier blocked all the blast for them.

"Holy shit... I thought I was a goner..." The Field Commander panted. All his subordinates send Shu a grateful look as they regroup towards their savior.

"Shirakawa-taichou! You are hurt!" One of the soldiers said.

"I'm fine... I need to rest..." Shu said while supporting his weight with two hands.

"All of you stay back and protect the boy, I and Chafrois will take care of this bastard." Rakrein said with murderous tone

Chafrois nodded silently as her whips sparks around dangerously.

"You sure you two will be alright?" The Field Commander muttered.

"Heh! I'll shoot that bastard's ship down with this!" Rakrein shouted as the Mechanized Cannon changes its form into a much longer and intimidating barrel.

"Let's go Rof!" Chafrois shouted as the end of her whip glows like a shape of a saucer.

"Alright!" Rakrein shouted as he jumped in the air. His cannon unleashes magic missiles from the sides to cause as much distraction as possible.

"You fools!" Zezernan shouted as the armored roids turn their heads toward them.

"Zezernan... You even destroyed your own ally, how twisted can you even be!" Rakrein shouted.

"They are just machines, they are meant to be used. That's all there is to it!" Zezernan replied as the armored roids glow.

"Target... Lock..." The roids glowed as they are gathering energy.

"**Divine... BUSTERRRRR!**" Pink stream of energy intercepted the roids. Some of them are obliterated, but most of it still remains.

"You pests!" Zezernan gritted his teeth.

Nanoha and Vita arrive at the scene.

"You two, try to flank the ship! We'll take frontal assault!" Chafrois said as she swings around her whip in circular motion.

Both nodded and flew to the sides of the warship. Nanoha spares a concerning glance to Shu before shaking her head. It is not the time for hesitation, they need to bring down this aircraft as soon as possible.

Half of the armored roids instantly move in to intercept Vita and Nanoha.

"Beaudrifer, **Illusion Saucer!**" Chafrois shouted as her whips have many circular mana spots on it that glowed bright cyan. She spins around violently and created hundreds or even thousands cyan spots that headed towards the warship.

The roids are also got entangled in the saucer storm. The whips are being spin around so quickly that there seem to be thousands of cyan spots all over the place.

"Those petty techniques can do nothing!" Zezernan shouted.

Despite his claims, the magic enhanced whips are starting to rip apart anything that it touches, especially the outer hulls of the ship.

"Rof, now!"

"RAAAAAAAARGGHHH! **VANISHING BUSTER!" **Rakrein shouted as he gripped the ground hard with his feet to prevent himself to be push back.

The red beams are launched from Rakrein's cannon. It completely vaporizes and penetrates the armored roids that try to block the beam with their own body, finally it connects and causes a big explosion inside of the Uyudaro's main weapon chamber.

Chafrois stopped her **Illusion Saucer** as she noticed that the warship is halting its assault from the sides and the rear cannons. Its energy pipes must've been down!

"You insolent brute!" Zezernan said in anger. The warship control system is continuously blinking in red.

ALERT ALERT ENERGY PIPELINES DAMAGED ALERT ALERT

"Fix it you useless piece of machine!" Zezernan smashed his fist on the high-tech looking keyboard.

"Halting the mana transfer to weapon system. Transferring excessive mana… Thrusters: 100%."

All the roids suddenly pull back from being aggressive into a complete defensive tactics. The armored roids form a wall around the warship and erect a large defensive barrier covering it as the leftover normal roids are trying to repair the damage inside the main chamber.

"You two, we successfully stopped the side and rear weapons! I don't know for how much longer, but the time to strike is now!" Chafrois transmitted the information to Nanoha and Vita.

"Roger!" The two shouted as they take attacking positions.

"Nanoha, I'll break through the defense, the rest is up to you." Vita said as Graf Eisen is in **Gigant Form**.

"Okay!" Nanoha shouted as she pointed Raising Heart up in the air.

**[Starlight Breaker]**

The mana saturation in the area is so high that the charge time of **Starlight Breaker **is faster than usual.

"Let's do this Eisen!"

**[Jawohl!] **Vita loaded four cartridges.

"TEYAAAAAAAHHHH!" Vita swings Eisen upward, the iron mallet increases in size exponentially.

"**GIGANTSCHLAG!" **The giant hammer strikes heavily on the barrier and causes a giant crack on it.

"What the fuck?!" Zezernan shouted as the ship is rocking back and forth from sudden shift in air pressure.

"GRRR!" Vita gritted her teeth as she grinds Eisen on the barrier.

"Warning, barrier integrity is below 15%"

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Zezernan shouted.

"BREAK THROUGH IT EISEN!" Vita roared as she lifted the hammer up and swings it down again with much higher force than before.

The hammer destroyed the barrier and pushes ten armored roids onto the warship's hull. The sudden strike causes the ship's balance to shift and it collides with the remaining roids that try to defend it.

"Further operation is untenable…"

"All functions…. ceased…"

"Continued operation…. Impossible…"

The armored roids exploded violently as they are crushed by the massive hull of the warship. Only some roids are left from the friendly collision, but they cannot perceive the situation. They tried to follow the command, but because of the lower friendly units, other command other than repairing the command center is instantly dismissed.

"First priority, repair the mothership, further orders are unnecessary…" All the armored roids head for the damaged area and use their own parts to repair the hulls.

"You useless piece of junks!" Zezernan gritted his teeth.

"Now you got what you want Zezernan! The expendable tools that will do anything for you, even if it means to sacrifice themselves for an unwinnable cause!" Rakrein shouted in satisfaction as everything is slowly going down in flames.

Zezernan is trying to save anything that is left, but is failing miserably.

"You hurt Shu-kun…" Nanoha muttered.

**Starlight Breaker **is ready for launch. Zezernan made a grave mistake, by constructing the warship that uses mana energy as the main propulsion and weapon system… All the mana that is scattered all over the area has been absorb into a bright pink globe, which one can say that it almost rivaled the size of the ship itself.

"Disappear…" Nanoha said coldly as she lightly swings Raising Heart at the pink mana saturated globe.

The surface of the globe ripples a little… before large stream of energy violently lashes out and headed towards the Uyudaro warship.

"DAMN YOU BASTARDS!" Zezernan shouted.

Everything is covered in smoke as enormous wind pressure push everything back.

The **Starlight Breaker **passes cleanly through the side hulls. Explosions are going off here and there on the warship. The entire side hulls are completely obliterated, the insides of the ship is visibly heavily damaged. Amazingly, the ship is still holding together in one piece but it is losing altitude very fast.

"You love that boy so much didn't you… girl…" Zezernan muttered, miraculously unharmed by the attack.

Nanoha flinched a little because her attacks failed to exterminate the target.

"THEN I WILL BE SURE TO KILL HIM!" Zezernan shouted as he forces the warship to head straight for Shu. The thrusters flare violently despite all the damage that it took. The ship is descending in an astonishing rate.

"FUCK! We need to move!" The Field Commander shouted as the ship headed straight for them.

Nanoha desperately rushes towards her lover. _"Shu-kun! Shu-kun!" _She thought dreadfully as her speed cannot keep up with the sudden speed boost of the warship.

Rakrein and Chafrois widened their eyes. They were too drained from everything to even move.

Vita gritted her teeth as she also tried to save everyone as much as possible, but speed is not her forte.

"Everyone… Defenser! Now!" The Field Commander shouted as he conjures his own.

"Commander?!"

"We owe this boy our lives! DO IT!" The Field Commander gritted his teeth. Everyone nodded reluctantly, they have no time to run from this… so they will make their honorable last stand!

"Granzon… limiter release…"

[Affirmative]

Dark purple pillars erupt from Shu's body. All the defenser barriers that have been put up is destroyed in an instant from the intense magic pressure. The boy gritted his teeth painfully as his mana core forcibly expands but he stands up shakily.

"Shirakawa-taichou?! What are you doing?!" The Field Commander said in panic.

"Just hold on to anything you can touch."

"But!"

"DO IT!" Shu shouted as he raises both of his hand upwards.

The soldiers hold their grounds tightly. They link arms with one another and hastily get down on the ground.

"Grrrr…. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shu shouted in pain as mana is surging through his veins.

**[Wormhole Open] **

A gigantic wormhole opens above of everyone. The tear in space and time is getting larger and larger, so large that it is possible to consume the entire warship.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rakrein's eyes widened while covering his face from intense wind.

"Holy….Shit…" Chafrois stuttered.

The wormhole is creating an intense suction. The wind suddenly shifts and it is being sucked inside of the wormhole. Everything in the area, soil, trees, metal parts, is lifted from the ground and sucked into the wormhole.

The front of the warship enters the wormhole as the body hulls and everything is slowly being consumed by the titanic wormhole.

After what it feels like eternity, the entire warship disappears into the chaotic tearing of space and time. Shu closes his eyes and gone limp… his body got lifted up in the air and instantly vanishes beyond the tearing of space and time. The wormhole is starting to close down in an incredible rate.

"SHU-KUN!" Nanoha shouted as she tries to follow him into the wormhole… but she fails to make it in time.

"SHIT!" Vita shouted as she swings her hammer down on the ground with anger.

…

….

…

The warship and what is left of it is dropped faraway in Alzas. The wormhole is not meant to be used for dimensional travel after all…

Shu slowly regain his consciousness, and feel his body exploding in pain. He shakily stands up and looks at the wreckage of the Uyudaro. Small explosions are happening here and there, with no control system to hold back the volatile energy, it is expected to turn out this way.

"_Well… Lord Zezernan… I hope you enjoy the ride…. to oblivion…"_ Shu thought tiredly as he collapses down on his knees.

But…

Sudden explosions occurred, a lone figure crashes its way out of the wreckage.

"You really think this is over…?"

Shu looked up and gritted his teeth so hard that his gums can bleed.

*Insert BGM: SRW OG – Toki wo Koete (Ver. OGII)*

Teniquette Zezernan is floating in front of him. He is in an intimidating greenish armor. Strangely enough, his legs disappeared but it is replaced by an engine mana-propulsion system. His whole body is covered in greenish armor while his face is visible. The most intimidating part is, his shoulders' armor looks heavily armed, and it is housing some kind of two large magic barrel cannons. Below the large armored shoulders, another set of monstrous arms are located. The arms are equally long to his entire body length and it can easily crush Shu within its hand. The four-arm monstrosity is glaring at him with hatred and anger.

"You… turned yourself into half… machine?" Shu muttered.

"I have no use of a pathetic human body anymore, I will rule forever… with these." Zezernan smirked darkly as the circular symbols on his chest shines brightly blue.

"You even…"

"Yes! I have no need for human organs! I will try to find the suitable way to transfer my memories so I will get rid of all human organs…"

Shu can only stare at the mad man in horror.

"THIS IS MY PERFECT CREATION! **BARAN SCHNILE!**" Zezernan shouted maniacally.

"You are clearly insane…" Shu said as he prepares to defend himself.

"Thanks to you… I incorporate all your spells in my abilities. I will surely find a way to use your pesky "wormhole" trick, but…" Zezernan said as the gravity around the area is increasing exponentially.

"THANKS TO YOU! I AM ABLE TO RULE EVERYTHING!" Zezernan's normal hands glowed pinkish as a horrendously long energy blades manifests from it.

This is the first time that the boy has the feeling inside him… The feeling… of despair…

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

**A/N: Keep in mind that you can check my profile for the attacks and designs of certain characters. Although in this story, most of them are more device-like, exception to Zezernan's Baran Schnile which is exactly the same as the one in SRW.**

* * *

*Still playing BGM: SRW OG – Toki wo Koete ( )*

Shu is trying his best to dodge Zezernan's energy blade. But the exhaustion is slowly getting better of him, he has to find a way to buy more time for his mana regeneration to kick in.

"Are you scared boy?! Where are your guts and your confidence now?!" Zezernan laughed maniacally as the sharp point of his energy blade scratches Shu's shoulder.

"_I need to get away…"_ Shu thought in an almost desperate manner as he tries to open the wormhole.

Zezernan just float there while having a mad man smirk on his face. Sudden dome of strange magical readings consume the entire area along with Shu, Zezernan is laughing sadistically as he knows what the boy is trying to do.

"_I can't… connect to the location…?"_ Shu sweated as he cannot create a wormhole to his allies' position.

"Hahahaha! Are you confused?! This is the special spell I made for you! **Pandemonium!" **

Shu is trying to determine his next move, but the pressure from the situation is slowing down his thought process.

"Wormhole is like a portal, like a tunnel… if you cannot contact or connect to the destination… then nothing will happen." Zezernan said gleefully.

"_That means I can still use it within __**Pandemonium's **__limits…" _Shu thought.

"**Pandemonium **disturbs the normal flow of space and time! The only way to stop it…is to kill the caster!" Zezernan grinned.

"Tch!"

"I will enjoy tearing you limb from limb!" Zezernan rushes toward Shu.

Shu opens a wormhole and reappear behind Zezernan, he slashes down on the mad man's back but the claw completely bounces off.

"You fool!" The giant mechanized right arm swatted Shu like an insect. The boy crashed onto the snow, blood leaks a little from the corner of his mouth.

"_I cannot be grateful enough for the force field… my back would've been crushed…" _Shu slowly stands up and wipe the blood off. _"I have the surprise advantage… there are many things that he doesn't know… better get more information on his abilities." _Shu thought as he is conjuring two purple orbs in his hands.

"**Graviton Wave!" **Dark purple wave of gravitational force headed for Zezernan. Shu is panting again because he cannot control the amount of mana without his limiter.

"Baran Schnile power! Witness it, and be gone!" Zezernan shouted as the entire area trembles. The two mechanized hands are glowing deep blue as mana dome is engulfing Zezernan. Blue sparks flares up randomly all over the place signaling that electricity is being incorporated into the spell.

"**MEGA GRAVITON WAVE!" **Zezernan shouted as the dome expanded exponentially, the **Mega Graviton Wave **easily consumed Shu's gravity spells and headed straight towards the boy's position.

"!" Shu hastily enters the wormhole and escape away as fast as he can. Luckily, the **Pandemonium's** radius is very large, so he has a lot of rooms to run.

All the snows on the ground instantly evaporated, chunks of rocks and soil flew all over the place as the area around Zezernan illuminates brightly like the surface of the sun before the light slowly dies down. The area completely turns into a huge crater, while Zezernan is completely unharmed from his own spell.

"You cannot run!" Zezernan shouted as his propulsion system flares up violently. He flew towards Shu's magical signature with super speed.

Shu collapsed on his knees, the cold snow even make his skin feels more painful. The unbearable heat from his muscles against the ice cold feelings… He successfully defended himself from **Mega Graviton Wave** because it is quite far away from the center of effected area.

"_Damn my controls… Calm down Shirakawa… the calmer you are, the better chance you'll win." _Shu cursed his own physical condition and is trying to gain the advantage in the current situation. The minimum age to start controlling all the power is 9 years old, he is currently 8.

Shu jerked his head up as a large magical signature is coming at him with high speed. He rolls to the left before the pink energy blade nearly took his head off.

"Ironic isn't it? The self-proclaim higher intelligent specie uses the lower intelligent specie's techniques." Shu smirked while panting.

"Silence!" Zezernan fires hundreds of beams from the mechanized hands.

"_Gotta keep the mind games going…"_ Shu thought as he dodges the beams and reappear behind Zezernan.

"Same old trick!" Zezernan swipes the energy blade in crescent moon motion.

Shu got a deep gash on his stomach, his eyes widened in terror… before he dissipates in light particles.

"What trickery is this?! **Fake Silhouette?!**" Zezernan shouted as twenty Shu Shirakawas appeared around him.

Baran Schnile spins around vigorously, the twin energy blades slice everything in the area in half, but more illusions of Shu keep on coming.

"You annoying brat!" Zezernan shouted as he stops his assault and dashes up into the air, trying to find the real one.

All the Shirakawas extended his hand forward as multiple wormholes open in front of each individual.

"**Worm Smasher!" **All of them shouted as they release rapid beams into the wormholes.

Instinctively, Zezernan swiftly dodges the beams that are launched from the wormholes that randomly appear around him. The spot that the wormhole appears usually is his blind spot, anywhere that is not in his line of sight.

"GRR!" Zezernan gritted his teeth as the previous beam almost hit him. "Shit!" Zezernan exclaimed as ten wormholes unexpectedly opens in front of him. Constant stream of energy headed directly towards Zezernan, the mad scientist move his mechanized arms in defense position… but all the beams… went through his body.

"!... I see… It's just an illusion after all!" Zezernan smirked. Another dozen of wormhole appears.

"Stop with these boring tricks!" Zezernan turns around to search for Shu's whereabouts.

Suddenly…

"Gugh!" Explosions occurred at the location of Baran Schnile. The self-proclaim ruler flew backwards and crashed deep in the snow.

"_He cannot detect through illusions. Didn't expect him to be the brute-force type though, makes things easier for me."_ The real Shu thought as he continues to slowly restoring his mana. Luckily, his mana capacity is so large that constantly casting **Fake Silhouette** is not a big problem, although it does consume unnecessary amount of magic but he can maintain it during mana restoration process.

"ENOUGH!" Zezernan shouted as he flew up high in the sky.

Shu's eyes glowed momentarily purple as he slowly disappears from sight, leaving only illusions behind.

"Don't get cocky, you lower lifeforms!" Zezernan shouted as two of his mechanized hands are holding two compressed energy ball globes. He extended the hands upward and combined the two globes together, it instantly increases exponentially in size and illuminate brightly.

"**Big Bang Wave!" **

The two mechanized arms throw down the giant compressed ball of energy towards the ground. The titanic globe of energy smashes the ground, the compressed energy expanded violently and completely annihilated anything that tries to stand against it.

The smokescreen slowly dissipates, some steams are rising up from the area.

"_I never imagine that the brat will be this slippery… now where the hell is that infernal boy."_ Zezernan looks around warily. He suddenly straightens up as numerous magical signatures popped up all over the place.

Zezernan gritted his teeth, even though the special-made mana cores can absorb the magic energy from the surrounding area, he wastes a lot of energy but still fails to deal a killing blow to the person that caused his downfall.

Slowly but steadily, he is starting to lose his temper, the mad man flares his propulsion system and flies away with hatred expression.

"…_That was close."_ Shu thought as he slowly reappears, it seems that he is using some sort of camouflage. _"Looks like his visual perception is still humane…__Now I just need to keep maintaining __**Refraction**__…"_ Shu thought. The spell manipulates the light and wavelength, since Shu can always manipulate gravity and particles around him to make him invisible from certain angles, this is not a hard feat to achieve… although he cannot maintain it for continuously long time because of his current infernal mana controls.

"_Granzon… anything on how to break through this barrier…?" _

_[None, it is specially made by mana and gravitational energy. All attempts to connect to the outside also fail.] _Granzon replied.

"_If I try to interrupt the barrier sequence with my own gravitational energy…" _

_[The barrier is currently supported by constant magic energy. if you try to insert the gravitational energy, it may be able to cancel out the barrier for short period of time but the chances are very slim. The better strategy is to exhausts or interrupts Teniquette Zezernan's mana flow and it will cause disruption to the barrier.] _

"_He is supremely focus on area of effect and bombardment spells… it should be easy to burn him out, but there are also a lot of factors to consider." _Shu sighed silently. Zezernan has a lot of mana cores embodied into his own body so depleting his mana reserves are going to take some time, and it will be a lot of risk since Shu hasn't seen all of his abilities. So far, Zezernan's attacks are strong and very effective in large areas, it would be very risky to defend against them.

"_! I might be able to savage some items from the Warship's wreckage… maybe… I could-" _

Before the boy could finish his thoughts, the ground trembles violently as **Mega Graviton Wave **headed towards his position. Without any hesitation, the boy hopped inside his wormhole to dodge the incoming gravitational force, but that means Zezernan will know his location after he jumped out.

The boy reappears next to the wreckage of the Uyudaro warship. The explosions stopped but there are some fires still burning underneath all the debris.

"_Time is of the essence." _Shu rushes towards the warship, or what is left of it. He can sense that Zezernan is heading his direction. He conjures some more illusions to distract his nemesis, but it will not hold for long.

Shu hastily enters the warship through a sizable hole in its hull.

"…_I should quickly search the armory or the laboratory… maybe there will be some cartridges that I can absorb mana from."_ Shu carefully climbs up the ladder and look for the designated place.

_[Master, strong mana presence underneath your position.] _

"_Underneath…?" _Shu thought as he tears apart the metal floors with his **Shadow Claw**. It is quite hard to tear through reinforced steel but the progress is going smoothly, Shu can see some lab equipments in the room below him.

Suddenly, the entire ship rocked back and forth. Granzon warned Shu that there are risks that the ship might collapse on top of him because of the strange gravity readings outside… means that Zezernan is literally spamming his area-of-effect spells.

"_Even with damaged hulls here and there, the ship is able to withstand the __**Mega Graviton Wave**__… too bad it was Zezernan who commands it." _Shu thought with a pity. The ship itself shows a lot of potential if correctly used and designed, Zezernan is too hot-headed and easily taunted which cause the ship to be easily destroyed, and that's the bottom-line really…

After five minutes along with another set of trembles, Shu successfully cut through the steel floor and carefully drop himself through the man-made hole.

Everything inside the room is a complete mess, broken device and equipments here and there, but one thing caught the young genius' eyes. A reinforced capsule that has shiny deep blue liquid in it, the first thing that came into his mind is saturated liquid mana, which he has no idea how one can make it.

_[Master, analysis scan shows that this is some kind of liquidized mana energy.] _

"_I do not know how he made this… but I'm guessing the purpose is to fuel the ship?" _Shu inspected the liquid. Shu carefully dip one of his claw finger into the liquid to let Granzon fully analyze the rare liquidize energy.

_[It can be used as fuel energy, but it is more compatible as a temporary boost for certain users. Master is compatible to use it, one drop is enough to influence your mana regeneration at an astonishing rate, but the risks of side effects are really high.] _

"…_What are the expected side effects?" _

_[Intense pain, temporary decreases in mana reserves and regenerations after the effect wore off, severe damage to organs, and death for overdosing.] _

"…_I'll keep it for emergency, I don't really have a choi-" _

The interior of the ship makes a loud creaking sound. Shu looked around and sees that there is nothing left for him to take, the steel ceilings above him start to collapse.

"_Time to go…"_ Shu thought as he nearly got crushed by a large sharp piece of metal hull. He swiftly enters the wormhole before the entire floor collapses down on one another.

No matter how strong the ship is, no matter how strong the material that the ship are incorporate into the design, there is no vehicle that can stand against such destruction. The purple haired boy reappears outside the vessel, he stands still while watching the warship bursts in flames and violently explode again from inside out.

"I see that you like the view right…?" An infuriated voice said behind Shu. The boy ducked swiftly as some of his hair got cut off by the energy blade.

Shu hissed in pain as he rolls away from his nemesis. Backside of his neck is bleeding a little, he puts his hand on the wound and try his best to make the bleeding stop.

"I thought the nobles have honor to not use such a cowardly tactics, Lord Zezernan." Despite his wound, Shu tries to keep up the mind games.

Zezernan gives Shu a murdering glare and reappear behind the boy, he tries to crush the boy with his mechanized hands but Shu barely slipped away.

"Are you satisfied when you manage to bring down my creation…?" Zezernan's expression darkens. "Are you satisfied when you successfully survive against my spells…?" Zezernan gritted his teeth hard enough to make his gum bleeds.

Shu slowly backs away from the mad man, his nemesis is genuinely pissed and refuse to take anymore insults from him. Although this is all going to his expectation, this is going to be very dangerous if he doesn't tread this lightly.

"Are you pleased when you humiliate me?! ARE YOU PLEASED WHEN YOU LOOK STRONGER THAN ME?! DO NOT BE SO CONCEITED, YOU LOWLIFE INSECT!" Zezernan shouted hatefully as his magical presence increases tenfold.

Shu swiftly dashes away from Zezernan, the area around Zezernan trembles violently because of the sudden release of magical pressure. Everything around Zezernan slowly levitates up and freezes in the air, electricity and abnormalities of gravitational force surges through the air.

"_That storm is massive…"_ Shu sweated inwardly. Around Zezernan is one of the most intimidating things that Shu has ever seen, the giant circular dome of atmospheric pressure and electricity is surrounding the mad man. Even from faraway distance, the gravitational pressure alone threatens to flatten him to the ground.

"I will kill you… a bastard like you should just die!" The first wave of **Mega Graviton Wave **headed to all directions.

Shu reacts by opening a wormhole and prepares to jump inside it. But…

_[Master!] _

"_I can't move?! When did he?!" _Shu widened his eyes as he just realizes the situation.

"Do you really think I will let you escape again…? I had enough!" Zezernan shouted.

"_He instantly increases the gravity in the __**Pandemonium**__… I didn't even see this one coming…! I have no choice!" _Shu gritted his teeth before focusing all his mana reserves to cast the **Imperial Iron Wall **around himself.

Waves after waves of the gravitational force are fired, the gravity in the area is getting more and more unbearable. The boy is trying his best to maintain his barrier, but he can feel that his arms and legs are getting heavier and heavier… he is now locked… rooted in place.

But… this is not all…

"I will personally make sure that you are nothing but dust!" Zezernan shouted. His propulsion system flares violently, in seconds he disappeared from the view as he flew upwards. The **Mega Graviton Waves **are still keeping Shu rooted in place, but luckily his barriers are still intact.

"Shu Shirakawa! You will pay for all of your insolences!" Zezernan's voice echoed.

The clouds and smokes parted, the boy's expression becomes a little pale when he sees all the raw magical power that Zezernan is emitting. It seems that his nemesis intended to turn him into dust with his final attack.

The twin cannons on Zezernan's shoulders extended into intimidating long barrels. Dark bluish light gathers inside the barrel, the volatile energy sparks around violently.

"_Shit!" _Shu thought.

"Farewell! You pathetic excuse of a human being! **Giga Driver Cannon!" **The dark blue light instantly revert into a blind-bright blue, Zezernan instantly got pushed back by the pure force of his own attack. Two bright bluish orbs headed towards Shu with unimaginable speed.

"Tch…. Haaa…. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Shu lets out a fierce warcry as he forces every single drop of his mana to reinforce his barrier.

The **Giga Driver Cannon** causes the ground the tremble as it directly hits Shu, who is still rooted by the **Mega Graviton Wave**. The light illuminates violently and consumes everything in a blinding bright light.

Faraway Location, Outside of the **Pandemonium **Barrier…

"Where is he?!" Nanoha shouted desperately.

"T-Takamachi-san, please! We are trying our best!" One of the field-technical replied with fear as Nanoha is currently grabbing his collar.

"Takamachi! Calm down!" Vita shouted as she stops Nanoha from doing something she will regret later.

Nanoha gritted her teeth but pulls away from the poor man.

"Oi! When will we have his location?!" Vita asked impatiently.

"I-I-I don't know! His presence simply vanished!" The guy said in panic.

"_Shu-kun, where are you…"_ Nanoha thought with a lot of concern.

"He'll be fine." Vita spoke up. Nanoha suddenly gives Vita a faint surprise expression, usually she's not the one who will cheer people up with words.

"Vita-chan?"

"I know his capabilities… he is far from a pushover… Hayate and others are also on their way here, so we'll find him for sure."

"Uhm!" Nanoha replied while feeling a little bit better.

It's been some time since Shu disappeared along with Zezernan's warship… they attempt to find his location, even Nanoha tries to contact Shu with her ring but despite all their efforts, his current whereabouts is unknown.

Until…

**RUMBLE RUMBLE **

The ground trembles violently as the sky darkens.

"What the hell?! An earthquake?!" The Field Commander shouted.

Suddenly, bright pillars of light make itself known faraway on the horizon. Despite that it is very faraway, everyone can feel the bone crushing magical pressure.

"What the fuck was that…" Rakrein muttered.

"…! I can sense him! He's there!" Nanoha shouted as she immediately took off towards the light.

"W-Wha?! Hey wait! Goddammit…" Vita shook her head and follows the white devil towards the source of strange disturbances.

"All of you stay here, when Hayate-san and others arrive, tell them to follow us." Chafrois said as she took off.

"_It's going to be a while before we get there… I hope you are alright, Shu Shirakawa."_ Rakrein thought grimly.

Back to Shu's location

….

…..

The ground refuses to stop trembling, as random explosions and firestorm overwhelm everything in its wake. Zezernan is still in the air, looking down at his ultimate masterpiece.

The light slowly and steadily dies down while the flames from the explosions are still burning in the area. The mad scientist focuses his sight through the smoke, and what he sees just make him widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Impossible…!" Zezernan muttered.

If one focuses his eyesight long enough, he can see that there is something behind the smokescreen. It seems like a lone figure is on his knees, panting.

The ground resembles the time when a giant meteor had struck, in the middle of it is a boy… exhausted and wounded.

"Haa… Haa… Haa…" Shu panted as he has to forcibly close his left eye. His arms and right leg are bleeding furiously, he is trying his best to stop the bleeding by pressuring the wounds with gravity manipulation.

"What a nuisance, just like cockroaches…" Zezernan frowned deeply.

"_Damn it…" _Shu gritted his teeth.

"I must commend you for your endurance, I never expect anyone to withstand both **Giga Driver Cannon **and **Mega Graviton Wave **at the same time. But looks like this is the best you cockroach can do." Zezernan smirked.

Shu secretly reaches for the vial that contains liquidized mana. _"…Can I really do this…? He even broke through the __**Imperial Iron Wall**__… one more hit and I might…" _Shu's exhaustion and pain is slowly clouding his judgments.

"Looks like you've reached your limit. Let me put you out of your misery." Zezernan said as he conjures two deep blue orbs in his hands.

*Insert BGM: Natanel Arnson – Final Stand*

"…_Is this it?" _

_[You have a lot of doubts Master.] _

"_What can I do at this point… I can't even feel my arms anymore…" _Shu muttered.

_[We can still fight, you and I.] _

"_Granzon…" _

_[We can still fight! Don't give up now!] _

"…_!" _

_[After all this time, you taught everyone, even me… to have faith in your partners even in dire situations. Don't make those beliefs a lie…] _Shu widened his eyes at his device's claim.

"_Partner…" _

_[We still have our triumph cards left. We do this to protect our precious people is it not?] _

"_...Yes." _

_[Time for weakness is over, stand up and fight partner! Show everyone your resolve! Shu Shirakawa!] _Granzon blinked violently.

Shu's eyes instantly hardened up before he crushes the mana vial with his claws. The liquids drip on his skins and clothes, slowly and steadily engulfing him in bright cyan aura.

"How did you get that?!" Zezernan's eyes widened.

Shu refuses to answer as the aura around him got exponentially more violent. The wind whips up around him as the cyan aura slowly turns into dark purple.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shu screamed in pain as his mana reserves forcefully increases.

*Insert BGM: SRW OG DP: Dark Prison*

The deep purple aura around Shu dissipates. After only few seconds, the area around him trembles and a gigantic dark pillar of mana energy exploded upwards.

"G-Gugh?!" Zezernan got pushed back by the unexpected magical pressure. He has to cancel his channeling to defend his eyes from the debris and dust.

Finally after what seems like forever, the ascending mana energy completely vanishes. Shu slowly open his eyes, it flares violently royally purple. Zezernan is a bit taken back from sheer authority and power behind those eyes.

"Lord Zezernan… retribution is mine…" Shu said dangerously as the temperature in the air drop significantly close to the freezing point.

Zezernan flares his thrusters before rushing towards the boy with his mechanized arms wide and open... but…

"…?! What the?! What is this?!" Zezernan shouted as his entire body is slowly consumed by ice.

"**Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto my enemy…" **Shu chanted.

**[Eternal Coffin] **The ice successfully encased Zezernan. The frost immediately halted his movements and propulsion system. Zezernan is now immobilized by the eternal ice. Only Zezernan's face is not covered in a thick chunk of ice. The area surrounding both of them is covered in ice again, the snow starts to fall heavily… a sign of a harsh blizzard.

"_I knew it that this has to come in handy… thank you Chrono."_ Shu thought in gratitude.

"Y-Y-You… W-What in t-the n-name of d-devil is t-this?!" Zezernan shivers from cold and fear.

Shu looked at the mad man square in the eye before answering in the most hateful tone he can muster. "Your end…" The ice around Shu slowly floats around him.

"_Shit Shit Shit SHIT!" _Zezernan thought. The creation of the liquidized mana is his undoing, he plans to keep it as a backup plan, but his arrogance in his new creation obviously blinded him.

"Now… let us bring this to a close…" Shu muttered icily as both of his hands are orbited by tiny multiple strange gravitational orbs.

[Phase Shift Capacity, Full Power] Granzon lit up in bright purple color. A large lone sphere slowly appeared before Shu.

"A convergent micro black hole requires a special solution…" All the tiny gravitational orbs got absorbed by the large sphere. Its core immediately darkens as multiple strands of energy lashes out violently.

"I-Impossible! T-There is no way a human can c-conjure a b-black hole from magic energy!" Zezernan's thoughts filled with fear.

Shu extended both of his hands out to the sphere. He tries to compress the sphere with two of his hands, purple threads of unstable energy exploded out of the sphere. It collided with the ground and causes multiple mini explosions around Shu. " For the naked singularity consumes space-time itself…" The size of the sphere is getting larger and larger.

"You cannot escape the gravitational collapse!" The sphere slowly floats upwards until it reaches the certain heights and maximum density. Granzon's gem glows bright yellow before the sphere turns abysmal black. Snows and ice around the area instantly got sucked into the miniature black hole while Shu is presumingly lifting the black hole up with his two hands.

"**Vanish, beyond the Event Horizon!"** Shu chanted despite all the pain he is feeling, his body is screaming for him to stop, but his will says otherwise.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Zezernan panics.

"**Black Hole Cluster… Fire!" **Shu thrusts his hand forward. The black hole sphere launches toward the immobile man with incredible speed. The ground literally splits in two after the black hole sphere launches pass them.

"No…. Nonononono NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zezernan screamed as the black hole consumes his entire body, the globe of gravitational chaos floats still in the sky.

Multiple black vortexes move in circular motion as rocks, snow, ice, even natural light got sucked into the abysmal gravitational pull. The vortex of doom is getting larger and larger in seconds.

"_I need to close it now before it expands even more and go out of control." _Shu thought as his hands are engulf in purple aura. "When the mass inside exceeds the total mass of black hole itself, unimaginable result will occur… I hope you took some notes, Lord Zezernan." Shu tightened his fists causing the purple aura on his hands to dissipate. The black hole's core immediately shrinks down as the pure white energy and light inside the black hole expands out violently.

"Accept your punishment…"

**WHISH BWOOOOOOMMM **

A titanic size explosions surges in all direction as the fireball instantly incinerate everything it touches. The wind and heat blows pass Shu's face causing his hair to be blown back, despite all the heat and pain that he is feeling, Shu is staring at the scene with a lot of satisfaction. The fireball is so large that it rivals with Zezernan's **Giga Driver Cannon**.

*End of BGM*

Everything is gone, even all the ice and snow that is conjured by **Eternal Coffin**.

"UGH! Gaah… Haa… Haa…" Shu instantly collapses. He tries to get up but fails miserably.

"Shu-kun…" Shu instantly recognize the voice.

"N..Nanoha?" Shu muttered. The said girl immediately rushes to his side, slowly and carefully she let him rest on her lap while hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright…?" Nanoha muttered.

"…I will be." Shu smiled.

"Takamachi, you need to calm the heck down, I told you that he'll be fine." Nanoha and Shu turned to their right and see Vita, Rakrein, and Chafrois approaching them.

"Sorry Vita-chan… I'm so worry about him."

"Yeah yeah… whatever…" Vita deadpanned nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you did all that, Shirakawa-san." Chafrois shook her head in a disapproving manner but smiled nonetheless.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Shu asked tiredly.

"Save the battalion by engulfing the entire warship with a wormhole, firing the real black hole at Zezernan…" Rakrein answered for his girlfriend.

"Oh… it's all necessary I guess. Wait, when did you guys see those anyway?" Shu deadpanned because he did not sense any of them previously.

"Since your **Eternal Coffin **spell…" Chafrois gave Shu an apology smile.

"…I see."

"So, everything is over right?" Nanoha asked as she pats her lover affectingly.

"Yeah… it is all ove-"

"No…. This is FAR from over!" Everyone turned their heads towards the voice.

Shu's eyes widened and so is everyone else's.

"You… how can you…" Shu muttered.

Zezernan is slowly crawling towards the group. The entire left side of his body is completely gone from the shoulder down. Two of his mechanized arms are gone, the only thing that is left is his head, right arm, and some portion of his body. Strangely enough, his blood has a tinge of blue color in it signaling that he fused his blood with mana energy. The scene is pretty gruesome to everyone.

"I-I will k-kill you! GUGH!" Zezernan shouted as he choked from his own blood.

"You just never give up do you…" Chafrois shook her head in pity. Rakrein said nothing but utterly disgusted by Zezernan's current appearance.

"It's over, Lord Zezernan. You have done a lot of deeds, and this is your consequences." Shu glared at Zezernan can coughs lightly. Nanoha turned away from the close-to-dying man with disgust.

"W-Who do you t-think you are?!"

"…"

"Y-You are just a b-brat! You think you ca- Gugh… can interfere with my plans because you are a hero?! Y-You naïve Argh! Child!" Zezernan crawls forward with his right hand.

"…"

"W-WHAT! SAY SOMETHING! Y-YOU THINK YOU'LL KILL ME AND WILL RISE AS A HERO FOR THE TSAB?!" Zezernan snapped.

"I never call myself or wish to become a hero. Nor do I wish to kill you as a TSAB agent."

"W-What?!"

"You can corrupt anything and do everything you want, as long as the command doesn't order me then I will not interfere with your affair." Everyone is a little bit confused by Shu's claim.

"THEN WHY?! W-WHY!"

Shu slowly turns towards Nanoha. The said girl looks at him in the eyes while he did the same. "The reason why I interfere… is because you… pointed your blade… and threaten my prides and my hearts." Shu softly caresses Nanoha's cheeks while she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"That is the reason, why I will kill you." Shu said as he swiftly throws a certain item towards Zezernan.

"U-UGH!" Zezernan grabbed the thing that went in his chest, it is the hilt of a dagger. Rakrein and Chafrois shook their heads and walk away while Vita stares at the dying man's eyes.

"For the record, that is the dagger I found in the warship's lab. Now, die by your own possession… Lord Zezernan." Shu muttered with hardened eyes.

"D-Damn y-you! Y-You w-will die w-with me, S-Shu Shirakawa!" Zezernan shouted.

**SHLUK! **

"W-What?!" Vita shouted.

Zezernan's chest erupts in blood as an invisible unknown weapon went through his chest. The mad scientist instantly slumped backwards to his inevitable demise.

"Rof!"

"I know!" Chafrois and Rakrein immediately deploy their device. Nanoha places Shu in a barrier before standing in front of him while Vita guards his backside.

Zezernan's body got tossed away by an unknown force, everyone can hear something moving around them but it seems to be invisible.

Suddenly, Rakrein brought up his cannon to block the invisible strike. The sharp object collided with his cannon threaten to pierce through it, the frontliner turns his cannon to the side and smacks the invisible object away. The enemy slowly comes into view, a strange machine with four sickle legs.

"Everyone, stay cautious. I cannot sense any mana energy from it, try to use the wind and sounds to detect it." Rakrein suggested as the unknown machine goes invisible again.

"Let's form a defensive formation! We'll counterattack when it attacks!" Chafrois shouted. All of them nodded as they slowly back toward Shu's location. They are in a rectangle formation where Shu is in the center.

"Everyone, shouldn't we back out? I can still use wormhole to transport all of us out of here." Shu panted a little.

"It's okay Shu-kun, it'll be over in a sec. Also, if we let this thing running around, someone else might get hurt." Nanoha said. Everyone nodded in understanding as they return to their stances.

The sneaky machine suddenly strikes again, this time it is Vita. She gritted her teeth before its second sickle knocked Graf Eisen away from her hands.

Nanoha immediately rushes next to her and tackle Vita to the ground, the sickle nearly slice her head in two. Chafrois grabbed one of the its leg and swing it out into the open while Rakrein rushes towards it.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" Rakrein brings down his cannon on the downed machine… but it misses. The unknown machine instantly disappeared as Rakrein tries to smash it with his cannon, the huge barrel contacts with the floor and causes a sizable spider cracks but the machine is nowhere to be seen.

"Tch! What an annoying little shit!" Rakrein gritted his teeth as he looks around.

Suddenly, the machine appears behind Rakrein and slashes him across the back.

"Rof!" Chafrois shouted as she ran to her lover. The wound is not fatal or deep, but a wound is a wound nonetheless.

"I'm fine!" Rakrein hissed but stand up straight nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" Nanoha asked with concern as Vita is keeping an eye out.

"It is very slippery, be on your guard." Rakrein said with a straight face.

Chafrois jerked her head up as she swiftly turns around, she dodges several invisible strike before the machine tackles her which sent her rolling on the ground. Chafrois instantly go unconscious because of the fatal blow.

Rakrein suddenly reappears in front of Seti with his cannon shielding Chafrois. The machine rushes towards the two with incredible speed before-

"**Axel Shooter!" **The pink orbs smash it square on its back. It instantly turns around towards Nanoha and disappeared.

"Takamachi! Move!" Vita shouted as she sees ground cracks going towards Nanoha. The machine jumped into the air as its invisibility wore off, it extended two sickles towards Nanoha.

"**Cross Fire! Shoot!" **Nanoha shouted as dozens of pink magical orbs move in circular motion around Raising Heart before launching towards the machine. The four sickle-legs machine miraculously dodges them and aims the sickle towards Nanoha's head.

Nanoha's eyes widened, she suddenly felt that her mana is drained from her while pain suddenly flares up on her legs.

"TEEEYAHHH!" Vita knocks the machine away with Graf Eisen. "Oi! Nanoha! What are you doing?!" Vita shouted.

Nanoha gripped her chest tightly as the pain slowly spread through her body.

"Oi Oi! Takamachi, you alright?!" Vita grabbed Nanoha's shoulders.

"_Why am I… feeling so much pain…"_ Nanoha gritted her teeth.

"_This is not good! Nanoha's strains are acting up!" _Shu thought desperately.

The machine sees the golden opportunity to strike, its enemy has let their guard down. It rushes towards Vita who turns her back toward itself.

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha shouted as she conjures a barrier behind Vita. The two front sickles collided with the barrier and threaten to pierce through it. Vita grabs Nanoha and backs away from the machine before the barrier collapses.

"Oi, you are hurt aren't you?!" Vita shouted. Nanoha shook her head in denial but when Vita taps her chest lightly, she has to grip her chest because of the pain the surges through her body.

"Your body is stressed out like hell… you need to rest, stay here!" Vita said as she deploys a **Panzerschild **around Nanoha. Despite her desire to help Vita, she has no choice but to stay put.

Rakrein is still trying to get Chafrois to get back to her consciousness but she is still out cold. Vita is fighting against the automatic drone one on one. She has to rely on looking at the ground for cracks and sounds to see the movement of the drone/machine or whatever you want to call it.

"Where are you, you sneaky little-"

The machine suddenly appears behind Vita and thrusts a sickle towards her chest.

"_Shit!" _Vita's eyes widened as the only thing she can do is turn head slightly to see the sickle coming towards her.

"**Protection!" **Nanoha shouted. Pink barrier intercepted the machine's assault.

"Thanks, Takamachi." Vita muttered as she swings Graf Eisen horizontally but misses.

The hit-and-run strategy continues for two to three times, the drone finally knows what to do…

Vita looks around warily, and finally sees the machine coming for her.

"Gotcha you little shit!" Vita shouted as she tries to crush the drone with Graf Eisen… but the drone swiftly sidestep her strike… and appear in front of Nanoha.

"Takamachi! Look out!" Vita shouted fearing for Nanoha's safety.

Two sickles have its tip pierces through the **Panzerschild**, the drone swings its sickles upwards which cause Vita's barrier to shatter in tiny pieces.

"NANOHA!" Vita shouted as she rushes towards the white-dress girl as fast as she could. Rakrein widened his eyes as he is about to witness things that he prayed that would not happen.

Nanoha closes her eyes as she waits for the pain to come.

**SCHULK! **

**Drip… Drip…**

Blood drips on the ground as the sickle pierces through the body.

The body of Shu Shirakawa.

Nanoha widened her eyes in horror as her lover's blood splattered on her face, even Rakrein can't believe what he is seeing. The wormhole behind Shu, which formed in between Nanoha and the machine slowly disappear as the two sickles penetrated straight through Shu's abdomen and chest.

"Shu… SHU-KUN!" Nanoha shouted with desperate expression as her pupils shrank.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vita shouted as she smashes the drone head's off cleanly. Its body slumped down but the sickles are still in place within the boy's body.

Vita slowly and carefully pulls out the sickles as blood gush out of the wound. She tries the best she can to patch his wound up with her clothes, but it is hardly stopping it.

"Shu-kun! Shu-kun!" Nanoha ran as fast as she could even though she is about to collapse, she reaches the boy before her legs give out. She desperately shook the boy's shoulder to keep him awake while Vita is screaming for medical reinforcements.

Rakrein looks at the scene in disbelief. "After everything… why does this…" Rakrein grips his fist tightly that it could bleed while Chafrois is still knocked out.

"OI! WHERE IS THE MEDICAL TEAM?! HE IS DYING HERE!" Vita shouted through her transmitter.

"W-We are on the way sir! Hang in there!" The voice replied.

"V-Vita… it's fine…" Shu coughs out some blood.

"Stop talking you idiot! The medic is on the way!" Vita shouted.

"Shu-kun! Stay awake!" Nanoha muttered in tears.

"E..Everything is g-going to be fine…" Shu smiled the best he could, but the blood leaks out of his wound even more.

"Oi! Hang in there!" Vita cried a little as she sees the boy's painful expression.

"V-Vita… promise me…" Shu struggled to speak.

"W-What…." Vita stuttered.

The boy slowly caresses Nanoha's cheeks and wipes some of her tears away. "T… Take care of her… for me…" Shu smiled as his hand slumped on the ground.

"Oi… OI! WAKE UP!" Vita shouted.

Nanoha stares at her lover in disbelief. She hugged her lover and keeps repeating "I love you. Please wake up." But it is fell to deaf ears….

It might be too late… to save Shu Shirakawa…

* * *

**End of Chapter 17. **

**Right, finally Zezernan's arc is over! Stay tune for more interesting chapters! **


	18. Chapter 18

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name**

**Luis014: I'm really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, thank you for your support.**

**Attis89mackan: Thank you.**

**A/N: I would like to thank you all the viewers! The stats shown that it exceeds 1200 views, so I want to express my gratitude to all of you. I will try to keep updating weekly or so, but finals are coming up soooooo, if new chapters are late, then I apologize.**

* * *

Everyone is waiting in front of the emergency room. After the boy lost his consciousness, the medic teams arrive along with the rest of the Wolkenritter, Hayate, and Fate. Almost immediately, Shamal tried to heal the boy up to full health, but the wounds are too fatal that magical healing cannot cure the wounds inside.

The medic team rushed the boy to the emergency room back at Dimensional Sea HQ. Fate and Hayate cried their hearts out but they have a bigger problem to deal with… which is Takamachi Nanoha. After the incident, Nanoha cried and cried until she could not cry anymore… then she stopped showing any signs of emotions, she either only stares at the emergency room door or the floor which really worry Hayate and Fate. They try to cheer her up, but Nanoha just muttered things like, it is her fault or she should've listened.

Despite the pain of the white devil, there is one person who feels more pain than Nanoha… Minori Shirakawa. She basically broke through the emergency room door and demanded to see her son, the Wolkenritter and the nurse had to restrain her before telling her to calm down, because the more she interferes the work will become harder for the doctors.

About three hours have passed, Signum and Shamal bought many foods and drinks for everyone, because it is quite late in the evening. Even Rakrein and Chafrois stayed there to at least know the boy's condition… after all, he is the person who kind of saved their lives.

Finally…

**Clunk **

Everyone swiftly turns their head towards the emergency room. The doctors and nurses walked out of the room, but not with a happy expression.

"Doctor! How is my son?!" Minori shouted. Everyone waited with bated breath.

"Not good… Not good at all…" The head doctor said grimly.

"The wounds that were inflicted on him pierces through the very important part of the nervous system… also his linker core is severely damage from extensive use of high-mana-demanding spells." Another doctor said.

"Will he be okay…?" Nanoha muttered raspily.

"It is very fortunate that he is here sooner… if we were ten minutes late, he would've died from blood loss." The head doctor said. Everyone flinched from the thought, but that didn't actually happen so they let that idea drop away.

"We have some good news and bad news… The good news, is that the surgery operation is successful, his condition is now stable." Everyone sighed in relief.

"But… what is the bad news?" Fate asked grimly.

The doctor looked at Fate with miserable eyes. "The damage that had been done to him is so great… that it might become permanent…" Everyone widened their eyes.

"W-What does that mean?!" Hayate shouted.

"The damage goes through some part of his spinal cords…. That means, he might be crippled… for life." The doctors looked down sadly. Minori's face turn into a dreadful expression, the same goes to everyone there.

"Please! Is there anything you can do?!" Minori pleaded desperately.

"We've tried our best… our current technologies are not able to advance that far. I'm so sorry… but he might not be able to walk or fly anymore… The most likely scenario is that, he has to quit being a mage or even retire… You will probably need miracles and intense rehabilitation to even make him walk like normal again." The head doctor muttered.

Nanoha couldn't take it anymore, she cries hard on her two hands, Hayate and Fate have to hug the white devil to comfort her but despite their actions, they are also crying.

Minori has a lone tear on her cheeks as she tightens her fist. The Wolkenritter and Rakrein close their eyes in sadness while Chafrois hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"C-Can we see him?" Hayate muttered.

"We don't know when he will wake up… but sure, all of you can visit him. Just be sure to call us if anything happens." The head doctors and his colleagues walk away. Everyone nodded in gratitude as they approach the emergency room.

Minori opened the door and walk inside along with the group. There are many medical cables and tubes all around the bed. The oxygen mask is on the boy's face while his entire chest is covered in bandages and medical wires. Granzon is in its standby form next to his pillow, it is constantly blinking faintly.

The heartbroken mother slowly walks up to her son while the rest slowly follows her. Minori caresses her son's cheek softly as tears dwell in her eyes. "Shu-chan…" Minori can only muttered the name of her son before collapsing on her knees and broke down in tears.

Shamal and Signum immediately run towards the heartbroken mother and help her up to her feet. They carefully place her on the couch as Shamal sit next to her to try and calm her down. Signum closes her eyes and look away, afraid that she will be affected by the scene.

Nanoha slowly approaches the boy she love, despite her look that is devoid of emotion, a teardrop fell on her knuckles which is currently gripping Shu's hand. Fate and Hayate sat on the bed next to the unconscious boy, they are trying to hold back the urge to weep.

Vita unconsciously tightened her fist in anger. _"I will find the one responsible… and I will be sure to keep my promise… Shu Shirakawa." _Vita thought.

"I'm sorry… Shu-kun… it's all my fault…" Nanoha muttered.

"Nanoha… it's not… stop blaming yourself…" Fate said softly.

"Yes it is! If I had just listened to him, he won't be in this state!" Nanoha shouted.

Vita suddenly turns towards the future ace with a murderous glare. She walks forward to try and knock some sense into her. "…!" Signum extended her arm to prevent Vita from moving forward.

"_It is not our place to do it, just stay there." _Signum telepathically said to Vita.

"…_Are you sure?" _Vita asked.

"_Just watch." _Signum replied shortly.

Nanoha still continues to blame on herself, after about another ten seconds, Minori got up from her couch and do something that shocked almost everyone in the room.

**SLAP! **

Nanoha instantly feels the pain searing through her cheeks as Minori slapped her… hard.

"My son protected you… with his own accord, because he loves you. His recklessness made me so angry… but that… I can forgive." Minori said menacingly. "But for you to say something like this… Are you saying that my son's sacrifice is worthless?! Are you saying that my son's love for you is valueless?!" Minori shouted.

"I… I…"

"What happens to Shu-chan, I don't blame it on anyone. He made his decision, which is to save you regardless of his own consequences, and I respect that. He might be crippled for life… but he fought for what he believe in…" Minori explained with sorrow.

"M-Minori-san…" Nanoha sobbed a little.

"Do you think blaming yourself will make him happy?" Nanoha widened her eyes. Fate and Hayate also touch Nanoha's hand lightly before showing the sign of agreement to Minori's statement.

"I hope you remember my words, Takamachi Nanoha. The only thing I wish, is for you to always have my son's back. That is all I want from you, which I believe is the thing that my son himself also wanted. This also applies to you two." Minori looked at Nanoha before switching to Fate and Hayate.

The three nodded softly in understanding.

[I must say that Master is very lucky to have such caring friends and families.] Everyone instantly turns towards the source of the voice.

"You are…" Nanoha muttered.

[It is a pleasure to meet all of you, although I've stayed with Master for quite some time, we didn't have any chance to talk due to circumstances. My name is Granzon, the so-called "Lost Logia."] Shu's device slowly floats in front of the group.

"You seem to be very… humane?" Hayate questioned. Usually devices that are not unison-type or cannot physically manifest itself are not compatible to show emotions or a lot of human speech.

[I am able to evolve and improve in every way according to my user's potential, in this case, my compatibility with Master is at astonishing rate.] Granzon explained.

"So you are saying that, you have limitless potential or something?" Shamal asked.

[Technically yes, I will always improve as long as my Master improves. I'm a "Lost Logia" after all.]

"Anyway! What do you want…" Vita asked impatiently.

Vita lightly smacks Vita on the head. "Vita, stop being rude." Signum deadpanned.

"Oi! I'm not being rude! I just want to know what he wants!" Vita shouted.

[I just want to show gratitude, for staying by Master's side. Recently, he doubts himself quite often.]

"He did?" Fate asked with a concern.

[His body is still incompatible regarding the usage of certain spells. Some people of the main office also devalue his work and efforts because of his age. Despite his calm demeanor, he has a lot of emotional and physical stress.]

Everyone looked at the unconscious boy with pity, although they know that he won't want pity from them. The only thing he would've wanted is their support.

"I just hope… that he will be normal again…" Hayate muttered. She totally understands the feeling of being crippled.

[He will be.]

"Really?! But how can you be so sure?!" Nanoha instantly perked up. Everyone is still listening with high anticipation.

[You and the other two should know why.] Granzon, in its card form, floated towards Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. [Master spent most of his time with you three after all.] Granzon blinked faintly.

Fate smiled while nodding along with Hayate. Nanoha smiled faintly as she looks at her object of affection.

[There is no point staying in sorrows from the past actions. Learn from it then move on, that was what Master once told me.]

"That's my son for you." Minori looked at her son with pride.

Chafrois and Rakrein smiled at the scene. The boy is truly blessed to have such friends and family.

[I think it is best that all of you get some rest. Master will probably wake up in three or four days, that's my speculation.]

Everyone nodded softly in understanding. Chafrois and Rakrein excuse themselves, they have a lot of report to do. Signum and Shamal convinced Hayate to return home, she has to go to school tomorrow. Fate has to convinced Nanoha to go home, just like Hayate, they have school tomorrow and it will not be pleasant if the school sent a letter to their parents regarding their absence.

After everyone exited the room, Minori decided to stay with her son. She slowly caresses her son's face before getting up to make her own bed on the couch.

Suddenly, she got an incoming transmission from Lindy. They have the talk about the situation, which Lindy promises that she will visit Shu tomorrow along with Chrono after she's done with the report she has to do. Minori muttered a thank you to one of her best friend before hanging up.

Minori sighed before draping the blankets over her body. "Goodnight Shu-chan…" She spares her son a glance before drifting into the dreamland.

* * *

**Five Days Later…**

Throughout the days, people came to visit the unconscious boy. The Field Commander of the 108th Battalion, Major Genya Nakajima, Admiral Lindy, Admiral Leti, even the Materials and Yuuno, the list keeps going on and on.

The most unexpected visitor is Midget Crowbel, Minori didn't expect the Bureau Chief of Staff herself to personally visit her son. The Chief of Staff said that her colleagues, Largo Kiel and Leone Philis also offer their deepest apology about what happened. But Minori said that it was no one's fault, her son did what needs to be done. Midget nodded in understanding as she wishes that the boy will get better soon before politely excuse herself.

The fifth day, Minori is getting worry, who wouldn't? Shu slept for give days straight and there is still no sign of him waking until…

**Beep! Beep! **

His vital signs are more active than usual. Minori suddenly turns towards her son and call the doctors.

The doctors arrive at the room as the brave young boy is stirring up.

"Good Good! His vital signs are perfectly normal!" The head doctor said.

"…" Shu slowly opens his eyes, he's still unable to speak since the oxygen mask is strapped on his face.

"Shu-chan!" Minori half-shouted as she carefully hugs her son. Shu smiles behind the oxygen mask but he can barely lift his arms.

"Hm, no sign of amnesia, everything looks stable. Are you having any trouble breathing normally?" The doctor at the back asked.

Shu shook his head weakly signaling that he has no trouble breathing at all.

"Alright, we'll take the oxygen mask off." The head doctors took the oxygen mask off. "So, how do you feel?"

"I need some water…" Shu said raspily. Minori hastily pour some water into a cup before help her son drink the liquid down. After the boy hydrated his throat, the doctors look at one another before deciding to do what needs to be done.

"Can you move try to move your arms, or maybe your legs?" One of the doctors asked.

Shu gritted his teeth as he tried his best to at least lift his arms up. Both of his arms are shaking but it does not even move an inch. "…What happened?" Shu muttered tiredly.

"I'm sorry about this, but we have to tell you the bad news…" The head doctor said grimly. Shu nodded softly in understanding while Minori grips her son's hand tightly.

"The damage you had taken… is very fatal." One of the doctors opens the holographic picture of Shu's nervous system.

"The outside wounds are somewhat healed… but the damage done inside is-"

"No need to beat around the bush doctor… just say what you need to say…" Shu muttered meekly.

The head doctor shook his head and sighed. "At this stage, you are currently disabled. It would take miracles and a lot of physical rehabilitation to get you back to normal or even walking again…" The guy looked down with sympathetic expression.

"…" Minori looked at her son worriedly as he closes his eyes.

"I'm really sorry… there is nothing that we can-"

"It's alright… I understand. Thank you, doctors." Shu thanked all the doctors that helped him.

All the medical staffs nodded. "We'll leave you so you can rest. If you have anything or need anything, do not hesitate to call us."

Shu nodded before all of them left the room.

"Shu-chan…." Minori muttered worriedly. No one shouldn't go through something like this… to be told that they cannot be normal or let alone walk again.

"It's alright mother…" Shu looked at the ceiling. Minori refuses to let go of her son's hand.

"If I am truly crippled permanently… at least I know that it is all worth it." Shu said faintly as Granzon slowly floats toward him and lands on his chest.

"You need to stop being reckless like that…" Minori muttered icily.

"I perfectly understand that you are angry at me mother… I have no excuse for my actions."

Minori sighed frustratingly. "I am so mad at your recklessness… but… for you to take the killing blow for someone you love… I can't help but feel proud of you." She shook her head.

"I'm glad that you understand my motive, mother." Shu smiled faintly.

"Don't push your luck young man, or I will personally ground you." Minori narrowed her eyes.

"In my defense, there is no other way. But I did push myself too hard, and I was too reckless." Shu coughed while pain is starting to surface near his wounds.

Minori instantly caresses son, she patted him softly on his head while the pain is subsiding.

"Rest now Shu-chan… just… stop getting hurt okay?" Minori said tearfully. Shu gives his mother the best smile he can muster before she hugs him tightly.

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

"Haa~ really good! Everything is going as planned. The finalization will be done in dew days~" A man is humming to himself in happiness.

"Pardon my intrusion." A feminine voice said.

"Oh! Sure sure! Come in! Any good news?!" The man asked excitedly.

"Yes. Shu Shirakawa successfully borrowed us enough time to end Teniquette Zezernan's life, just as planned." The female smiled a little.

"He lived up to my expectations! And…?"

"The drone we sent successfully done its job. But your chosen one is currently paralyzed, he will need to go through a lot of pain and rehabilitation to return to normal." The woman frowned a little.

"Good! Very good!" The man said gleefully.

"You want to cripple him? Our plan requires his… cooperation in the future is it not?" The woman asked confusedly.

"Correct! This will just help him to become even stronger. You can call this, a test if you will." The man laughed.

"I see… but what if he failed?"

"Don't worry about it! I already have a fail-safe in store anyway… Our beautiful dreams will not depend on such expendable variables." The man smirked darkly as he looks at one of the test tubes. Inside is undoubtedly a human girl.

The woman smiled before she brings up a holographic screen. "I almost forgot. We have some new subjects for experiment." The female opens the picture of a man and a woman. The man is stabbed cleanly through his chest while the woman has no physical wounds but she is unconscious.

"Oh? How did we gain these two subjects?"

"They attacked one of our hidden bases. They are quite skillful in combat."

"I see! I will get right on those two right away!" The man said joyfully as his attendant bows and exits the room.

"I guess it is time for a little celebration for Teniquette Zezernan's death!" The man grabs a bottle of wine and pours some of it onto his glass. "Cheers! For being such a puppet for me till the end!" The man gulps down all the liquid in one go. "Tastes filthy just like your pathetic existence, Zezernan-san." The man tosses his glass to the floor, causing it to completely shatters while he has a lunatic smile on his face.

* * *

Next Day…

"I hope Shu-kun will wake up soon…" Hayate muttered as she is on the way to Shu's hospital room.

"Yeah… I'm really worried…" Fate muttered while Nanoha nodded in agreement.

"Fate-chan, I think you have to focus though. The enforcer examination is coming up right?" Hayate asked.

"…." Fate nodded a little. Hayate is totally right, she needs to focus on passing the examination, but it is really hard to concentrate knowing that the person you love is still hurt, let alone still in a coma.

"You got to focus on the problem at hand Fate-chan. We'll take care of Shu-kun, and after you are done with the examination, you can stay with him as much as you want." Hayate suggested.

"Uhm... I'll try…" Fate muttered. Nanoha softly took Fate's hand in her own, the blonde looks at her best friend before smiling to her in gratitude. The white devil returns the smile, feeling really happy that her support is appreciated by Fate.

"Mouu~ you two got close-lovey-dovey again… I'm jealous you know…" Hayate pouted as she also joined in the hand-holding ordeal.

Fate and Nanoha blushed furiously but say nothing to Hayate who joined in on their little business. Finally they reaches the room.

**Click! Clunk! **

"Huh?!" Nanoha exclaimed. Fate and Hayate look at their friend in confusing manner before they walk forward and see something that causes their eyes to open wide.

Minori is currently holding a bowl of porridge and is feeding a spoonful of it to her son. Shu's appearance looked more or less healthier, he is less pale and is currently sitting in an upright position.

"Hm? Oh! It's you three!" Minori smiled at the three girls.

The girls' jaws are dropping in surprise. "Hey you three, you okay?" Shu muttered softly.

"SHU-KUN!" Nanoha shouted as she throws her arms around the boy's neck, hugging him tightly. Hayate and Fate said nothing but also rush towards the boy and jumped on his bed while hugging his chest.

Minori sweatdropped at the scene. _"Should I be happy or should I stop this…" _She thought as Shu's face turns a little bit blue.

"N..Nanoha… I-I can't breathe…" Shu struggled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nanoha hastily let go of the boy's throat. Minori also get Hayate and Fate off Shu's chest because they might cause the wounds to open again.

"I know that you three are happy that he woke up, but don't do that again okay? His wounds might open up again." Minori scolded.

"Sorry Minori-san…" The three muttered. Minori then assured the three that she's not mad or anything, they just need to keep in mind that Shu's body is still very weak and he might get hurt from their actions.

"Since you three are here, please take care of him. I need to go out for something, don't get overexcited okay?" Minori said.

"Yes!" The three answered brightly. Minori smiled before leaving the room.

"So, how are you three? Everything okay?" Shu smiled weakly at his lovers. The three pull their own chairs forward and sit around Shu's bed.

"You baka, you are the one in the hospital…" Hayate softly puts her hand on Shu's hand.

"I guess I am…" Shu laughed dryly .

"Shu-kun…" Nanoha muttered.

"Hm?" Shu smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry… for everything…" Nanoha said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Nanoha. If I blamed you for what happened, then I will undoubtedly be a hypocrite and also the worst boyfriend."

"But…" Nanoha muttered.

"You just want power to protect something you love… although I will admit that your words stung me a little when you call me selfish and stuff…" Nanoha flinched a little.

"But when I think clearly, everything you said has only one main idea, that you've done it because you want to protect me… Words cannot describe how much I love you after that…" Shu smiled faintly as Nanoha is holding back from crying.

"You needed to get stronger, but normal trainings won't help you achieve that in time, that is what you thought didn't you? And I had the audacity to say something like, "stop pushing yourself too hard" when you are doing all of those for me… I'm sorry for being such a selfish person… I'm sorry, Nanoha…" Nanoha instantly looks at the boy in the eye while tears are freely flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sor-" Nanoha hugged the boy for dear life as she keeps repeating those words while crying uncontrollably. Shu just leaned his head on Nanoha's, unfortunately he cannot return the hug at this stage.

"I love you so much… that also includes both of you, Hayate, Fate." Shu said as he looks at the other two.

"We know…" The two muttered as they cried a little before they grip hands tightly.

After their little emotional moment, everyone slowly calms down and the atmosphere becomes a lot happier so to speak.

"Shu-kun, when will you start the physical rehabilitation?" Hayate asked since she's still has to visit the doctor once in a while regarding her legs.

"As soon as possible I guess, maybe even tomorrow." Shu smiled.

"Don't push yourself too hard…" Nanoha said with a worry expression.

"The doctors will be controlling the process, so it'll be fine." Shu touched Nanoha's head with his own.

"You can't move your arms or legs at all?" Fate asked with a sad expression.

Shu tried to move his arms again, both arms only vibrate a little but it doesn't move. "I can feel my arms and legs… but it hurts to try to move." Shu said painfully as he stopped trying to move his arms.

"I just hope there is a way…" Fate muttered.

"The doctors told me that my nervous systems are damaged. That means the connection between the cells and systems are cut. Although it is very unlikely to recover from such damage, I think I know some ways." Shu replied.

"How?" The three said simultaneously.

"There is an ancient healing art I read about few years ago… if I remember correctly, it is called acupuncture." Shu blinked.

"What is that?" Hayate asked curiously.

"It involves the stimulation of specific nerve points on the body using thin needles. You insert the needles through skins to stimulate the nerve points to strengthen the nerve connections."

"T-That sounds painful!" Nanoha shouted while her face pales. Hayate's and Fate's eyes are widened like a saucer.

"It will, but I won't know till I try… I believe doing it along with the rehabilitation will surely help me back to normal." Shu sighed.

"B-But that's-" Hayate stuttered.

"Dealing with pain sounds intimidating even for me… but I'll get over it." The boy smiled bravely.

"We're here for you…" Fate whispered. Nanoha and Hayate nodded instantly as those words left Fate's mouth.

"And I'll also be supporting you on your Enforcer's exam." Shu smirked.

"W-Wha?! How did you-" Fate stuttered.

"C'mon now Fate, your dream is to become an Enforcer and I also work in the main office. Of course I would know the examination date." Shu chuckled softly.

Fate blushed furiously as she buries her face in her hands. "I will do my best…" Fate muttered shakily.

"Fate, you can do it. I fought alongside you for over a year now, just keep your mind clear of doubts, you'll be fine." Shu suggested.

"Hai." Fate smiled before leaning down and kisses the boy on the cheek. Shu blushes a little but successfully fought down his embarrassment.

"Mouu Fate-chan… that was unfair…" Hayate pouted as Nanoha did the same.

"W-What? I was just showing my gratitude." Fate stuttered.

"That can be called as an opportunist Fate-chan." Nanoha pouted as she hugs Shu's neck possessively.

"Mou!" Fate just crosses her arms and pouted.

Shu just chuckled at their antics. "By the way, I believe that your exams are also close to Fate's, right Nanoha?" Shu asked.

"Yeah, but the S-Rank exams is easier than Enforcer's test in my opinion." Nanoha smilingly scratches her head.

"From what I've heard, yes. Enforcer's examination requires extremely high skills in legal matters and combat skills. Basically, you have to be a combat-fit prosecutor or some sorts." Shu shook his head softly. "Although, that doesn't mean you can rest easy though. It is the S-Rank examination after all." Shu rests his head on the pillow.

"I never slacked off on training!" Nanoha did a fake hurt expression.

"And I'm sure that you will never be. Just don't overdo it." Shu chuckled.

"I won't, I promise. But that also apply to you, you know?" Nanoha laughed.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind."

The four keep chatting for another 1 hour regarding the future and stuff. In between that, Minori returned with some food and they have their lunch in the room.

After all the chatting, Shu yawned tiredly so the girls decided to let him rest. Tomorrow, Hayate promises to go with the boy to the rehabilitation center, she has to do some checkups there anyway. Nanoha and Fate counted on Hayate to take care of the boy while they have to train hard for the upcoming exams. Shu bid all of them farewell before returning to the unconsciousness.

"Hm? A message?" Minori said before opening the message.

Minori frowned at the new message she receives from Lindy, it seems that she has to go back to work really soon or Lindy might get in some trouble.

"_Then who will take care of Shu-chan… hm…" _Minori frowned deeply. Her son is nowhere near the state where he can take care of himself.

* * *

"What a déjà vu…" Shu muttered as he's in a wheelchair.

"I kinda understand what you meant." Hayate chuckled as she is pushing Shu's wheelchair to the rehabilitation center.

"How ironic, that you are the one who is walking while I'm the one in a wheelchair." Shu chuckled softly.

Hayate laughed a little but decided to say nothing. Both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

This morning the boy was visited by the medical staffs. Shu explained everything about his recovery plans and the doctors agreed. Although it is quite challenging to actually find a doctor who knows how to perform such an ancient healing techniques like acupuncture, luckily there is one famous veteran lady who actually work at the rehabilitation center who knew the methods and procedures.

"We're here!" Hayate exclaimed as they reached the rehab center. Located in Central Mid-Childa, the Cranagan Rehabilitation Center is well-known for their research and medical experiments that are focus on curing the disabled and physically handicapped patients.

Shu's doctors have already contacted one of the best doctors here to take care of the boy, which ironically is Hayate's rehabilitation doctor. "Hello, welcome to the rehabilitation center, have you made an appointment?" The reception smiled warmly.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Doctor Serena Althea." Hayate replied smilingly.

"Ahh! Yagami-san! I apologize for not recognizing you earlier, you have gotten a lot better!" The receptionist said apologetically. "And, you are Shirakawa-san, I presume?" The woman asked.

Shu nodded before the receptionist contacted the doctor. "Doctor Althea is waiting for you at medical room 3C." The receptionist said.

Both of them nodded in gratitude before heading towards the room 3C. It takes about 3-5 minutes to reach the room.

"You two must be Yagami-san and Shirakawa-san. Doctor Serena is waiting, please come in." The nurse said as she opens the door.

"Hayate-chan! Welcome! You look better than ever!" Doctor Serena said warmly as she pulls the girl into a hug. She is a middle-age looking woman with a shoulder-length brownish hair in a doctor outfit.

"Ehehe! Thanks Doctor!" Hayate replied. After their little reunion, Serena looked at the boy in a wheelchair before her bright expression turns into a sad one.

"Hi there, you are Shirakawa-san correct?" Serena asked respectfully.

"Yes. Before anything, I must thank you, for healing Hayate back to full health." Shu said.

"It's not mainly because of me. I only provide the schedule, analysis, and procedures. It is because of her efforts, disciplines, and will." Serena said while Hayate blushes from her praise.

The brunette doctor walks up to the boy before kneeling down and grip his hands softly. "I also know why you are in this state. I must say you are very brave and selfless… not many people like you exist anymore…" Serena said sympathetically.

"You knew…?" Shu questioned.

"When Hayate heard about your injuries, she immediately contacted me. Your doctors send me the file regarding your injuries as well. I will make sure that you will be completely healed as soon as possible." Serena smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, Althea-san…" Shu smiled.

"Please, call me Serena. Let's get you checked up and everything." Serena signals the nurse to help Shu lie down on the bed while she completes her checkup on Hayate.

"Okay, Hayate-chan! Your muscles and nerve signals are looking very strong! Been exercising quite frequently didn't you?" Serena smiled at the result.

"I have to walk here and there to work, I think that's why I'm getting a lot better." Hayate speculated.

"Very good! If you keep this up, you'll be perfectly normal in no time! Remember, don't go overboard with your legs, although I'll say that you are able to jog around without worrying about abnormal strains." Serena commented.

"Hai! Thank you, Serena-san!" Hayate smiled brightly. Serena just waved her hands in a no problem gesture before approaching Shu.

"Okay, stay still. I have to scan your body structures." Serena said as numerous lights scan the Shu's entire body. The result pops up on a holographic screen.

Serena watches with a grim expression. "You are very unlucky… the reason why you cannot move your arms and legs is because your spinal cords, which is the central nervous system, is damaged. Your wounds are… inhumanely precise…" Serena shook her heads.

"Well… the culprit was not a human…" Shu sighed.

"Serena-san, will he be okay?" Hayate asked with worry in her tone.

"He will have to go through a lot of pain to renew those neuron cells… the more we wait, the more nerve cells will stop functioning."

"Why?!" Hayate's eyes widened.

"Lack of movements… when you move your muscles, it will strengthen the nerve signals. When the nerve systems are cut off, they will start to deteriorate until it completely dies… Shu-san, you need to go through a lot of physical training to re-strengthen your nerve and muscle cells, although that might not be enough." Serena frowns while stroking her chin.

"I heard that there is someone who can perform a particular healing technique, acupuncture to be exact." Shu muttered.

"…Are you really sure you want to go through that? It will be really painful, and when I say really painful, that means extreme amount of pain." Serena's expression turns grim.

"…If that is what it takes, then I have no problem with it." Shu replied with an absolute resolve. Hayate seems to get even more worry when Serena said those things, but she knew that the boy will do whatever it takes to be done.

Serena softly pats the boy's head. "You are a strong boy. I will introduce you to my old lady after the physical training." Serena said as the nurse and she slowly get Shu to sit up straight and get him towards an advanced-looking treadmill.

"Old lady… she's your grandmother?" Shu asked curiously.

"She's my mother to be exact! Although she hates it when I call her that." Serena laughed goofily.

Serena presses some buttons and a sturdy-looking exercise bars extended out. "You need to take this very slowly, just try and move with your arms. When it gets a little bit painful you need to stop and repeat the movement." Serena said as the nurse helped the boy to stand.

Shu's legs are shaking, he gritted his teeth while a little bit of pain goes through his legs. He slowly tries to move his arms but it is also trembling as little pain erupts here and there.

"I know this is painful, it happens because you are trying to re-strengthen the nerve signals with the muscle cells." Shu nodded as he repeats the movement painfully.

Hayate is watching with worry clear in her eyes. It is also a pain to watch the boy she loves going through so much pain… and this is just the start for the pain train…

After 30 minutes, Shu is panting and sweating as sores spread through his arms and legs. Despite the fact that someone is helping him stand, his legs feel like it goes through a marathon.

"Okay, that's enough." Serena said as the nurse slowly gets Shu back on his wheelchair.

"Shu-kun, you okay?" Hayate asked with a lot of concern.

"Yeah… just a little sore…" Shu panted.

"I will request a patient transfer from the main hospital. Are you fine with that?" Serena asked.

Shu nodded. If he stays here, then he will be able to get better much faster. Also it will saves the trouble from going back and forth.

"Great! It will make the process even easier." Serena sends the transfer message.

"I will go and prepare the room for you." The nurse said. Serena nodded as the nurse goes to contact the receptionist to open a new bedroom for Shu.

"Let's go visit my old lady." Serena said as she pushes Shu's wheelchair towards the exit as Hayate follows them.

They reach a certain room which has the name "Selene Althea" on it. Serena just opened the door and led Hayate and Shu inside.

"Mom!"

"What did I told you about knocking before entering, Serena." A lady which seems to be in her late 60s said while smacking Serena's head with a wooden stick.

"Ow! I just need your help!" Serena cries comically as she grips a bump on her head.

"Hm?" Serena's mother seems to notice the boy in a wheelchair. "Hello there young man, are you well?" The elderly woman smiled.

"Uhm… yes sir." Shu answered softly. Selene slowly gets up while using her wooden stick to support her weight. The elder woman walks toward Shu and do a testing grasp on Shu's arms softly.

"You are injured." The elder woman frowns.

Hayate is watching in fascination. "How did she know..?" Hayate muttered to herself.

"When I grasp his arms, I feel that his muscles are not responding to my touch… you can call it a medic instinct, young one." Selene smiled at Hayate.

"Mother, he needs your help… regarding the acupuncture process." Selene instantly perked up from Serena's claim.

"Are you sure young boy? From what I felt, it will be very painful for you." The veteran said grimly.

"Yes." Shu answered firmly.

Selene nodded as Serena slowly gets Shu on a medical bed with his face down on the bed. Selene grabs a wooden box and sits in a chair next to Shu's bed.

"Take his shirt off for me Serena." Selene said as she prepares the needles for the operation. Serena nodded as she carefully takes off upper half of Shu's hospital gowns.

Shu felt certain gel or some sorts on his back. "This will help ease the pain. If you feel that you cannot withstand the pain, be sure to tell me immediately alright?" The old lady said.

"Yes sir." Shu muttered.

"C'mon, Hayate-chan… you can wait outside…" Serena muttered.

"B-But…"

"Trust me… you don't want to stay in here…" Serena said with a serious face.

"I'll be fine, Hayate… I promise." Shu said.

Hayate looked into the boy's eyes before nodding. After a little emotional moment, Serena escorts Hayate out of the room.

"She cares a lot about you huh, young man." Selene said.

"Yes, and vice versa." Shu replied.

"Here… bite on this… I don't want you to bite on your tongue." Selene holds a stick in front of Shu. The boy bites on it and prepares for the worst.

"I will start with the least painful points… here we go…" Selene said as she starts the operation.

Shu's screams of pain can be heard loudly from the outside… The doctors and nurses fully know, about what is happening inside Selene's treatment room.

After 1 antagonizing hour…

"We're done for today…" Selene said.

The poor boy is currently unconscious… the pain he receives are too much to bear.

"Oh dear… I still do not understand why a young boy like you has to go through such thing…" Selene said sympathetically before calling Serena to take the boy to his room.

"Mom! Is he okay?!" Serena half-shouted as she sees the boy currently is unconscious.

"He endures the pain splendidly… rarely that I have to use this to poke someone's pressure points…" Selene said as she shows her daughter a very long, slim intimidating needle.

"W-W-What?! You need to use that?!" Serena stuttered.

"His condition is very fatal… it is necessary for such measures…" Selene sighed.

"I see…"

"Bring him back tomorrow after you put him through a physical treatment. His muscles responded to the needles' insertion, it is still totally possible to heal him back to full health."

Her daughter nodded as she puts the boy in his wheelchair before heading towards the boy's bedroom.

"Serena-san! How is he?!" Hayate half-shouted.

"He is fine but unconscious, he is a strong boy Hayate. Usually patients that seek my mother for acupuncture ran away after they see her equipments." Serena sighed.

Both of them reach Shu's bedroom. It is similar to normal patient room in a hospital. The two slowly lifted the boy to the bed and pull up the blankets.

"You can visit him anytime you want. Same to his friends and family, just remember to let him rest." Serena waved before exiting the room.

Hayate waved back before starting at her lover's face. She slowly caresses his face while having a worry expression on her face.

"Shu-kun… sleep well…" Hayate kisses his forehead before silently leaving the room.

Inside the boy's gowns, a purple light blinked softly. Granzon slowly floats out of Shu's pocket before landed on the nightstand.

[Partner, I really hope that you will get better soon.] Granzon blinked.

The boy just stirred a little but showing no sign of waking up.

The recovery of Shu Shirakawa, is possible after all…

* * *

**End of Chapter 18. Thank you for all of your supports! **


	19. Chapter 19

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name, Important Dialogues**

* * *

Five antagonizing months… Five pain-filled months is the time that our protagonist boy had gone through just to make his arms move like normal again. Currently, he cannot walk at all, but he is able to use crutches instead of sitting in a wheelchair.

The good thing is that, the boy's body is starting to be compatible with its own linker core. Shu no longer needs to put the limiter on himself, which causes his reserves to develop even further despite his linker core injury. His control is still like trash though, because of his current… obstacles so to speak, he cannot do the usual combat training.

"I wonder when I will be back to normal…" Shu sighed as he is playing with several magic orbs while sitting upright on the bed.

[Not long if you keep your regular schedule up.] Granzon said in a good-humoredly tone.

"You are getting a lot more talkative y'know." Shu sweatdropped a bit.

[Well, I learn from the best... or not?] Granzon taunted jokingly.

"We need to work on your altitude…" Shu deadpanned.

**Clunk! **

"Oh, you are awake." A nonchalant voice said.

Shu looked at the direction of the voice and deadpanned almost immediately. "I thought I told you that I'm fine on my own." Shu said.

"Bah, it's not like I want to babysit you or anything! Hayate and your mom requested it, so deal with it." Vita waved dismissively.

"Whatever…" Shu muttered. Since the first day he stayed at the rehabilitation center, everyone especially his mother is so busy with their work that they cannot even visit him regularly. So they requested (more like pleaded) a person to take care of him… well… kind of.

"I still don't understand why you don't need to do regular practice routine like other squadrons?" Shu sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Meh, high scores got the most day off, I'm too lazy to go and practice with those mindless drills anyway." Vita yawned as she took her usual seat.

It is not a surprise, Vita is one of the best frontliners the Capital Air Force ever recruited. She got the 2nd highest scores in practice drills while the 1st is unsurprisingly Signum. Unfortunately (from Vita's point of view), Signum shows a lot of potential in politics and negotiation due to her calm nature, she usually got a call to work as Admiral Leti's spokesperson and secretary.

"Aren't you bored coming here regularly? There is nothing for you to do." Shu said as he read some of the reports from his holographic screen.

"I'm used to it…. Although I'm not bored or anything…" Vita muttered the last part.

"Hm? Pardon?"

"Nothing." Vita replied shortly as she takes out a piece of cloth and cleans her iron mallet.

The room then filled with occasional sound of Shu's typing on the holographic screen and Graf Eisen's movement, other than that is a complete silence. This continues for about 30 minutes until…

**Ring! Ring! **

"Hm?" Shu muttered. Vita looked at the boy with some pique curiosity.

"Hello?" Shu accepted the transmission via virtual screen.

"Shu-kun!" A bright feminine voice said.

"Nanoha? Are you well?" Shu smiled.

"Yep! I passed the S-Rank exams!" Nanoha said gleefully.

"Great! We should go celebrate when you are free." The boy suggested.

"Uhm, yeah… about that…" Nanoha muttered sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" Shu tilted his head.

"Fate-chan fails her Enforcer Examination again…" Nanoha half-smiled while sweatdropped.

Shu literally facepalm hard while Vita tries to muffle her laugh.

"Again?!" Shu shouted as he sweatdropped hard. Nanoha nodded nervously.

This is the second time Fate fails her Enforcer Test… due to her worries regarding Shu's condition… although, the boy in crime ensures her many times that he'll be fine, but she still visited him almost every day… which in return did not leave her with any time to train.

"Where is she now…" Shu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think she's sulking at "the" place." Nanoha scratches her head.

"…I see, thanks Nanoha." Shu smiled.

"Uhm! Please take care of her, and remember to take care of yourself too." Nanoha smiled back.

"Roger, I will be sure to give you a special gift, Miss S-Rank mage." Shu smirked deviously.

"B-Baka!" Nanoha blushed furiously with a smile. "I-I'm looking forward to it…" The white devil muttered.

"Hahaha, catch you later." Shu said. Nanoha nodded before the transmission ended.

"I hope you are giving Hayate the equal attention…" Vita said menacingly.

"Hey! I care for them equally you know!" Shu deadpanned as he shows Vita his self-made ring.

"Good, because if you don't. I'll pulverize you into a can sardine." Vita pointed Graf Eisen at Shu.

"How many times have you already said it…" Shu sweatdropped.

"Don't know, don't care, and will continue to say it." Vita shrugged.

Shu scratches his head annoyingly but decided to say nothing.

"By the way, do you want to go visit Fate? I'll give you a hand." Vita suggested.

"Sure, after I'm done with the usual schedules…" Shu sighed.

"I'll give you credit on enduring those acupuncture crap…" Vita shivered. The time she saw the boy got pierced by dozens of thin long needles, her face paled in pure horror. It took a lot of explanation to stop her from interfering with the operation.

"It's getting less and less painful after each time. But I will admit, I will probably not doing those again after I'm back to normal." Shu sweated before grabbing his crutches.

Vita nodded in understanding before walking towards the boy in case he falls or needs extra helping hand.

The red knight slowly leads the handicapped boy out of his room towards the physical rehab room. She usually stays there to make sure everything is ok, but when he has to go through acupuncture operation, she will stay outside at the lobby.

Vita will never say it out loud, but she actually felt guilty about the incident. She is a knight… providing protection for her allies is her pride, and she failed to deliver it. After that fateful day, she is presumingly haunted by the same memories of the scene… whenever she sees sickle-like objects and machines, the memories popped up like it is yesterday. The picture of the purple-haired boy being stabbed through his chest and abdomen by two steel sickles burned and planted inside her memories.

"_I will not fail again… I will protect Hayate, Nanoha, Shu, and everyone." _

"Vita, you okay? You seem spaced out." Shu asked because Vita just abruptly stopped walking.

"I'm fine." Vita said as she catches up with the boy.

After two hours of physical rehabs and usual acupuncture session with Selene, the boy stumbled towards Vita with exhaustion clear on his face. Luckily, he took a shower which refreshes him up a bit.

"Oi, you okay? We can go visit Fate tomorrow if you aren't up for it." Vita voiced her concerns.

"I'm fine, let's go." Shu said with a semi-tired voice.

"…Where to?"

"Harbor District, Central Mid-Childa."

"How do you know?" Vita asked curiously.

"It's the place where Fate likes the most." Shu answered.

Vita shrugged as a wormhole opens in front of them. The two slowly walk (in Shu's case, hobbles) towards the portal and disappeared.

The duo reappeared somewhere close to the docks, the current sight and scent of the ocean is more than enough to relief anyone's stress and problems, well… at least in the boy's opinion that is.

"I don't see anyone…" Vita muttered as she looks around.

"Follow me." Shu said.

Both of them walk passed all the ship hangers towards the end of the docks, where most people will not go.

"Fate." Shu said. The blonde girl turns around while her depressed expression turns into a surprise one.

"Shu, how did you…?"

"A little bird told me." Shu shook his head. _"Vita, it might be a little rude but-" _

"_Yeah yeah, I know. Just take care of your goddamn legs a'ight?" _Vita replied as she walks away with hands behind her head.

Shu slowly hobbles towards the blonde girl and stand beside her while looking at the vast openness of the sea.

"I'm sorry…" The blonde muttered.

"What for?" Shu raised his eyebrows.

"I let you down…"

"I'm not disappointed in you, nor am I angry with you."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you are able to do it."

"But I failed-"

"Not because you lack of skills, but because you are distracted." Shu commented.

Fate nodded sadly in acceptance.

"I'm really happy… that you were there to take care of me, visit me every day and such. But it's time for you to do things for yourself, Fate."

"But your condition…"

"Is getting a lot better. I don't want your success to be hindered by anything, especially by myself."

"No! You aren't hindering my success at all!"

"Directly no, but you know better than anyone that it is partially true, isn't it?" Shu said while Fate struggled to reply.

The blonde girl nodded meekly as she cannot find a reason to counter-argue.

"It's time for you to care about yourself. If you can't take care of yourself, then how can you take care of others?" Fate's eyes widened from realization.

"Although, it is ironic since I'm in this stage." Shu chuckled brightly.

"Not at all, I understand your point perfectly." Fate smiled at her lover.

"Good! Hm… How about a little… motivation boosts then."

"Eh?"

"If you passed the Enforcer Examination, I will grant you a wish." Shu smiled.

"A-A Wish?!"

"Any wish, if it is within my power to do so of course."

Y-You promise?!" Fate shouted.

"Hm? Sure. Why wouldn't I?" Shu asked curiously.

"Done!" Fate eagerly accepted the terms.

"…_Why I suddenly feel that I will regret on what I just said."_ Shu scratches his head.

The blond certainly has something in mind while she volunteers to take the boy back to the rehabilitation center. Both of them disappeared inside the wormhole and only the sounds of the wind and waves are left in the area.

* * *

**Location: TSAB HQ Dimensional Sea**

"And that concludes my report." Leti said. Most officers express their concerns regarding the security of the Bureau, it is officially, the most important priority to prevent the future incident like the Zezernan's incident from happening.

"Anyone has any additional suggestion?" Midget asked.

None raises their hands nor speak anything, it seems that everyone needs more time to make a concrete decision regarding such an important matter.

"We will continue to have the security protocol meetings once a week. Today's meeting is adjourned." Midget said as all the admirals and high ranking officers saluted before exiting the meeting hall.

Leti is walking with Lindy while Signum and Hayate follow them closely.

"Sorry about today you two, I really don't want to drag you two into a boring meeting." Leti sighed.

"It's fine Admiral Leti! I have to get use to this kind of environment, it's good to get some experience!" Hayate replied.

"Keep this altitude up and you'll become a high-rank commander in no time." Lindy laughed.

"Yes!" Hayate smiled.

"Signum-san, I must apologize for any inconvenience. You've done more than great job as a secretary." Leti smiled.

"It is nothing sir. I just do what I've been ordered." Signum smiled faintly.

"And I thank you for that. There will be other personnel from the main office to work as my secretary, so I must give the freedom back to you." Leti said jokingly.

"Hai." Signum replied.

"Although when I'm busy, may I request that you'll be my spokesperson?" Leti requested.

"It will be an honor." Signum smiled. Leti nodded in gratitude as both Leti and Lindy bid Hayate and Signum a goodbye. Hayate and Signum headed towards Shamal's workplace, they plan to have a dinner today, which nowadays it rarely happens because of time shortage.

"What shall we have today, mistress?" Signum asked.

"Maaah~ how about hot pot? You guys love them right?" Hayate put her index finger on her lips.

"Vita will be dancing with joy tonight I feel." Signum said jokingly.

"Ahahaha! I'll buy extra Shitake mushrooms for Vita." Hayate smiled.

The two reach the medical development sector, which is the location of Shamal's office.

Hayate knocked on the door. "Hai! Please come in!" A bright voice shouted.

"Hayate-chan! Welcome!" Shamal hugged Hayate tightly.

"S-Shamal, it's g-good to s-s-see you again." Hayate struggled to speak.

"Shamal, stop strangling mistress." Signum sweatdropped as Hayate's face turns a little blue.

"E-Eh?! Sorry Hayate-chan!" Shamal apologized as she lets go of her mistress' neck.

"Mou, Shamal, you are getting too overexcited." Hayate coughed a little.

"Ahaha, sorry! I'm just excited for our dinner today!" Shamal scratches her head sheepishly.

"For a medical officer, you have quite a lot of strength." A masculine voice said.

"Hey! It's just an adrenaline rush okay?!" Shamal shouted to the blue wolf.

"Whatever you say." Zafira snorted as Hayate patted him on the head.

Hayate talks to Shamal about the recent medical advances while Zafira and Signum have a light conversation regarding the work. It's quite refreshing to have a casual conversation sometimes, recently their workloads increased a lot (well, except for Zafira) but the command assured that everything will settle down once the new security protocols are in place.

**Clunk! **

Everyone turns towards the door.

"Hm? What are you guys doing here? Oh, Hayate!" Vita said happily as she hugs her mistress the instant she saw her.

"Vita! I miss you too! Why are you here though? Did Shu-kun told you that he is fine by himself again?" Hayate asked curiously.

"He did but I didn't left because of that. He visited Fate and requested for some alone time so I comply." Vita explained.

"Testarossa?" Signum speaks up.

"Yeah… She kinda… fails the Enforcer Test again…" Hayate muttered.

Signum facepalmed. "Is it because of her poor time managing skills again?" Signum sighed.

"Yep! But she should pass the third time though. That troublesome guy should be giving her some motivational speech right about now." Vita yawned.

Everyone chuckles at Vita's speculation.

"But Fate-chan is cheating again… I rarely get the chance to hog him all to myself." Hayate pouted jealously.

The Wolkenritter sweatdropped at their mistress.

"Well, if you want then you have to take the chance Hayate-chan!" Shamal exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Oi Oi Oi, Shamal, st-" Before Vita could finish speaking…

"You need to show your resolve Hayate-chan! Sometimes, the usage of force is necessary you know?" Shamal suggested.

"EH?!"

"You can just tie him up and kidnap him for a day and "show" him that how much you love him, if you get what I mean." Shamal giggled.

"Shamal! Stop giving mistress the strange preferences…" Signum deadpanned.

"You don't seem to dislike it when I did those to you though…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Vita shouted as Zafira's eyes are widened bigger than a saucer plate.

"SHAMAL!" Signum shouted as she smacked the knight of the lake with Laevatein.

"I-I THOUGHT! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Vita shouted as she pointed at Signum. She always teases Signum about her going crazy for Shamal, but didn't expect this in a million years!

Signum planted her face on the table, she just wanted to hide under a rock and die.

"S-So… you and Shamal is… uhm…" Hayate blushes a little.

"Yes… Hayate-chan. Sorry Signum, I got carried away…" Shamal sighed.

Signum just shook her head. "You and your carelessness Shamal…" Signum sighed irritatingly.

"Uhm… congratulations?" Hayate laughed dryly.

Yep! what an awkward moment for the Wolkenritter. The god of Yuri should be smiling right now.

* * *

3 months later…

"Not many hardworking kids nowadays huh?" A male instructor spoke up.

"Sadly yes, many of them have no resolve at all. I fear for the future of the Bureau." His female colleague sighed.

"Although there are some notable ones though! The girl, what's her name? Takamachi…" The guy ponders.

"Takamachi Nanoha. One of the best mage I've seen in a long time. At this rate she'll outrank us very soon, although I heard that she wants become an instructor." The girl explained.

"She's kinda scary though, I heard all of her friends are also geniuses too."

"Yep! Like the Testarossa girl, although she did fail the Enforcer exams for two times now, I don't know what happened."

"Will she re-take the exam again? I wonder…"

"Probably, and so is other candidates. That's why we're here." She sighed.

Both of the instructors are at the examination facility. The place provides combat simulation which the difficulties can be set and the custom changes can be made via control panels. No doubt that both of them are the Enforcer's Examiner.

"It's getting really late though… they got like 30 minutes left." The guy yawned.

"If they don't show up, we'll just report that all of them are disqualified." The girl waved dismissively.

"Talk about geniuses, what about that Shu Shirakawa boy?" She asked.

"Whoa, now that's the real deal." The guy sweated.

"Passed S-Rank exams at the age of 8, but I heard that he got some serious injuries."

"Yeah, gotta feel bad for him. He's doing a lot better though, I heard that from a friend n the 108th. Hmm?" He looked at the entrance and saw a blond hair girl running towards them.

"I see you took time to show up!" The female instructor shouted.

"Sorry! Last minute of strategizing!" Fate smiled.

"You really think you got what it takes to be an Enforcer?" The guy smirked.

"Yes." Fate answered confidently.

"Well, too bad! I'm not gonna let someone younger like you outrank me any time soon!" The female instructor smirked in a challenging tone.

"With respect, I will pass and I will become an Enforcer, whether you like it or not." Fate smirked with confidence.

"Whoa, you seem a lot more confident there huh? What's the deal?" The male instructors raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but it's personal." Fate gives a challenging smile.

"Huh, fair enough. Let us see then!" Both of the instructors deploy their device as the surrounding area changes into an abandoned airport but everything is enveloped in gray color.

Both instructors disappeared as a voice is heard throughout the area. "Situation: I held some hostages at the unknown location. If I sense anyone coming, one hostage will be executed every ten seconds! My colleague here is a professional mercenary that will hunt you down. You have 1 hour to defuse the situation, either by rescuing the hostages, capture/maim/kill the culprits, or both. Points that you will get is decided by your method of defusing the problems and the outcome of the situation."

"_Save the hostages, bring in the culprit for interrogation. I need to plan things carefully."_ Fate's thought focuses on the circumstances.

"Hope you are ready little girl! Mission Start!" The entire area brightens in red as fire is spreading everywhere.

Fate hastily rushes through the flame as bright yellow light engulf her body. She deploys her barrier jacket and **Sonic Move **through the burning areas.

"_Good thing that we successfully develop this huh? Bardiche?" _Fate mentioned about the **Sonic Move**.

_[Yes sir. It is a lot more reliable than __**Blitz Rush**__.] _Bardiche commented.

Fate nodded as she stopped abruptly and hide behind a dark corner. There are dozens of surveillance cameras around the forward area.

Fate silently looked at a holographic screen regarding the location's structure. The information is given prior of the examination, the speculated place of the hostages, the enemy weapons, etc. _"I need to minimize my magical signature, the hostages should be directly above here… but I doubt it."_ Fate thought as she suppresses her magical power.

_[Sensor signifies certain objects in the upper floor, but heartbeat sensing detects nothing.] _Bardiche reported.

"_Let's sweep through this area and silently maps out the details."_

_[Yes sir.] _

Fate waited for the opportune moment, for a loop hole of the camera views. The cameras turn slowly from left to right, this continues for three cycles and then…

"_There!" _

_**[Sonic Move]**_

Fate disappeared from her current position, a stream of golden light instantly passes through a small loop hole of the cameras' line of sight. The blonde girl reappeared in the shadows on the other side.

She silently creeps up the stairs towards the main lobby area in the airport. It is totally dark and she can hardly see anything.

"_I can't recklessly charge through here…" _Fate thought.

_[Scanning perimeter area.] _Bardiche silently scans for magical signatures and abnormalities.

_[Sir, detected large unknown signatures, forward direction 100 meters.] _Bardiche reported. Fate nodded as she steadily sticks to the wall and approaching the central area.

The middle area has twenty or so dummies which in this case, act like hostages.

"_Hostage Location found." _Fate thought. She doesn't want to rescue the hostages just yet, the enemies might attach bombs or any other weapons on the hostages.

_[Scanner shows no abnormalities, although precaution is recommended.] _Fate nodded as she took a detour around the hostages' location and silently landed on a high pillar. Luckily, the pillar provides bird-eye view and it is in the darkest corner.

"_Nothing at all… at least one instructor must be in the main control room. I have no idea on another one."_ Fate frowned deeply.

"**TSAB AGENTS, YOU DID NOT HEED OUR WARNINGS AT ALL**." The voice comes from the airport's PR system.

"_Shit!" _Fate gritted her teeth as she prepares to move.

"**YOUR PRESENCE IN THIS FACILITY LEAVES US NO CHOICE! BOMBS HAVE BEEN STRAPPED ON ALL HOSTAGES! SURRENDER NOW, AND ALL OF THEM WILL LIVE. YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO COMPLY**." A red blinking can be seen on the dummies.

"Bardiche!" Fate semi-shouted.

**[Sonic Move] **Fate disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the center of the hostages.

"**FIVE." **

"Jam the signal." Fate muttered.

"**FOUR." **

**[Communication Jamming Field.] **A faint yellow dome engulfs the area while the yellow tinge slowly dissipates.

"**THREE." **

Fate checked on the hostages and sees the red light still blinking. _"It must've been activated beforehand! Damn it, no choice!" _Fate thought swiftly.

"**TWO." **

"**Thunder Fall!" **Fate shouted as electricity jolts in the air and shocks the bombs that are strapped on the hostages. The lightning is strong enough to disabled any electronic and magical devices, but not enough to harm real people.

"**ONE." **

"**Defenser!" **

**[Defenser Plus] **Yellow barrier dome covered Fate and she kneels down in case the bombs go off.

About ten seconds passed… the bombs did not go off…

Fate sighed in relief as she checks on the explosive and see that it is deactivated. She carefully takes all the explosives from the hostages and put them on the floor softly. The blond girl also conjures a barrier that cover up the explosives in case it does go off.

"_I don't have the proficiency in utility spells. Teleporting all of them to the safe zone is out of option." _Fate thought as she reinforces the **Defenser Plus** with another layer of barrier.

[Sir! Incoming Signatures, 500 meters.] Bardiche reported.

Two blinking lights approach her from the upper floors. Two instructors with their device in hand approaches Fate with high speed.

**[Haken Form]** Golden energy blade conjures out of Bardiche in a form of scythe.

Fate blocked the incoming strike from the male instructor as she conjures a round shield to defend against incoming beams from his colleague.

"You don't have what it takes to pass, girl!" The female instructor said as she prepares a bombardment spell.

"How about we… take this outside." Fate muttered behind the female instructor.

"_What?!"_ She turned around as Fate grips her face with her hand and sends an electric shock through her body. Fate gripped her collar tightly and uses **Sonic Move** to head toward the outside of the airport building, which is the runway.

"Damn it!" The male instructor cursed before he dashes after Fate to aid his colleague. Not known to him that this is all according to Fate's plan.

Fate is currently standing on the middle of the runway while the female instructor is binded by a **Lightning Bind**.

"Heh, it doesn't matter if you capture me. My colleague is much stronger than I am." The binded instructor smirked.

"You have the right to remain silence, everything you said can and will be used against you in the court of law. Although everything regarding your current attacks and operations must be shared immediately or force will be used to get the information out of you despite your willingness. If you continue to interfere with the situation, you will be immediately put down by force."

"_Textbook response huh? Very well, I'll play along."_ The woman thought. "Fuck you!" She shouted as she broke free of the lightning bind, but pays the price as electricity numbs her body. Despite that, she jumped away from Fate as her male colleague arrives.

"_Minus points for letting the culprit go easily, Testarossa-san." _The woman thought.

"Two against one, miss TSAB Agent, you have no chance to win." The man smirked.

Fate just looks at the two of them with an equal smirk.

"_Why is she smiling?" _The instructors thought suspiciously… and then it hits them like a ton of bricks.

"**Thunder Rage!" **Fate shouted as a golden magic circle instantly appeared underneath the two instructors. Electricity from the magic circle rooted them in place as the skies are starting to rumble.

"_We're outside!" _The instructors thought in panic.

"**Thunder Storm!" **Thunder strikes from the skies as a form of lightning pillars. Four bright pillars of electricity cages the two instructors inside the magic circle. They can slowly feels that their body is going numb.

"_Didn't see this one coming…"_ The woman thought.

"Both of you are under arrest for terrorist attacks, hostage-taking, and high threat crimes." Fate declared.

"Y-You think this is over? Don't you think we have a… backup plan?" The man smirked.

Fate narrowed her eyes.

"You will stop it." Fate commanded.

"Or what? You are in no position to command us, "Enforcer Harlaown." Now let us go, and I'll assure you that no one will die." The female instructor sneered.

"_They might be bluffing… but… what if they aren't?" _Fate secretly gritted her teeth. Then something comes to her mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Fate is pinching the bridge of her nose, she is reading a lot of psychological books but it is totally not her style. Being an Enforcer, you have to know when someone is manipulating you or to manipulate your enemies so you can stop whatever plans they are planning. _

"_I'm done… it's totally not my style…" Fate muttered as she shook her heads._

_She spent hours and hours trying to understand how to spot a bluff, how to play mind games with enemies, psychological stuff, but all of those just confuses her even more. _

"_I see that you are working hard again, Testarossa." Fate instantly turns around and sees Signum with a hand on her hip. _

"_Signum… what are you doing here?" _

"_The better question is, when you will get out of here. Sitting in the library all day is unhealthy for you." Signum snorted. _

"_I can't. Not until I figure out how to do these things…" Fate sighed. _

"_In my opinion, I don't follow these manuals." Signum commented. _

"_Eh?" _

"_The information is valuable, whatever. But the methods of doing it… rarely work. People are different, Testarossa. Read the information you need and use your own way to do it. Although, that's just my opinion." Signum crosses her arms. _

"…_And what are your methods?" _

"_You mean how I spot bluffs and stuff?" _

_Fate nodded._

_Signum looked at Fate with a deadpanned expression. "I'm a knight, Testarossa, not a detective. But if you really want to know, I will beat every living inch out of them, looking in their eyes and ask them until I see that they are not lying." Signum just shrugged nonchalantly. _

_Fate just sweatdropped at the pink-haired knight but thanked the woman for her advices. _

_-Flashback End-_

Fate then violently yanked the poor man's head before sending an electric shock to both of the instructors. The pair felt the pain surges through their body as the blonde girl smashes the guy on the runway's concrete.

"_Fuck! I know that this is an examination, but this shit hurts!" _The man thought. Luckily, Fate held back or his head would be bleeding right now.

"I will ask you again…" The man froze as Fate's voice changes.

The blonde girl's irises flashed an intimidating shade of red as her usual glow in her eyes disappeared and is replaced with an icy touch.

"Stop whatever you did, or I will force you to tell me before I stop it myself." Fate said steely.

"S-Screw you b-bitch!" The guy stuttered. _"S-Shit, her cold piercing eyes are fucking scary! C-Calm down you idiot, you are the proctor for fuck sake!" _The man thought.

Fate said nothing as she flares her aura dangerously before switching her piercing gaze at another instructor. The woman visibly flinched back before she regains her composure.

"_Darn, she sure has "the" look. I guess she is kind of ready."_ The woman thought. "What? You really think your mean look can get anything out of me?"

Fate stays silent for a moment before she let go of the two proctors. "You are bluffing." Fate stated neutrally.

"Oh? Are you sure? Many will die because of you." The woman smirked. Her colleague suddenly pulls out a detonator.

"You will let us go now, or the hostages inside the airport will die." The man said as he threatens to squeeze the trigger.

"You are bluffing." Fate still holds to her speculation.

"…"

"…"

The two instructors looked at each other. "End the Combat Simulation Scenario." The entire area slowly dissipates and returns to the normal room.

"The examination is over. I will tally your results now." The guy said as he walked away.

"I'm curious, how did you know that we're bluffing?" The female instructor asked.

"You are holding the airport for a reason, despite the mission description that you are holding the airport for a terrorist demand, you are looking for something at the location."

"Oh?" The woman raised her eyebrows.

"It is strange, for terrorist to deliberately put bombs on all hostages. If they want to demand something, why won't they keep the hostages alive?" Fate explained.

"That make sense, but that doesn't explain my question."

"I have my ways." Fate smiled as her ring flashed purple for a second. Although she saw the bluffing look in the two instructors' eyes, but she has to be sure that she is right.

"Huh… Fair enough I guess…" The woman sighed as she walks to her colleague.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, please step forward." Fate took a few step forward while the two instructors open holographic screen in front of her.

"Let's start with the positive comments."

"Your combat skills are undoubtedly the best compared to all categories, lighting fast movements and adaptable situation-based spells."

"Another good thing is that you are very observant of your surroundings. Good use of stealth to avoid the potential threat and using the entire scenario to your advantage."

"Now, for negative comments." The holographic screen shifts.

"Despite the fact that you initiate the legal matters with the culprits, it is not good enough. Being an Enforcer, you have to know the legal matters very well or you might get sued in the process."

"The mission is successful, but you show some signs of hesitations. Do not let your enemies know that you are hesitating or they will use it as an advantage."

Fate nodded as she listens through the comments.

"We need to hand in the scores and the footage to our superiors. We'll contact you after we got the final results, it should be done in the evening." The male proctor said as another candidate walks in.

"Now off you go! I got another candidate to test on!" The female proctor said as she waved Fate off. The blonde girl nodded before swiftly exits the examination facility.

"Third time's the charm huh?" The male proctor smiled.

"Yep. Oi! You better come here if you want to take the exam!" The female proctor shouted at the new candidate.

* * *

"She will pass this time, so stop worrying." Shu sighed for the umpteenth times as Nanoha is pacing back and forth.

Nanoha is still walking back and forth while nibbling on her nails. Hayate sweatdropped before going back to read the newspaper's article.

"Testarossa is strong, she just needs to focus." Signum commented as she checked Shu's King.

"But I'm worried… It's been hours now…" Nanoha muttered.

"Nanoha, don't go overly attached now. Relax, she'll be here." Shu muttered as he moves the King piece away.

"Baka! It's not like that!" Nanoha smacked Shu on the head lightly.

**Click! **

"Eh? Why is everyone here?" Fate questioned before closing the door behind her.

"Fate-chan! Did you pass?!" Nanoha ran over to Fate with enthusiasm.

"Uhh, they will let me know the result in the evening I think." Fate stumbled backwards and answered softly.

"But you did great I feel?" Shu smiled.

"Hai." Fate smiled as she sat next to the boy.

"Told you that you don't need to worry, Nanoha. Fate got this." Shu yawned as he resigns from the chess match.

"Good game, well played." Signum shook hands with the boy. Shu nodded in acceptance of his defeat.

"Mou! I'm just worried…" Nanoha pouted.

"I'm happy that you are worried about me Nanoha, but I'm very sure that I will pass the exam with flying colors." Fate smiled. The brunette hugs the blonde from behind before taking the seat next to her.

"Should we contact Arisa and Suzuka? It's been a while." Shu suggested.

"Uhm!" Nanoha nodded as she calls the two.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Suzuka!"

"Ah! Nanoha! How are you?" Suzuka replied as the holographic screen appeared. Suzuka and Arisa is sitting together, currently having some sort of snacks.

"We're fine, we will return in a few days!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"That's good to hear! What about Fate's examination stuff?!" Arisa asked excitedly.

"She'll pass for sure." Shu smiled faintly.

"Shu-kun, hope you'll get better soon!" Suzuka wishes the boy well.

"I'm close to, thank you Suzuka." Shu nodded in gratitude.

"Remember! I'm the only one who can kick your ass!" Arisa shouted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Shu deadpanned.

The four future aces talk to Suzuka and Arisa for a while before both of them needed to go. They bid the two farewell before ending the transmission.

"It's been too long since I saw those two. Too bad they can't visit us here." Shu sighed.

"Well, when you are better, let's go visit them." Nanoha suggested smilingly.

"Yeah." Shu nodded.

**Beep Beep **

[Sir, incoming message from the HQ.] Bardiche reported.

"Well, this is it…" Fate muttered as she signals her lightning partner to open the message.

"Fingers crossed, Testarossa." Signum teased.

A holographic screen opens. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown, this is the message from the Examination HQ. We have thoroughly inspected your exam footage while interrogating your examiner after the inspection. Unfortunately-" Fate looked down sadly before a pink sparkles of mana energy engulf the entire room.

"That is it! I'm done with them! I'm going to have a nice conversation with them." Nanoha muttered as her wand of destruction is in her hands.

"Nanoha, wait. Fate, finish the message." Shu said with a straight face.

"But-"

"Just do it."

Fate reluctantly slides the screen in an upward motion. "Unfortunately, you will have to arrive early in the next morning, because you just p-p-passed the examination!" Fate shouted in happiness.

"What a troll." Shu shook his head regarding the message. Nanoha hugged the dying light out of Fate as Hayate and Signum smiled at the future commander.

"I think congratulate celebration is in order." Shu said as a sizable bottle appeared in his hand.

"Oi, you are too young to drink." Signum deadpanned.

"What? This is just a Sparkling Grape Wine! Do you really think I'm that irresponsible?!" Shu did a fake hurt voice.

"…" Signum's eyes twitched but she receives a wine glass regardless.

Everyone took a wineglass as Shu poured the sparkling wine to the wineglasses. "To the future commander, Enforcer Fate." Shu toasted with a teasing tone.

Fate blushed but raises her glass regardless.

"Cheers!"

**Clank! **

Everyone drinks down the sweet and sour liquid.

"As soon as I can walk normally, I will have to train hard to catch up to all of you huh?" Shu smiled faintly.

"Not before I can order you to salute me mister." Hayate teased.

"Hey, technically I'm still higher rank than you y'know." Shu deadpanned.

Everyone laughed happily.

"Let's have a party! We have to invite everyone for this!" Nanoha suggested excitedly.

"I'll contact Vita so she can fetch Shamal and Zafira." Hayate said.

Signum nodded as she establishes contact with Admiral Leti.

"By the way Shu, I'm still looking forward to "that" wish you promised." Fate smirked sultrily.

"Eh?" Nanoha and Fate swiftly turn to face the blonde.

"Hm? Sure, what is it that you wish for?" Shu asked curiously.

Fate slowly gets closer to the boy before getting on the bed and let him hug her from behind. Nanoha's and Hayate's eyes twitched a little while the two have their little skinship.

"_Okay, this is a little bit too close."_ Shu thought silently while blushing.

"A date… only you and me." Fate muttered smilingly with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Uh, okay?" Shu replied.

"EH?! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Hayate and Nanoha shouted.

Signum facepalmed before slowly leaving the room temporarily to let the four have their little power struggle.

"Fate-chan! It is great that you passed the exam but to have a private date with Shu-kun?!" Nanoha shouted.

"Well, he did give you the same thing when you passed the S-Rank exams didn't he Nanoha? You think I don't know about your little "intimacy" moments?" Fate raised her eyebrows before Nanoha blushes up a storm.

"Nanoha-chan?! I thought we agreed not to cheat?!" Hayate pointed at the white devil.

"I-It's not my f-fault! He said I can have any wish so I wish for it!" Nanoha shook her hands in a denying manner.

"Shu-kun! What did you do for her?!" Hayate demanded answers.

"Huh? It's nothing really, just a ki- Mmmph!" Fate surprises the boy by turning her head swiftly and captures his lips with her own.

"WAAAH?! FATE-CHAN!" Hayate shouted as they struggle to get the two off each other.

"You see? Like that." Fate said as she tries to hog the boy to herself.

"Fate-chan! Get off him!" Hayate said as she tries to get the blonde girl off the bed.

"You aren't any better Hayate, when you got S-Rank you wished for him to pamper you all day didn't you?" Fate narrowed her eyes before Hayate stuttered and struggled to answer.

"Hayate-chan?!" Nanoha's eyes widened.

"Uhm… Well…"

"I guess the only person who follows the no-cheating rule until now is me." Fate smirked faintly.

"How about we settle this in the training ground then!" Nanoha said.

"Oh? If it has to be done so I can get my wish then…" Fate deployed Bardiche.

"I won't be out on this one!" Hayate said as her book appeared in her hand.

"Oi Oi, stop fighting all of you." Shu sighed.

"Be quiet, Shu-kun!"

"Don't get in the way, Shu-kun!"

"Stay put Shu, I'll make sure I get my wish."

The three girls said as they look at one another with sparks between them.

Shu facepalmed. _"Yep, whipped at young age, it's still months till I'm 9…" _Shu sighed before looking at the three girls. All of them is kind of arguing but they sure have the smile on their face despite the situation.

"Oh well…. They are best friends after all, they'll solve this just fine." Shu smiled tiredly as he lets this unfold.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19. **

**I'm trying to rush a bit to StrikerS arc, so please bear with me. Stay Tune! **


	20. Chapter 20

**[ ] = Device Talking**

_Italic = Thought, Telepathy_

**Bold = Spell's name, Important Dialogues**

**Attis89mackan: Thank you!**

**A/N 1: It's been a while since I updated the story, sorry for the inconvenience! Although, my finals aren't over yet so I wanted to crank this chapter out as soon as possible! Sorry if it is shorter than usual! **

**A/N 2: I watched the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series and I gotta say that I'm a little addicted to it. I'm planning to write another fic on it too, so if you have any ideas on it, feel free to let me know! (I also plan to write about High School DxD also.) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

3 Months Later after Fate successfully becomes an Enforcer…

"Now try to move your legs one more time." Shu did just what Serena told him.

"I think congratulation is in order. You are healed." Serena smiled.

"Thanks to you and your mother's efforts, without both of you, I wouldn't be able to walk again." Shu bowed in gratitude as he slowly stands up.

"It is our efforts yes, but the result is also from your self-discipline." Shu and Serena turn towards the voice, Selene is standing at the door.

"Alright, I'll give myself a credit on that one." Shu shudders as he thinks back on the pain he felt.

"You will feel a little bit different from normal unfortunately… it is not possible to be completely healed from that." Serena looked a bit down.

"Its fine Serena-san, I'm able to do what I wanted to do, that is good enough." Shu said as he is flexing his arms.

"If you have any pain surfacing again, you need to come for immediate treatment you hear?" Serena ordered.

"I understand." Shu nodded.

"Don't be a stranger, you hear? Come and visit us anytime." Selene waved.

"I will." Shu smiled at the old lady as a wormhole opens in front of him.

"Don't be overworking! Your life is more precious than a goddamn work!" Serena shouted as Shu waved sheepishly before disappearing into the tearing of space and time.

"I hope he'll be fine, those wounds are the one he will never recover from." Selene shook her heads as she headed to her room to take a nap.

Serena said nothing before following her mother inside.

**Location: TSAB HQ Mid-Childa **

"How are the security measurements? General Gaiz." Largo asked.

"Sir, it shows a lot of improvement. We've caught some potential targets that might work for illegal organizations, some of them are ours." Regius Gaiz reported.

"I see… that's good then." Leone added.

"We cannot solely rely on personal abilities anymore. Morals and loyalties also have to be there." Midget muttered.

Leone and Largo agreed. They have been establishing new policies and regulations for months, finally it is slowly paying off.

"Excuse my intrusion sir." A holographic screen appeared.

"What is it?" Largo asked as his subordinates contacted him.

"Staff Sergeant Shu Shirakawa requested permission to enter the room sir." Largo's subordinate said.

Midget looked at two of her colleagues. They didn't expect the boy to come to them, especially at this time.

"Well, let him through." Largo said as his subordinate nodded before the holographic screen disappeared.

Regius is frowning pretty deeply _"The boy is back? I will give him credit that he weeded out the potential threat but he himself is quite a troublesome variable." _Regius thought.

The sizable door of the Three Legendary Admirals' office opens as a purple haired boy stepped inside.

"Pardon my intrusion, Admirals." Shu said.

All the eyes inside the room widened as they see the boy walks just like normal people.

"You… are healed?" Largo reluctantly speaks.

"Not completely, but yes I am sir." Shu said as he approaches the leaders.

"It is good to have you back." Midget smiled.

Shu saluted the three leaders before standing in front of the four high-ranked leaders.

"We have thought about visiting you but the matters at hand prevent us from doing so." Leone said.

"I completely understand that sir."

"Sorry if it sounds harsh, but why are you here today?" Largo asked.

Other people in the room also wonder why in the world why would the boy come here.

"I just want to report that I will be returning to active duty from today onwards."

Shocking is an understatement if you take everyone's expressions into consideration.

"Don't you think that you are being hasty? We can give you more time if you need." Midget said. The boy has just recently recovered and it will be unethical to let him hurt himself from early release from the rehabilitation.

"It is my wish to get back to active duty as soon as possible."

"_Damn it! He might become one of the greatest obstacles! I need to contact "them" about this." _Regius silently gritted his teeth.

"If it is really your wish, then we will allow it… with some conditions." Leone smirked.

Shu narrowed his eyes a little. "And what would the proposition be, Judicial Advisor?" Shu asked.

"Things that only people like you will not enjoy." Leone smirked even more.

Shu's eyes instantly widened. "N-No, you can't possibly be…"

"Oh we totally are, Captain Shu Shirakawa." Largo joined in.

"I humbly decline the promotion."

"Denied." Midget smiled.

"What?!" Shu almost lost his calm composure.

"Do you really think a person who successfully discovered and eliminated the inside-threat while almost getting killed in the process will not be promoted?" Leone raised his eyebrows.

"Literally everyone wants to be promoted, I still don't understand why you have to whine about it." Largo deadpanned.

"I would rather not talk about it…" Shu muttered as he gets all depressed. _"More reports AGAIN?!" _Shu shouted mentally.

"Be grateful boy, promotion is hard to come by." Regius said almost regretfully.

Shu instantly narrowed his eyes as he detected some insincerity from the Lieutenant General but decided to say nothing.

"Despite that, do not be conceited, you still have to go through inspections like everyone else." Regius added.

"Inspections?" Shu questioned clearly doesn't know of what is happening.

"About that, after the incident, we have established some policies that will ensure that all the agents are working for the "common good" for the society so to speak." Leone added.

"I see." Shu simply said.

"Everyone has to take the inspections thoroughly, no exceptions for any ranks. I apologize if it will caused you inconvenience in the future." Midget said.

"If it is what must be done, then I have no qualms against it." Shu replied.

The Admirals nodded as Regius refuses to retort anything.

"Thank you for understanding Shirakawa-san, although I have a question." Shu raised his eyebrows in interest, it is very rare that they will ask him questions. "Why haven't you decided to resign from the Bureau yet?" Largo asked with all seriousness.

"Largo!" Midget spoke up. Leone also spares his friend an irritation look because his question is considerably inappropriate.

"Because, the threats are still out there." Shu answered while Largo raises his eyebrows.

"You are afraid that your precious people will be harmed by those threats then?" Largo said.

"Yes."

The admirals nodded in understanding. They heard from Genya Nakajima that the boy's dream r goal is to protect his precious people.

"You goal is… understandable, but you are a soldier. You need to get your priority right! Lives of millions of people are more important than just dozens. Sacrifices have to be made." Regius added roughly. The Three Admirals kind of agree on the Lieutenant General's statement, although it is not meant to be taken to the extreme.

"With respect Lieutenant General, I will do no such thing."

"What?!" Regius shouted.

"Although I will help others that are in need, I will not prioritize their safety over the ones I care about."

"This is absurd!" Regius smacked the table loudly as he stands up. "To be selfless and loyal, those are duties of all soldiers!"

"I have no interest in partaking in your point of view, if I have to let hundreds or thousands die to save my precious people, then I will do it without a heartbeat." Shu answered coldly. The Three Admirals instantly widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Shirakawa… how selfish can you be?!" Regius gritted his teeth.

Shu raised his eyebrows before deciding to as something. "Oh? Selfish? How so?" Shu glared.

"HOW SO?! LIVES OF DOZENS ARE NOT OUTWEIGHING THE MILLIONS!" Regius shouted in anger.

"If I have no choice but to choose, then I have no interest in saving someone that I don't hold dear to. I am no hero and I will never want to be one."

"You traitor!" Regius accused the boy. Midget and Largo are about to step in but Leone advises that they stay silent and keep watching.

"Let me ask you some questions then, I hope you will humor me, Lieutenant General." Shu narrowed his eyes. "What do you think the "soldiers" are fighting for, when war comes?"

"Country, their people, the lists goes on." Regius frowned.

"It seems that you never get into the real combat situation before." Shu said sardonically. "Some fight for glory, some fight for fame, but most… they fight for their loved ones and their comrades."

"Those are undisciplined thoughts! They must be loyal to the country!" Regius retorted.

"Oh? Is it really? You really think the soldiers will fight for their country or their so called flags?" Shu crosses his arms. "Where are those "Generals" and "Officers" of the country when wars come if not in the far backlines in their own country?"

"You…!" The Lieutenant General tightened up his fists.

"In a war, soldiers' lives are in the hands of their comrades and vice-versa. They become brothers in all but blood. They share stories of their love ones, how much they fear that the enemy will invade their country and took the lives of people that they love." Shu explained.

"_That is right…"_ Midget closes her eyes. There is no one who will not fight for the people they love.

"After countless of battles, they got caught by the enemy. The enemy finally caught their families and their comrades. They have two choices, choose their precious people and millions will die… or choose the people and all of their families will die. I wonder what you will choose." Shu narrowed his eyes.

"…" Regius sweated as he struggled to answer.

"I guess my question is too long for you to comprehend, let me put it in simple words." Shu looked straight into Regius's eyes. "Your daughter, Auris Gaiz, is captured by the enemy."

"How dare you!" Regius stands up abruptly before Shu's gaze forces him to sit down.

"You can choose whether to save millions by not cooperate with them and let them kill your daughter in the process. Or you can cooperate with them and your daughter will live. What will you do?" Shu asked with all seriousness.

"That's enough!" Largo intervenes. Shu instantly bowed apologetically, he did step out of the line this time.

Regius readjusts his uniform as he wordlessly thanked the Honorary Marshall for halting the situation.

"Captain Shirakawa! You will respect your superiors! If this kind of behavior surfaces again, you will be punish severely!" Largo shouted.

Shu bowed before excuses himself from the room but not before leaving a parting thought to the leaders. "You don't need to answer my question because I already see the answer from you. Taking a man's life is nothing, but taking his heart… that's everything isn't it?" Shu spares a glance back before closing the door behind him.

Leone and Largo understands the captain's thoughts but they still disagree on the boy's selfish ideas. Although it is understandable… no one would ever want to let their precious people die…

"_I know that you are not a selfish person… I just hope that my faith in you is not misplaced."_ Midget smiled faintly. She always has a soft spot for a child that resembles her grandson.

"Lieutenant General, I must admit that prioritizing the people is very important-" At this point Regius felt a lot better since the Judicial Advisor is on his side.

"But it is not totally correct." Leone finished.

"Judicial Advisor!" Regius expresses his disagreement.

"There is no one that deserves to sacrifice everything for everyone. You have to balance your responsibility with others. Both yours and Shirakawas idea is taken to the extreme in the opposite directions." Leone explained.

"That is right. No one in their right mind would sacrifices their love ones for people they don't even know. It is too much of a price to pay for one person. That is why we have to divide our responsibility and rely on each other so that our precious people will be saved… along with everyone else." Largo finished.

"I understand…" Regius grumbled.

"Those things aside, we have a lot of things to discuss." Midget cuts the chase.

"Yes sir!" Regius saluted.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work!"

"Ah, same here." Signum said as she sheathes her sword.

"What a pain… I can't believe they ask me to teach them." Vita ranted.

"Oi, it's not that bad. They learn new things and we got to practice." The pink-haired knight said.

"Whatever… Hm?" Vita noticed a familiar presence passing the training ground.

"What is it Vita?"

"Why is he here…?" Vita frowned as she silently follows the familiar presence. "Follow me." Vita commanded snortingly.

Signum decided to humor her friend's request and follow the red-haired knight.

**Location: Nearby Training Ground**

[I never thought that you'll be so mad, master.] Granzon blinked.

"Be silent, partner." Shu requested.

[I understand.] Granzon replied almost with a sighed.

"_Who does he think he is?"_ Shu thought as his expression turns serious. _"Does he really think I have to follow his ideal world?!" _Shu tightened up his fists before sighing and letting the anger drop.

"Sorry partner, I should not have said something so immature."

[You are just experiencing anger, so it would be illogical of me to take offense to your previous command.] Granzon blinked almost happily.

"I see…" Shu lets out a faint smile.

[Although, what will you do about the Lieutenant General?] The lost logia asked.

Shu frowns a little. "My will is my own, I will die before I let someone like him control my fate."

[I am curious, if Takamachi-san or others want you to do something, will you do it?] Granzon asked.

"If it doesn't involve senseless killings and those kinds of stuffs, if it makes them happy, yes." Shu answered with no hesitation.

[I see.]

"Even if God commands me to follow his bidding, I will not do such thing. That privilege falls to only some people so to speak." Shu said as he deploys his barrier jacket.

Shu slowly starts the combat training regime, he notices that he is incredibly rusty. Can't be helped because of his full-year out-of-combat situation, he couldn't even use magic properly at that time.

The boy's magic control truly falters a lot, but the good thing is that he no longer needs to use the limiter to improve his controls.

"_A blessing in disguise I guess?" _Shu mentally sighed as he misses another flying target with his gravity bolts.

[Master, I advise you to take it easy. Your body simply forgets how to control the power, constant trainings will naturally bring back the controls.] Granzon explained.

"How troublesome…" Shu sighed as he lightly scratches his head.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" A voice intervenes.

"_Vita?" _Shu thought before looking towards the training ground's entrance.

The red head knight with her iron mallet is standing there, crossing her arms, tapping her foot in an impatient manner. Her expression tells that she demands a reasonable explanation or she will personally drag his ass back to the bed.

Not long after, footsteps are heard behind Vita. The knight with her pink hair and her signature sword arrives at the scene.

"Ho? Training so soon, Shirakawa?" Signum is genuinely surprised.

"Yeah… so soon that you didn't tell us about your hospital discharge…" Vita growls as she impatiently demands an explanation.

"I just got back from the meeting with the high command so I don't really have time to tell all of you. I need to get my skills at the desirable level because I plan to take the SS-Rank test in a very near future." Shu explained. _"And also to blow off some steam." _The boy thought.

"You better be sure that you don't push yourself or I will personally bind you to the bed." Vita threatened as she approaches the boy along with Signum.

Despite a little amount of defiance, the boy nodded reluctantly. He does not wish to mess with the red-haired knight, especially when she is angry. Vita demands that he tells them about the training plan to make sure that he isn't pushing himself too far.

With a sigh, Shu slowly explains his training plans to the two knights. The plan involving constant training at the same level, mainly regarding magic control exercises.

"So, that's it huh?" Vita raised her eyebrows.

"Yep, although it will take some time at this rate."

"I think I have an idea." Signum said deviously.

"Oh? Lets here them th- hm?!" Shu instantly backed away as Laevatein misses his face by an inch.

"Signum, what are you doing?" Shu narrowed his eyes as the pink-haired knight gets into her usual battle stance.

Signum raised her eyebrows. "Nothing? Just forcing you to get into survival mode." Signum smirked as she slashes wildly at the purple-haired boy.

"Oi! Aren't you worry than I'm still hurt?" Shu deadpanned at Vita while dodging an upward strike.

"Well, you look fine didn't ya? Plus…" Vita said as she pointed Graf Eisen at Shu. "Think of this as a punishment… FOR NOT TELLING US ABOUT YOUR DISCHARGE!" Vita shouted as she rushes toward the boy.

"_Bugger…." _Shu mentally deadpanned as he hastily disappeared inside a wormhole.

"Come out come out, where ever you are!" Vita smirked as Signum and her look around.

The wormhole opens in the far opposite direction before Shu comes out. "Oi, stop it! You almost take my head off you-" Shu dodges incoming **Schwalbefliegen's **iron bolts, the iron balls embedded into the wall behind him causing large spider cracks inside it.

"Okay that's enough. If you want to play, then let's play." Shu said with all seriousness as he unconsciously releases magical aura around himself before rushing towards the two knights with his claws empowered.

"Ha?! Decided to be a man now huh?" Vita said as she knocks away the incoming strikes from Shu, only for his body to shatters into tiny pieces of particles.

"Vita! Be careful!" Signum shouted.

**[Schlangeform!] (Snake Form!) **Laevatein transforms into its whip blade form and circles around Vita and its master in a defensive formation.

"**Fake Silhouette** again? This trick is getting old." Vitacomplained as she focuses her senses to pick up Shu's magical presence.

Unknowingly to them, the boy is hiding on right corner of the training ground's ceiling, waiting for a chance to strike. _"I'm starting to like this spell."_ Shu thought regarding the **Refraction **camouflage spell.

"_Shu-kun! Do you hear me?!" _Shu's ring lightens up faintly. _"Nanoha?" _Shu thought.

"_Shu! Where are you! We asked Serena-san and she said that you already got discharged, why didn't you tell us?" _Fate asked with concern.

"_Sorry girls, I'm kinda busy here. I promise I'll explain all of this later." _Shu said as he sent his location through the ring.

Shu suddenly shifts his vision downwards and see that Vita is rushing towards him. _"Sorry girls! Gotta go!" _Shu hastily thought before jumping away.

"_Wait-" _The transmission has been forcefully terminated.

Shu does a double backflip before landing on his feet in between Signum's and Vita's position. "How did you know I was there?" Shu asked.

"Don't underestimate me, I can sense you transmitting message to someone. And your magic suppression skill sucks." Vita deadpanned.

"_I see… so the ring's mechanism is still not perfect." _Shu thought. "Ouch, that hurts you know." Shu faked hurt.

Before he receives the respond from Vita, he has to instantly move to the left to avoid incoming purple flames and scorching wind from Signum's **Flying Dragon Flash**.

"Fight more, talk later." Signum commanded as she returns her sword into its normal form before rushing in.

Shu forces the two knights to go on the defensive by violently flaring his magical pressure. "Looks like… play time is over…" Shu said amusedly as the magical pressure is getting thicker.

The two knights get on their feet before charging towards the boy with reckless abandon.

**Clink! Clank! Grshhh! **

The sound of metals clashing.

**Boom! Bwoom! **

Small explosions go off causing the smoke to fill the area.

Shu Shirakawa can't even remember when is the last time he has so much fun, strategizing, fighting, and battling worthy opponents. The fact that they are his friends is an icing on the cake.

For the knights, they always enjoy good battles, and this one provides something more than 'good' because it is extraordinary. Full all-out battle but without bloodlust or negative energy… what a rare opportunity for them.

The battle between the two sides continues for hours consecutively.

The previously-injured boy is having so much fun so much that right now, his injuries doesn't matter, he felt… free...

Not a fight to kill, not a fight with strategical objectives. A fight where they push one another to their limits.

If this happens when he is fighting the two knights, imagine what will happen if he fights Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate in the same circumstances.

Full power and no-holding-back fight. All of them pushes him to his limits where nothing else matters, no thinking, no worrying… how glorious would it be…

Finally…

After countless of strikes, numberless of spells, innumerable times of clashing, both sides collapse on the ground panting their hearts out but with smiles on their faces. Their clothes are in ruined and the training grounds are pretty much wrecked.

"Not… bad… at all…" Vita panted happily.

"Never had this much fun for some time now." Shu agreed smilingly.

"Ironically, the self-proclaim pacifist loves to battle." Signum teased as she looks at the ceiling.

"Heh… Ironic indeed…" Shu chuckled at his own irony.

"So how is it? Blew off some steam haven't ya?" Vita smirked as she sits up.

"How did you know?" Shu gave the knight a confuse look.

Vita chuckled. "We aren't blind you idiot. Your postures are all tense up and you clenched your fists more often than usual. Anyone who can't realize that should get their eyes checked." Vita sighed.

"…Am I really that bad?" Shu asked Signum.

"Usually you would have a poker face on. But today I can clearly see that you are pissed off with something." Signum shrugged nonchalantly.

"Looks like I still have a long way to go huh?" Shu laughed lightly.

"Bloody right you do." Vita bops him lightly on the head.

The knights and Shu shared some laughs before sitting up straight.

"Hey! What happened here?!" A girlish voice is heard.

"Well, I bid you good luck!" Vita said deviously as she and Signum got up and put their devices in standby mode.

"_Not good!" _Shu widened his eyes as he realizes what is going to happen next.

"Shu-kun! What's the meaning of this?" Nanoha looked down at the boy with a hand on her hip.

"Uh…. Training?" Shu smiled sheepishly.

"I see… training so soon? Or you are just having some combat fun with Signum and Vita?" Shu turned right and sees Fate with her face overshadowed by her hair. Lightning itself courses through her body as her eyes instantly glow red with intimidation.

"G-Guh…" Shu backed away a little nervously. "I-I just need to catch up to all of you, that's all!" It's the first time Shu felts intimidated by their presence.

"Ho? So much that you forgot to tell us about your hospital discharge and having such a reckless mock battle after your healing? Shirakawa-kun?"

"H-Hayate?!" Shu stuttered as Hayate is standing behind him while her fists is shaking.

"If you really want to battle that much… I'd say that we should give you what you want." Nanoha narrowed her eyes smilingly while she deploys her barrier jacket. Her normal gleams in the eyes disappeared and replaced with emptiness.

"_Oi Oi Oi, how come this happens?!" _Shu thought with horror. Usually he would not be in this situation because of his calm demeanor and serious aura… but it doesn't seem to work when the white devil, black lightning, and living lost logia is ganging up on him.

"I agree… let's give him the fight of his life." Fate said emotionlessly as electricity sparks around her body dangerously.

"_Gotta go!" _Shu thought hastily as a wormhole conjures in front of him. He tries to run for it… but his legs are binded by the ice. _"Rooting Magic?! When?!" _

"Where do you think you are going, dear?" Hayate muttered softly.

"Oi! Vita! Signum! Little help here!" Shu pleaded.

"What? They are your problems, not mine." Vita waved nonchalantly, but secretly enjoying torturing the poor boy.

"You will be okay, they won't hurt you too much. I guess?" Signum shrugged as Vita and her exited the training ground.

"Oi!" Shu's pleaded went unheard as his last saving grace has slipped away from him.

"Now then… with interference out of the way…" Shu instantly turns towards Nanoha who slowly floats backwards with Raising Heart flashing dangerously. "Let us start, shall we?" Nanoha gives the boy her best 'White Devil Smile'.

"Hey! Aren't you worry that I'm still hurt or something?!" Shu tries to meddle his way out of this.

"Oh? But you are fine now right? You previously just had fun with Signum and Vita…" Fate muttered while Bardiche sparks up dangerously.

[Sorry sir, but you are on your own now.] Bardiche apologizes to Shu.

"Oi! What do you mean by that?!" Shu successfully shatters the ice from his legs and flew upwards.

"It means… that you have to accept our… pun-nish-ment." Shu didn't even realize that Hayate is behind him again.

"E-Er… Gotta go!" Shu suddenly dashes downward and enters a wormhole.

"Come back here, Shu!" The three shouted as they followed him inside the wormhole.

"Hah, what a troublesome bunch. Excluding Hayate, of course." Vita yawned.

"But nowadays, it is much livelier because of them isn't it?" Signum smiled.

"Yep." Vita agreed.

* * *

"Hmm Hmm, I wonder what Shu-chan wants to eat tonight~" Minori said in a singsong tone.

Apparently, the rehabilitation center contacts her about Shu's discharge so she thinks of preparing the meal for him tonight. She already called him about it, despite the surprisingly hasty replies, he will return at the house tonight.

"Sukiyaki sounds really great, although he might already be bored of it… Hm…" Minori is debating with herself. "Hot plate Steak sounds really appealing… although he might like the curry better, my my what to do…" Minori stroke her chin gently.

**Ring! Ring! **

"Hm?" The unknown caller shows up on Minori's phone. "Hello?" Minori greeted.

Minori eyes instantly widened before she returns to normal, although her voice becomes a little emotionless.

"Yes, everything is fine now. There is nothing to worry about. Hai."

"I see, be sure to remember it okay?" The voice on the phone said.

"Understood." Minori replied before the caller hanged up the phone.

Minori closes her eyes before reopening them, unknown to the people around them, her expressions turn sour and sad.

"No… stop it… No point of thinking about that. Shu-chan will return soon." Minori encourages herself as she returns to her grocery list.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

**Okay, this chapter contain the least words compare to all other chapters, I apologize! **


End file.
